Infielmente enamorado
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tsubasa Ozhora, antes de marcharse a Brasil, le prometió a Sanae Nakazawa que la amaría por siempre... Lástima que a él se le olvidará su promesa...Y Genzo Wakabayashi se dará cuenta de que quizás su verdadero amor se encuentra más cerca de lo que él cree. Tsubasa x Sanae y Genzo x Lily.
1. Prólogo

**Infielmente enamorado.**

**Prólogo.**

Bien, había llegado el momento. Después de tantos años de esfuerzo, al fin Tsubasa Ozhora tendría la oportunidad de irse a Brasil, para convertirse en el mejor jugador de sóccer de todos los tiempos. Al fin, después de tantos años, a Tsubasa se le iba a cumplir su sueño… Él estaba feliz, radiante, en el país sudamericano él encontraría la manera de conseguir su sueño, al lado de la estrella brasileña Roberto Hongo, su mentor desde que Tsubasa había sido niño…

La única que no encontró tan buena la partida de Tsubasa fue Sanae Nakazawa, eterna enamorada del muchacho desde el primer día en que lo conoció… Sanae sabía que el sueño de Tsubasa era irse a Brasil pero… Ella no quería dejar de verlo…

Sanae, debes decirle lo que sientes a Tsubasa.- dijo Yukari Nishimoto, la mejor amiga de la chica.- No puedes dejar que se vaya a Brasil sin que le expreses tus sentimientos.

¿Y qué caso tendría?.- cuestionó Nakazawa.- Si de cualquier modo, él se irá… Además, no lo sé… Quizás él no esté interesado en mí…

Mira, Sanae, yo creo que deberías preguntarle.- dijo Yukari.- Porque si tú no te animas, alguien más muy seguramente lo va a hacer…

Sanae sabía de quién estaba hablando su amiga: Kumiko Sugimoto, segunda asistente del equipo Nankatsu y declarada enamorada de Tsubasa desde que ella entró a la escuela. Nakazawa sabía que tarde que temprano, Kumi iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tsubasa, pero aun así, Sanae no se atrevía a decirle nada a él…

- Qué más da… .- suspiró Sanae.- Tsubasa se irá a Brasil… Y mi corazón se irá con él…

Por su parte, Kumi se atrevió al fin a decirle a Tsubasa sus sentimientos hacia él, pero el muchacho le dijo que él estaba interesado en otra persona… Kumi, sabiendo que esa otra persona era Sanae, le pidió a Tsubasa que no tardara mucho tiempo en decirle lo que sentía por ella… Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles para Tsubasa, ya que cada vez que él quería declarársele a Sanae, aparecía alguien que los interrumpía de momento… Si no eran sus compañeros, era su profesor de portugués, o su entrenador, o incluso, algún rival…

Koji Kanda era un jugador de kick boxing que al parecer estaba muy interesado en Sanae, alguien que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta de parte de ella. Kanda sabía que ella estaba interesada en Tsubasa, pero dado que el muchacho no se había decidido nunca a decirle nada a la chica, Kanda tomaría ventaja. Él intentó por la fuerza tomar a Sanae, cosa que Ryo Ishizaki impidió, de manera que Kanda tuvo que mandarle un reto a Tsubasa para que quedaran de verse en el parque Nikaricaoka para un enfrentamiento por el amor de Sanae…

Sanae no deseaba que Tsubasa acudiera para evitarse problemas, y Kanda dudaba de que él se fuese a presentar, pero para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, Tsubasa hizo acto de presencia. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que el joven Ozhora había dejado su dimisión al equipo con el entrenador antes de ir a ese encuentro…

Disculpa mi retraso, Kanda.- dijo Tsubasa, muy decidido.

¡Qué valor!.- se mofó Kanda.

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae.

No te pienso dejar.- dijo Tsubasa, mirándola.

¡No sacrifiques tu desempeño por mí, si caes en su trampa el equipo será…!.- comenzó a decir Sanae.

Acabo de llevar mi dimisión al club.- la interrumpió Tsubasa, muy serio.

¿Cómo?.- Sanae no pudo creérsela de momento.

De inmediato, Sanae quiso detener la pelea, pero Kanda se interpuso y la aventó hacia un lado. Tsubasa intentó ayudarla, pero entonces Kanda comenzó a atacarlo.

¡No te distraigas!.- le gritó Kanda.- ¡Voy a ver si haces lo que dices! ¿Por qué no te quejas, eh?

Tsubasa soportó de pie la golpiza que le puso Kanda, mientras Sanae miraba todo, atemorizada. Tsubasa recordaba todos los momentos vividos con Sanae para resistir, mientras Kanda se preguntaba cómo era que podía recibir todos sus golpes y seguir de pie… Hasta que llegó un momento en que Tsubasa sintió que su paciencia llegaba al límite, y de una poderosa patada arrojó a Kanda al suelo. Éste no puede menos que sorprenderse, aunque tampoco lo hizo tanto ya que, después de todo, lo había pateado el tres veces campeón nacional de sóccer, el próximo campeón del mundo…

¿Kanda, estás bien?.- preguntó Tsubasa, preocupado.

¿Cómo quieres que esté, después de esa patada?.- se rió Kanda, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.- ¡Bravo! Eres digno del amor que te tiene Sanae.

Kanda se retiró, sin decir nada más, dejando a Tsubasa y a Sanae solos. El primero fue entonces a la escuela, para decir que la carta de dimisión de Tsubasa no había sido más que una broma por parte de él. Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban a solas al fin, sin saber qué decirse… Los dos se encontraban en lo alto de una colina, contemplando el atardecer…

Una vez que termine la escuela, me iré a Brasil para ser jugador profesional, ya lo sabes pues.- comentó Tsubasa, armándose de valor.- Yo no puedo pedirte que me esperes, ni tampoco puedo prometerte que algún día estaremos juntos pero… Yo quiero decirte ahora que… Te quiero, Sanae…

Sanae sintió que la dicha crecía en su corazón. Ella tenía fe en que, algún día, Tsubasa volvería a ella para hacerla feliz…

Lástima que en el proceso iban a pasar muchísimas cosas que bien podrían terminar por separarlos…

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues aquí voy con otro fic, dedicado esta vez a Tsubasa y Sanae aunque bien que sé que me voy a desviar hacia otras parejas en la historia xD. Jeje, en este fic verán algo muy diferente, algo que no esperarían en mí, a ver cómo me sale este experimento.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_Varios, bastantes meses después…_

Sanae llevó el pedido a la mesa número 5, consistente en una taza de café y una copa del helado especial Nakazawa. La chica sonreía al ver que la especialidad de la heladería de su familia era muy popular en la ciudad. La chica llegó a la mesa y torció la boca en un pequeño gesto, ya que se trataba de una pareja joven y enamorada. Esto a Sanae siempre le causaba algo de estrés y de tristeza, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer...

Aquí está su pedido.- anunció ella, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más?

No, muchas gracias.- negó el joven, mientras su novia se comía su helado.

Cualquier cosa, solo llámenme.- sonrió Sanae, para después alejarse.

Ella se encontraba trabajando en la heladería de su familia, pero no por tradición sino por necesidad. Sanae quería juntar dinero para irse a Brasil y visitar a Tsubasa, aunque claro que para eso tendría que ahorrar muchísimo dinero... No importaba, no hay corazón que se esfuerce más que el de una mujer enamorada, por lo que Sanae mantenía siempre la esperanza.

La puerta se abrió y entonces Sanae volteó a saludar a los nuevos clientes, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que bien ocultaba lo que ella sentía en su interior. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Tsubasa se había marchado a Brasil y él seguía sin responderle a sus cartas, mucho menos a sus llamadas. Cada vez que Sanae se esforzaba por llamar a Brasil, él nunca se encontraba, o la diferencia de horario se lo impedía. Así pues, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y Sanae terminó por perder contacto con Tsubasa, motivo por el cual ella se había decidido a ir a Brasil para estar cerca de él o por lo menos verlo por un tiempo.

Bienvenidos a la Heladería Nakazawa.- saludó Sanae a los recién llegados, los cuales resultaron ser sus mejores amigas.

¡Sanae-san!.- Kumi Sugimoto se le dejó ir a su amiga en un abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Venimos a verte.- sonrió Yukari, como disculpando a Kumi.- Queremos saber cómo estás, tenemos tiempo de no saber de ti.

He estado ocupada.- mintió Sanae, desviando la mirada.- Lo siento en verdad, chicas, ha habido mucho trabajo estos días, ya saben, por las vacaciones.

No te creemos, pero te disculpamos si hablas con nosotras un rato.- replicó Yukari.

Y también si nos invitas un helado especial.- añadió Kumi.

Sanae se echó a reír y Yukari frunció las cejas, como una llamada de atención para Kumiko, la cual al parecer pretendía seguir comportándose como una niña. Sanae miró a la que había sido su rival por el cariño de Tsubasa, la chica que se le había declarado a él a pesar de saber que no era correspondida. Sanae sabía que había muchas chicas que odiaban a Kumiko por haber sido tan atrevida, e incluso se cuestionaban por el hecho de que ella se atreviera a seguir siendo la amiga de Sanae, pero ésta sabía que Kumi no era una mala persona. De hecho, Sanae pensaba que Kumi fue muy madura y prudente al quitarse del camino para que Tsubasa se le declarara a Sanae, aceptando su derrota y no cayendo en trucos baratos o sucios para intentar quedarse con él, y Sanae admiraba a su amiga por eso. A ella le hubiese gustado tener el valor, la madurez y la fortaleza que Kumiko mostró.

Tendré mi descanso en diez minutos.- anunció Sanae.- Esperen en una mesa y les llevaré sus helados.

Te los pagaremos, por supuesto.- dijo Yukari.

Claro, no esperabas que te los pidiéramos gratis, ¿cierto, amiga?.- sonrió Kumi.

Sanae solo sonrió por respuesta y dejó a sus amigas para irse después a atender a la pareja; aparentemente, el muchacho quería también un helado especial y Sanae se apresuró a prepararlo, junto con otros dos más para sus amigas, las cuales se fueron a sentar a la mesa del rincón, la favorita de las chicas porque desde ahí se miraba toda la heladería y aparte de poder ver quién entraba y salía, ellas podían hablar más a gusto por encontrarse la mesa más alejada de las demás.

Mamá, voy a tomarme un descanso.- dijo Sanae, tomando los helados.- Estaré con mis amigas en la mesa de la esquina.

De acuerdo, hija.- asintió la señora Nakazawa.- Tómate diez minutos más, has trabajado mucho el día de hoy.

Gracias, mamá.- Sanae sonrió y se marchó a la mesa, con sus amigas.

Las chicas comenzaron a comer sus helados mientras Sanae se tomaba un té helado; haciendo cuentas, a la chica ya no le faltaba mucho dinero para conseguirse los pasajes a Brasil, quizás en dos o tres semanas tendría todo preparado.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Sanae.- dijo Yukari, de pronto.- Las Terrícolas la necesitamos.

Lo siento, chicas, he estado algo distraída.- se disculpó Sanae, algo avergonzada.

Eso, se nota.- replicó Kumi.- ¿Qué te pasa, amiga?

Pensaba en... Bueno, en Tsubasa.- suspiró Sanae.

Me lo temía.- gruñó Yukari.

Es inevitable, por más que quiera, no dejo de pensar en él.- musitó Sanae.- Quisiera distraerme en otra cosa, pero no lo consigo.

¿Has tenido alguna noticia sobre él?.- quiso saber Yukari.- ¿Ya te respondió alguna carta, alguna llamada, mínimo algún email?

Nada de eso, pero debe estar ocupado.- Sanae trató de disculparlo.- Convertirse en un gran jugador de sóccer brasileño no debe ser algo fácil, sobre todo porque es japonés.

Si tú lo dices.- Yukari no estaba muy convencida.

No importa de todos modos, ya casi ahorro el dinero que necesito para ir a Brasil.- anunció Sanae, tratando de sonreír.- Y seguro que cuando nos veamos, Tsubasa tendrá una buena explicación de por qué no ha podido escribirme.

Sanae le dio un sorbo a su té helado, para evitar que sus amigas continuaran diciendo cosas que no debían y no la hicieran pensar de más. Sanae había recibido una llamada de Genzo Wakabayashi, amigo de Tsubasa y de ella desde la infancia, diciéndole que Tsubasa sí se había mantenido en contacto con él. Con esta información, era más que evidente el por qué Tsubasa no se había puesto en contacto con Sanae: simplemente, no quería hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa Ozhora continuó mandándole pases a Pepe, su compañero de equipo y también de casa. Si bien al principio Pepe no había tolerado mucho a Tsubasa por creerlo un niño rico y privilegiado, el japonés poco a poco se había ganado el respeto del brasileño y ahora ya eran buenos amigos y hacían buena dupla, la dupla del Sao Paulo, y si bien jugaban muy bien juntos, Tsubasa seguía pensando que para hacer duplas, nadie podría sustituir a Taro Misaki como su compañero de juego.

Es todo por hoy.- anunció Roberto Hongo, entrenador del equipo y antiguo mentor de Tsubasa en su niñez.- Ya pueden ir a descansar, continuamos mañana.

Entrenador.- pidió Tsubasa.- ¿Puedo quedarme a practicar algunos tiros?

Por supuesto.- respondió Roberto.- Me hubiese sorprendido si no me lo hubieses pedido.

Tsubasa solo asintió y tomó un balón para continuar practicando; Pepe decidió quedarse con él, decidido a no quedarse atrás, y entonces ambos jugadores continuaron entrenando con pases y tiros a gol. De lejos, Roberto Hongo miraba a su pupilo, orgulloso y satisfecho. Él nunca pensó que encontraría a su sucesor en un chico japonés con tantos sueños y esperanzas, pero era la fortaleza y decisión de Tsubasa lo que le indicaban a Roberto que él era el indicado. Había, sin embargo, otro joven jugador en Brasil que estaba intentando ganarse el título de mejor jugador, un joven que a pesar de sus grandiosas y excelentes habilidades, carecía del amor por el fútbol. Ese joven era frío, calculador, carecía de sentimientos y era conocido en todo Brasil como el Cyborg del Sóccer. Carlos Santana.

Tsubasa sabía de la presencia de ese jugador, conocía su juego aunque nunca se había enfrentado a él, y el muchacho japonés deseaba con toda su alma enfrentarlo. Más que nada, porque Tsubasa quería conocer el motivo de su frialdad, a él le parecía imposible que no hubiese algún jugador de fútbol que no sonriese al jugar al sóccer, que no amara el jugar ese bello deporte.

¿No tienes planes para hoy?.- preguntó Pepe a Tsubasa, después de que se la pasaron un buen rato praticando.

Según.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Más tarde habrá una sesión de fotos para el periódico.

¿Es hoy?.- gruñó Pepe.- ¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces? Tu novia te va a matar si llegas tarde.

Se va a enojar, pero de todos modos se va a enojar, pase lo que pase, así que mejor que se enoje por una buena razón.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Aun no lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás con ella?.- cuestionó Pepe.- No lo entiendo, en serio. Es hermosa, eso que ni qué, y tiene un cuerpo de lujo, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios que no sé cómo es que la puedes aguantar.

Ella no es tan mala, en verdad.- replicó Tsubasa.- Tiene sus buenos momentos...

Eso dirás, pero todos los demás creemos que ella es caprichosa, enojona y que temperamental, por no decir mula también.- replicó Pepe.- Y eso, en una mujer, no se soporta a menos que sea muy buena en otros lugares más íntimos, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

No hablemos de eso.- Tsubasa se puso un poco colorado.- Pero en serio, ella no es tan mala como crees.

Mira, tú y tu novia no tienen nada en común.- insistió Pepe.- Ella está más interesada en la música, el arte, la pintura, la literatura y demás cosas culturales, mientras que tú no sales del sóccer. Vamos, Tsubasa, reacciona, no tienes nada en común con ella.

La verdad es que... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

A las orillas del campo se encontraba una persona que lucía como alguien quien definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar. Esa persona era una muchacha alta, hermosa, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y un par de ojos fascinantes, del color del chocolate derretido (y para todos aquellos que dicen que el chocolate tiene el mismo color cuando se derrite que cuando está sólido, agarren un chocolate y derrítanlo, para que vean que lo que dicen no es cierto), la cual estaba vestida como súper modelo, con jeans de diseñador, botas de tacón alto y blusa de tirantes muy escotada. Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver a su novia ahí, ella nunca se paraba por el campamento a menos que le hubiesen avisado que él se estaba muriendo.

Tsubasa.- dijo la muchacha, con voz enojada.- Se nos está haciendo tarde, y tú aquí practicando como si nada.

Lo siento, Lily, se me fue la hora.- se disculpó Tsubasa.- Solo me bañaré e iré a casa a cambiarme.

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.- Te traje ropa para que te cambies aquí. Nos iremos directamente al estudio para que nos tomen las fotos.

Tsubasa debió esperarse algo así de su novia. Lily Del Valle, la cantante de moda, famosa, popular, hermosa y... Presumida a morir, perfeccionista hasta el fin y bastante desgraciada cuando quería. Lily siempre quería todo a su antojo, todo tenía que salir como ella quería o de lo contrario haría de todo para conseguir su propósito, y el ir a buscar a su novio para llevárselo a rastras a tomarse unas fotos era tan solo una ínfima muestra de ello. Tsubasa, secretamente, admiraba eso de su exigente novia, el que no se detuviera por nada para conseguir sus metas. Era así como la chica pasó de ser la hija de un modesto médico mexicano a una de las cantantes más reconocidas del mundo. Y bueno, quizás fue esto lo que más le llamó la atención a Tsubasa de ella, que hubiese salido de la nada para alcanzar el estrellato, y quizás era por esta admiración que él sentía el motivo por el cual él andaba de novio con Lily, aunque todos sus conocidos y amigos le dijeran que estaba demasiado loco para soportar a esa arpía.

Date prisa, por favor.- le dijo Lily a Tsubasa, entregándole su maleta de ropa.- Te estaré esperando en el auto.

Espera aquí, no tardaré.- propuso Tsubasa, tomando su ropa.

Nada de eso.- Lily hizo un gesto de asco.- ¿Quedarme yo aquí, en este mugriento campo de fútbol, con todos tus amigotes sudados y sucios? Nunca.

Bueno, como quieras.- Tsubasa intentó no reírse.- No tardaré, Lily.

Eso espero, corazón.- Lily besó a Tsubasa en los labios.

La chica se dio la vuelta, ignorando completamente a Pepe aunque saludando a Roberto, y se marchó. Tsubasa notó que Pepe miró de arriba abajo a Lily y fijándose sobre todo en el vaivén de sus caderas.

Solo estaba fijándome en la marca de su pantalón.- se disculpó Pepe, algo ruborizado.- Nada más.

Sí, claro.- bufó Tsubasa.

Oye, tu novia será una pesada, pero de que está buena, lo está.- rió Pepe, avergonzado.

Tsubasa ya no dijo nada y decidió marcharse para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Lo mejor era no tardarse demasiado o Lily sería capaz de ir a buscarlo y definitivamente no lo haría de buena manera ni con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras se bañaba, Tsubasa se dijo que si Lily fuese un poco más tierna y humilde en su trato quizás él no se sentiría tan ofuscado en ocasiones. Él pensó momentáneamente en Sanae, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Él no olvidaba que antes de irse a Brasil le había prometido a ella que la amaría por siempre, pero Tsubasa no contaba ni con el tiempo ni con la distancia, cosas que en caso de una relación eran muy difíciles de vencer.

Muy seguramente, ya me olvidó.- se dijo Tsubasa, en voz alta, refiriéndose a Sanae.- Debe ser feliz con él...

Tsubasa aun no podía creer que las cosas entre él y Sanae hubiesen terminado así, y mucho menos por ese otro hombre, pero bueno, que las cosas no siempre son como uno imagina. El joven terminó de bañarse y vestirse y salió al estacionamiento, en donde estaba esperándolo Lily en su Porsche plateado. Cada vez que Tsubasa veía ese automóvil, pensaba con cierto sarcasmo que el ser cantante sí que dejaba dinero.

Bueno, que al mal paso darle prisa. Lo mejor era que Tsubasa y Lily fueran a tomarse esas fotos para que él pudiera dejar de preocuparse por eso y empezar a preocuparse por el siguiente paso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días, y Sanae creía que para la próxima semana ya tendría ahorrado el dinero suficiente para comprarse los pasajes a Brasil. La chica había estado intentando llamar a Tsubasa en varias ocasiones, sin éxito. Tal parecía que él había dejado el teléfono descolgado o que no lo habían pagado, porque no importaba a que hora lo llamara, la línea siempre marcaba como fuera de servicio. Sanae lo intentó entonces con emails, pero Tsubasa tampoco los respondía, era como si él hubiese cambiado de cuenta o de plano en verdad no tuviese tiempo para contestarlos.

¿No has tenido suerte con ese chico, hija?.- preguntó Akane Nakazawa a su hija.

No.- suspiró Sanae, decaída.- Debe estar muy ocupado…

Quizás sí, hija, además ten en cuenta la diferencia de horario.- dijo la señora Nakazawa.- Así que no te preocupes. Además, lo verás muy pronto.

Sí, mamá, eso lo sé.- Sanae trató de sonreír.- Creo que mañana iré a la agencia a buscar los boletos.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- ofreció la señora Akane.

Gracias, mamá, pero Yukari y Kumi irán conmigo.- respondió Sanae.

Así pues, Sanae ayudó a su madre a limpiar la heladería y a prepararlo todo para el día siguiente, y después de comer algo ligero y de hablar por teléfono con Yukari para ponerse de acuerdo con ella sobre el día siguiente, Sanae se fue a acostar, no sin antes revisar el álbum de recortes y fotos que tenía ella de Tsubasa. Noche tras noche, ella veía esas imágenes congeladas, soñando con el día en que ellos se volvieran a ver…

Y sin embargo, muy dentro de Sanae iba creciendo una angustia, un temor, un mal presentimiento. Ella presentía que Tsubasa no la estaba buscando a propósito, que la estaba evadiendo a propósito… Y Sanae se presentía cuál sería el motivo…

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Bueno, aquí está el cambio que mencioné en el prólogo, y es que por esta ocasión, Lily va a ser la villana. Ja, es un cambio radical, un nuevo reto para mí y pues por eso mismo lo hago. A ver qué tal sale y a ver si no me la odian mucho xD.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Genzo Wakabayashi colgó el teléfono, algo preocupado. Sanae le había hablado para preguntarle por Tsubasa y decirle que iría a Brasil a verlo. Wakabayashi no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero por más que Sanae intentó averiguar el por qué, el portero se mantuvo en sus trece y únicamente dijo que no era prudente caerle a Tsubasa de visita.

Pero ustedes lo hacen.- replicó Sanae.- Nada más cuando quieren van a visitarse y no se avisan, ¿o sí?

Pero con nosotros es diferente.- replicó Genzo.- Somos futbolistas, es de esperarse, pero contigo, Anego...

¿Conmigo qué?.- gruñó Sanae.- Y deja de llamarme Anego. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir a ver a Tsubasa?

Yo te aconsejo que intentes comunicarte primero con él antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- replicó Genzo.- No te vayas sin avisarle.

Pero es que ya te dije que él no me responde las llamadas.- bufó Sanae, cansada de que su amigo no le prestara atención.- Si espero a que me responda, tendré 50 años cuando pueda ir al fin a Brasil.

No exageres.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Y para evitar que su amiga continuara cuestionándolo, Genzo colgó el teléfono. Frente a él, Taro Misaki y Alexandra Wakabayashi, hermana adoptada de Genzo, miraban un programa de televisión. Ni Taro ni Alex voltearon a ver al portero cuando éste los miró.

Yo digo que es un _Astralophitecus_.- comentó Taro, como si nada.

Nada de eso, es un _Neanderthal_.- replicó Alex.

¿Qué hacen?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Definiendo a qué clase de eslabón perdido perteneces.- respondió Alex, campechanamente.

Muy graciosa.- gruñó el portero.- Muy graciosa, hermanita. No se te olvide que somos de la misma familia.

Sí, pero yo soy adoptada, así que no me metas en tus problemas.- replicó Alex, campantemente.

Sí, pero aun así no dejas de ser una Wakabayashi.- contradijo Genzo.

Eso se nota, es igual de mula.- murmuró Taro, por lo bajo.

Ambos Wakabayashi voltearon a ver a Misaki con enojo; Taro simplemente se cubrió con un cojín, para evitar la lluvia de palomitas de maíz que le aventó Alex. Genzo llegó y se sentó en medio de ambos jóvenes, motivo que los molestó a ambos aunque hicieron lo posible por ocultarlo. Se rumoraba, se tenía el muy fuerte rumor que Alex y Taro eran mucho más que amigos, pero no era nada confirmado. Sea como fuere, Genzo no quería correr riesgos con su hermana y por eso mismo procuraba nunca dejar a los muchachos solos. Misaki era su buen amigo, su compañero de equipo desde la infancia, pero Alex era su hermana y como tal, debía protegerla.

¿Era Sanae?.- preguntó Taro, con cierta seriedad.

Sí.- suspiró Genzo.- Quiere saber por qué Tsubasa no le responde sus llamadas. Ni sus cartas ni emails.

¿Le dijiste que a nosotros sí nos responde?.- inquirió Taro, algo molesto.

Pues sí.- confesó Genzo.- No se me ocurrió mentirle.

Si serás tarado.- gruñó Misaki.- Pedazo de animal, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

¡Oye!.- protestó Genzo.- Más respeto, que estás en mi casa.

Es que Taro tiene razón.- comentó Alex, cautelosamente.- No debiste haberle dicho a Sanae que Tsubasa sí les está contestando a ustedes, eso le dará a entender a ella que él no quiere verla.

Pues en parte, me temo que es cierto.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Por qué otro motivo Tsubasa no le respondería? No es por falta de tiempo, es por falta de ganas.

¿Y por qué será?.- quiso saber Alex, pensativa.- O sea, no hay motivo alguno para que él le deje de hablar, ¿o sí?

Por ahí escuché un rumor, pero ni siquiera sé si sea cierto.- comentó Taro, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Quizás por eso Tsubasa ya no quiere saber de ella...

¿Qué rumor?.- preguntó Alex.

Que Tsubasa encontró a Sanae besándose con otro hombre.- respondió Misaki.- Después de eso, él no quiso responderle ninguna llamada.

Eso es ilógico y hasta estúpido.- protestó Alex.- ¿Cuándo se supone que pasó eso?

Hace como cinco meses.- contestó Taro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces no puede ser cierto. En primera, Tsubasa ya estaba en Brasil para esas fechas.- replicó Alex.- Y Sanae en Japón, así que eso no podía ser cierto.

Según dice el mismo rumor, Tsubasa había regresado por pocos días a Japón para ver a su hermano recién nacido, Daichi.- explicó Taro.- Y que quiso aprovechar para ver a Sanae y fue entonces cuando se la encontró con otro. Yo le he querido preguntar a Tsubasa sobre esto, pero no he tenido oportunidad y como que no es algo que preguntas por email, así que no sé si esto es rumor o es verdad. Quizás la que lo sepa es la señora Natsuko, ella debe de saber si Tsubasa regresó o no a Japón sin que muchos se enteraran.

Quizás, pero aun así me suena estúpido.- gruñó Alex.- Todos sabemos que Sanae ama con locura a Tsubasa y que no podrá amar a nadie más, así que la idea de que ella esté con otro hombre me suena ridícula. ¿O tú que piensas, Genzo?

Que no hay que confiar de todo lo que dicen los rumores.- replicó el portero, simplemente.

Taro se dio cuenta de que, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Genzo se había puesto algo nervioso con el tema. Quizás el portero Wakabayashi tenía más información, pero era obvio que no la iba a revelar porque de inmediato se hizo el desentendido.

Y bueno, hablando de rumores, yo tengo otro de por qué Tsubasa no le quiere hablar a Anego.- continuó Genzo, pretendiendo cambiar el tema.

Pues cuenta.- pidió Misaki, tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz del plato que tenía Alex.

Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas.- gruñó Alex.- Pero bueno, cuenta ya.

Yo escuché que Tsubasa tiene novia ya.- respondió Genzo.- Una chica que conoció en Brasil.

Eso, para que veas, sí es estúpido.- gruñó Misaki.- ¿Tsubasa, con novia? Es más fácil que la FIFA deje que hombres y mujeres jueguen juntos al sóccer.

El que tú seas un fracasado con las mujeres no significa que todos lo seamos.- replicó Genzo, burlonamente.

Touché.- gruñó Misaki.

Alex miró a Taro muy disimuladamente. En eso sí, Genzo se equivocaba, ya que Misaki no tenía ninguna clase de mala suerte con las mujeres, y Alex era una muy buena prueba viviente de ello. Claro, ella tendría que callarse los ojos si no quería que su hermano hiciera puré a la Taro Misaki.

El caso es ése.- continuó Genzo.- Dicen que Tsubasa anda con otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino algo así como una supermodelo. No sé mucho al respecto, cada vez que le pregunto a Tsubasa, se hace el desentendido y dice que dentro de pronto lo averiguaré.

O sea, que sí es cierto.- sentenció Taro.- Vaya. Y con una supermodelo. Nuestro amigo sí que cambió mucho en Brasil.

No hay nada confirmado aun.- insistió Genzo.- Y no es una supermodelo, sino alguien famosa, no sé exactamente eso. Lo que sí sé, es que dicen que ella es una engreída, presumida y vanidosa, por no mencionar altanera.

Es una cantante.- respondió Alex, sin pensar.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- Genzo y Taro preguntaron a coro, volteando a ver a la chica.

Es que yo también escuché ese rumor, pero yo escuché que ella es una cantante de moda, qué se yo.- replicó Alex, tragándose un buen montón de palomitas de maíz, para evitar que la siguieran interrogando.

Y la verdad, es que Alex sí sabía que ese rumor era cierto, y también sabía quién era la dichosa mujer famosa. El caso es que Genzo y Taro se creyeron su actuación de que ella no sabía nada más que eso y la dejaron en paz.

Así pues, Sanae irá a Brasil a ver a Tsubasa.- suspiró Genzo.- Yo le dije que no se lo recomiendo, pero bueno.

Por lo menos, primero debería contactarse con él.- opinó Taro.

Yo le dije lo mismo.- gruñó Genzo.

Alex fue la única que no dijo nada. Ella también esperaba que Sanae no fuese a Brasil, porque de hacerlo, ella se iba a llevar una muy nada agradable sorpresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae tenía ya en sus manos los boletos de avión, los cuales estaban reservados para dentro de dos días. La chica tuvo que esperar hasta el último momento para poder comprarlos, ya que así le saldrían mucho baratos, aun siendo de clase turista. Sanae apenas tuvo tiempo de arreglar su equipaje, despedirse de sus amigos y de anotar los mensajes que ellos querían enviarle a Tsubasa y de ir a hablar con Natsuko Ozhora para que ella le diera su recado a Tsubasa.

Dile que lo extrañamos mucho.- pidió Natsuko, cargando a Daichi.- Y que estamos muy orgullosos de él.

Se lo diré, señora.- sonrió Sanae.- Ojalá usted pudiera venir también.

Sabes que me encantaría.- sonrió Natsuko.- Pero no puedo, por Daichi. Y además, será mejor que tú lo vayas a ver sola. Seguro que tendrán muchas cosas por decirse.

Nada de eso.- Sanae se puso colorada de solo pensarlo.

Hasta donde sé, mi hijo y tú dejaron algunas cosas pendientes, ¿no es cierto?.- rió la señora Ozhora.- Por eso, mejor será que se vean a solas.

Pues... Sí, quizás... .- Sanae estaba roja a más no poder, y muy, muy avergonzada con la que quería que fuera su suegra.

De cualquier modo, diviértete mucho y mándale mis cariños a Tsubasa.- dijo Natsuko.- Espero que tengas muy buen viaje y que te la pases muy bien allá. Disfruta Brasil, querida, y tómate muchas fotos, sobre todo con Tsubasa.

Claro.- asintió Sanae, sonriente.

La joven se despidió de la madre de Tsubasa y se marchó a su casa, para arreglar los últimos detalles. Todavía a última hora le llamó Yukari, para decirle que Ryo Ishizaki, Manabu, Kumi y ella irían a acompañarla al aeropuerto. Sanae les agradeció a sus amigos el gesto, y negó a Yukari que se sintiese nerviosa por otro motivo que no fuera el hecho de que ella iba a ver a Tsubasa. Según Sanae, ella no tenía ningún otro motivo para temer, fuera del hecho de que no había conseguido contactarse con Tsubasa, por lo que él no sabría que ella iría a verla. No importaba, ya estando allá, seguramente Tsubasa le explicaría a Sanae el por qué no pudo responderle. Así pues, entre esperanzas y planes, Sanae se durmió, soñando de primera instancia con la vez que Tsubasa le dijo que la amaba, ese día en donde él la defendió de Kanda...

Sin embargo, en algún momento el sueño cambió, y Sanae soñó con otro hombre, un gran amigo de ella, el cual sorprendentemente le confesó que se sentía confundido con respecto a ella y la abrazó sin permiso, aunque Sanae no se dejó besar por él ya que aun no había dado su primer beso y ella quería que ese beso fuese solo de Tsubasa... Sin embargo, él no se dejó vencer y le dijo a Sanae que estaría esperando el tiempo que fuese necesario, solo por ella... Sanae, sin embargo, ocultó este hecho a todos sus amigos y conocidos, en parte porque ella no quería reconocer que eso había pasado, pero más que nada porque para ella, nunca podría haber otro hombre que no fuera Tsubasa...

Sanae se despertó en medio de una confusión total por haber tenido ese sueño tan extraño, aunque con la emoción de la partida se le olvidó muy rápido. Sus amigos cumplieron lo que prometieron y acompañaron a Sanae al aeropuerto, deseándole un buen viaje y la mejor de las suertes. Ella partió entonces rumbo a Brasil, con el corazón lleno de emoción, sin saber que allá le estaría esperando una sorpresa muy poco agradable...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa se ataba las agujetas de sus zapatos de fútbol, pensativo. Esos zapatos se los había regalado Sanae antes de partir de Japón, y cada vez que él los usaba, pensaba inconscientemente en ella...

Lily hablaba con alguien por el teléfono, en un portugués tan rápido que Tsubasa no entendía muchos fragmentos, quizás por eso o quizás porque él sospechaba que ella intercalaba frases en español; el caso es que Lily discutía con alguien, muy seguramente porque algo no había salido como ella esperaba.

Y no quiero excusas.- replicó Lily, colgando el teléfono.- Gente tan incompetente.

¿Otra vez algo salió mal?.- preguntó Tsubasa, con suavidad.

¿Cuándo no?.- gruñó Lily.- Toda la gente que me rodea es idiota, a veces tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola porque sino las cosas no salen bien.

Ya, no te enojes.- pidió Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

Bueno.- suspiró Lily.- Me iré mañana para el concierto en Río de Janeiro, pero regresaré a tiempo para tu partido contra Carlos Santana.

No te preocupes por eso, tú sigue con tus planes y no te preocupes por mí.- pidió Tsubasa.- Yo no he podido ir a tus conciertos.

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.- Soy tu prometida y como tal, debo estar presente en tus partidos. ¿Qué diría la prensa? ¡Te imaginas, qué escándalo!

Te preocupas mucho por lo que dicen los demás.- comentó Tsubasa.- Deberías tranquilizarte.

Me tranquilizaré cuando lo nuestro se haga oficial.- replicó Lily, mirando con repulsión los zapatos de Tsubasa.- ¿Irás a jugar con esas cosas?

Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Que están hechos una porquería.- respondió Lily, sin quitar su gesto de asco.- Están sucios y bastante gastados, pareciera que no tienes dinero para comprarte otro par. Fueras como ese tal Pepe, lo entendería, pero tú sí tienes dinero, Tsubasa.

No hables así de Pepe, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa, algo enojado.- Y bueno, estos zapatos son especiales, me los regaló alguien que... Que en algún momento fue especial para mí...

Pues qué mal gusto para escoger regalos.- replicó Lily.- Mira que regalarte zapatos de fútbol, sé que te gusta el sóccer pero esto es de franco mal gusto, yo hubiera escogido una camisa o un suéter, de perdida. Y está bien, discúlpame por lo que dije de Pepe, aunque sabes que no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Cómprate otros zapatos, en verdad, o tendré que hacerlo yo, Tsuby.

Tsubasa ya no prefirió discutir; Lily siempre hacía eso, el disculparse aunque haciendo un último comentario al final, acostumbrada como estaba a tener siempre la última palabra. Y la verdad era que Tsubasa muchas veces le daba por su lado a su novia para no tener que discutir. El caso es que Tsubasa se despidió de Lily y salió a jugar sóccer, mientras ella alistaba las últimas cosas para su gira. El teléfono celular de Tsubasa, el cual él había dejado ahí, comenzó a sonar y Lily se apresuró a responder.

¿Hola?.- preguntó ella.

¿Hablo al celular de Tsubasa Ozhora?.- preguntó un muy sorprendido Genzo Wakabayashi, desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sí, ¿quién es?.- preguntó Lily.

Quisiera hablar con él, por favor.- dijo Genzo, ignorando la pregunta.

Si no me dice quién es, no le pasaré recado alguno.- gruñó Lily, amenazante.

Eso es algo que no le interesa, señorita.- replicó Genzo, enojándose.- Soy amigo de él y eso debe bastarle.

Pues no, no lo es.- replicó Lily.- Cualquier loco o idiota puede hacerse pasar por amigo de Tsubasa sin que sea cierto. Así que dígame quién es o no paso la llamada.

Llamaré más tarde.- gruñó Genzo, colgando el teléfono.

Qué tipo tan más maleducado y patán.- gruñó Lily, apagando el celular de Tsubasa.

Qué tipa tan más antipática y altanera.- gruñó Genzo, a su vez, intentando marcar al teléfono de su amigo, sin éxito.- De seguro la desgraciada me apagó el celular.

Genzo, furioso, se preguntó si acaso la odiosa mujer que le había contestado sería acaso la supuesta novia de Tsubasa. Lily, a su vez, se preguntó quién sería el tarado que le había hablado de esa manera, al cual más le valía no volver a llamar si no quería que ella se lo pusiera en su lugar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo Sanae al llegar a Sao Paulo fue tomar un taxi que lo llevara al estadio. Era de esperarse, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo Tsubasa sino era jugando sóccer? La chica estaba nerviosa, ¿qué diría él al verla? Sanae usaba un vestido rosa muy sencillo y un sombrerito blanco para cubrirse del sol y sujetaba con fuerza la pequeña maleta en donde llevaba sus cosas y su bolso de viaje. La chica admiró las calles y el paisaje de ese nuevo país, y se sintió un tanto cohibida cuando el hombre la llevó al estadio de Sao Paulo. Bueno, había llegado la hora, no había chance de dar marcha atrás… Sanae entró al estadio y preguntó por Tsubasa Ozhora, y le informaron que éste se encontraba entrenando…

Tsubasa practicaba con Pepe, aliviado al fin de que su novia se hubiese marchado ya. Así, él podría entrenar todo el día y toda la tarde sin preocuparse porque ella quisiese llegar a interrumpirlo. Así pues, los dos jóvenes practicaban sus pases cuando de pronto, la vio…

Sanae.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sanae, sin pensarlo mucho, se echó a correr y saltó a sus brazos, dejando a Tsubasa momentáneamente sin saber qué hacer…

**Notas:**

Alexandra Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Olvidé decir, y dado que me di cuenta de que nadie sabe, les diré que lo que escribí en el prólogo está basado en una escena que sí pasó en el manga original de Captain Tsubasa.

Por cierto, desconozco cómo se llama la madre de Sanae, por lo que le puse el nombre de Akane, ya que no se me ocurrió otro.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Lily Del Valle llegó a Río de Janeiro varias horas después de lo programado. Entre el contratiempo que tuvo con las personas encargadas de las luces, el retraso por el tráfico y la ponchadura de una llanta a medio camino, los minutos se hicieron horas y Lily llegó a su destino mucho más tarde de lo programado. La chica estaba enojada, muy enojada como cada vez que las cosas no le salían según lo planeado, pero su humor mejoró un poco cuando vio a la multitud de gente coreando su nombre a las salidas de su hotel. A Lily le encantaba ser el centro de atención, eso que ni qué, por lo que su mal humor mejoró un poco al ver que había tanta gente que la estaba esperando.

Al menos, esto no afectará el itinerario.- dijo Elieth Shanks, su representante.- Podrás descansar y comer a tiempo y según lo planeado, irás después a la rueda de prensa.

¿Alcanzaremos aun a ver el escenario?.- preguntó Lily, limándose las uñas.

Pues no sé si alcancemos, ya será muy noche y... .- comenzó a decir Elieth.

Tengo que ir a verlo hoy, de lo contrario, no cantaré mañana.- sentenció Lily, interrumpiendo a su representante.- Ya sabes que no me gusta pararme en un escenario sin verlo primero.

No hay necesidad, todo va a estar bien.- replicó Elieth.- Saldrá perfecto. Además, podrás verlo mañana, en el ensayo.

Ya te dije que no.- Lily lanzó su amenaza.- No cantaré en un escenario que no sé como va a ser, ni siquiera para el ensayo. Tengo que ver el tipo de suelo, la forma en como están acomodadas las luces y demás cosas, para poder decidir mi vestuario.

Como quieras.- suspiró Elieth, dándose cuenta de que tratar de convencer a su estrella iba a ser poco menos que imposible.- Iremos después de la conferencia de prensa, aunque va a estar haciendo mucho calor.

No importa, acostumbrada estoy.- replicó Lily.

Elieth ya no dijo nada y marcó un número en su teléfono para hablar con las personas encargadas del estadio en donde Lily iba a presentarse. Lily volvió a prestarle atención a sus uñas, para dejarlas en un perfecto estado. Ella odiaba traer las uñas descuidas debido más que nada a que podía arañarse si no tenía cuidado al mover las manos, aunque todos creían que Lily se cuidaba de más las manos porque simplemente era una vanidosa. Mientras Eli hablaba, Lily decidió marcarle a Tsubasa a su celular, esperando que por una vez él no lo hubiese dejado olvidado mientras él se iba a jugar sóccer. La chica abrió su celular y vio un mensaje de imagen que le había mandado su padre, el cual consistía en una hermosa rosa roja, con un único mensaje de texto que decía: "Suerte mañana, brilla como una estrella". Lily sonrió, su padre nunca se olvidaba de enviarle mensajes aun así se encontrara al otro lado del mundo; la chica guardó su mensaje en la carpeta especial, en donde ella tenía ya muchísimos mensajes guardados.

El caso es que Lily intentó marcarle a Tsubasa y, como era de esperarse, el teléfono timbró una, dos, tres, diez, quince veces y Tsubasa no respondió. Lily maldijo al suponer que su novio estaría entrenando con Pepe, de seguro.

¿Qué no puede por una vez en su vida el hacer otra cosa que no sea jugar al sóccer?.- gruñó Lily, después de dejarle un mensaje de voz a su novio.- Se la vive en eso.

Querida Lily, tu novio es futbolista, eso es de esperarse.- replicó Eli, garrapateando algo en una libreta.- Eso ya lo sabías cuando decidiste andar con él.

Pues sí, es futbolista, eso lo sé, pero mira que hasta ellos tienen un vida propia fuera de las canchas, se dedican a otra cosa, tienen otros pasatiempos.- replicó Lily.- Pero Tsuby se pasa, en serio, del fútbol no sale y eso me desespera. Me choca que pase más tiempo practicando que conmigo.

Mira, si querías un novio que solo te hiciera caso a ti, debiste haber escogido al sujeto aquél que te pidió una cita.- comentó Elieth.- Y al cual tú rechazaste, por cierto, cosa que no sé por qué lo hiciste, ya que ese hombre era un buen partido.

Pero es demasiado viejo para mí.- bufó Lily.- ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuarenta?

Treinta y cinco.- replicó Elieth.- No está tan viejo.

Quizás para una mujer de 30 años, pues no, pero yo tengo apenas 18 y como que andar con un vejete no es mi estilo.- replicó Lily.- ¿Te imaginas lo que diría la prensa? Yo tan joven y en la flor de la vida, andando con ese ruco.

Exageras.- replicó Eli.- Te preocupas demasiado por lo que dice la prensa.

Pues sí, soy cantante, ¿qué más se espera?.- sentenció Lily.- Tsubasa al menos es un año mayor que yo.

Entonces no te quejes porque él se la pase todo el tiempo jugando fútbol.- pidió Elieth.- Es su estilo de vida.

No me quejo de eso, sino del hecho de que no me de la atención que merezco.- gruñó Lily.

Tsubasa y tú no tienen nada en común.- comentó Elieth, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Él se la vive para los deportes, tú para las artes, no les gusta ni siquiera la misma música y tú rara vez soportas ver un partido de fútbol. ¿Qué rayos hacen dos personas como ustedes juntas? ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común?

La fama.- respondió Lily.- Y el amor, supongo.

Eli notó que la chica primero señaló la fama y después el amor, y aun así esto último no lo dijo con mucha seguridad. Bueno, que no era mucho misterio, Elieth ya se sospechaba que Lily no andaba con Tsubasa porque lo amara sino más bien por que él era tan famoso como ella. El joven se había convertido en una estrella del sóccer brasileño, sería el capitán de la selección de su país en el próximo mundial y se tenían los fuertes rumores de que en Europa lo querían contratar. Con todo esto, era inevitable que Lily se fijara en él, ya que ella decía que alguien con tanta fama debería tener como pareja alguien que mínimo fuese tan famoso como ella. Así pues, Elieth dudaba mucho que Lily amara a Tsubasa; a lo mucho, le tendría cierto cariño de amigos, y eso a lo mucho, ya que Eli no creía que él le gustara a ella siquiera. Lily tenía otro gusto en hombres y definitivamente Tsubasa no era uno de ellos. Por cierto que Lily había andado con muchos hombres, le había roto el corazón a varios de ellos, incluso a los más experimentados, pero ella siempre decía con burla que un hombre nunca se enamora en realidad, solo se encapricha. Elieth le decía que tarde que temprano iba a encontrarse a alguien que la trajera a ella por la calle de la amargura, pero Lily siempre se reía de eso.

Si eso llegara a pasar, te invitaré a cenar en el mejor restaurante del mundo.- decía Lily a Elieth, con sorna.

Di lo que quieras, pero aun te falta mucho.- replicaba Eli.- Algún día te vas a enamorar en serio.

El caso era ése, Lily se quejaba de que Tsubasa nunca tenía tiempo para ella. elieth ya no quiso replicar y mejor decidió seguir intentando comunicarse con la prensa. El celular de Lily comenzó a sonar entonces y ella esperó que fuera Tsubasa, pero en vez de ser él, se trataba de su mejor amiga de la infancia, a la cual tenía cierto tiempo de no ver.

¿Hola?.- respondió Lily.

¿Lily, eres tú?.- preguntó Alex Wakabayashi, por el otro lado de la línea.

No, soy solo un holograma.- bromeó Lily.- Qué milagro que llamas, A-chan.

Milagro tú, que me respondes.- replicó Alex.- Tu fama te mantiene muy ocupada.

Para ti, nunca.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo mal?.- cuestionó Alex.

Porque solo llamas cuando tienes problemas.- respondió Lily.- ¿Qué pasó? No creo que tengas problemas de dinero...

Nada de eso, ya sabes que con mi nueva familia, no tengo problemas de nada.- negó Alex.- Es sobre ti, y tu novio.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Lily.

Que mi hermano y mi novio ya sospechan, solo eso.- respondió Alex.- No es la gran cosa, pero puede arruinarte tu gran sorpresa.

¿Bromeas, cierto?.- Lily casi gritó.- ¿Cómo que tu novio ya sabe? ¡No me digas que Tsubasa dijo algo, se supone que sería una gran sorpresa, la noticia del año!

Pues por eso te aviso, porque mi hermano suele ser reservado, pero Taro sí es algo bocón y puede que se le escape ese rumor.- replicó Alex.- Adelanta la noticia de tu compromiso, Li.

O mejor, controla a tu novio.- gruñó Lily.- Dile que sea más callado y reservado, como tu hermano.

Ni lo digas, que la razón por la que me gusta Taro es porque no se parece en nada a Genzo.- gruñó Alex.- Y así los quiero dejar.

Como digas. Gracias por el aviso.- respondió Lily.- Diré al periódico que adelante el reportaje del compromiso.

De nada, amiga, no quisiera que se arruinara tu gran sorpresa.- se mofó Alex.

Eso fue burla, ¿cierto?.- gruñó Lily.

¿Tú que crees?.- Alex se echó a reír.- Me voy, antes de que Taro o Genzo me descubran.

A ver cuando me presentas a tu hermano.- comentó Lily.- Parece ser alguien decente.

Será después, quizás en el mundial.- respondió Alex.- Cuídate, Li.

Pórtate bien, A-chan.- respondió Lily, colgando el teléfono.

Elieth continuaba hablando por teléfono, de manera que Lily decidió llamar al periódico al que le había dado la exclusiva de su compromiso con Tsubasa Ozhora. Antes de que algún bocón soltara la sopa en Europa, mejor era anunciarlo de una buena vez para que sí resultara una verdadera sorpresa para todos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa no supo de momento qué hacer. Sanae duró mucho tiempo abrazada a él, llorando y murmurando que lo había extrañado mucho. Él no atinaba a corresponderle el abrazo siquiera, no se podía creer que en verdad ella estuviera ahí.

Te he extrañado mucho, Tsubasa.- murmuró Sanae.

Tsubasa estuvo a punto de responderle, a punto de abrazarla... Pero se contuvo. A él de repente le llegó la imagen de un hombre alto, abrazando a Sanae en una solitaria calle de Japón...

_No me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar.- murmuró él, mirando a Sanae a los ojos.- Ni lo que tenga que hacer. Quiero estar contigo..._

Tsubasa volvió al presente e hizo que Sanae lo soltara. Ella lo miraba con ilusión y esperanza, y él se mordió los labios para no caer.

Sorpresa.- murmuró ella, aun mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Vine a verte.

Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Tsubasa dijo.- No esperaba verte...

Lo sé, lo sé.- Sanae rió con cierto nerviosismo.- Es que... Estuve llamándote, te mandé muchas cartas y varios emails y pues no respondiste... Yo te quería avisar pero creo que en parte también quería sorprenderte.

Pues lo lograste.- confesó Tsubasa, esbozando una mueca.- Pepe, voy a ausentarme un momento, espero que no te importe.

Claro que no.- Pepe miró a Sanae de arriba abajo.- Hola, soy Pepe, mucho gusto.

Hola.- sonrió Sanae.- Yo soy Sanae Nakazawa, amiga de Tsubasa.

No tardo.- dijo Tsubasa, tomando a Sanae por un brazo.

Pepe y Tsubasa intercambiaron miradas y el primero le hizo una clara seña al segundo: "¿Quién es esta linda chica? Si Lily te ve con ella, te ahorca". Tsubasa solo negó con la cabeza y se retiró en compañía de Sanae, invitándola a almorzar. La chica, por supuesto, aceptó emocionada; Tsubasa no sabía qué hacer con Sanae, muy secretamente él estaba muy feliz de verla, pero por otro lado se sentía incómodo por lo que él vio cuando fue a Japón y aparte de eso, la inquietud de que Lily regresara antes de lo previsto por la cancelación de su concierto y entonces ella lo encontrara paseando en compañía de Sanae.

Durante el breve recorrido a un buen y pequeño restaurante, Sanae le habló a Tsubasa sobre lo ocurrido en Japón todo ese tiempo que Tsubasa estuvo en Brasil, le habló de Ishizaki, Kisugi, Takasugi, Taki, Izawa y los demás, le habló sobre sus vivencias en la escuela preparatoria y sus progresos en el sóccer y sobre las esperanzas de todos de poder entrar en la selección japonesa. Sanae hablaba sin parar, más que nada por nerviosismo, y Tsubasa no la interrumpía porque lo cierto era que no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué se le podía decir a una persona a la que no has visto en mucho tiempo, a la que en parte querías ver y al mismo tiempo no?

Sanae notaba que Tsubasa estaba en extremo serio y callado y ella se sentía mal, ¿pero qué hacer con eso? Quizás Genzo había tenido razón y no había estado bien en ir a Brasil sin avisar primero...

Por cierto que tu hermano está creciendo mucho.- comentó Sanae, después de que se le acabaron todos los temas que se le ocurrieron.- Está ya muy grande.

Lo sé, mamá me envía fotografías de él cada mes.- replicó Tsubasa.- Pero gracias.

Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer la pregunta qué él tenía años queriendo hacer: "¿Por qué te abrazaste con él aquella vez? Ya sabes, cuando mi hermanito acababa de nacer...". Pero Tsubasa no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque él sintió que no era el momento. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer obtener una respuesta, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Tsubasa se había dejado de preguntar qué había pasado que había tenido que ver esa escena y por qué ella nunca le había sido sincera. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquello y ahora Tsubasa ya lo había superado al grado de querer casarse con alguien más. Y sin embargo, al volver a ver a Sanae, Tsubasa sintió que el antiguo sentimiento que tenía por ella volvía a resurgir...

Sanae esperaba saber por boca del propio Tsubasa lo ocurrido en su vida en Brasil, así que durante la comida, él le contó de todo lo que pudo, sin mencionar a Lily ni una sola vez, por supuesto. La chica escuchaba fascinada a Tsubasa hablar sobre sus progresos en el fútbol carioca y sus sueños de ganar el campeonato brasileño.

Figúrate.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Que la gente me aclama como si yo fuera brasileño.

Eso es algo maravilloso.- sonrió Sanae, probando apenas su plato de comida.

Casi no has probado bocado.- señaló Tsubasa, mirando el plato casi lleno de Sanae.- ¿No te gusta la comida brasileña?

No es eso.- se disculpó Sanae, algo avergonzada.- Es solo que creo que el hambre se me fue con la emoción de verte...

Tsubasa no supo entonces qué responder a eso, así que simplemente suspiró y se dedicó a terminar de comer. Durante el resto de la comida, ninguno de los dos dijo alguna cosa interesante o de importancia. Al salir del restaurante, Sanae le pidió a Tsubasa que la llevara a conocer la ciudad en donde él vivía y él aceptó. Así pues, mientras Tsubasa le daba a Sanae un breve recorrido por Sao Paulo, ella se preguntaba si acaso debía preguntarle a Tsubasa el por qué no le había respondido ninguna llamada, ninguna carta. Ella se la estaba pasando muy bien por el simple hecho de estar con él, pero aun así la duda la inquietaba...

Se aproximaba el atardecer; a Tsubasa se le había escapado el día entero, pero es que estando con Sanae, él no tenía conciencia del tiempo, además de que en realidad él se la había pasado muy bien con ella, para qué negarlo. No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

¿Tsubasa?.- Sanae no pudo contenerse más.- Quisiera preguntarte algo...

¿A mí?.- Tsubasa hizo una pregunta en verdad estúpida.- ¿Y qué es?

Quisiera saber... .- Sanae titubeó.- Quisiera saber el por qué nunca respondiste mis cartas... Sé que estás muy ocupado pero... Bueno, es que Misaki y Wakabayashi me dijeron que a ellos sí les respondías...

He estado ocupado.- murmuró Tsubasa, sin mirarla.- Sé que no me vas a creer, pero eso fue...

Te creo.- Sanae sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sé que no tuviste tiempo para mí, pero sé que fue porque estabas entrenándote muy duro, así que por eso te perdono.

Ella trató de reír, pero en vez de eso, solo consiguió derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Tsubasa intentó secárselas, pero Sanae no quería que él la viera llorar por culpa de un malentendido (si tú). El caso es que, al ver los húmedos ojos de Sanae, Tsubasa sintió un retumbar muy conocido en su corazón, algo que lo hizo vibrar de una forma en como no lo había hecho en años...

Sanae leyó las intenciones en los ojos de Tsubasa y no se movió. Solo dejó que él tomara su rostro entre sus brazos y la besara con cierta timidez, sujetándole la mejilla con suavidad. Ése era el beso que ella tanto había estado esperando...

**Notas:**

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

Bueno, intento mezclar la historia del manga con el fic, así que para aquellos que no se han leído el manga de Captain Tsubasa, quisiera decir que no todo lo que pongo es invento mío sino que algunos datos los he sacado de la historia original, como eso de que Sanae trabajara para pagarse el viaje a Brasil, esto sí ocurrió en el manga.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Genzo Wakabayashi se abrochaba con parsimonia las agujetas de los zapatos. Él no dejaba de pensar en el error que había cometido unos cuantos meses atrás, la vez que se le ocurrió volver a Japón a visitar a sus amigos. Las posibilidades de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que él hizo eran mínimas, y sin embargo, sí había un rumor al respecto, lo que indicaba que lo que Genzo hizo no pasó tan desapercibido como él había creído.

_Lo siento, Genzo, sabes que yo te quiero pero solo como amigo... Él tendrá siempre mi corazón..._

Genzo ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que ella no podría amar a otro hombre que no fuera Tsubasa, pero dado que él se encontraba tan lejos y ella estaba sola, Genzo pensó que su amiga podría intentar fijarse en alguien más, aunque fuese por solo un momento. Había sido una completa idiotez, algo verdaderamente estúpido, pero ya qué, ya lo pasado, pasado, y Genzo no tenía la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo, cosa que si pudiera hacer, lo haría, ya que él en verdad estaba arrepentido...

Andas algo distraído.- comentó Hermann Kaltz, su amigo y compañero del equipo Hamburgo, trayendo a Genzo al presente.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nervios por el Mundial?

Sabes que eso no es cierto.- replicó Genzo, con una leve sonrisa.- Muero de ganas de darles una paliza en el campo de juego, a ti y a Schneider.

Sí, como no.- replicó Kaltz, soltando una risilla.- ¿Qué te sucede, entonces?

Estoy pensando en una idiotez que hice hace poco.- comentó Genzo, suspirando.- No tan hace poco, realmente, pero el caso es que aquella vez pensé que no habría ningún problema, yo creí que nadie me había visto hacerlo pero hace poco descubrí que esto no fue cierto y ahora no sé que hacer. Temo que por mi culpa, un buen amigo mío esté cometiendo alguna injusticia.

Todo acto tiene su consecuencia.- sentenció Kaltz, sabiamente.- ¿Y qué te preocupa, que ese amigo tuyo se entere de que tú en realidad tuviste la culpa?

No es eso.- negó Genzo.- Más bien, me preocupa la persona que está siendo víctima de injusticia por parte de mi amigo. Sé que debo hablar con él y tratar de aclararlo, pero creo que será cuando lo vea en persona.

Tienes una vida complicada, Wakabayashi.- rió Kaltz.

Lo que no sé es por qué él continuó hablándome y tratándome como amigo como si nada hubiese pasado.- continuó Genzo.- Yo pensé que él no se había enterado de esto ya que me supuse que de haberlo hecho, me habría dejado de hablar o mínimo me hubiera reclamado, cosa que nunca hizo...

Habla con tu amigo, deja de complicarte la existencia y concéntrate, que antes de que nos apalees a Schneider y a mí tenemos una Bundesliga por ganar.- ordenó Kaltz.- No te quiebres la cabeza con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Genzo ya no dijo nada y decidió concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Bueno, él había cometido un error, eso ya no tenía remedio, lo importante sería ver el recuento y control de los daños, esperando que su pequeño y alocado impulso no fuese a tener consecuencias más graves de las esperadas. Cierto, había sido solo un momento, un impulso de momento, Genzo se decidió a hablar porque de momento sus sentimientos fueron sinceros, aunque instantes después iba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, sin saber que ese arrepentimiento iba a acompañarlo por mucho, mucho tiempo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concierto en Río de Janeiro fue un éxito total, con un lleno absoluto y con muchos fans más a las afueras del estadio. Lily cantó y bailó como ella solía hacerlo y agradeció a sus fans con una gran sonrisa, fingida como su actitud. Al bajar del escenario, Lily comenzó a quejarse de todo, del clima caluroso, del piso resbaloso, de la inminente lluvia húmeda y demás cosas, tantas que Elieth dejó de escucharla a la cuarta o quinta réplica. Lily se negó a firmar autógrafos o tomarse fotos con los fans y se encerró en el camerino.

Pero se preparó una ronda de fotos después del concierto.- replicó Eli, algo enojada.

Cancélala.- ordenó Lily.- Me duele la cabeza y mi cabello se está esponjando, no pienso salir así a ninguna sesión de fotos.

No podemos quedarles mal, ya dijimos que... .- comenzó a decir Elieth, intentando convencer a su estrella.

Me vale lo que dijimos.- replicó Lily, enojada.- No pienso salir a ninguna sesión de fotos, y si sigues insistiendo en eso, te despido.

Eli suspiró, enojada y frustrada. De momento, tuvo ganas de gritarle a esa niña caprichosa con completo de súper estrella (ouch, no seas tan dura), pero se contuvo. En general, si bien Lily era pretendida y acosada por varias disqueras y por varios y famosos agentes, Lily nunca había querido cambiar de representante ni Elieth había querido renunciar por más problemática que resultara ser Lily, más que nada, debido a que los padres de ambas habían sido muy buenos amigos desde su juventud, motivo por el cual Lily y Eli eran muy cercanas desde niñas, casi se consideraban como parientes más que amigas, y nadie mejor que Elieth conocía todos los esfuerzos que tuvo que pasar Lily para conseguir ser una famosa estrella, ni tampoco había alguien que supiera más de los caprichos de la chica que su representante; era pues, el primer motivo por el cual Eli no renunciaba a su empleo, ya que ella sabía lo mucho que Lily tuvo que sufrir para llegar hasta donde estaba, y también porque era de las pocas que sabían que Lily no había sido siempre tan antipática. Así pues, cada vez que tenía ganas de renunciar, Elieth se las aguantaba y se decía que no podía dejar a Lily sola, además de que ella en sí también estaba ganando con la carrera de la chica.

Pasaré por alto eso.- dijo Eli, respirando profundo.- Les diré que no te sientes bien y reprogramaré la sesión de fotos para mañana.

Házlo.- replicó Lily.- Y de paso, llama al periódico y pregunta por qué no han publicado la noticia que espero.

Lily, es de noche.- replicó Elieth.- En estos momentos, no voy a encontrar al editor, además de que una noticia no se puede poner así tan de repente, a menos que sea algo tremendamente importante.

Mi compromiso con Tsubasa es importante.- gruñó Lily.- Eso debería de aparecer cuanto antes y en primera plana.

Mira, es importante.- Eli intentó no perder la calma.- Pero no habrá miles de muertos o heridos por eso ni se arreglarán las peleas del mundo. Espera a mañana, y si no aparece en la edición matutina, arreglaré una conferencia de prensa para que se lo anuncies al mundo.

Está bien.- Lily se estiró en el sofá de su camerino y cerró los ojos.- Y ahora déjame sola, por favor.

Como quieras, estrellita.- gruñó Elieth, usando el apodo que usaba cada vez que quería fastidiar a Lily.

Lily no le hizo caso de momento y en cuanto estuvo sola, le dio rienda suelta a sus presentimientos. Cada vez que ella tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, a Lily le dolía mucho la cabeza, como en ese instante. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo en Sao Paulo, con Tsubasa, no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Y ya que se trataba de su prometido, el cual rara vez se salía del fútbol, lo más seguro es que ese mal presentimiento fuese por una mujer. Lily maldijo en español, más le valí a Tsubasa no estarla engañando, porque entonces se la iba a pagar muy caro, Lily no le iba a tolerar algo así.

Y más le vale a ese maldito periódico que publique mañana lo del compromiso.- gruñó Lily, en voz alta.- O los demandaré...

Bueno, lo mejor era tranquilizarse. Sus fans estarían esperando su salida del estadio y lo mejor sería que Lily tratara de descansar un poco. Ella no quería salir cansada ni enojada en las fotos, no sería bueno para su imagen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa estaba recostado sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Él había besado a Sanae siguiendo un impulso, se había alegrado de tenerla ahí, pero él estaba comprometido con otra mujer, una mujer que no iba a aceptar que él la botara por Sanae, y Lily no se lo merecía. Además, Tsubasa aun seguía dolido, molesto y herido por lo que vio él en Japón y eso no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Había demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos encontrados y eso no sería fácil de solucionar...

Y sin embargo, Tsubasa estaba feliz de ver a Sanae, muy feliz. De verdad que él durante muchas noches deseó el volver a verla, tenerla entre sus brazos, darle el beso que no le dio cuando le dijo que la amaba, pero ahora ese beso estaba manchado por el hecho de saber que Tsubasa le había sido infiel a su novia, a su actual novia, con su antiguo amor. Si Tsubasa le hubiera preguntado a Pepe, éste le hubiera dicho sin dudarlo que botara a Lily para irse con Sanae, pero en el fondo eso era algo que Tsubasa no quería hacer.

Esto es una locura.- murmuró Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué viniste, Sanae? Debiste haberte quedado en Japón... O debiste haberte ido a Alemania con él y no a Brasil conmigo... Sanae, si me hubieras sido sincera, si me hubieras dicho que él te gustaba o si por lo menos me hubieses contado lo que pasó, pero no lo hiciste, y ahora no sé que hacer contigo, que has venido a pararte aquí a verme como si nada hubiese ocurrido...

Tsubasa se dio vuelta en la cama y entonces vio la fotografía de Lily que él tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Él se dio cuenta entonces de que tendría que hablar con Sanae antes de que Lily volviera, sino quería que se armara un verdadero pandemónium. La cuestión sería: ¿qué le diría Tsubasa a Sanae? ¿Algo así como: "Lo siento, mi amor, pero hace tiempo que ya no siento nada por ti, porque me engañaste con mi amigo y ahora yo estoy con otra mujer por despecho? Tsubasa no creía que eso fuese algo decente, así que ahora tendría que ver cómo se solucionaba ese problema.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Tsubasa se levantó para desayunar y prepararse para irse a entrenar; como todos los días, el periódico estaba ya a la puerta de su casa y él lo recogió para leerlo durante el desayuno. Tsubasa dejó, como siempre lo hacía, la sección de sociales y espectáculos, cosa de la cual habría de arrepentirse depués. Cuando al fin Tsubasa llegó a esa sección, casi se atraganta con la leche que estaba tomando por la noticia que le tocó ver, escrita con letras enormes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, muy de mañana, despertó con cierta cruda realidad, la noche pasada se le habían pasado un poquito las copas con las personas que las invitaron a ella y a Elieth a festejar su éxito en Río de Janeiro. De momento, Lily había aceptado, agradecida de que alguien le reconociera la fama, pero después se arrepintió ya que se dio cuenta de que la persona que las habían invitado no era otro que el millonario treintón que parecía haberse obsesionado con Lily, cosa que a ella no terminaba de agradarle.

Ian Rosso, un empresario divorciado inglés, había conocido a Lily en una de sus presentaciones por Europa y pareció que la joven le gustó desde el primer momento, pero Lily no tuvo mucho gusto de Ian, ya que aunque era un hombre guapo, no era de su edad y aparte era divorciado, aunque él tenía la clase que Lily buscaba en un hombre. El caso era que ahora Ian estaba en Río de Janeiro y había invitado a Lily a festejar, la cual se jaló a Elieth para no quedar a solas con ese sujeto. Eli, para fortuna de Lily, dijo sentirse mal a la media hora de haber llegado y así pudieron retirarse, aunque ya para esas alturas Lily ya había bebido lo suficiente como para sentirse mal al día siguiente.

Tenemos sesión de foto, no te olvides.- le recordó Elieth, entrando de carrera y dejándole una copia del periódico de ese día en la mesa.- Veinte minutos para desayunar, veinte para ponerte hermosa.

Que sean diez y treinta.- replicó Lily.- No quiero que se me noten las ojeras.

Eli ya no respondió y salió tan rápidamente como había llegado. Lily, de malas pulgas, se tomó de golpe media jarra de jugo y comenzó a llamar golpeando su vaso con la cuchara, esperando que alguien apareciera para llevarle el desayuno. Casi en seguida apareció una muchacha de piel morena, ojos color miel y cabello rizado a media espalda, quien le dejó un plato de una crema suave, algo de pan y más jugo y leche. La chica comenzó a recoger algunas cosas mientras Lily probaba la crema y hojeaba el periódico con desgana.

Oye.- le dijo Lily a la chica.- ¿Quién hizo este desayuno?

Yo, señorita.- respondió la chica, avergonzándose.- Lo lamento si no le gustó, prepararé otra y...

Nada de eso.- negó Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Está deliciosa. ¿En verdad la hiciste tú?

¿En verdad eso cree?.- la muchacha se ruborizó.- Muchas gracias, señorita Del Valle, es un honor que piense eso, usted es mi ídola.

Gracias.- Lily no dejó de sonreír.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Esta es la primera comida decente que he probado en este país en todo el tiempo que llevo en él.

Me llamo Melissa.- respondió la joven, haciendo una reverencia.- Y muchas gracias en verdad.

Me gustaría contratar a alguien como tú.- continuó Lily, relajándose con el sabor de la crema.- No te desaparezcas, quizás al final del día pueda hacerte una oferta que te agrade.

Gracias, señorita.- Melissa sonrió.- Y felicidades por su matrimonio.

Lily agradeció, aunque cuando le cayó el veinte de lo dicho por Melissa, ésta ya se había retirado. Se suponía que muy pocas personas sabían de su compromiso, así que si la chica había dicho eso era por algo... Lily tomó el periódico y buscó la sección de sociales, encontrando ahí la noticia que tanto esperaba ver... Bueno, ya no importaba si el novio o el hermano de Alex habrían la boca, su compromiso ya era oficial a partir de ese día...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae, a su vez, había dormido muy inquieta en la habitación de la pequeña pensión que Tsubasa le había recomendado. Entre sueños, ella recordaba el beso que Tsubasa le dio, pero al mismo tiempo se mezclaban imágenes de demonios, la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo a la cual Sanae no conocía pero que sin embargo ella presentía que no sería alguien agradable, a juzgar por el aura de la chica, a la cual Sanae no podía verle bien el rostro...

Bueno, no importaba, eso debían ser solo nervios, no había de otra. Sanae estaba en Brasil, estaba con Tsubasa y eso era todo lo que importaba. La chica se levantó temprano, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba por el desajuste de horario, y salió a dar una vuelta por el barrio en donde se encontraba la pensión. Según el propio Tsubasa le había dicho, en esa pensión estuvo él cuando llegó a Brasil y en donde conoció a su amigo Pepe, mucho antes de que ambos fuesen admitidos en el Sao Paulo y pudieran conseguir casa en un barrio un poco mejor... Sanae se sentía muy feliz de poder pasear por los lugares que fueron testigos de los inicios de Tsubasa, ella podía imaginárselo a él corriendo por esas tranquilas calles, comprando pan en la modesta panadería de la esquina, enterándose de las noticias en los periódicos que compraba en el puestecito del quisco...

Sanae sabía el suficiente portugués como para moverse sola por la ciudad, aunque Tsubasa le había pedido que no saliera sola a ningún lado, por lo menos hasta que él estuviera con ella. Tsubasa decía que la ciudad no era tan segura para una joven extranjera sola, pero Sanae creía en esa ciudad y en su buena fortuna.

No quedamos en si desayunaríamos o no.- comentó Sanae, pensando en Tsubasa.- Después del beso de ayer, ya ninguno supo qué decir o hacer...

Lo cierto era que después del beso, ni Tsubasa ni Sanae dijeron nada el respecto y se dedicaron a contemplar el resto del atardecer. Después de eso, Tsubasa le consiguió el cuarto en la pensión a Sanae y la ayudó a comprar algo de cenar, marchándose después sin decir o hacer nada más, ni siquiera en ponerse de acuerdo para el día siguiente. Sanae decidió entonces desayunar y esperar un rato, ya si Tsubasa no aparecía entonces ella iría a buscarlo al campamento de Sao Paulo, otra vez. Sin embargo, para su suerte y sorpresa, la chica se topó entonces con Roberto Hongo, el cual estaba gratamente sorprendido de verla.

¿Roberto?.- Sanae abordó al hombre en el pequeño restaurante al que ella entró.- ¿Es usted?

¿Anego?.- se sorprendió Roberto.- ¿Qué haces en Brasil?

Vine a visitar a Tsubasa.- respondió ella, riéndose.- Y ya nadie me llama Anego. Sé que parece que fue algo precipitado, pero es que él no me respondía las llamadas y no pude avisar antes de venir.

Bueno, lo que cuenta es que estás aquí.- sonrió Roberto.- Y lo siento entonces, Sanae. ¿Me permites invitarte a desayunar?

Claro.- asintió ella.

Así pues, Sanae y Roberto se sentaron a desayunar, al tiempo que ambos se ponían al corriente de lo sucedido en sus vidas. Roberto estaba francamente desconcertado, él sabía que Tsubasa estaba con Lily en ese momento, así que no entendía que estaba haciendo Sanae ahí... Sin embargo, el brasileño decidió no decir nada, a él no le correspondía dar esa noticia.

Y sin embargo, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Sanae se enterara de la cruda verdad. Alguien pasó con el periódico del día en las manos y Roberto se lo pidió prestado, una costumbre muy común en Brasil. El caso es que el hombre repasó brevemente la sección de deportes y Sanae tomó la sección de sociales y espectáculos... Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho...

Con letras grandes y fotografías a todo color, el periódico anunciaba a bombo y platillos la noticia del año, algo que le rompió el corazón a Sanae con solo leer el título y ver las fotos, fotos en donde Tsubasa aparecía abrazado a una mujer joven y muy, muy hermosa...

"TSUBASA OZHORA, EL FAMOSO JUGADOR JAPONÉS DEL SÓCCER SE COMPROMETE EN MATRIMONIO CON LA CANTANTE MEXICANA LILY DEL VALLE".

Sanae no se lo podía creer, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento cuando ella comprendió el por qué Tsubasa nunca le había querido responder las llamadas...

**Notas:**

Ian Rosso y Melissa Andrade son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Roberto miraba el periódico, el cual estaba a esas alturas hecho una bola mojada y pegajosa. Junto al periódico había al menos como unos diez vasos de limonada, en esos momentos vacíos, porque al parecer cuando Sanae se deprimía le daba por beber como condenada. Roberto no sabía qué decir o hacer, no era bueno consolando gente ni mucho menos a chicas deprimidas, aun así la culpa de esa depresión fuese su discípulo.

¿Por qué, Roberto?.- preguntó Sanae, por diezmillonésima vez.- ¿Por qué Tsubasa no me dijo nada?

No lo sé, realmente.- fue la respuesta que Roberto dio, al igual que en las otras ocasiones que ella hizo la pregunta.- No sé por qué no te dijo nada, yo pensé que ustedes no eran nada más que amigos y que por eso mismo él se comprometió con Lily y...

¿Por qué ella?.- Sanae cambió la pregunta.- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Tsubasa la ha preferido a ella?

No lo sé.- confesó Roberto, con sinceridad.- No la conozco mucho, pero por lo poco que sé, ella no es el tipo de mujer de él, no es alguien a quien me esperaría ver con Tsubasa.

¿Entonces qué sucedió?.- Sanae hipeó.- ¡Roberto, tiene que haber algo, tuvo que haber pasado algo!

Yo solo sé que ellos se conocieron en un partido de sóccer, cuando Lily llegó a Brasil, bueno, la invitaron a ella a un partido del Sao Paulo y ella quiso conocer a Tsubasa por ser la estrella goleadora y de ahí no sé qué pasó. Simplemente empezaron a salir, empezaron a verse y en algún momento él le pidió matrimonio a ella.

¿Es todo?.- cuestionó Sanae, incrédula.- ¿Así nada más, de la noche a la mañana se aparece una desconocida y se compromete con Tsubasa? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿De dónde salió esa chica?

Lily es mexicana.- respondió Roberto, solo por decir algo.

No estaba hablando de eso.- musitó Sanae.- No lo entiendo. No tiene mucho de que Tsubasa me dijo que me quería, y de repente... No sé ni qué pensar... No sé qué pasó, qué hice, que no me merecí el que él se dignara de responderme una llamada para decirme que ya está saliendo con alguien más... O mínimo para invitarme a su boda...

Roberto no supo qué decir, así que simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando confortarla. Sanae se sentía muy enojada porque eso era una mala jugada por parte de Tsubasa, aunque más que todo, ella se sentía con el corazón destrozado... Tanto que ella trabajó para pagarse los pasajes a Brasil para que él le saliera con eso... ¿Y ese beso? ¿El beso del día anterior, había sido solo un juego?

Quisiera saber qué hice.- murmuró Sanae.- Quisiera saber que...

Y de pronto, se detuvo. Ella comenzó a recordar la vez en la que nació Daichi, cuando todos los amigos y conocidos de Tsubasa regresaron momentáneamente a Japón a visitar al nuevo Ozhora y presentarle sus respetos a la señora Natsuko Ozhora... La vez en la que Genzo le confesó a Sanae que sentía algo por ella. La primera impresión de Sanae fue quedarse atónita ante tal confesión, para después darse cuenta de que ella no podría amar a otro que no fuera Tsubasa. Genzo se mostró compresivo, aceptó los sentimientos de ella y se retiró con dignidad, y ambos hicieron el acuerdo silencioso de no comentar eso con nadie. No había necesidad, Genzo reconoció después que esa declaración fue un momento de debilidad y que estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, y pues Sanae estaba enamorada de Tsubasa, eso ya había quedado claro, así que ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del asunto.

Pero... ¿Y si Genzo había tenido una crisis de conciencia y había decidido de momento decirle todo a Tsubasa? Eso podría explicar, al menos en parte, el por qué él estaba con Lily y por qué no quería hablar con Sanae...

Tengo que hablar con Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae a Roberto.- Tengo que aclarar esto o lo que sea que haya pasado, yo lo amo, no puedo dejar que se case con otra.

Tsubasa juega hoy contra Carlos Santana.- respondió Roberto.- Puedo conseguirte un boleto para el partido, y después podría arreglar que te veas con él. Antes de eso, no podrás hacerlo, el Sao Paulo tendrá un entrenamiento a puertas cerradas, al cual debo ir en diez minutos, pero te prometo que haré lo posible por hablar con él.

Te lo agradezco mucho, Roberto.- Sanae sonrió, por primera vez en mucho rato.

Roberto, un tanto acongojado, se despidió de Sanae, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él una hora antes del partido en ese mismo lugar para darle el boleto del partido; mientras tanto, el hombre le pidió a la joven que tratara de mantenerse tranquila. Sanae prometió intentarlo, pero ella sabía que mientras no hablara con Tsubasa, no volvería a tener tranquilidad en su vida...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa discutía con Lily por el teléfono celular; él quería saber por qué ella había adelantado la noticia del matrimonio y sin avisarle, cuando ya habían quedado en que lo harían hasta las eliminatorias asiáticas para el Mundial Sub-19. Lily le explicó entonces todo eso de que había alguien que estaba por correr el chisme y que ella no podía permitir que ningún bocón le arruinara los planes.

¡Lily, eso a mí no me importa!.- reclamó Tsubasa, por el teléfono.- Por lo menos, me hubieras avisado, se suponía que era algo que los dos debíamos haber decidido juntos.

¿Para qué?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Para que me dijeras: "Haz lo que quieras"? Mejor me lo ahorré, no hubiera tenido caso avisarte. Además, no entiendo cuál es el problema, si de todos modos se hubieran enterado tarde que temprano.

El punto no es ése, el punto es... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero se quedó callado.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Lily? ¿Qué su antiguo amor había ido a Brasil a verlo y que por eso Tsubasa no estaba seguro de querer seguir adelante con lo de la boda? Bueno, eso podría ser, pero lo cierto era que esas cosas no se discutían por el teléfono.

Anda, no te enojes, mi amor.- pidió Lily, usando el tono que usaba cuando sabía que se había salido con la suya.- Iré a verte a jugar esta noche y entonces ya discutiremos con calma esto, ¿quieres?

De acuerdo.- Tsubasa asintió.

Mucha suerte, mi amor, sabes que te estoy apoyando.- sonrió Lily.- Te mando un beso.

Tsubasa ya no dijo nada y colgó el teléfono. Él necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no ese día, no en ese momento porque él estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Carlos Santana, el mejor jugador de fútbol sóccer de todo Brasil. Ese partido sería importante y mejor que Tsubasa se enfocara en eso...

Roberto llegó al entrenamiento y se dedicó a darles las últimas indicaciones a sus jugadores. El hombre buscó la manera de hablar con Tsubasa, pero éste de plano lo evadió porque éste temía que Roberto quisiera preguntarle el porqué andaba distraído. Así pues, Roberto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Tsubasa que Sanae quería hablar con él al final del partido, pero al final el entrenador pensó que eso sería lo mejor ya que así el futbolista no se distraería antes del juego.

El caso es que, a la hora acordada, Sanae y Roberto se vieron y él, además de darle el boleto, le dijo a ella en dónde debía esperarlo para comunicarla después con Tsubasa y tuviese la oportunidad de decirle lo que quisiera. El plan parecía bastante simple, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con el factor Lily. Roberto creía que ella aun continuaría en Río de Janeiro un par de días más, por lo que no pensó que ella se aparecería en el estadio para el partido entre el Sao Paulo y el Santo Domingo, en compañía de Elieth y de su nueva cocinera, Melissa, la cual resultó estar enamorada de Carlos Santana, aunque éste apenas y demostraba saber de la existencia de la chica.

Carlos Santana era apodado el Cyborg del Sóccer, por poseer un estilo de juego casi perfecto, aunque frío y carente de emociones como si se tratara de un robot. Santana no sonreía, no festejaba, no mostraba ni la más mínima emoción al jugar o al anotar un gol, cosa que le parecía muy peculiar a los demás. Tsubasa quería saber el por qué ese hombre no demostraba felicidad al jugar un deporte tan hermoso, Tsubasa quería demostrarle a ese joven que el fútbol puede causar una alegría inmensa...

La vida de Carlos Santana había sido todo, menos miel sobre hojuelas. De bebé, él fue abandonado en el campo de juego del Santo Domingo, y fue adoptado por los señores Santana, el cuidador de la cancha y su esposa, quienes criaron al bebé como si fuera su nieto y le dieron una vida feliz. Durante sus primeros años de vida, Carlos creyó que esa amable pareja de ancianos eran sus abuelos, hasta el día triste en que ellos fallecieron y entonces él se quedó solo. Fue entonces cuando hizo acto de presencia el señor Bala, magnate del sóccer, el cual adoptó a Carlos, pero no lo hizo para darle el cariño de un padre sino para obligarlo a ser el jugador de sóccer perfecto, obligándolo a desprenderse de sus sentimientos y a no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el fútbol. No fue sino hasta que Santana cumplió la mayoría de edad cuando él pudo separarse de Bala y adoptar su antiguo apellido, librándose al fin de su tirano pero quedándose con esa frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba...

Fue un partido por lo demás excitante. Los espectadores, concientes de que se enfrentarían los dos jugadores más talentosos del país, apoyaban a sus favoritos y disfrutaron del estupendo fútbol como nunca. Por cada tiro que Tsubasa hacía, Santana lo imitaba a la perfección, como queriendo demostrar que él era mucho mejor jugador que el japonés; de momento, y gracias a las habilidades de Tsubasa y al apoyo de Pepe y de sus compañeros, el Sao Paulo se puso a la delantera a 3 goles por 1, pero Santana no queriendo quedarse atrás, usó todo su potencial para conseguir el empate. El encuentro ya era de por sí cerrado, y se iba haciendo cada vez más tenso, más que nada porque Santana parecía estar dispuesto a querer humillar a Tsubasa.

Desde las tribunas, Lily, Elieth y Melissa observaban; ésta no podía creer que en verdad pudiera estar ahí, ya que siendo la humilde cocinera que era no había podido pagarse nunca un boleto para un partido como ése. Y si bien Lily y Eli festejaban cada gol anotado por el Sao Paulo, era evidente que Melissa apoyaba al Santo Domingo.

Ya, si quieres festejar por Santana, hazlo.- le dijo Elieth a Melissa.- Bien que quieres hacerlo.

No, no.- negó Melissa, avergonzada.- Es solo que yo...

Estás enamorada de Carlos Santana, eso ya lo sabemos y es muy evidente.- la interrumpió Lily.- No tienes malos gustos, ese joven tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a tus gustos en el sóccer, Melissa. El Sao Paulo va a ganar este partido.

¿Por qué está tan segura de eso, señorita Del Valle?.- quiso saber Melissa, curiosa.

Porque Tsubasa juega ahí, y él es mi novio.- respondió Lily, con autosuficiencia.- Y yo no salgo con perdedores.

Eli volteó a ver a Melissa con cara de "no le hagas caso" y continuaron viendo el partido. En algún momento, durante una jugada particularmente peligrosa, Santana le lanzó el balón a Tsubasa, rozándole la muñeca en donde él traía unas pulseras tejidas que siempre usaba como amuleto, las cuales, por cierto, se las había regalado Sanae... Cuando Tsubasa vio caer las pulseras al suelo, él se preguntó si ése no sería acaso un indicio de que lo suyo con Sanae, lo que fuera que hubiese sido, se estaba terminando...

Pero Tsubasa no era de los que se dejaran vencer; así que después de enfrentarse nuevamente a Santana, casi ya al final del encuentro, consiguió anotar el cuarto gol que habría de darle la victoria al Sao Paulo, sin que Santana pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo ni siquiera por haber bloqueado el primer disparo. Y si bien Tsubasa estaba muy feliz por la victoria, como era de esperarse, Santana se sentía también muy feliz...

Tsubasa.- Carlos se acercó al japonés al finalizar el partido, con la mano extendida.- Debo decirte que disfruté mucho este partido.

Me alegra.- Tsubasa estrechó la mano de su digno contrincante.- Espero que al fin comprendas que el fútbol es un deporte que se disfruta con el alma y se vive con el corazón.

Lo sé.- Santana sonrió muy levemente.- Y bueno, creo que también debo aprender a jugar en equipo, somos once los jugadores que estamos en el campo, no solo uno.

Al decir esto, el jugador brasileño volteó a ver a Luciano Leo, su compañero de equipo y su mejor amigo de la infancia, el que lo ayudaba siempre en cuanto a anotar goles se trataba, y el cual estaba feliz de que Santana hubiese cambiado su forma de pensar con respecto al sóccer... Los dos brasileños se marcharon, no sin que antes de eso Santana le dijera a Tsubasa que esperaba la revancha. Tsubasa los miró irse, con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de marcharse a los vestidores, en donde ya Roberto y sus compañeros lo estaban esperando. Roberto intentó decirle lo de Sanae a Tsubasa, pero éste fue interceptado primero por Lily, a las afueras de los vestidores.

Felicidades, Tsubasa.- Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a su novio y lo besó apasionadamente.- Como siempre, fuiste el mejor.

Gracias.- Tsubasa sonrió levemente.- Creí que no alcanzarías a llegar.

Todo se puede, cuando se quiere.- replicó Lily.- ¿Y bien? ¿Iremos a festejar esta noche?

Supongo que… .- Tsubasa se quedó callado, recordando a Sanae.- Lily, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante…

¿De qué cosa?.- Lily hizo un puchero.- ¿No puede esperar? Quiero festejar hoy.

Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte, en verdad.- insistió Tsubasa.- Es sobre… Sobre Sanae Nakazawa. Ella está aquí en Brasil.

Lily se puso muy seria y de inmediato soltó a Tsubasa. Éste supo que había cometido un error muy grande, porque de inmediato Lily se puso a reclamarle.

¿Cómo es posible que apenas y me vaya unos días y ya estés de nuevo con tu ex novia?.- reclamó la chica.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

No es lo que tú crees, yo no sabía que ella iba a venir.- respondió Tsubasa.

¿Y me vas a decir entonces que ella se vino solita sin avisar?.- gritó Lily.- ¡No esperes que te crea eso, Tsubasa Ozhora, no me taches de idiota!

¡Es la verdad!.- replicó Tsubasa.- Sabes muy bien que desde que la vi besando a mi mejor amigo, no he vuelto a tener contacto con ella. Tú misma te has encargado de eliminar los emails de mi bandeja de entrada, sabes que yo con ella no quiero ya nada.

¿Y entonces qué hace ella aquí?.- insistió Lily, sin bajarle a su enojo ni a su tono de voz.- ¿Qué hace esa mujercita indeseable en Brasil? Dices que vino a verte, ¿no?

¡No lo sé!.- gritó Tsubasa, exasperado.- No sé que hace Sanae aquí, no sé que quiere. Solo sé que tengo que hablar con ella para tratar de aclarar todo este lío…

¿Estás seguro?.- Lily se puso muy seria.- ¿La prefieres a ella sobre a mí?

No se trata de eso, Lily, es solo que… Yo ya no sé qué es lo que quiero.- bufó Tsubasa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Solo sé que no puedo dejar las cosas así como están… A estas alturas, Sanae ya debe de saber que estamos comprometidos…

Mientras Tsubasa decía esto, ponía una cara de tristeza y desesperación que a Lily le dieron mala espina. El joven, conciente que de momento no podía hacer nada, le dijo a su prometida que iría a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, para continuar hablando sobre eso con más calma. Lily conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para darse cuenta de que él en verdad estaba confundido. Si su ex se había aparecido en Brasil era por algo, quizás la desgraciada se había enterado de que ahora Tsubasa era famoso y por eso quería volver con él, y Lily no se lo iba a permitir. Lily Del Valle siempre conseguía lo que quería y ella quería casarse con Tsubasa Ozhora, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a impedírselo, ni siquiera esa infeliz oportunista de Sanae Nakazawa…

**Notas:**

Como que en serio me cuesta poner a Lily de mala. No me cuesta mucho trabajo ponerla de caprichosa, jaja, pero de mala sí xD.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Tsubasa, mientras se bañaba, pensaba en qué demonios iba a hacer. Sanae estaba ahí, Lily ya lo sabía, y parecía ser que a esta última no le hacía gracia la cosa. Y bueno, en parte Tsubasa la entendía; Lily era su prometida en ese momento y pues a ninguna mujer le haría gracia saber el que la ex de su novio andaba cerca. ¿Pero qué hacer? Tsubasa quizás aun tenía sentimientos por Sanae, pero aun estaba dolido por lo de Genzo, ya que según Tsubasa, los dos primeros sí se besaron. El caso era ése, Sanae estaba ahí, Lily estaba ahí, y Tsubasa se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

¿Qué voy a hacer?.- musitó Tsubasa, mientras se vestía.

Háblale de frente y ya.- aconsejó Pepe, aunque él pensaba que su amigo se refería a Lily y no a Sanae.- Dile simplemente lo que sientes.

Lo primero, es saber en dónde está.- respondió Tsubasa.- Ni siquiera sé si aun está en Brasil.

Acaba de llegar de Río de Janeiro, ¿no?.- cuestionó Pepe, sorprendido.- La vi hace rato.

No hablaba de Lily sino de Sanae.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Creo que primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella.

¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar a la chica dulce y buena por la orgullosa y presumida?.- Pepe puso los ojos en blanco.- Perdiste la cabeza.

No sé qué es lo que quiero.- confesó Tsubasa.- Solo sé que no puedo seguir jugando con las dos.

Pepe ya no dijo nada; él sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y también sabía que eso era cosa que solo Tsubasa podía decidir, así que el brasileño decidió callarse y dejar a su amigo con sus pensamientos.

(Nota de la autora: Si quieren mi muy humilde y sincera opinión, dudo mucho que Tsubasa se quiebre tanto la cabeza con algo así, creo que tomaría una decisión más sencilla, pero bueno, necesito trama para el fic).

Roberto estaba esperando a Tsubasa a las afueras de los vestidores; el entrenador le dijo al japonés que Sanae ya sabía de la noticia de su matrimonio por el periódico y Tsubasa maldijo en voz baja, aunque claro, era de esperarse ya que una noticia como ésa era algo que se iba a correr como reguero de pólvora. Roberto le dijo a Tsubasa que Sanae estaba esperándolo para hablar con él, y el japonés le agradeció a su amigo, mentor y entrenador las molestias que se tomó para con él. Roberto dijo simplemente que era un placer ayudar al que consideraba como su hijo y entonces se retiró, no sin antes decirle a Tsubasa que se tomara las cosas con calma.

Piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar.- aconsejó Roberto.- Piensa bien qué es lo que quieres y aférrate a eso. La vida es igual a un juego de fútbol, Tsubasa.

Gracias, Roberto.- sonrió Tsubasa, antes de marcharse hacia el sitio en donde se supone que lo estaría esperando Sanae.

El joven sguía pensando en qué le diría a Sanae. Después de reflexionar un poco, Tsubasa decidió que trataría de aclarar lo de Genzo con Sanae y ver si había alguna manera de hacer que ella estuviera con Tsubasa. Si Sanae aun lo quería, Tsubasa reconocería que él aun la quería a ella y podrían intentar continuar con la relación que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de empezar. En ese caso, Tsubasa terminaría con Lily, sin dudarlo. De lo contrario, si Tsubasa descubría que lo de Genzo había sido algo serio, entonces él no querría el volver a ver a Sanae nunca más y entonces él se casaría con Lily.

Sin embargo, cuando Tsubasa llegó al sitio que Roberto le indicó como el lugar en donde estaría esperándolo Sanae, no encontró a nadie. El sitio estaba vacío. Sanae se había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de decir él alguna palabra en su defensa...

O eso era al menos lo que Tsubasa creía, porque la verdad era diferente... Sin embargo, él no habría de saberla sino hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily dejó a Tsubasa en los vestidores, ella decidió ir a buscar a Sanae, a donde quiera que ella estuviese. Podría ser difícil encontrar a alguien en Sao Paulo, con tantos lugares en donde esconderse. Sin embargo, para una mujer celosa no había imposibles y Lily se dijo que encontraría a Sanae aun así ella se encontrara en el último fin del mundo, aunque la mexicana no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarla...

Lily iba saliendo del estadio, por el corredor que solían usar los jugadores del Sao Paulo, y encontró a una chica de rasgos asiáticos esperando recargada contra un árbol, con actitud nerviosa. Lily era muy buena para recordar caras, así que aunque ella solo había visto a Sanae una vez, y en fotografía, la mexicana la reconoció en seguida. Lily torció la boca en un gesto al ver a Sanae, y la miró de arriba abajo, con cierto rechazo. ¿Ésa chica era su rival, esa muchacha desaliñada y con fachas de mujer fodonga y casada? (No me maten, por favor, Takahashi es malo dibujando ropa). Tenía que ser un chiste, esa niña no era competencia para alguien como Lily Del Valle.

¿Tú eres Sanae Nakazawa?.- Lily abordó a Sanae, sin miramientos.

Este... Sí... .- murmuró Sanae, azorada al ver a la joven que le preguntaba.

Sanae también reconoció a Lily por las fotografías del periódico. En persona, Lily era más imponente y lucía más bella, además de que también se veía mucho más alta con sus 1.75 metros, contra los 1.60 de Sanae (no estoy segura de la altura exacta de la chica, así que le dejo un aproximado), por no mencionar que la cantante iba vestida con ropa de diseñador y llevaba además maquillaje que resaltaban sus rasgos. Sanae se sintió un poco menos, con su ropa modesta, su cara limpia, su cabello sin adornos.

¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Sanae, aunque bien que lo sabía.

Escúchame bien, muchachita, porque no lo voy a decir dos veces.- dijo Lily, ignorando la pregunta de Sanae.- No voy a dejar que después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo, vengas hasta acá a querer metértele a mi novio.

Tú eres la prometida de Tsubasa.- musitó Sanae, incómoda.

Ni más, ni menos.- Lily cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.- Y tú, la fracasada que lo dejó ir. Te doy noticias: él ahora es mío.

Todo fue un malentendido, estoy segura.- replicó Sanae, intentando controlarse.- Tsubasa vio algo que no fue.

Ay, por favor, no me vayas a decir que lo que pasó con su mejor amigo fue un terrible error, porque me vomito.- bufó Lily, con sarcasmo.- Eres una cínica.

¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así, no me conoces y no sabes lo que en realidad pasó!.- gritó Sanae, enojada.

No necesito saberlo, con lo que me dijo Tsubasa me basta y sobra.- replicó Lily, sin retroceder ni un paso.- Él te encontró de resbalosa con su mejor amigo y por eso se olvidó de ti, ahora está conmigo, acéptalo.

¿Y qué eres tú, una oportunista?.- reclamó Sanae.- De seguro no esperaste nada para intentar consolar a Tsubasa.

Llámame como quieras, muchachita, pero yo soy ahora la prometida de Tsubasa Ozhora, porque yo sí supe mantenerlo a mi lado.- rió Lily, con desprecio.- No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta como para dejar ir a alguien como Tsubasa por algún otro tonto.

(Eso dices ahora, Lily, espérate a que conozcas a Genzo y cambiarás de parecer xD).

Lo que no puedo creer es que Tsubasa le haga más caso a un chisme que a mí.- recriminó Sanae.- Yo no besé a Genzo, no sé quién le dijo eso.

A él no le dijo nada nadie, muchachita.- contestó Lily, fastidiada.- Tsubasa los vio cuando regresó a Japón, no se lo puedes negar, él no está ciego y sabe lo que vio.

Entonces es un malentendido, tengo que decírselo.- replicó Sanae, un tanto sorprendida y ofuscada por el hecho de que Tsubasa los hubiera visto a ella y a Genzo aquella vez.

Ya te dije que no tienes nada qué hablar o aclarar con Tsubasa.- negó Lily.- Así que no pierdas más tu tiempo. La verdad, tenía ganas de conocerte, saber quién era mi rival, pero ahora que te veo lo único que puedo hacer es reírme. No eres competencia para mí.

No tienes derecho de hablarme así.- replicó Sanae, con ganas de soltarse a llorar.- Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates de esa manera, yo quiero hablar directamente con Tsubasa.

Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque no te lo voy a permitir.- replicó Lily, mirando fijamente a Sanae con frialdad en sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido.- Tsubasa es mi novio, me voy a casar con él, llevo mucho tiempo planeándolo y no voy a dejar que una oportunista como tú me arruine los planes. De seguro, en cuanto te enteraste de que Tsubasa se hizo famoso, decidiste intentar volver con él para ver qué le sacabas, ¿ o no?

¡Por supuesto que no!.- gritó Sanae, fuera de sí.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir decir eso? ¡Eso es una locura, una idiotez!

Porque Tsubasa me lo dijo.- sentenció Lily, triunfal.- Él me confesó que el amigo con el que lo engañaste era más famoso que él en aquellos momentos y que quizás por eso lo dejaste.

Sanae, ante esta acusación, se quedó atónita. ¿En verdad Tsubasa había dicho eso de ella? Sanae no lo creía, pero Lily se veía tan segura en su acusación que la japonesa comenzó a dudar. Sanae tenía ganas de hablar con Tsubasa, decirle que eso de que ella lo cambió por Genzo por su fama era una total patraña, vamos, que ni aunque Tsubasa fuese el hombre más pobre y desconocido del planeta ella dejaría de quererlo, pero él nunca se enteraría de eso si Lily no la dejaba hablar con él.

Mejor vete de Brasil y déjanos en paz.- continuó Lily, con desprecio.- Entiende que para Tsubasa no eres importante, nunca fuiste importante para él, no pasaste de ser un simple pasatiempo. Mejor vete con su amigo, ya mucho te ha de gustar para haber engañado a Tsubasa con él.

Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, ya me estás cansando.- replicó Sanae, a punto de llorar.- Tengo que hablar con Tsubasa...

Ya te dije, él no quiere.- Lily se miraba las uñas, con parsimonia.- ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque él me pidió que quemara todas tus cartas y eliminara todos tus emails de la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, y que negara todas las llamadas que tú hacías. ¿Crees que de interesarle, él me hubiera pedido que hiciera eso?

Estás mintiendo.- ante esta revelación, Sanae empezó a llorar.

No, yo no miento, no me rebajo a ese nivel.- Lily sonrió, satisfecha.- O respóndeme algo: ¿Tsubasa te respondió alguna vez?

Sanae se quedó callada; obvio era que por alguna razón Tsubasa nunca le había respondido y en ese momento ella ya sabía por qué. Sin embargo, escuchar la cruda verdad de boca de Lily fue mil veces peor que si lo hubiera dicho el propio Tsubasa...

- Como no respondes, me parece que estoy en lo cierto, Tsubasa nunca te respondió.- rió Lily.- Te lo estoy diciendo por algo, no son solo cuentos. Además mírate, mira las fachas que traes, ese vestido de segunda y nota también tu aspecto desarreglado. ¿Crees que alguien como Tsubasa debería tener a alguien tan desaliñada como tú a su lado? Él se merece a una auténtica mujer, alguien como yo, por ejemplo.

Era demasiado, y Sanae ya no podía tolerarlo. El que Lily le revelara que Tsubasa había quemado todas sus cartas y borrado todos sus correos electrónicos hicieron que a Sanae se le partiera el corazón, y el desprecio con el que Lily se lo dijo le quebró el espíritu. Así pues, Sanae no soportó más y se dio la vuelta, echando a correr sin rumbo. Lily la miró irse, sonriendo satisfecha. Esa muchachita no era competencia alguna para ella...

Sanae salió corriendo y abordó el primer taxi que se encontró en el camino. Su corazón estaba destrozado, su alma estaba partida, ella ya no deseaba hablar con Tsubasa, ahora lo odiaba más que nunca... Sanae regresaría a Japón esa misma noche, sin pedir ya ninguna otra explicación. Para qué, no la necesitaba, Lily Del Valle ya lo había dicho todo...

Lo único que Sanae lamentaba era que por culpa de un malentendido, las cosas se hubieran descompuesto tanto. Ella no había besado a Genzo, solo se habían abrazado, ella se había negado a su propuesta, solo habían quedado como amigos, pero Tsubasa los vio unos cuantos segundos y malinterpretó todo. Y en vez de intentar aclararlo todo, él había decidido sacar a Sanae de su vida y casarse con la encarnación del orgullo y la vanidad, en empaque mexicano. ¿Y Genzo? ¿Qué había pasado con Genzo? ¿Por qué a él Tsubasa no le había preguntado algo o por qué no lo trataba como ella? ¿Qué tenía de diferente Genzo que no tuviera Sanae?

Y ni siquiera nos besamos, Tsubasa.- murmuró Sanae, mientras empacaba sus pocas pertenencias.- Porque yo quería reservar ese primer beso para ti... Quería que ese primer beso fuera solo tuyo...

Y lo había sido. Pero ahora, era demasiado tarde, todo estaba perdido.

Y mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Lily salían a cenar para festejar la victoria de él y el gran concierto de ella, mientras en su interior Tsubasa se preguntaba el por qué Sanae se había marchado, por qué lo había dejado plantado, preguntándose si acaso ella habría ido a Brasil para decirle que, a quien ella quería en realidad era Genzo y no Tsubasa.

Y Lily durmió bien esa noche. Sus planes no serían arruinados. Al menos, no de momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días. La señora Nakazawa no sabía qué le pasaba a su hija, la cual había regresado de Brasil con una actitud muy extraña. Cuando Akane Nakazawa fue al aeropuerto, en compañía de Yukari, Kumi, Manabu e Ishizaki, Sanae sonrió de manera mecánica y dio respuestas cortas y automáticas.

Me fue bien, Tsubasa está bien, regresé antes porque él casi no tenía tiempo disponible.- fue todo cuanto Sanae dijo.

Y sin embargo, la señora Nakazawa sabía que algo andaba mal con su hija. Por supuesto, Sanae guardó silencio mientras todos la interrogaban por Tsubasa, pero cuando la chica se encontró a solas con Yukari, se echó a llorar amargamente, notificándole lo ocurrido. Fue por esas mismas fechas cuando la noticia del matrimonio de Tsubasa con Lily se hizo conocido en Japón y entonces todos comprendieron la actitud de Sanae. La mayoría de los amigos de Tsubasa no se podían creer que él no hubiese tenido los suficientes pantalones de decírselo a Sanae de frente, incluso la propia Natsuko Ozhora estaba sorprendida de su hijo.

No sé qué le pasó.- confesó la señora Ozhora.- Ni siquiera yo sabía que se iba a casar, para mí también fue toda una sorpresa…

Es increíble que Tsubasa haya hecho esto.- comentó Ishizaki.- ¡Miren que no decirle nada a Sanae hasta que ella no estuvo allá!

Y aun así, no se lo dijo, ella se enteró por el periódico.- replicó Kumi.- No puedo creer que Tsubasa haya hecho algo como esto…

Sanae creyó que no resistiría tanta habladuría; de no ser por Yukari, ella quizás hubiese sucumbido al dolor, pero la chica no dejó a su amiga sola en ningún instante, botaba el periódico o apagaba la televisión para que Sanae no viese ningún reportaje malicioso, incluso entró a trabajar en la heladería para ayudarle y cortaba los chismes y comentarios inoportunos de sus amigos.

Déjenla en paz.- decía Yukari a todos.- ¿No ven que ella necesita tranquilidad?

Así, lentamente, Sanae fue saliendo de su depresión. Un buen día, mientras Yukari la ayudaba a cerrar la heladería, Sanae se decidió.

La venganza no es buena.- comentó Sanae a Yukari, en voz queda.- Pero muchas veces, es lo que te ayuda a salir adelante…

Yukari vio la mirada en los ojos de su amiga y se preguntó qué podría estar tramando. Eso sí, no sería nada bueno, eso era seguro…

**Notas: **

Je, a partir de aquí verán otro cambio importante, esta vez, en Sanae, jue.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

_Algunos meses después..._

El Mundial Sub-19 estaba en puerta. Las eliminatorias asiáticas estaban a punto de comenzar, y ya la selección de Japón estaba causando revuelo a causa de su nuevo entrenador. El antiguo manager, Tatsuo Mikami, alguna vez entrenador personal de Genzo Wakabayashi, había sido víctima de un ataque de apendicitis y había tenido que renunciar a su puesto, entrando al quite Minato Gamo, un antiguo jugador de la selección japonesa que estuvo a punto de ir a un Mundial. El caso era que Gamo tenía ideas nuevas y completamente radicales, y había corrido de la selección a siete de los mejores jugadores, entre ellos Kojiro Hyuga y Taro Misaki, aparentemente porque ninguno de ellos tenía el nivel suficiente para estar en la selección.

Tsubasa Ozhora leía las noticias desde Brasil, tras ganar la liga de ese país en una final reñida contra un muy diferente Carlos Santana. Tsubasa se sentía algo frustrado, el nuevo entrenador estaba haciendo cambios drásticos, pero el joven conocía al hombre y confiaba en su criterio, así que Tsubasa suponía que Gamo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya no te preocupes.- pidió Lily, sentándose frente a él.- Seguro que si tus compañeros consiguen mejorar, el entrenador los aceptará de nuevo.

¿Cómo es que sabes tú de eso?.- preguntó Tsubasa, sorprendido.- Ésa es información confidencial que no salió en los periódicos.

Tú me lo contaste.- mintió Lily, con un ligerísimo titubeo.

La verdad, Lily se había enterado por Alex, la cual se había enterado por Misaki. La chica Wakabayashi le había contado todo a su amiga de la infancia ya que se encontraba preocupada por Taro. Lily trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo y prometió guardar silencio con respecto a lo que sabía, pero en ese momento a la chica Del Valle se le había ido la lengua.

No recuerdo haberlo hecho.- replicó Tsubasa, sin terminar de tragarse el cuento.

¿Realmente importa?.- cuestionó Lily.- Lo que quiero es que no te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos estarán bien, siempre y cuando consigan mejorar su juego.

Me lo supongo.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Estás muy tenso.- dijo Lily, poniendo sus manos en los hombros y espalda de Tsubasa.- Déjame que te de un masaje.

Tsubasa no quería de momento, pero después se dejó convencer por las sugerentes manos de Lily. La chica le dio un suave masaje, mientras le murmuraba palabras de apoyo al oído. Tsubasa no lo podía negar, Lily lo había apoyado mucho esos últimos meses, después de que...

Después de que Sanae se fue.

Tsubasa aun no podía comprender el por qué ella se había marchado sin decir palabra, pero tras escuchar a Lily decir que Sanae era una oportunista que no valía la pena, al menos unas cien veces, Tsubasa comenzaba, sino a creerlo, sí a aceptarlo. A él le dolía el hecho de que Sanae lo hubiese dejado por Genzo, pero en fin, eso era lo que Lily le decía y ni modo, mejor afrontarlo.

Iré a Japón dentro de unos cuantos días.- anunció Tsubasa, mientras Lily continuaba dándole masaje.

Yo iré contigo.- señaló Lily.- Elieth dice que es hora de que comience a pensar en futuros sitios de ventas.

De acuerdo.- asintió Tsubasa.

Además, se verá bien que el tu prometida esté contigo.- añadió Lily, con autosuficiencia.- La prensa estará contenta.

El caso era que el compromiso entre Tsubasa Ozhora y Lily Del Valle era ya un hecho aceptado por el mundo. Después de la impactante noticia, Tsubasa había recibido el llamado de todos sus amigos, preguntándole qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Tsubasa simplemente dijo que él había encontrado al amor de su vida y que se iba a casar. Y cuando le preguntaban sobre Sanae, Tsubasa daba una respuesta contundente:

Ella escogió al hombre que ama, y ése no soy yo.- era todo lo que Tsubasa decía.

Genzo, después de enterarse del compromiso de Tsubasa con una cantante mexicana, se dio cuenta de que su chistecito le estaba costando muy caro a su amigo y a Sanae. El portero se presentía que su desliz con la ex de su amigo era un factor importante en la apresurada decisión de Tsubasa (ni tan apresurada, Lily lo había planeado por mucho tiempo) e intentó hablar con él, pero Tsubasa fue más cortante de lo que Genzo se pudo haber creído.

Wakabayashi.- Tsubasa tenía años de no llamar a Genzo por su apellido.- No tienes qué explicarme nada. Lo que haya entre tú y Sanae no me interesa ahora, yo amo a Lily y me voy a casar con ella.

Es que entre nosotros nunca hubo nada.- replicó Genzo, intentando hacer razonar a su amigo.- Tienes que creer que...

Mira, si lo que te preocupa es que te guarde rencor, estate tranquilo.- lo interrumpió Tsubasa.- Por mí, no hay ningún problema.

¿Y qué hay de Sanae?.- inquirió entonces Genzo, sin querer.

Por respuesta, el portero Wakabayashi escuchó el tono de marcar. Después de esa llamada, Genzo intentó comunicarse con Sanae, pero nadie respondía en su casa y cuando lo hacían era para decirle que la señorita Nakazawa había emprendido un largo viaje y que no regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Buena la hice.- se recriminaba Genzo.- Por mi culpa, Tsubasa está por cometer una idiotez.

¿Quién era esa Lily Del Valle, por cierto? Genzo no sabía mucho sobre ella, él había escuchado algunos de sus éxitos en alguna radio, pero dado que a el portero no le interesaban mucho los espectáculos, él no estaba seguro de conocerla del todo, pero cuando vio la fotografía de Lily y Tsubasa en el periódico, lo primero que Genzo pensó era que ella era poseedora de unos ojos fascinantes, de un color un tanto peculiar. "Como el que tiene el chocolate al derretirse", pensó Genzo con tanta naturalidad como si esa definición de color existiera desde siempre. Lily, además, era bella, para qué negarlo, y se notaba que tenía clase y elegancia naturales, pero su sonrisa era un tanto fingida y su expresión era la de una niña a la que se ha cumplido un capricho. Genzo no era experto en el lenguaje corporal, pero la actitud de Lily era muy clara para él: Tsubasa era para la chica más un trofeo que el hombre del que se suponía que ella estaba enamorada. Wakabayashi se preguntó si acaso no habría sido Lily la antipática mujer que le respondió aquella vez que él llamó al celular de Tsubasa.

¿En dónde te fuiste a meter, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz alta, dejando el periódico a un lado.- Sea lo que fuere, no parece ser nada bueno, nada más basta con verle la cara de caprichosa a esta mujer. Yo te metí en esto y yo te voy a sacar, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Era el remordimiento lo que atosigaba a Genzo todo el tiempo; de alguna forma o de otra, él tendría que conseguir que Tsubasa y Sanae se volvieran a encontrar y dejar a Lily fuera del mapa. Kaltz, quien sabía sus intenciones, le preguntó cómo pensaba lograr hacer esto último.

Mira, sé que tú no sabes mucho sobre Lily Del Valle, pero te diré que esa mujer es todo un caso.- dijo Kaltz.- Tiene una voz increíble, eso ni dudarlo, pero también es engreída, altanera, caprichosa y siempre consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio. No me sorprendería que hubiera hecho algún truco para atrapar a tu amigo.

Pues ya nos veremos las caras con esta señorita.- gruñó Genzo.

Ahora que si quieres, yo puedo entrarle al quite.- añadió Kaltz, con una sonrisa pícara.

No me digas.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Oye, fea no es.- Kaltz se echó a reír.- No me lo vas a negar.

De nada sirve que sea hermosa por fuera si por dentro no lo es.- sentenció Genzo, con cierta frialdad.

Bueno, punto a tu favor.- reconoció Kaltz.

"Lily Del Valle, ya tendré la oportunidad de conocerte", pensó Genzo, volviendo a mirar la fotografía.

Sin embargo, ahí el principal problema sería el saber en dónde estaba Sanae. Genzo había intentando hablar también con Ishizaki, Izawa, Kisugi, Taki, con cualquiera que pudiera decirle algo al respecto de su amiga, pero todos tenían la misma respuesta: nadie sabía en dónde se encontraba Sanae. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Iré a Japón a reunirme con la selección de mi país.- anunció Genzo a Kaltz.- Prepárate, que pronto nos habremos de enfrentar.

Prepárate tú.- replicó Kaltz.- No podrás contra nosotros.

Genzo solo sonrió y se preparó para seguir entrenando.

¿Pero qué había pasado con Sanae? ¿En dónde se había metido ella, tras el anuncio del compromiso de Tsubasa? Pues bien, los primeros días ella intentó el tratar de continuar con su vida, pero su corazón no la dejaba. Sanae amaba tanto a Tsubasa que el corazón le dolía, y el pesar de su traición le acribillaba el alma como cien cuchillos ardientes (yaaaaa, me paso de expresiva, por no decir cursi). Yukari se dio cuenta de que su amiga no se iba a recuperar mientras todo a su alrededor le recordara a Tsubasa, así que le propuso irse de viaje.

¿Cómo dices?.- Sanae estaba sorprendida.

Que nos vayamos de viaje.- respondió Yukari.- Tú y yo, si quieres también Kumi. Vámonos lejos, lejos de todo lo que te recuerde, te sepa, te suene a Tsubasa Ozhora, vámonos un rato lejos de este mundo, para que puedas tranquilizar a tu corazón y empezar a olvidar.

Es que no sé si quiero olvidar.- replicó Sanae.- No quiero olvidar, mi dolor es muy grande y lo único que deseo ahora... No sé qué es lo que deseo ahora...

Lo que deseas es lastimar a Tsubasa tanto como él te lastimó a ti.- suspiró Yukari, apesadumbrada.

Sí.- asintió Sanae, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.- No debería tener estos pensamientos en mi interior, pero no lo puedo evitar...

Vámonos, Sanae.- repitió Yukari.- Vámonos lejos...

Después de pensarlo un poco, Sanae consideró aceptar la oferta de su amiga. Kumi, al enterarse del plan de Yukari, comentó que su abuela tenía una tienda de adivinación en una ciudad un tanto lejana y apartada del mundo actual y que con todo gusto ella las aceptaría. Sanae lo habló son su madre, y la respuesta de Akane Nakazawa fue concluyente:

Vete. Vete y toma todo el tiempo que necesites para restaurar tu corazón.

Así pues, sin pensarlo mucho, sin decirle nada a nadie, con excepción de sus madres, Sanae, Yukari y Kumi se marcharon lejos. Las chicas llegaron con la abuela de Kumi y se pusieron a trabajar en la humilde pero surtida tienda que ella tenía, haciéndose expertas en el arte de los amuletos para el amor, para la buena fortuna, para la salud, para el dinero, para todo lo posible habido y por haber. Y ahí, entre tantos amuletos, tanta gente que buscaba una manera de aliviar sus penas, Sanae poco a poco fue recuperándose del dolor, aún cuando sabía que éste no iba a curarse del todo...

Un buen día, Yukari y Kumi salieron a hacer las compras y Sanae se quedó sola en la tienda, con la señora Sugimoto. Ese día había habido pocos clientes, las clases se habían reiniciado y por eso en las mañanas el lugar solía estar casi desierto, al menos por unas pocas horas hasta la salida de los colegios, cuando cientos de colegialas entusiasmadas llegaban para abarrotar la tienda. Sanae limpiaba y quitaba el polvo de los escaparates y aparadores cuando la señora Sugimoto hizo acto de presencia.

Descansa un poco, querida.- pidió la abuela de Kumi, con una taza de té en las manos para Sanae.- Has trabajado mucho.

No es nada, abuela.- sonrió Sanae.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en pago a su hospitalidad.

Las amigas de mi nieta son siempre bienvenidas.- sonrió la señora Sugimoto.- Así que no te preocupes, eres como de mi familia. ¿No quisieras que te leyera las cartas? Desde que llegaron, eres la única que no se ha interesado por saber su futuro.

Las cartas no me podrán ayudar a recuperar lo que perdí.- murmuró Sanae, decaída.

Quizás no, pero podría decirte si en algún momento tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo.- replicó la mujer.- Vamos, no pierdes nada.

Sanae lo pensó un momento y después aceptó. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Así pues, la señora Sugimoto repartió las cartas y trató de descifrar el futuro de la chica.

Por culpa de un malentendido, te has separado de tu amor verdadero.- dijo la señora Sugimoto.- Dos personas se han cruzado en el camino de tu amor, dos personas que no son malignas ni tampoco tienen malas intenciones, simplemente están confundidas con lo que desean, un hombre y una mujer.

Genzo.- suspiró Sanae.- Y Lily...

Esas dos personas van a seguirse metiendo en tu vida, eso es inevitable.- continuó la mujer.- Sus destinos se han unido al tuyo y al de tu amor y no se van a separar ya. Una de esas personas, el hombre, intentará ayudarte a recuperar a tu antiguo amor, él está verdaderamente arrepentido de haberse interpuesto en el camino del amor verdadero, pero la mujer intentará separarte de tu amor a como de lugar.

Esa mujer es una arpía.- musitó Sanae, enojada, recordando todas las cosas terribles que le había dicho Lily, su última noche en Brasil.

Pero aunque no lo creas, ella no es mala ni quiere tu perdición.- replicó la anciana.- Solo quiere... Quiere ser feliz...

A cambio de mi felicidad.- gruñó Sanae, molesta.

No, ella no busca tu desgracia.- negó la abuela Sugimoto.- El significado de esta carta es confuso en verdad, no consigo descifrar nada más. Lo que sí me queda claro es que no puedes dejarte vencer, debes seguir luchando por tu amor.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Sanae, dolida.- Tsubasa fue el que me dejó...

Porque si no lo haces, arruinarás no solo tu futuro y tu felicidad, sino también el de tu amor verdadero, y el de las dos personas que se metieron en el camino.- respondió la señora Sugimoto.

Sanae estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento Kumi y Yukari regresaron. La chica actúo como si nada, y ya después habría de pedirle a la señora Sugimoto que no dijera nada acerca de sus revelaciones y la anciana prometió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de ella habrían de resonar en la mente de Sanae: _"Porque si no lo haces, arruinarás no solo tu futuro y tu felicidad, sino también el de tu amor verdadero"_. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Sanae debía luchar por recuperar el amor de Tsubasa?

Este pensamiento atosigó tanto la mente de Sanae que ella decidió salir a caminar, sola. La chica pensaba que en esos momentos, lo que ella más deseaba era quitarse la horrible sensación que le dejó Lily por llamarla desaliñada y mal vestida. En parte, era cierto, pero Lily no tenía derecho a decirle algo como eso. Sanae pasó entonces frente a un pequeño centro comercial, cuya modernidad desentonaba con el resto del poblado en donde se encontraba. Al mirarse en un escaparte, y ver el reflejo de su cara sobre un maniquí femenino que usaba prendas de moda, Sanae tuvo una idea… Muy descabellada, pero quizás podría ayudarle a superar su pena…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa y Lily habían llegado a Japón, en medio de una lluvia de flashes y acoso de reporteros. Lily, como siempre, disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención. Tsubasa se sentía un poco incómodo, sobre todo por la presencia de sus amigos, los cuales sin dudar empezarían a recriminarle. Sin embargo, Lily de momento consiguió desviar la atención, pero aun así Tsubasa no se sentía a gusto. Él temía que en cualquier momento Sanae hiciera acto de presencia, lo temía y lo deseaba a la vez…

Pero Sanae no llegó. En vez de eso, hicieron acto de presencia Yukari y Kumi, pero ambas se comportaron como si no hubiesen ido al aeropuerto por Tsubasa, sino por otra persona y de casualidad se hubiesen dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

¡Yukari, Kumi!.- gritó Tsubasa al ver a las chicas, esperando en el fondo que Sanae estuviera con ellas.

¡Ah!.- Yukari se mostró sorprendida.- No esperaba que llegaras a Japón tan pronto.

¿Qué hacen aquí, entonces?.- preguntó Tsubasa, sorprendido.

Eh, pues vinimos por… Eh… .- Kumi se empezó a revolver.- Es que nosotros estábamos de viaje y ya volvimos…

¿De viaje, a donde fueron?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, bastante sorprendido.

A visitar a una pariente lejana.- respondió Kumi.- Solo fue un viaje corto y…

Pero Tsubasa dejó de ponerle atención a Kumi, porque frente a él apareció una mujer que de inmediato se robó toda su atención. Era ella una chica muy linda, vestida a la moda, y su cabello estaba cortado en capas y llevaba unos pequeños rayitos de color rojo adornándolos. La chica no llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo quizás algo de lápiz labial y rímel para resaltar sus pestañas, pero con estos dos mínimos detalles, ella brillaba como un sol…

Tsubasa se separó de Lily y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la chica para tratar de interceptarla, aunque ella no había notado la presencia de él. Cuando Sanae se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Tsubasa frente a ella, sonriéndole.

Hola.- saludó él, con cierta timidez.- Soy Tsubasa Ozhora, ¿quién eres tú?

Sanae se quedó petrificada, sin saber qué responder. ¿Qué le pasaba a Tsubasa? ¿Acaso estaba tan cambiada que él no la reconocía? El primer impulso de Sanae fue decirle: "Tsubasa, soy yo, Sanae. ¿No me reconoces?", pero entonces al ver a Lily tras de él, mirándolos con enojo, a la chica japonesa se le ocurrió decir una locura máxima…

Me llamo Aki Yamazaki.- dijo Sanae, con cierto titubeo.- Mucho gusto.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? No bien acababa de decir ese nombre falso cuando Sanae ya se había arrepentido. Ahora iba a tener que hacerse pasar por alguien más y fingir que no era ella…

**Notas:**

Aki Yamazaki fue el primer intento de Sanae que hizo Yoichi Takahashi para la prueba del manga que después sería Captain Tsubasa.

Y bueno, sigo metiendo parte del manga en la historia, el partido contra Santana y el destierro de los jugadores de la selección japonesa también ocurrió en el manga.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ****8.**

Alex quería lanzarse a un barranco; bueno, ésas eran las palabras que Lily había usado, pero el caso es que Alex se sentía morir...

No es justo.- repetía una y otra vez, entre enojada, triste y ofuscada.- ¡Touya nunca sabe como ser un buen hermano, pero sí sabe como regañarme y meterse en mi vida!

Ya, tranquila.- pedía Lily, mientras miraba a su amiga desquitarse con el videojuego de Lara Croft Tomb Raider.- No ganas nada con despotricar contra tu familia.

Touya no es más que mi hermano adoptado.- replicó Alex, haciendo que Lara intentara pasar por un reto difícil ante un T-Rex.- No tiene derecho a meterse así en mi vida.

Lily suspiró; cierto, lo que había pasado era una injusticia para Alex, pero ella no ganaba nada quejándose. Unas cuantas noches atrás, Touya Wakabayashi, el mayor de los hijos Wakabayashi, llegó de la nada a la mansión Wakabayashi japonesa y encontró a Taro y a Alex en una incómoda situación, algo así como que los encontró portándose demasiado cariñosos en la cama. Touya ni conocía siquiera a Misaki, pero obvio es que no le gustó encontrarse con semejante escena. El hombre hizo un escándalo, corrió al pobre Taro de la mansión y le prohibió a Alex el volver a verlo. Claro, la chica hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar este castigo injusto, pero Touya se comunicó rápidamente con su padre y le dio una versión distorsionada de los hechos, con lo que Akira Wakabayashi estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hizo Taouya. Fue entonces cuando Alex dijo que dentro de poco ella sería mayor de edad (aun no lo era, más o menos los personajes de CT tienen entre 18 y 19 años, Lily y Alex son unos pocos años menores) y que haría lo que quisiera, pero entonces Touya le dijo a su hermana adoptada que si ella volvía a ver a Misaki, él en persona se encargaría de arruinarle su incipiente carrera futbolística. Ante esto, Alex ya no pudo decir nada.

¿A él que le importa?.- gruñó Alex, descargando su furia con el X-Box.- ¡Es mi hermano adoptado, el que nunca se aparece, no es mi padre ni mi hermano real, todavía si fuese Genzo pero Touya! Hasta Kenji podría decirme algo, pero Touya no.

Ya, A-chan, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- suspiró Lily, viendo, aburrida, cómo su amiga jugaba con Lara Croft.

¿Se NOS ocurrirá?.- Alex recalcó la palabra "nos".

Pues claro.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Somos amigas, ¿no? Ni modo que te deje sola en esto.

Alex sonrió. Lily había dicho eso último como con cierto fastidio, pero la chica sabía que su amiga estaba hablando en serio. Alex y Lily se habían conocido en la escuela primaria y habían sido de las mejores amigas desde entonces, aun después de que Alex se marchó a vivir bajo los cuidados de su nueva familia. Desde entonces, no había situación, problema o lío en el que se metiera una sin que la otra no intentara ayudar, aun a pesar de que el carácter de Lily había cambiado drásticamente desde que hizo una famosa estrella, y las competencias de patinaje de Alex la mantenían demasiado ocupada. Quizás, su unión se debía más que nada a que, de muy niñas, ellas no tenían nada más que una a la otra.

Muérete, muérete.- gruñía Alex, mirando el videojuego.

¿Le dices al dinosaurio o a Touya?.- cuestionó Lily, fastidiada.

Al T-Rex, por supuesto.- replicó Alex, sin mirarla.

Alex, ya vámonos.- pidió Lily, harta.- Llevas ahí las horas, prometiste acompañarme.

Lo haré.- replicó Alex.- Solo dame unos cuantos minutos más.

Va a llover.- Lily miraba el cielo, cuya tonalidad había cambiado de azul a gris en cuestión de horas.

No llueve.- negó Alex.

Va a llover... .- insistió Lily, haciendo un puchero.

Nah, no llueve.- replicó Alex, sin hacerle caso.

Solo a Alex, Lily le hubiese permitido un desplante así, pero de cualquier modo, la paciencia de Lily estaba al límite, así que, después de un rato, Lily se paró frente al monitor, haciendo que Alex perdiera el juego. Ante tan sugerente hecho, la chica Wakabayashi decidió que era momento de acompañar a Lily a que se comprara ropa nueva. La chica Del Valle estaba enojada por la tal Aki Yamazaki, Lily no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios había salido esa tipa ni por qué Tsubasa fue a saludarla, pero la mexicana se dijo que ninguna desgraciada japonesa habría de quitarle a su novio, de manera que Lily iría por conjuntos nuevos para reconquistar a su novio. Alex decía que lo mejor sería que Lily empezara a portarse menos orgullosa, pero su amiga le dijo que si repetía eso iba a tener que darle una humilde patada en su orgulloso trasero.

Qué mal genio te cargas.- se carcajeó Alex.- ¿Qué te pasó? No solías ser tan malhumorada.

Ya sabes qué fue lo que me pasó.- replicó Lily, poniéndose triste súbitamente.- Y no hablemos más de eso.

Como digas... .- Alex ya no insistió.

Esa tal Yamazaki me recuerda a la Nakazawa.- gruñó Lily, recordando a la chica.- Tienen la misma facha, el mismo estilo de caminar, las mismas maneras. Me pregunto si no serán la misma persona.

Lily, amiga, no te ofendas, pero en verdad que ya estás paranoica.- se burló Alex.- Ya ves a la ex de tu viejo en todos lados.

Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.- sentenció Lily, con enojo.- Más le vale a esa Yamazaki el no volverse a aparecer frente a Tsubasa, porque así le va a ir.

Al salir del centro comercial, el cielo estaba negro, encapotado, y era obvio que iba a comenzar a llover. Lily miró a Alex con reproche, y ésta no sabía en donde meterse. Lily había insistido en que llovería, pero Alex se había empeñado en contradecir el pronóstico del tiempo por quedarse a jugar con Lara Croft, así que en esos momentos ella sentía culpable. Lily comenzó a reclamar, primero sutilmente, después más abiertamente cuando el cielo les cayó encima con un enorme aguacero.

¿Y ahora qué?.- gruñó Lily, mientras ella y Alex corrían en busca de refugio.- No traemos coche, queríamos evitar el tráfico.

Más bien, tu Lexus está aun en el taller y tu Porsche lo dejaste en Brasil.- replicó Alex.- Ya. Es mi culpa, ¿está bien? Ya deja de quejarte. Y de paso, no sé por qué tienes tantos autos si cuando los necesitas no tienes ninguno a la mano.

Cállate.- gruñó Lily.

Alex iba a decir algo cuando un automóvil negro pasó junto a ellas y les pitó. La ventana del lado del conductor bajó y un hombre con gorra roja les habló desde el interior.

Súbanse, las llevo.- dijo él.

Gracias.- Alex sonrió y se apresuró a subir, pero entonces Lily la detuvo, jalándola de la cola de caballo que su amiga usaba.

¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?.- le reclamó Lily, en español.- ¿Cómo te subes al automóvil del primer desconocido que se te pone enfrente? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Puede ser un maniaco pervertido, un depravado, un acosador o algo peor!

No hay problema, Li.- Alex casi se echa a reír.- Es mi hermano.

Lily miró fugazmente al hombre del auto, el cual estaba usando una vieja camiseta raída y sucia, y una gorra roja que tapaba su cabello despeinado y alborotado y Lily alcanzó a ver también unos jeans desgastados.

¿_Ése _es tu hermano?.- Lily hizo un gesto de repulsión, aun hablando en español.

Sí, es Genzo.- sonrió Alex.- Ven, al fin lo conocerás.

¿Es una broma, cierto?.- Lily no quitaba su mala cara.- ¿Éste naco es Genzo? ¿Este tipejo con facha de camionero? O sea, perdona, pero no te la creo.

Súbete ya, luego te quejas.- replicó Alex.- ¿O prefieres seguirte mojando?

Lily y Alex abordaron el automóvil, la primera en el asiento de atrás y la segunda en el asiento de adelante, más que nada porque Lily se negó a viajar a un lado del chófer, según ella misma lo expresó, aun cuando Alex insistía que ese hombre zarrapastroso no era el chófer, sino su hermano. Muy seguramente, él debía de venir de algún entrenamiento, pero bueno, a Lily nadie la sacaba de sus ideas locas. Las chicas continuaban hablando en español, a pesar de los intentos de Alex por cambiar el tema. Lily solo se daba cuenta de que el hermano de su amiga no dejaba de verla por el espejo retrovisor, frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Cómo crees que voy a creerte el que este ruin, flojo, tiravidas y pasahambres es tu hermano?.- insistió Lily.- ¡Ve nada más la facha que tiene!

Eh, Lily... .- Alex quería cortar ya.

¡O sea, tiene una cara de muerto de hambre que no puede con ella!.- gruñó Lily.

Lily, amiga...

Además, no tiene ni para ponerse ropa decente o limpia.- Lily no dejaba de quejarse.- ¿Cómo voy a creer que éste sujeto es Genzo, tu hermano? ¡Estás loca!

¡Lily!.- gritó Alex.

¿Qué?.- preguntó ella, de mal humor.

Dos cosas: la primera, es que éste hombre sí es Genzo.- respondió Alex, con un suspiro.- La segunda, que mi hermano entiende el español.

En ese momento, Lily y Genzo cruzaron miradas por el espejo retrovisor y ella se ruborizó. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que la vergüenza se le notara y rápidamente se compuso.

Alex, tu hermano es japonés, ¿no es cierto?.- cuestionó Lily, muy digna, cruzando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en su regazo.

Sí, lo es.- suspiró Alex.- ¿Ahora qué?

No te creo que sepa hablar español.- replicó Lily.

Alex me enseñó.- fue Genzo quien respondió, en español.- Así que sí, lo entiendo, sí, lo hablo, sí, soy su hermano, y no, no soy un ruin, flojo, tiravidas ni pasahambres, mucho menos camionero. Soy futbolista y punto.

Alex hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse, ya que sintió algún poquitín de pena por su amiga. Lily, en vez de disculparse, se quedó callada y se puso a mirar por la ventana, como si le hubiese aburrido el hablar con Genzo. Éste, sin embargo, estaba molesto y carraspeó, tantas veces que Lily no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

¿Le pasa algo en la garganta, señor futbolista?.- preguntó Lily, muy digna.- No deja de toser como si le molestara algo.

Me molesta el cinismo, la altanería y la desvergüenza.- respondió Genzo, enojado.- Al menos, si me estoy dignando en llevarla lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte conmigo.

Qué curioso, no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para hablarme con tanta confianza.- replicó Lily.- Y no me tengo por qué disculpar, si usted no se viera como camionero, no lo confundiría con uno.

Alex no pudo más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Genzo y Lily continuaban peleándose. Al final, los jóvenes llegaron a la lujosa residencia en donde Lily estaba viviendo en Japón y Alex se ofreció a acompañar a su amiga, ya que ella se regresaría con Genzo a su casa. Lily, por supuesto, le pidió a Genzo aunque de una manera muy poco agradable, que le ayudara con sus compras. Éste estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero Alex intervino ya que, aunque los divertía verlos discutir, ella aun se sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de que Lily se hubiera mojado.

Bueno.- dijo Alex, cuando Genzo terminó de ayudar a Lily.- Los presentaré, aunque ya no le veo el caso. Lily, él es mi hermano, Genzo Wakabayashi, y Genzo, ella es mi amiga, Lily Del Valle.

Lily estaba un poco distraída y no se fijó que el suelo estaba resbaloso por la reciente lluvia, y sus zapatos de tacón resbalaron haciéndola tropezar. Sin embargo, Genzo alcanzó a atraparla y Lily se agarró a él. Por un instante, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y no supieron qué decirse; Genzo se quedó impresionado al ver que esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido eran más fascinantes en vivo que en fotografía. Lily también se sintió un poco perturbada por la mirada de esos ojos negros como capulines (frase de Made xD), pero de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás.

Podría decir que es un placer, pero no lo es.- gruñó Lily, soltándose de Genzo.- Aunque agradezco que haya evitado que me cayera, ahora sé que sí sirve para algo.

¿Cómo es que eres tan malcriada?.- respondió Genzo, enojado.- ¡Eres una caprichosa, tienes ínfulas de princesa!

Genzo y Lily comenzaron a discutir otra vez. Alex nada más elevó sus ojos al cielo, eso parecía ir para largo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumi apenas se podía aguantar la risa. No podía creer que en verdad Sanae hubiera hecho lo que hizo, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Yukari estaba más bien acongojada y preocupada por su amiga, pero Sanae se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el lugar.

¿Te vas a creer que no me haya reconocido?.- le preguntaba Sanae a Yukari.- ¡No puedo creer que no me haya reconocido! ¿Qué en verdad estoy tan cambiada?

Pues sí te ves algo diferente.- respondió Yukari, suspirando y mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo.- El corte de cabello, los mechones de pelo y el maquillaje alrededor de tus ojos hacen que tu cara adquiera una expresión distinta.

¡Pero aun así, no me hice cirugía plástica!.- insistió Sanae.- No me operé la nariz ni me añadí más busto, aun no entiendo...

Bueno, ya, Tsubasa no te reconoció, gran cosa.- intervino Kumi.- Era de esperarse, él se la pasa metido todo el tiempo en el sóccer, no le puedes pedir demasiado conocimiento sobre mujeres.

En parte, lo que Kumi dice es cierto.- señaló Yukari.- Tsubasa tiene siempre su mente en el fútbol, quizás por eso de momento no te reconoció.

Ni te reconocerá.- opinó Kumi.- Le dijiste que te llamas Aki Yamazaki, ¿recuerdas? Y por cierto, ¿qué fue eso, qué te pasó que te hiciste pasar por otra?

¡No sé!.- exclamó Sanae, con sinceridad.- No sé en qué estaba pensando, creo que no estaba pensando en nada, me entró el pánico y ya. Dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?.- cuestionó Yukari.

Bueno, pues es obvio, ¿no?.- fue Kumi quien respondió.- Nomás que deje de ver a Tsubasa, o decirle quién es ella en realidad.

No, eso no puedo hacerlo, se enojará aun más conmigo.- negó Sanae.- No puedo decirle que lo engañé, no le creerá si le digo que fue por nervios.

Entonces, procura no volver a verlo.- propuso Yukari.- Es lo mejor.

No puedo hacer eso.- musitó Sanae, tan bajo que sus amigas se inclinaron hacia ella para escucharla.

¿Por qué no?.- se sorprendió Kumi.

Porque… .- Sanae tuvo un ligerísimo titubeo. Ella no quería que sus amigas supieran sobre la predicción de la abuela Sugimoto.- Siento que debo hablar con Tsubasa, intentar acercarme a él. Sé que no me lo perdonaré si dejo que él se vaya de mi vida sin luchar por él. Yo lo amo.

Hace unos cuantos días querías vengarte.- le recordó Yukari.

Dije eso porque estaba triste, ¿crees acaso que podría lastimar al hombre que amo? Eso nunca, Yukari, tú me conoces, ustedes me conocen.- replicó Sanae.- Pero ahora que lo he pensado bien, sé que no puedo dejar que Tsubasa se vaya así de mi lado. Lo amo, tengo que intentar hablar con él, decirle que lo de Genzo fue solo un malentendido y que no puede casarse con Lily porque ella no le conviene. Sobre todo, esto último, si yo supiera que Lily es una buena chica, lo entendería, si supiera que Lily es la mujer que le conviene o que lo ama más que yo, me haría a un lado sin replicar, pero sé de entrada que esto último no puede ser cierto porque no hay mujer en el mundo que pueda amar más a Tsubasa que yo. Chicas, tengo que decírselo.

Yukari y Kumi se miraron la una a la otra y después suspiraron. Ellas sabían bien, ya que Sanae se los había contado, que Lily Del Valle nunca dejaría que Sanae se acercara a Tsubasa ni por error, así que esta opción parecía ser casi imposible, a menos que… Las dos chicas miraron nuevamente a Sanae, y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

Voy a hacerme pasar por Aki Yamazaki.- asintió Sanae.- Solo así podré acercarme a Tsubasa…

¿Y no crees que él se enoje cuando sepa que eres Sanae?.- preguntó Kumi.

No, porque pienso decirle lo que Lily me hizo.- replicó Sanae, y por primera vez se veía enojada.- Si después de eso, Tsubasa aun no quiere verme, es porque no me merece.

Sanae miró a sus amigas, buscando y encontrando el apoyo que esa deseaba. Estaba decidida, aunque se tuviera que hacer pasar por otra persona, pero Lily Del Valle no iba a salirse con la suya…

**Notas:**

Je, lo ocurrido entre Alex, Lily y Genzo pasó en la vida real, aunque levemente modificado. Made querida sabe de qué hablo, le agradezco de todo corazón que me haya dejado escribirlo xD.

Y bueno, en el manga, para los que no lo saben, la abuela de Kumi sí es adivina.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Tsubasa estaba intentando no frustrarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aparte de que sus compañeros seguían brillando por su ausencia debido a las reglas exigentes de Gamo, su novia estaba volviéndolo loco con lo de la boda, y aparte de eso estaba Aki Yamazaki.

¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde venía? ¿En dónde se encontraría en esos momentos y por qué Tsubasa se había obsesionado con ella con solo verla? Fue tan solo cuestión de minutos, Tsubasa y Aki no tuvieron la oportunidad más que de cambiar unas cuantas palabras, pero aun así ella le había causado más que nada una profunda impresión.

Sobre todo, porque le recordaba a Sanae.

¡Qué manía en seguirla recordando! Tsubasa se decía que ya debía dejar de pensar en Sanae, ella había sellado su destino al dejarlo plantado en Brasil. Pero bueno, uno no suele olvidar tan fácilmente al amor de su vida y quizás era por eso que Tsubasa creía ver a Sanae en cada mujer que se le ponía enfrente pero... Aki se le parecía demasiado...

De momento, al verla, Tsubasa estaba casi seguro de que esa hermosa chica era Sanae, pero cuando la joven le dijo que se llamaba Aki Yamazaki y que conocía a ninguna Sanae Nakazawa, Tsubasa se decepcionó muchísimo. Además, Lily no dio oportunidad de que ninguno de los dos intercambiara más palabras de las necesarias aquella vez.

No bien Aki acababa de decir su nombre y Tsubasa de decirle que estaba encantado de conocerla cuando Lily salió al ataque.

Disculpa, ¿y tú quien eres?.- Lily de inmediato se colgó del brazo de su prometido.

Aki Yamazaki.- repitió la chica.- Y solo saludaba a este chico de pasada, no me interesa nada más con él.

Pues más te vale.- replicó Lily, tomando con más fuerza a Tsubasa del brazo.

No seas paranoica.- gruñó Aki.- Tu novio no me interesa, lo acabo de conocer y dudo que lo vuelva a ver alguna vez.

Con este comentario, Tsubasa se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero se dijo que por algo las cosas pasaban. En ese momento, Kumi apareció de la nada y dijo que Aki era una pariente lejana suya que estaba viviendo con su abuela y que había ido con Kumi y Yukari porque quería conocer Tokio. Tsubasa vio a Aki asentir, aunque sus ojos oscuros mostraban algo de sorpresa mal disimulada.

¿Y qué pasó con...?.- Tsubasa quería preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo no se quería arriesgar con Lily agarrándolo con tanta fuerza del brazo.- Bueno, con...

Se quedó con la abuela de Kumi.- fue Yukari la que preguntó.- Necesitaba cambiar de aires y le gustó aquel lugar.

Ah... .- musitó Tsubasa.

Ahora, si nos permites.- Kumi esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tomó a Aki por el brazo.- Nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Hasta luego.- Yukari se despidió de Tsubasa y Lily, al tiempo que a ésta la miraba de arriba abajo.

Fue un placer.- le dijo Tsubasa a Aki. Ésta nada más lo despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Obvio, Lily solo estaba esperando a que ellas se fueran para comenzar a interrogar a su novio. Bueno, eso era obvio, Tsubasa había cometido el error de dejar a su presumida y vanidosa novia por otra chica, enfrente de las cámaras de los reporteros, los cuales afortunadamente ya no se veían a la vista.

¿Quién era ésa?.- Lily puso las manos en jarras.

Aki Yamazaki, tú la oíste.- respondió Tsubasa, fingiendo demencia.

No te hagas él inocente.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Vi como la miraste, ¿la conoces o qué?

No.- negó Tsubasa, con sinceridad.- Y si quieres que te sea sincero, le hablé porque la confundí con alguien más...

Fue por esa Sanae Nakazawa, ¿cierto?.- esta respuesta hizo enojar aun más a Lily.- De seguro, la confundiste con ella.

Por idiota, Tsubasa tuvo que soportar otro desplante de Lily por culpa de Sanae; la mexicana le reclamó a su prometido que aun estando a punto de casarse, después de tantos meses y aun después de que Sanae lo dejó botado en Brasil, él siguiera pensando en ella. Tsubasa intentó decirle a Lily que no, no confundió a Aki con Sanae, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Él sabía que Lily no iba a creerle. Así pues, Tsubasa tuvo que esperar a que a su novia se le pasara el coraje para después intentar contentarla con algo que le gustara.

Pero Tsubasa sabía que, aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder sacarse a Aki Yamazaki de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Tsubasa.- le dijo Ryo Ishizaki.- ¿En dónde andas?

Pensando en Misaki, Hyuga y los demás.- mintió Tsubasa.- Me preocupan, espero que consigan regresar a la selección.

Lo harán, ya los conoces.- replicó Ishizaki, riéndose.- Así que mejor preocúpate por las eliminatorias.

Tienes razón.- asintió Tsubasa.- Vamos a entrenar.

Por cierto que, a ver si luego nos presentas a tu novia.- comentó Mamoru Izawa, como quien no quiere la cosa.- No hemos tenido el gusto de conocerla.

Querrás decir, "prometida".- lo corrigió Kisugi.- Qué curioso que ninguno de nosotros la conozca.

Verán a Lily esta noche.- replicó Tsubasa.- Habrá una breve reunión en la casa que Lily rentó, ella también quiere conocerlos. A todos.

Vaya, pues gracias.- sonrió Ishizaki.- Comida gratis, nadie le dice que no a eso.

Tsubasa ya no respondió y prefirió continuar con el entrenamiento. Él estaba seguro que en algún momento sus amigos iban a preguntarle el por qué botó a Sanae para casarse con una cantante extranjera, y mientras más tiempo se tardaran en preguntarlo, mejor.

Además, lo más urgente en ese momento era el reto que el entrenador Gamo le había impuesto a los siete jugadores desterrados, Hyuga, Misaki, Jitto, Nitta, los hermanos Tachibana y Soda. El día en que Gamo los sacó de la selección, estos siete jugadores se habían enfrentado a un equipo de jugadores especiales formado por el propio Gamo, llamado el Real Japan Seven, los cuales vencieron al equipo formado por los siete desterrados. Gamo entonces les dijo a Hyuga, Misaki y los demás que solo tendrían un cierto plazo para mejorar su estilo de juego e intentar volver a la selección. Si ese plazo se vencía y los jugadores no regresaban, el Real Japan Seven se quedaría con los puestos vacantes. Era por esta razón por la cual Tsubasa estaba preocupado; si sus amigos no le ponían el suficiente empeño, quizás sus amigos se quedarían sin la oportunidad de jugar en el próximo mundial...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro se había marchado por un tiempo, intentando encontrar un nuevo estilo de juego que le permitiera jugar individual, sin la presencia de Tsubasa. Gamo le había reclamado a Misaki que él no era capaz de jugar solo, que sin Tsubasa no era nada y Taro sentía que quizás el entrenador tenía algo de razón. Así pues, el joven decidió viajar un poco con su padre, viendo otros estilos de juego, buscando un tiro especial o alguna táctica nueva que le permitiera reincorporarse a la selección. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que Misaki decidió abrir al máximo sus sentidos para aprender al máximo.

Y en parte también porque él tenía que estar alejado de Alex... Taro nunca quiso que las cosas sucedieran así, nunca pensó que su familia se tomaría tan mal su relación. Bueno, que después de todo Touya tenía razones para enojarse, después de encontrarse a Taro y a Alex en la cama, pero aun así, los Wakabayashi no tenían derecho a tratarlo como si fuera un criminal... Alex, sin embargo, le dijo que ella hablaría con Genzo y que trataría de convencerlo de darle su ayuda. La chica confiaba en el criterio de su hermano y tenía fe en que Genzo los ayudara a Taro y a ella, pero Misaki no estaba tan seguro de eso. Taro creía que su amigo no estaría tan feliz de saber que su hermana andaba a escondidas con él.

Confía en mí, convenceré a Genzo.- le dijo Alex a Taro, por teléfono.- Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, Alex.- murmuró Taro.- Te extraño muchísimo.

Te veré pronto.- dijo ella, decidida.- De alguna u otra forma, pero he de estar contigo, hemos de estar juntos...

Fue esta promesa lo que mantuvo a Taro con esperanzas. Mientras tanto, él viajaría un poco. En un puesto humilde, en un viaje por Grecia, Misaki vio una cruz de estilo griego, un poco sucia pero él se imaginó a Alex usándola y se decidió a comprarla, por unos cuantos euros. Ya Taro después se encargaría de limpiarla y de entregársela a Alex cuando tuviese la oportunidad de volver a verla...

Alex, a su vez, se la había pasado largo rato discutiendo con Genzo. El joven sabía que no tenía que creerle todo a Touya, porque su hermano era el más venenoso y cizañoso de todos los Wakabayashi y Genzo bien sabía que solía exagerar, pero aun así, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con la relación de Alex y Taro. Sobre todo, porque ambos se habían esforzado mucho por ocultársela.

Pensamos que si te lo decíamos, te ibas a enojar.- comentó Alex, intentando justificarse, a ella y a Misaki.- No creímos que te fuera a gustar la idea.

¿Y no se les ocurrió pensar que menos me iba a agradar el descubrirlo por otra persona?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Y ni hablar de lo que hubiese pasado si hubiera sido yo el que se los encontrara juntos, Alex. Sé que Touya exageró, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Sé que estás enojado por no haber confiado en ti y lo entiendo.- suspiró Alex.- Pero bueno, ¿no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo?

No.- negó Genzo.- Yo no oculto mis relaciones amorosas.

¿Cuáles? Ni tienes.- replicó Alex.

Genzo la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". Alex soltó una risita nerviosa.

Solo bromeaba, hermanito.- trató ella de componerle.- Pero en serio, Taro y yo queríamos mantenerlo oculto, no queríamos que ninguno se enterara porque temíamos que no lo fueran a aceptar. Él es un muchacho humilde y pues...

No me salgas con eso, Alex.- la cortó Genzo, de inmediato.- Eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes. Misaki ha sido mi amigo sin importar si tiene dinero o no. lo que estuvo mal aquí es que no tuviste la madurez o confianza para decirme la verdad, además de que estuviste con Misaki en la casa y eso es otra cosa que no debiste hacer. Lo siento Alex, pero estoy de acuerdo con Touya y con nuestro padre. Lo mejor será que no vuelvas a ver a Misaki; papá te conseguirá un lugar en Oxford, así que te irás a Inglaterra dentro de poco.

¿Oxford?.- Alex casi gritó.- ¿Inglaterra? ¿Se volvieron todos locos o qué? Yo no quiero ir para allá, ¿qué hay del patinaje?

Puedes seguirlo practicando allá.- replicó Genzo, sin inmutarse.

¡Esto es una locura!.- gritó Alex, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Es muy injusto lo que estás haciendo!

Mira, Alex, es lo mejor.- Genzo miró a su hermana con mucha tranquilidad.- No soportaría que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana tuvieran problemas por una relación que fracasó.

¡Lo nuestro no va a fracasar!.- Alex no se lo podía creer.- ¡Taro y yo nos queremos!

Lo siento, Alex.- el tono de Genzo fue terminante.- Pero la decisión está tomada y aun eres menor de edad, así que todavía debes seguir las reglas.

Alex estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero se quedó callada. Sabía que su hermano no iba a cambiar de parecer y que su familia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para conseguir su cometido, así que de momento decidió ceder. Ya se le ocurriría algo después, aunque iba a necesitar ayuda para eso... La chica recordó entonces que esa noche habría una pequeña reunión, en donde Lily se presentaría como la prometida de Tsubasa ante los amigos de él, y Alex supo que ésa era su oportunidad. Si pensaba escapar al yugo familiar, lo mejor sería que lo hiciera esa misma noche...

Genzo, a su vez, pensaba en la mentada reunión de esa noche, y en lo que Sanae diría si se llegaba a enterar de que su rival de amores estaba en Japón. Bueno, que a esas alturas ella ya debería de saberlo, todos los periódicos se encargaron de difundirlo por todo Japón. Pobre Sanae, ella no se merecí esto, y mucho menos por alguien como Lily Del Valle; ahora que Genzo ya conocía a le mexicana, se daba cuenta de que ella no era más que una niña mimada, alterna y caprichosa, y no podía entender qué demonios vio Tsubasa en ella. Y era ésta duda la principal razón por la cual Genzo iría esa noche; él quería conocer el motivo por el cual Tsubasa había dejado a Sanae y, si era el que Genzo sospechaba, se encargaría de poner las cosas en claro esa misma noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión de esa noche era más o menos privada y pequeña; nada de reporteros, nada de cámaras, y solo los amigos más cercanos de Tsubasa, en la no tan humilde casa que Lily había alquilado para ella, Elieth y Melissa durante el tiempo que estarían en Japón. Lily se cambió de ropa al menos unas seis veces, quería verse despampanante ante los amigos de Tsubasa.

Quiero que todos se den cuenta el por qué Tsubasa dejó a su anterior novia.- le decía Lily a Elieth.- Que sepan que soy mejor que esa Sanae Nakazawa.

Eso es pecar de vanidad.- comentó Eli.- Y de orgullo.

Eso es decir la verdad.- replicó Lily.- Además, no me molesta lucir mi belleza.

Elieth elevó sus ojos al cielo; cuando Lily se ponía así, mejor era darle por su lado. Eli decidió irse a arreglar también, aunque no le veía el punto ya que ella no estaba tan interesada en quedar bien ante los amigos de Tsubasa, pero bueno. Melissa apareció y le informó a Lily que la comida estaba lista, y la chica sonrió satisfecha. Como detalle para Tsubasa, Lily había pedido a Melissa que preparara comida brasileña para sus amigos. Eso la haría quedar bien ante ellos.

El caso es que Tsubasa llegó poco después y entre él y Lily se dispusieron a recibir a sus amigos, los cuales fueron llegando y conociendo a Lily, haciendo comentarios sobre su belleza y elegancia, aunque más de uno estuvo de acuerdo en que la chica se pasaba de altanera.

¿Y a quién le importa si es altanera?.- cuestionó Ishizaki.- ¿Qué n vieron que es preciosa?

Si te gustan las brujas bellas, supongo que está bien.- comentó Genzo, quien en esos momentos iba llegando en compañía de Alex.

Hablas como si ya la conocieras.- observó Izawa.

Ya tuve el placer.- gruñó Genzo, con sarcasmo.- Esa chica es una niña mimada, es odiosa y detestable.

A mí también me da gusto verlo, señor futbolista.- le dijo Lily, en esos momentos.- Y también me dará gusto decirle que el sentimiento es mutuo. Veo que al menos cambió sus fachas por algo más decente, pero déjeme decirle que aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda, y aun cuando se ponga ropa de calidad, sigue teniendo esa facha de camionero que al parecer no se le puede quitar con nada.

Y a ti, las ínfulas de princesa no se te van.- replicó Genzo, enojado.

Lily iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que había tres indeseables invitadas llegando en ese momento: Yukari, Kumi y Aki, las tres arregladas como para una fiesta, aunque la que más llamaba la atención era Aki. De inmediato los chicos los rodearon y entonces Lily desvió su atención de Genzo para dirigirla a Tsubasa.

¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?.- cuestionó Lily, enojada.

No lo sé.- confesó Tsubasa, con sinceridad.

No mientas, tú las invitaste.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Perdón.- Ishizaki se acercó a la pareja, algo avergonzado.- Tsubasa, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Yukari y a Kumi, ellas se enteraron de esta fiesta y pues dado que ambas son amigas tuyas, quisieron estar presentes.

No importa, Ishizaki.- Tsubasa asintió.- Me alegrará que conozcan a Lily.

¿Y qué hay de ésa?.- Lily señaló a Aki, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Pues ésa tiene su nombre.- intervino Kumi, muy digna.- Y la trajimos con nosotros porque es pariente mía, vino con nosotras a esta parte del país y no la íbamos a dejar sola.

Pues sí, pero aquí quien invita soy yo.- Lily confrontó a Kumi.- Y no es cortés el presentarse a una fiesta sin invitación. No son bienvenidas aquí y eso ya deberían saberlo, son amigas de esa tal Nakazawa.

No tienes por qué hablarnos así.- dijo Sanae, metiéndose ya que no iba a permitir que alguien hablara mal de sus amigas.- Está bien que llegamos sin avisar, pero sí fuimos invitadas, Ishizaki nos invitó y él es amigo de Tsubasa. Además, si quieres que nos vayamos simplemente dilo y no nos trates como si fuéramos inferiores.

Lily iba a responderle a Sanae de muy malas pulgas, pero Tsubasa la tomó por el brazo y la condujo aparte. Los invitados los vieron discutir un rato, y al final se dieron cuenta de que Lily tuvo que ceder.

Como quieras.- gruñó ella, en portugués, tras lo cual se desapareció para ir a ver a qué hora se iba a servir la cena.

Lamento el inconveniente.- le dijo Tsubasa a sus amigos, a manera de disculpa.- A Lily le molesta que la tomen por sorpresa, pero está de acuerdo en que ustedes se queden.

Los demás, incluidas Yukari, Kumi y Sanae, sonrieron y la reunión continuó como si nada. Tsubasa, muy íntimamente, le agradecía a Ishizaki que hubiese invitado a Kumi, porque solo así pudo volver a ver a Aki Yamazaki...

**Notas:**

El detalle de la cruz griega de Taro a Alex es idea original de Maderique, yo solo le pedí permiso para mencionarlo en este fic nn


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Sanae veía a Tsubasa y a Lily bailar, muy pegaditos, intentando no mostrar enojo. Después de la cena, durante la cual Tsubasa y Lily dijeron hasta el cansancio los planes de su boda, se había abierto el baile, el cual era indispensable dado que Lily amaba bailar. La mayoría de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, pero Sanae en su papel de Aki decidió quedarse a terminar con la comida que quedó, intentando aguantar sus impulsos de saltar sobre Lily y decirle que se separara de Tsubasa.

Los ojos no se te van.- le dijo Genzo a Sanae, sentándose frente a ella.- Genzo Wakabayashi, creo que nunca nos presentaron.

Aki Yamazaki.- respondió Sanae.- Mucho gusto, y bueno, no te fijes que aquí nadie me presentó. Esa chica se encargó de eso.

Es odiosa, ¿verdad?.- gruñó Genzo, mirando a Lily mover provocativamente la cadera al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Tsubasa.

Es bastante antipática.- acordó Sanae.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Se siente Miss Universo.- replicó Genzo, sin dejar de ver a Lily.- Se siente superior a todos, se siente la mujer más bella del planeta, la más rica y la más afortunada.

No sé cómo es que Tsubasa pudo fijarse en alguien como ella.- comentó Sanae, con un suspiro.- Antes, él no se hubiera fijado en alguien así...

Hablas como si lo conocieras.- comentó Genzo, algo sorprendido.

Bueno, he seguido su carrera en los periódicos.- balbuceó Sanae, intentando no atragantarse.- Me doy cuenta de que él es un hombre más sencillo, no sé por qué se fijo en alguien así.

Creo que fue culpa mía.- confesó Genzo, suspirando.- Yo le hice algo que quizás él no pudo perdonar, pero en vez de desquitarse conmigo, se desquitó con ella.

¿Con quién?.- Sanae estuvo a punto de decir "conmigo".- ¿Hablas de su antigua novia?

Creo que nunca fue su novia, pero sé que él la amaba, y yo cometí un error.- respondió Genzo.

¿Te acostaste con ella?.- Sanae fingió demencia, para despistar.

¡No, claro que no!.- negó el portero, enérgicamente.- Eso nunca hubiera podido hacerlo, la verdad es que ni siquiera la besé, ella se negó porque quería que su primer beso fuera de él... No sé en qué estaba pensando. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que podía meterme entre ellos, es obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Estaban?.- Sanae notó la palabra.

Quisiera decir que lo están.- replicó Genzo.- Quizás lo estén pero... Por mi culpa, ahora mi mejor amigo ha caído en brazos de esa mujer engreída y altanera.

Muy engreída, pero no le quitas los ojos de encima.- replicó Sanae, con una sonrisa.

No es fea.- musitó Genzo, ruborizándose un poco.- Tú tampoco lo eres.

Sanae sonrió, mirando a Tsubasa. Sí, ella siempre había sido linda, pero no era ninguna especie de supermodelo como lo era Lily, y la chica que era en realidad atractiva, según la propia Sanae lo pensaba, era Aki, no ella.

¿Tienes novio?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un rato.

No.- negó Sanae, intentando que su voz no sonara más amarga de lo necesario.

Yo tampoco tengo pareja.- dijo Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Quizás después me aceptes una salida al cine o a tomar un café.

¿Algo así como una cita?.- Sanae intentó no reírse de los nervios.

Se podría decir que sí.- Genzo sonrió.- ¿Qué dices?

Quizás.- asintió Sanae.- No sería mala idea. Siempre y cuando, no sea una cita.

Como amigos entonces.- corrigió Genzo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, acepto.- Sanae también sonrió.

Bueno, que Sanae no pensaba traicionar a Tsubasa ni olvidarse de su decisión de intentar recuperarlo. Pero si quería aparentar ser Aki, la chica debía ocultar de momento su falta de interés en Tsubasa y quizás pretender que podía salir con otras personas, aunque sea como amigas, sobre todo, para despistar a Lily, a la cual con nada se le quitaba de la cabeza que la Yamazaki estaba interesada en Tsubasa. A pesar de lo mal que le caía, a Sanae le sorprendía el hecho de que Lily fuese tan observadora e intuitiva. Lástima que ella no usaba esos dones para el bien, sino para fregar la existencia.

¿Quieres bailar?.- preguntó Genzo a Sanae, después de un rato.

Claro.- asintió Sanae, y ambos salieron a la pista.

Al verlos llegar, Lily puso gesto de quien ve y huele algo tremendamente desagradable, mientras que Tsubasa sonreía a manera de disculpa. La mexicana entonces, para provocar a los otros dos, se colgó del cuello de Tsubasa e hizo que él le pusiera las manos en las caderas. Sanae, al ver esto, tuvo una crisis la cual supo controlar muy bien, aunque quizás no del todo...

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Genzo, haciendo girar a Sanae en la pista.

Es que no pensé que supieras bailar tan bien.- mintió Sanae.

Uno de mis talentos ocultos.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo.

Ah, ¿tienes más?.- preguntó Sanae, riéndose.

Tsubasa volteó a ver a Aki y a Genzo y se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban pasándola bien. El joven no supo entonces por qué se sintió mal, como si al verlos juntos a él se le fueran a la memoria los recuerdos de otra situación que también involucraba a Genzo y a otra muchacha...

¿Qué tanto los miras?.- preguntó Lily a Tsubasa.

Nada, que quizás Genzo encontró a alguien que le puede gustar.- respondió Tsubasa, abrazando aun más a Lily.

Bueno, dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descosido.- replicó Lily.- Nadie mejor para tu descortés amigo que esa mujer. No sé en verdad como es que te puedes llevar bien con ese tipejo, se nota claramente que no está a tu nivel.

No hablemos más de ellos, ¿te parece?.- preguntó Tsubasa, en voz baja.

Claro.- sonrió ella.

Tsubasa entonces besó a Lily de una forma muy apasionada, como rara vez lo hacía. A un lado de ellos, Sanae intentó no sucumbir a la tristeza que la invadió. Genzo notó, sin embargo, la actitud de su compañera de baile y entonces se dio cuenta de que su primera impresión sobre Aki Yamazaki había sido la correcta...

¿Quieres ir a tomar algo de aire fresco?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.

Me gustaría y mucho.- confesó Sanae.- Vamos.

Genzo y Sanae salieron entonces de la casa y se marcharon rumbo al jardín. Sanae entonces se sentó en una fuente de piedra y enterró la cara entre las manos. El hacerse pasar por otra persona iba a resultarle más difícil de lo que pensó, se suponía que a Aki no le debía de importar si Tsubasa se besaba o no con su novia, pero a Sanae sí le importaba y ella nunca había sido una buena actriz... Genzo se recargó contra un seto del jardín, cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y miró fijamente a la chica.

Muy bien, basta de cuentos.- le dijo él.- Sé quien eres en verdad.

No sé de qué me hablas.- gruñó Sanae, sin levantar la cara.

Vamos, sé muy bien que no eres Aki Yamazaki, ese cuento nomás se lo va a creer Tsubasa.- replicó Genzo.- Se perfectamente bien que tú eres Sanae.

¿Cómo lo descubriste?.- por la sorpresa, Sanae se delató a sí misma.

Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, Sanae, cambiaste pero no tanto.- rió Genzo.- Sí, te pusiste más linda, pero sigues siendo básicamente la misma. Tu manera de hablar, tu mirada, sigues siendo la misma Sanae aunque te hagas pasar por otra. Si Tsubasa no lo ha notado es porque esa arpía Del Valle lo tiene engatusado, pero créeme que si él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas, se daría cuenta de quién eres en realidad.

Y eso no puedo permitirlo.- musitó Sanae, acongojada.- Si Tsubasa se da cuenta de quién soy...

¿Por qué, Anego?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi.- ¿Por qué te haces pasar por otra persona? ¿Por qué toda esta farsa de Aki Yamazaki?

Debo confesar que al principio fue algo que hice sin querer.- comenzó a explicar Sanae.- Me fui con Yukari y Kumi de vacaciones, allá me decidí a hacerme un cambio, y regresé el mismo día que Tsubasa se vino de Brasil con Lily y nos vimos en el aeropuerto. Lo confieso, me entró el pánico, temía que si le decía a él quién era en verdad, me iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

¿Y eso por qué tendría que ser?.- quiso saber Genzo, sorprendido.- Tsubasa debe saber ya lo que yo te dije aquella vez, pero no creo que eso lo lleve al grado de no querer verte.

Ah, si supieras.- murmuró Sanae...

Ella le contó a Genzo todo lo que Lily le dijo, lo de las cartas quemadas, los emails borrados, las llamadas negadas, y todo eso de que Sanae no era digna de alguien como Tsubasa y de que Lily sí lo era, repitiendo las palabras que la misma Lily usó para herir a Sanae. Genzo, mientras iba escuchando, apretaba cada vez más los labios por el enojo que iba sintiendo ante tal injusticia cometida con su amiga.

Suponiendo que en verdad Tsubasa haya hecho eso de eliminar tus mensajes y demás.- comentó Genzo, después de que Sanae hubo concluido.- Lily no tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dijo, ni tampoco a negarte que te vieras con Tsubasa.

Lo sé, pero sinceramente me acobardé.- musitó Sanae.- Ya sabes, bueno, quizás no lo sepas, pero enfrentarse a alguien como Lily Del Valle, con su altura, su belleza, su elegancia, sus ropas caras y su actitud prepotente y altanera pueden acobardar a cualquier persona que no esté preparado para ella.

Aunque no me creas, conozco la sensación.- confesó Genzo, recordando la pelea en el automóvil.- No fue fácil para mí, no me imagino que lo has de haber sentido.

Por eso toda esta trama de ser Aki.- continuó Sanae.- Sé que suena bastante estúpido, pero quiero acercarme a Tsubasa para decirle que aun lo amo pero si lo hago como Sanae...

Lily no te dejará acercarse, y Tsubasa no querrá verte.- completó Genzo.

Exactamente.- suspiró Sanae.- Mira, es algo muy tonto, pero quiero saber por qué Tsubasa ya no quiere verme. Y decirle que si fue por lo que no pasó entre nosotros...

Que no se tiene por qué preocupar porque nunca hubo un "nosotros".- concluyó Genzo.

Genzo, sé que es mucho pedir pero... .- comenzó a decir Sanae, aunque titubeó un poco.- Por favor, no digas nada...

No tienes qué pedírmelo.- sonrió él.- Es más, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Yo mismo intentaré hablar con Tsubasa y en el caso de que no lo logre, quitaré a Lily Del Valle de en medio para que tú puedas hablar con él.

¿No piensas matarla, o sí?.- Sanae se asustó un poco.

Claro que no.- Genzo se echó a reír.- Solo me encargaré de mantenerla ocupada. Esa niña es una fiera, pero ya es momento de que alguien le ponga un alto. ¿Quién más sabe que tú no eres Aki?

Solo Yukari y Kumi.- contestó Sanae.- Ishizaki cree que yo no soy pariente de Kumi sino de Sanae, pero no creo que sepa que somos la misma.

Si lo conozco como lo conozco, ni se lo sospecha.- se burló Genzo.- Bien, menos mientras menos personas sepan quién eres en verdad, mejor.

Así pues, Genzo y Sanae continuaron hablando sobre un posible plan para separar a Tsubasa y a Lily; en algún punto, el portero se disculpó con su amiga por ser el causante de todo, pero Sanae le restó importancia al asunto, diciendo que quizás eso había sido el desencadenante, pero que de cualquier modo Tsubasa debió de confiar en ella y darle el beneficio de la duda, cosa en la que Genzo estuvo de acuerdo.

Él debió darme al menos la oportunidad de explicarme.- musitó Sanae, amargamente.

Quizás pensó en hacerlo, pero Lily no lo dejó.- gruñó Genzo, recordando la manera en cómo la mexicana le cortó la llamada que hizo al celular de Tsubasa.- Esa mujer controla todo en la vida de Tsubasa, y creo que él no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto.

Lo sé.- gruñó Sanae.- Por eso, tengo que acercarme a él…

Yo te ayudaré, ya te lo dije.- reafirmó Genzo.- No dejaré que Lily se salga con la suya.

En ese momento, cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja se escucharon unos ruidos y se vio movimiento sospechoso en los arbustos cercanos. Genzo y Sanae se miraron temiéndose lo peor, cuando de la nada aparecieron Karl Heinz Schneider y Pierre Le Blanc, como si fuese de lo más natural que esos dos anduvieran por ahí, cosa que no era ya que ambos debían encontrarse al otro lado del mundo, peleando con sus equipos por pasar a la siguiente ronda, y no en Japón a mitad del jardín de una casa privada. Los jóvenes parecían estar huyendo de algo o de alguien, aunque al ver a la pareja cambiaron su expresión.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, bastante sorprendido.- ¿No deberían estar en Europa?

Pues sí, pero pasábamos por aquí, vimos que había fiesta y quisimos pasar a ver.- dijo Schneider, como si nada.- Y debe ser algo bueno, si tú estás aquí, Wakabayashi.

No esperarás que te crea eso.- replicó Genzo, mirándolo.- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Nada.- negó Schneider, muy digno.- Pero por cierto que en tu país deberían ser más tolerantes con los extranjeros que no saben nada de este extraño idioma de casitas y palitos.

Sanae soltó una risilla, mientras Pierre miraba a su compañero con cara de "hello con tu hello", mientras Karl murmuraba algo de que se tomaban muy a pecho todo eso de entrar en un probador de mujeres por accidente. Genzo comenzaba a sospecharse lo que había ocurrido con sus compañeros, pero no comentó nada, mientras que Sanae se reía ya abiertamente.

Ya, en serio, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

Digamos que venimos en plan de turistas.- respondió Pierre.- Y no intentes averiguar nada más, porque no lo conseguirás.

Como digas.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Ya conocen a Aki?

Genzo hizo las correspondientes presentaciones y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que de la casa de Lily comenzó a salir la gente, atraída por el sonido de los ruidos que hicieron Pierre y Karl con su llegada. Hubo más de uno que gritó que había ladrones ahí afuera y que todos estaban en peligro, y después de un largo rato salieron Tsubasa y Lily, seguidos por Elieth. Ella llevaba en sus manos un atizador de fuego y se dirigió con paso decidido a los intrusos; Pierre vio ir hacia él a una linda y enojada chica blandiendo un objeto puntiagudo y de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás.

¡Ladrones!.- Eli intentó atacar a Pierre con el atizador.- ¡Nadie se meterá en esta casa a perturbar la paz, no por ser mujeres las que vivimos aquí vayan a creer que no podemos defendernos!

¡Ey, tranquila!.- Karl llegó y abrazó por atrás a Elieth, para contenerla, mientras Pierre le quitaba el atizador de las manos.- No somos ladrones.

Suélteme, ya verán con quién se meten.- Eli se retorcía entre los brazos del alemán.- ¡Abusivos, montoneros!

No somos ladrones.- negó Karl, al tiempo que la hacía girar para quedar frente a frente, al tiempo que trataba de contenerla.

Karl y Elieth se miraron y de repente los dos se quedaron callados y sin moverse. Eli se preguntó quién sería ese hombre rubio tan fuerte y desde cuando los ladrones eran tan atractivos. Karl, a su vez, se dijo que tenía que ser un golpe de su buena fortuna el haberse encontrado esa noche con esa hermosa mujer.

No soy ningún ladrón.- negó Karl, mirando fijamente los ojos de Elieth.- Pero si he de robarme algo, serían este par de ojos.

¡Ah!.- Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Lamentamos la interrupción.- se disculpó Pierre.- Caímos aquí... Por accidente... No somos ladrones, somos futbolistas. Yo soy Pierre Le Blanc, capitán del equipo de Francia.

¿Pierre?.- preguntó entonces Tsubasa.- ¿Schneider? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos de turistas, teníamos ganas de conocer Japón.- mintió Pierre.- Tuvimos un incidente en una tienda de ropa y buscando donde huir de un grupo de enojadas japonesas de mediana edad, caímos aquí.

Vaya que es pequeño el mundo.- comentó Genzo, mirando a Karl quien aun no soltaba a Elieth.

Y que lo digas.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Me da gusto verlos.

¿Y tú eres?.- preguntó Eli, sin pretender zafarse del abrazo de Schneider.

Karl Heinz Schneider.- respondió él, soltándola.- Para servirte. Soy el capitán del equipo de Alemania.

No sé de qué me puede servir un futbolista, pero ya pensaré en algo.- rió Eli, nerviosa.

Ah, ¿qué es esto?.- gritó Lily, enojada, cosa rara en ella.- ¿Acaso el mundial juvenil? ¡No! Es mi fiesta de compromiso, no una reunión de futbolistas.

Lo sentimos, señorita.- se disculpó Karl con Lily.- No quisimos llegar así, tuvimos un imprevisto y...

Pues me vale, se me largan ahora mismo.- lo cortó Lily, groseramente.- No me importa lo que les pasó, quiero que se vayan de mi fiesta ya.

Lily, quisiera hablar con ellos.- dijo entonces Tsubasa.- El mundial está cerca y...

¡El mundial, el mundial, siempre con tu dichoso mundial!.- lo cortó ella.- ¡Ya estoy harta! Te importa más eso que nuestro compromiso.

Genzo vio que Sanae estuvo a punto de decir algo; a esas alturas, los pocos chismosos que habían salido a ver o que pasaba regresaron adentro de la casa y al final solo quedaban Pierre, Schneider, Elieht, Tsubasa, Sanae, Lily y Genzo. Éste pensó que ésa sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a ayudar a Sanae y entonces se decidió a intervenir.

Ven acá, princesita, ya estás algo ebria.- comentó Genzo, tomando a Lily por un brazo.- Disculpen ustedes su comportamiento, no está acostumbrada a tratar con seres humanos, todos sus amigos son cubitos de hielo.

¡Cállate!.- gritó Lily, enojada e intentando zafarse de la mano de Genzo.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

Quédense.- le dijo Genzo a Tsubasa.- Yo llevaré a tu novia a que tome un poco de limonada para que se le pase la cruda.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Tsubasa, Genzo se llevó a Lily con él. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que Pierre y Karl lo miraban a él con sorpresa mientras Elieth y Sanae miraban a Genzo y a Lily.

¿Quién era ésa?.- preguntó Pierre.

Mi prometida.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Creo que iré a ver cómo está.- murmuró Eli, echando a andar.

Oye, ¿tienes algo de beber?.- preguntó Karl, acercándose a la chica.

Claro.- Elieth trató de no ponerse más nerviosa.

No me gusta hacer mal tercio, pero también tengo sed.- replicó Pierre, siguiendo a los muchachos.- Linda novia, por cierto.

Tsubasa no respondió. Así pues, él y Aki se quedaron solos, y cuando el joven se dio cuenta de esto, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sanae lo miró y le preguntó de qué sonreía y él no supo qué responderle.

Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo entonces.- Sanae sonrió también.- Porque tengo ganas de conocerte mejor.

Qué coincidencia. Tsubasa también lo deseaba.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Lily estaba un poco ebria, para qué negarlo. Como buena estrella que era, o que pretendía ser, tomaba en las fiestas a las que asistía, aunque por consejo de Tsubasa procuraba controlarse un poco. Sin embargo, con Aki ahí, a la chica se le pasaron un poquito las copas, solo un poquito, y pues sí estaba más alegre de lo necesario. Tan era así que, cuando Lily regresó a la reunión con Genzo obligándola, se le olvidó de momento el que Tsubasa se había quedado con Aki y se puso a bailar a media pista, sola.

Con lo que me molesta hacerle de niñera.- gruñó Genzo, mirando a la chica.- Más de niñas mimadas y ebrias.

Yo no estoy ebria.- negó Lily, con una risilla.- Nomás un poquitín tomada.

Es lo mismo.- replicó Genzo.- Siéntate y te llevaré algo dulce de tomar.

¿Estás loco o qué?.- gruñó Lily.- ¿No ves que esta música me encanta?

_All i need is the rhythm divine, _

_Lost in the music your heart will be mine,_

All I need is to look in your eyes 

_Viva la música, say you´ll be mine…_

Lily movía su cadera muy provocativamente con la melodía y Genzo por un momento muy breve, se sintió algo confundido. La chica levantaba los brazos, se acariciaba el cabello y el cuerpo en un baile por lo demás sugestivo. El resto de los invitados la miraban con alguna que otra mirada de lujuria.

A ver, contrólate, que no estás en un table dance.- le dijo Genzo a Lily, tomándola por la cintura para bailar con ella.- ¿Ves cómo sí estás un poco ebria?

Solo un poco.- confesó Lily.- Cuando ando así, me pongo más feliz de lo necesario.

Eso se nota.- gruñó Genzo, bailando con la chica por todo el lugar.- ¿También te da por hacer estos ridículos?

He hecho cosas peores.- confesó Lily.- Como usar unos abanicos al estilo de Locomía, o bailar las cumbias con un muñeco Chucky.

Tú sí que sabes como divertirte.- replicó Genzo, con sarcasmo, aunque sonreía.

¿Qué les pasó a tus manos?.- quiso saber Lily, mirando que Genzo las tenía vendadas.

Me lastimé jugando.- fue todo cuanto Genzo respondió.- Cosa que no creo que sepas qué es, dudo mucho que tú te lastimes cantando.

_Can you feel the heat of passion?_

_Can you taste our love´s sweet wine?_

_Join the dance and let it happen_

_Put tomorrow´s cares right out of your mind…_

Lily no bailaba tan mal, y Genzo tampoco. De hecho, él se sorprendió de ver cuán fácil le parecía bailar con alguien como ella, y cuán interesante. No es que Genzo no supiera bailar ni que no le gustara, simplemente que no era lo suyo. Por lo menos, no hasta que se puso a bailar con Lily Del Valle. Había algo ahí, Wakabayashi no lo quería reconocer, pero si bien Lily le desagradaba muchísimo y la consideraba una niña mimada y caprichosa, al mirarla a los ojos él se sentía muy perturbado. Ninguna otra mujer había conseguido antes el hipnotizarlo así con tan solo mirarlo brevemente por unos segundos. Lily, además, era una buena profesora de baile, le enseñó a Genzo sin querer unos cuantos pasos y al poco rato los dos estaban disfrutando realmente de la canción.

- No sabía que bailabas.- comentó Lily, portándose un poco más seria.- Ni que no lo hicieras tan mal.

Pues gracias por lo que me toca.- replicó Genzo.

Te crees mucho, ¿cierto?.- gruñó Lily.- Te has de sentir un galán conquistador, que todas se mueren por ti. Has de creer que por ser alto y fuerte y famoso ya tienes derecho a estar con todas las mujeres del mundo.

¿Disfrutas diciéndome todas estas cosas?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Eres una malcriada y fastidiosa, por no mencionar que también eres manipuladora.

Oye, yo no fui la que lo dijo.- protestó Lily.- Si no tu buen amigo Tsubasa. No me digas que aun no sabes que él ya sabe que tú le bajaste a la novia.

Por lo visto, ya se lo contó a todos, ¿no?.- gruñó Genzo, molesto.- Lo curioso de estas historias es que siempre tienen otras versiones.

¿Y ya por eso te crees mejor que yo?.- cuestionó Lily, con tono de burla.- Me llamas manipuladora, malcriada y mimada, pero tú eres peor, eres un traidor. Te metiste con la ex novia de Tsubasa, aun cuando sabías que él la amaba. ¿No es peor traicionar a un amigo que el ser malcriado y caprichoso?

Genzo estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se quedó callado. Lo que Lily le había dicho era una verdad dolorosamente cierta... Él no se había portado nada bien al acercarse a Sanae, había traicionado a Tsubasa, y no era mejor persona que Lily, la cual básicamente había hecho lo mismo, pero al revés...

_As the music draws you closer,_

_And you fall under my spell,_

_I will catch you in my arms now_

_Where the night will take us no once can tell…_

Wakabayashi dio un giro brusco y Lily soltó un gritito, ya que él estuvo a punto de soltarla, aunque el portero alcanzó a sostenerla apenas, sosteniéndola a media espalda con una sola mano. Lily entonces sintió la mirada oscura de Genzo penetrando sus propios ojos y se sintió intimidada. Se notaba que él estaba enojado. Ella creyó que Genzo la dejaría caer pero entonces él movió su mano un poco más abajo, hasta la cintura de Lily; ésta pensó que él iba a manosearla más abajo, pero no lo hizo.

No te responderé a eso como deseo.- murmuró él, mirándola fijamente.- Porque yo sí soy un caballero. Y tú, sigues siendo una malcriada si usas los defectos de otros para hacerte ver menos peor.

¿Es eso o te duele mirar la verdad de frente?.- Lily no se iba a quedar callada.- No creas que con eso me puedes hacer rabiar.

Genzo se incorporó y levantó a Lily; ambos quedaron de pie, frente a frente.

Y para que lo sepas, si quisiera hacerte rabiar te diría que te traje aquí para separarte de Tsubasa por un rato.- dijo Genzo, dándose la media vuelta.- Pero yo sería incapaz de decirte algo como eso. Gracias por la invitación, linda fiesta.

Desgraciado hijo de su maíz palomero.- gruñó Lily, en español.- Payaso, patán, presuntuoso...

Genzo la alcanzó a escuchar, pero optó por ignorarla. Esa fiesta le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca, pero por sobre eso, le había dejado la extraña impresión de que unos ojos iguales de impresionantes a los de Lily Del Valle no los iba a encontrar jamás.

_All i need is the rhythm divine, _

_Lost in the music your heart will be mine,_

All I need is to look in your eyes 

_Viva la música, say you´ll be mine…_

Genzo salió en busca de su hermana, ya que no la encontró adentro, en la fiesta. Sin embargo, en el jardín tampoco se encontraba Alex por ninguna parte, y se preguntó qué demonios había sido de la muchacha. El portero comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, comenzando a preocuparse, hasta que Melissa se apareció y le informó a Wakabayashi que la señorita Alexandra se había marchado ya de la casa.

Dijo que se sentía mal, buscó un taxi y se fue.- dijo Melissa.

¿Y por qué no me aviso?.- cuestionó Genzo, enojado.- Pude haberla llevado.

Creo que no lo encontró.- fue la respuesta simple que Melissa dio.- Por eso decidió irse sola.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Gracias.

En ese momento Tsubasa y Sanae se dirigían hacia él, y Genzo se dio cuenta de que habían terminado de hablar. Por la mirada de ella, el portero se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían funcionado más o menos bien. Ya después Genzo tendría la oportunidad de enterarse de todo...

Mientras Genzo y Lily habían estado bailando en la fiesta, afuera en el jardín Tsubasa y Sanae se habían quedado platicando, supuestamente "conociéndose". Sanae nunca había sido buena mintiendo, de manera que cuando Tsubasa le hizo preguntas personales de su pasado, ella se limitó a repetir su propia vida, adaptada a Aki Yamazaki, omitiendo alguno que otro detalle, agregando otros. Sanae esperaba que Tsubasa no se diera cuenta del engaño, al menos aun no; primero debía ganarse su confianza.

Vengo de una familia pequeña.- dijo Sanae.- Mi madre se quedaba en casa a cuidarnos, mi padre es empresario y viaja por el mundo, mi hermano menor y yo rara vez lo veíamos. Un día me cansé de estar en lo que estaba y decidí irme de mi casa a conocer el mundo.

¿Y a dónde fuiste?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, interesado.

Bueno, mi idea de conocer el mundo no era del todo práctica con el poco dinero con el que contaba.- Sanae consiguió soltar una risilla que sonó por lo demás natural.- No llegué muy lejos, el dinero solo me alcanzó para llevarme hasta donde mi tía abuela segunda y pues me quedé con ella a trabajar un tiempo, para ahorrar dinero. Un día, apareció Kumiko, mi prima lejana, llegó, me metió ideas de conocer Tokio y pues me vine cuando ella decidió regresar, junto con Yukari y esa otra chica que se quedó en mi lugar.

¿Esa otra chica?.- a Tsubasa se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en quién podría ser.- ¿Hablas de...?

Creo que se llamaba Sanae.- dijo Sanae, fingiendo no tomarle importancia al asunto.- Nakawa o algo así.

Nakazawa.- corrigió Tsubasa, de inmediato.- ¿La conociste?

Muy poco, en realidad.- mintió Sanae.- Tuve muy pocas oportunidades de hablar con ella. Siempre andaba en su mundo, era una chica muy triste.

¿Triste?.- musitó Tsubasa.

Sí, se veía triste.- suspiró Sanae.- Ella no me dijo por qué, pero creo que era por amor...

Sanae lo dijo con la esperanza de que Tsubasa quisiera preguntar más, pero éste no dijo nada. Él simplemente se dedicó a contemplar el cielo estrellado con cierta melancolía.

Ya veo.- dijo Tsubasa, después de un largo rato.- ¿Entonces ella se quedó en tu lugar?

Pues sí.- Sanae estaba desilusionada.- Kumi me invitó a venir, yo no quería dejar sola a abuela y pues Sanae decidió quedarse a cuidarla, mientras yo me venía a conquistar el mundo.

Entiendo.- asintió Tsubasa.- Bueno, pues espero que Tokio no te decepcione, Aki. ¿Irás al mundial juvenil?

"Ya lo hizo", pensó Sanae, desilusionada. "Tokio ya me decepcionó, y mucho". Tsubasa, incapaz de continuar con una charla decente y normal, se pasó al tema seguro, el fútbol. El joven se la pasó entonces hablando largo rato sobre el mundial juvenil, las eliminatorias y sus sueños de ganar la copa del mundo, y Sanae no pudo evitar escucharlo emocionada. Tsubasa seguía siendo Tsubasa, su amor por el fútbol, su gran pasión, nunca cambiaba pasara lo que pasara. Después de un rato, Tsubasa miró a Sanae a los ojos y se detuvo abruptamente, momentáneamente sorprendido.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Sanae, azorada. ¿Qué había salido mal?

Es solo que... .- murmuró Tsubasa, acercándose a ella.- Aki, tienes los mismos ojos que una persona que conozco.

¿De quién?.- Sanae no supo qué otra cosa decir.

De alguien que fue importante para mí... .- Tsubasa se acercó mucho a Aki hasta casi besarla.- Pero que ahora ya no es nadie...

La magia se cortó. Sanae se sintió mal otra vez, ya que Tsubasa había dejado muy en claro que no quería recordarla. El joven también se veía incómodo y molesto, y los dos suspiraron.

Perdona, no quise decir esto.- se disculpó Tsubasa.- No debo compararte ni confundirte con otra persona, tú eres única y alguien diferente.

No te preocupes.- este comentario fue tan sincero que Sanae no pudo evitar sonreír.- No hay nada de malo en que tengas recuerdos.

Supongo que no.- Tsubasa sonrió.- Gracias por escucharme. No puedo hablar con esto de Lily, aunque quiera, ella no me permite tocar ningún tema que se relacione con otra mujer que no sea ella. No es que no la quiera, pero a veces me gustaría sentir un poco más de apoyo de su parte.

¿Puedo preguntar algo?.- Sanae se aventuró a preguntar.

Adelante.- asintió Tsubasa.

¿Por qué estás con alguien como ella?.- quiso saber Sanae.- Tú pareces no tener mucho en común con ella, y no pareces ser antipático como ella, sin ofender.

Debo reconocer que a veces ni yo mismo lo sé.- confesó Tsubasa.- Lily me gusta, no te lo voy a negar, me gusta su coraje y decisión, no sé, además ella estuvo ahí cuando yo necesité apoyo con cierto asunto que no deseo mencionar, creo que le estoy agradecido.

Sanae estuvo a punto de decirle que con eso Tsubasa estaba dando a entender que él no amaba a Lily, pero se contuvo. Como Aki, ella no tenía derecho a decir algo como eso.

Entiendo.- fue todo cuanto Sanae dijo.- Perdona por meterme en donde no me importa.

No te preocupes, no fue molestia.- negó Tsubasa.- En fin, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a donde están los demás, antes de que Lily vuelva a armarte otro escándalo.

A armarnos, dirás.- rió Sanae.

Perro que ladra, no muerde.- sentenció Tsubasa, con una risilla.- Gracias nuevamente por escucharme, Aki.

Sanae sonrió como respuesta. Fue en ese momento cuando Genzo llegó y los alcanzó y ella le dirigió una mirada a su amigo que le decía que no habían salido tan mal las cosas. Genzo entonces anunció que se iba y le preguntó a Aki si quería que la llevara a casa. Ella se negó, ya que había ido con Yukari y Kumi y que se iría con ellas, y Wakabayashi dijo entonces que podría llevarlas a las tres.

Yo me quedo aquí.- anunció Tsubasa.- Quiero hablar con Lily.

A ver si ya se le pasó la borrachera.- gruñó Genzo.- En fin, ya nos veremos después. Mis manos me molestan un poco, debo cambiarme los vendajes.

Cuídense.- fue todo cuanto Tsubasa dijo.- Hasta pronto a los dos.

En ese momento, en vez de despedirse, Sanae se acercó a Tsubasa y lo besó en la mejilla, tras lo cual se marchó en busca de Yukari y Kumi. Tsubasa miró a Genzo, con mucha sorpresa, pero el portero se disculpó, retirándose en el acto. Wakabayashi estaba satisfecho; al parecer, Sanae estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, y de él dependía el mantener a Lily fuera del camino...

Adentro, la fiesta estaba ya por concluir. La mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado ya y únicamente quedaban Pierre, el cual se comía lo que quedaba de la comida brasileña que Melissa preparó, y Karl, el cual estaba hablando con Elieth de quien sabe cuantas cosas, muy animadamente. Yukari y Kumi miraron a Sanae con duda, pero ésta las calló con una mirada. Ya después les contaría todo con más calma, y de paso, les informaría también que Genzo estaba de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó en su cama, sin acordarse de nada. Después de que Genzo la había dejado en la pista, ella se había vuelto a poner a tomar, de manera que cuando Tsubasa la encontró, a él no le quedó más remedio que el llevarla a su cama a descansar. Así pues, al día siguiente Lily despertó con una jaqueca enorme y apenas se acordaba de qué día era. La chica se removió en la cama, maldiciendo y perjurando que nunca más volvería a tomar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien durmiendo a su lado.

Lily estuvo a punto de gritar, y movió las cobijas para descubrir al durmiente. Y al saber quién era, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito...

**Notas:**

La canción que Genzo y Lily bailan se llama "_Bailamos_" y la interpreta Enrique Iglesias. Je, desde hace mucho que quería hacer una escena entre esos dos con esa canción de fondo P.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Lily miró por varios segundos a su inesperado acompañante. Ella parpadeó varias veces para ver que no estuviera teniendo visiones; ya que Lily se confirmó que no estaba alucinando por los efectos escasos del alcohol, se pellizcó para confirmar que no estuviese dormida, pero no, tampoco estaba dormida, así que la única opción era que en realidad ella tuviese compañía.

¿Tsubasa, eres tú?.- preguntó Lily, esperanzada.

Cinco minutos más.- murmuró esa persona.- No quiero ir a la escuela.

¿Alex?.- Lily reconoció en seguida a su acompañante.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

No molestes, Del Valle.- gruñó la chica, jalando nuevamente las cobijas hacia ella.- Déjame dormir un poquito, tus ronquidotes no me dejaron hacerlo en la noche.

Yo no ronco.- replicó Lily, dándole un almohadazo.- Y en todo caso, nadie te mandó quedarte conmigo anoche.

Tu ayudante me encerró en tu clóset para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estoy aquí, pero se le olvidó venir a sacarme.- gruñó Alex, sin abrir los ojos.- Después de que te metiste y abriste tu clóset para aventarme tus zapatos apestosos, decidí esperar a que te durmieras para acostarme en tu enorme cama king size.

Bueno, ahora me vas a tener que explicar el por qué mi ayudante te encerró en el clóset.- Lily no estaba muy segura de que en realidad estuviera teniendo esa conversación, ella pensaba que en cualquier momento un elefante rosa saldría del clóset bailando con un tutú de ballet.- Para empezar, mejor dime cuál de mis ayudantes te encerró aquí. ¿Fue Elieth?

Bah.- bufó Alex.- Tu representante andaba en la baba con Karl Heinz Schneider, pudo haber ocurrido un terremoto y ni se hubiera dado cuenta. No, fue la chica morena, muy agradable por cierto.

¿Melissa?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Por qué Melissa te escondió en mi clóset?

Pero antes de que Alex pudiera responder, la aludida mencionada entró en la habitación, llevando una bandeja con jugo de naranja y desayuno para su patrona (uh, no me gusta usar este término, pero básicamente, Melissa es empleada de Lily). La chica llevaba una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver a Alex acostada a un lado de Lily, y a ésta lanzándole una mirada fúrica.

Señorita Lily, le traía el desayuno, pero creo que mejor vendré después.- dijo Melissa, quien tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.- Con permiso.

A ningún lado, Mel, te me quedas aquí.- la cortó Lily, de inmediato.- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué demonios encerraste a mi mejor amiga en mi clóset?

Ah, bueno, eso tiene su explicación, lo que sucede es que... .- Melissa se retorcía las manos, muy nerviosa.- Discúlpeme, es que yo...

Habla, Melissa.- sentenció Lily, mientras se servía jugo de naranja.

¡No me despida, por favor!.- imploró Melissa.- No se enoje conmigo, señorita Lily, mire, lo que sucede es que...

Melissa volteó a ver a Alex, dubitativa; ésta suspiró y le hizo una señal con la mano.

Tranquila, Mel, no te corre, de eso me encargó yo.- le dijo Alex, restándole importancia al asunto.- Li, no te sulfures, ella me encerró en el clóset por gusto propio, petición mía, locura de tu amiga, como quieras llamarle.

¿Y se puede saber por qué quisiste que hicieran eso contigo, A-chan?.- Lily sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Creo que es aquí cuando tengo que explicarte todo.- suspiró Alex.- Mira, lo que pasa es que...

No, espera.- Lily detuvo a su amiga levantando la mano.- Deja primero que me tome un baño, me contarás todo en el desayuno. Melissa, llévate por favor mi desayuno y sírvelo en la mesa, y añade otro puesto para Alex, y para Elieth si es que tiene hambre.

La señorita Elieth no está.- dijo Melissa, recogiendo la bandeja.- Salió muy temprano.

¿Y eso?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.

Vino ese joven y apuesto rubio de anoche muy tempranito y se la llevó.- explicó Melissa, con una gran sonrisa.

¿Salió con ese Schneider?.- preguntó Alex.- Tu amiga no es nada tonta.

Como sea.- gruñó Lily, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.- Las veré abajo.

El caso es que Lily se metió a bañar, y rato más tarde bajó a desayunar con Alex mientras ésta le explicaba todo a su amiga, el problema con Taro y su familia, las mentiras de Touya, la decisión de mandarla a Londres sin su consentimiento, y por último, y quizás lo que más le había dolido a Alex, el rechazo de Genzo a ayudarla. Alex se sentía traicionada y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla, hasta que se le ocurrió pedirle auxilio a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Así pues, estando en la fiesta, a Alex se le ocurrió esconderse en la cocina hasta que pasara la fiesta y ver después la manera de hablar con Lily, pero la chica no contaba con que su amiga se pusiera a bailar ebria con su hermano, hasta que Melissa encontró a Alex y ésta tuvo que decirle todo para que no la delatara. Así pues, Melissa tuvo entonces la idea de esconder a Alex en el único sitio de la casa en donde nadie se atrevería a buscarla y la dejaría salir más tarde; cuando Genzo la buscara, Melissa le diría que Alex tuvo dolor de cabeza y decidió marcharse temprano. Sin embargo, si bien esto último salió como ambas chicas lo planearon, Melissa no contó con el hecho de que Lily se pondría ebria y por eso mismo no pudo ir a liberar a Alex, por lo que ella tuvo que esperar a que Lily se quedara dormida para salir de su escondite.

Se te zafó un tornillo.- fue todo cuanto Lily dijo.

¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?.- cuestionó Alex.- Genzo no me apoyó, él era mi última esperanza.

Eso te pasa por confiar en alguien como él.- replicó Lily.- Pensaba que tu hermano era más confiable, pero me equivoqué, y por lo que veo tú también.

No hablemos de eso.- pidió Alex.- Mejor dime qué hago. No quiero estar separada de Taro, no quiero irme a Londres, quiero estar con él. Lo amo, y lo sabes.

Ya, bájale al drama.- gruñó Lily.- Te ayudaré, te lo prometí, ¿no? Solo deja que mi cerebro comience a andar para ver qué se me ocurre.

Ya valí.- suspiró Alex, melodramáticamente.

Síguele, y a ver quién te ayuda.- bufó Lily, fingiendo sentirse molesta.

Ya, no aguantas ni una broma.- rió Alex.

Melissa las observaba, sin hacer ningún comentario o ninguna seña que indicara que las estaba escuchando, aunque era obvio que ya más tarde Lily hablaría con la chica. Melissa se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como Lily, que con todos se portaba altanera, prepotente y demás, se portaba totalmente diferente con Alex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento era extenuante; los muchachos que quedaban en la selección estaban cansados y sin ilusiones. Además de los siete desterrados, el equipo se quedaba sin la presencia de otro jugador más, el portero suplente Ken Wakashimazu (terquedad la mía de escribir "Wakabayashi", cada que comienzo con el "Waka") había decidido abandonar la selección nacional tras enterarse de que Genzo Wakabayashi sería el portero titular de la selección. En una agria discusión con el entrenador Gamo, Ken dijo que él era igual de bueno que Genzo y que se merecía la titularidad, pero la verdad era que el nivel entre ambos porteros era evidente y Gamo le anunció a Ken que ya Tatsuo Mikami había decidido poner a Genzo de titular y que respetaría esa decisión porque él también pensaba que Genzo tenía un nivel superior. Ante tal noticia, Ken anunció que si no era colocado como titular, renunciaría a la selección. Y como Gamo no cambió de idea, Ken terminó por recoger sus chivas y decir adiós.

Como era de esperarse, el resto de los jugadores no estaba muy feliz ante tal noticia. Wakabayashi estaba lastimado y no podría entrar jugar contra Tailandia, así que el portero para ese partido sería Yuzo Morisaki, el tercer portero de la selección pero que sin duda no era del mismo nivel que Genzo o Ken. Pero no habría de otra, así que los jugadores decidieron ponerse en la mejor forma posible para vencer las adversidades que se les avecinaban.

Tsubasa estaba preocupado, el partido eliminatorio contra Tailandia estaba ya a la puerta y Japón no contaría con Hyuga, ni Misaki, ni Wakabayashi ni Wakashimazu. Era una total tragedia, cierto era que Tsubasa jugaría pero un partido de fútbol lo ganan once personas, no una sola. Lo bueno es que al menos Matsuyama y Misugi estaban aun en el equipo, la ayuda de ellos iba a resultar invaluable.

Esto apesta.- comentó Ishizaki, después del arduo entrenamiento.- ¿Cómo espera Gamo que consigamos esto?

Pues deberíamos, no podemos depender siempre de los demás.- sentenció Matsuyama, sabiamente.- Si no somos capaces de salir adelante por nosotros mismos entonces no merecemos llegar al mundial.

Matsuyama tiene razón.- acordó Misugi.- Tenemos que esforzarnos, somos capaces de llegar hasta el mundial sin la ayuda de Hyuga, Misaki y los demás.

Vamos a entrenar.- dijo entonces Tsubasa, con el ánimo en alto.- No podemos perder más tiempo.

Sino fuera por Tsubasa, muy seguramente el equipo se sentiría perdido. Era el capitán el que mantenía la unión entre los jugadores y la esperanza en alto, por lo que Tsubasa no podía darse el lujo de dudar, aun cuando temiera por el resultado del mundial.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa por la que Tsubasa estaba preocupado: Genzo. El portero había estado muy callado y serio desde la fiesta de la noche anterior, ya para esas alturas Tsubasa ya sabía que Genzo y Lily no se llevaban nada bien y el joven se preguntó si acaso su novia le habría hecho algún desplante a su mejor amigo. En una pausa, Tsubasa se acercó a Genzo, el cual no estaba entrenando debido al problema de sus manos.

Hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, Wakabayashi sufrió lesiones graves en sus manos debido a dos partidos en los cuales se enfrentó a Bryan Cruiffort y Stefan Levin, capitanes de los equipos de Holanda y Suecia respectivamente. Genzo no podía jugar, y sin embargo, se negó a estar ausente en los partidos de las eliminatorias asiáticas y por eso era que había aceptado la convocatoria hecha por Gamo. Una vez aclarado el por qué Genzo no estaba entrenando, pasemos a Tsubasa nuevamente. Como ya había dicho, el joven decidió hablar con su amigo para tratar de averiguar por qué estaba tan serio.

¿Wakabayashi, puedo hablar contigo?.- pidió Tsubasa, mientras el resto de sus compañeros terminaban de entrenar.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Genzo, vendándose las manos.

Es solo que te he visto algo extraño desde que llegaste.- respondió Tsubasa, suspirando.- ¿Te pasa algo? Espero que mi novia no te haya hecho enojar anoche.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- De tu novia mejor no hablamos. No me cae nada bien, aun no entiendo qué le viste.

Creo que me estoy cansando del hecho de que todos me pregunten el qué le vi a Lily.- gruñó Tsubasa.- ¿Qué tienen en contra de ella?

Es que no tienes relación alguna con ella.- contestó Genzo, con sinceridad.- He leído sobre ella, no tienen los mismos gustos ni intereses y ni siquiera te gusta el tipo de música que canta ella. ¿Qué demonios le viste? Es hermosa, no te lo niego, pero solo en el físico, en su interior es muy...

Genzo se calló de repente; Tsubasa tenía una mirada de enojo que era muy poco común en él y entonces el portero se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Tú preguntaste.- se defendió Genzo.- Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

Mira, yo sé qué es lo que veo a Lily.- replicó Tsubasa, tratando de enojarse.- Quizás sí, es todo eso que tú dices que es, pero no puedes ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista. Pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de saber si Lily te hizo algún desplante.

Qué bien que la conoces.- gruñó Genzo.

Entonces, sí te dijo algo.- Tsubasa suspiró, como suspira un padre al que le informan que su hija se ha portado mal.- ¿Qué fue?

Lo peor del caso.- reconoció Genzo.- Es que no me dijo nada que no fuera verdad. Y lo siento, no debí cuestionar tus gustos. Por algo vas a casarte con ella, ¿no?

Así es.- asintió Tsubasa.

Los dos amigos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos. Si Tsubasa fuese un hombre rencoroso, muy seguramente le hubiera dicho a Genzo que no se casaría con Lily si éste no se hubiera metido con Sanae, pero Tsubasa no era así y por eso se quedó callado. Y si no fuera porque Genzo aun continuaba dolido por lo que le había dicho Lily, le hubiera hablado a Tsubasa sobre Sanae, pero ése no era el mejor momento, sin lugar a dudas.

"Perdóname, Sanae", pensó Wakabayashi. "Por ahora no será, no importa que sea una magnífica oportunidad. Ya después le diré a Tsubasa la verdad".

Por cierto.- comentó Tsubasa, después de un rato.- Te vi ayer platicando con Aki a solas.

Sí.- respondió Genzo.- Tú también lo hiciste.

Eso fue más que nada porque nos dejaron solos.- replicó Ozhora.- El caso es que también te vi bailando con ella, parece ser que se agradan.

Nos caemos bien.- contestó Wakabayashi, neutral.- La invitaré a salir algún día.

Ya veo.- fue lo que Tsubasa dijo.- No me sorprende.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Genzo sí se sorprendió.

Porque Aki se parece mucho a Sanae.- respondió el joven, alejándose.- Y te gustan de ese tipo, según parece.

Wakabayashi se quedó muy sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo, tanto que no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta. Tsubasa no era así, él no solía responder de esa manera, bueno, era normal que él tuviera alguna especie de rencor, pero de ahí a responder de la manera en como lo hizo, había mucha diferencia. Genzo se preguntó de dónde le pudo haber llegado a Tsubasa esa actitud y maldijo en voz baja al acordarse de Lily. Muy seguramente, la mexicana no solo estaba dominando la vida de Tsubasa, sino que estaba enseñándole a ser como ella.

De alguna manera te he de sacar de la vida de Tsubasa y de Anego, cueste lo que cueste.- murmuró Genzo, mirando de lejos a Tsubasa entrenar.- Te lo aseguro, Lily Del Valle, conmigo no podrás.

Tsubasa y Lily no se casarían, de eso se encargaría Genzo. A cualquier precio.

Después de lanzar un breve suspiro, Genzo tomó entonces su celular y marcó al celular de Alex por centésima vez, y por centésima vez se desvió la llamada al buzón de voz. La noche anterior, Genzo no había buscado a su hermana pensando que estaba en su cuarto con dolor de cabeza, pero en la mañana no la encontró y él había tratado de no volverse loco, pensando en que Alex bien pudo haber salido a algún lado sin avisarle, quizás al médico. Sin embargo, con cada llamada que el portero no respondía se preocupaba aun más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari y Kumi se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron a Sanae pintando una bandera enorme de Japón para que ésta dijera "VAMOS, TSUBASA" en letras gigantes. Kumi y Yukari se miraron una a la otra y después abordaron a su amiga.

Sanae, ¿qué haces?.- quiso saber Yukari.

Pinto una bandera para apoyar al equipo.- respondió Sanae, simplemente.

Este, pero ahí no dice "Vamos, Japón", sino "Vamos, Tsubasa".- señaló Kumi.- ¿No crees que eso es muy obvio?

Sería muy obvio si Aki Yamazaki la usa.- respondió Sanae, con una gran sonrisa.- Pero ésta la vas a usar tú.

¿Yo?.- Kumi abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Por qué?

Porque Tsubasa no debe quedarse sin apoyo.- respondió Sanae.- Él se merece y necesita que alguien que en verdad lo apoye, alguien que le tenga aprecio y nadie mejor que tú, Kumi. Yo podría hacerlo, y nada me daría más gusto, pero entonces Lily podría sospechar, así que por eso iba a pedírtelo a ti.

Sabes que me encantaría apoyar a Tsubasa, Sanae, pero cuando Lily me vea con esa bandera, me mata.- replicó Kumi, algo inquieta.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Sanae, con picardía.- No lo hará, no frente a Tsubasa. Y si lo hace, bueno, le diremos a Genzo que nos apoye. Él se hará cargo de ella.

Ante esto, Yukari y Kumi ya no respondieron. Cierto que la noche anterior Genzo y Sanae habían puesto al tanto a Yukari y a Kumiko sobre el apoyo del portero en contra de Lily Del Valle, ¿pero podría él detener a esa fiera?

**Notas:**

Continuando con las notas del manga, es cierto eso de que Ken renunció a la selección porque se le negó la titularidad y eso de que Genzo fue herido por Cruiffort y Levin.

**Fe de erratas (Metida de patas):**

Otra vez, se me fueron las cabras al monte. Eso me pasa por leer sobre intoxicaciones en pediatría y reflujo gastroesofágico mientras publico mi fic xD. La canción que Genzo y Lily bailaron en el capítulo anterior se llama "_Rhythm Divine"_, y no "_Bailamos"_ como había dicho, y sí la interpreta Enrique Iglesias (y eso que estuve a punto de ponerle Julio Iglesias xD). En estos días apenas y me acuerdo como me llamo, je.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

A Kumiko no le hacía gracia el llevar en sus manos el banderín de "VAMOS TSUBASA". No es que ella no quisiera apoyar a su amigo, era solo que había que tener cuidado con Lily Del Valle. Y eso de "cuidado" era un decir, ya Kumi había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar uno de los desplantes de Lily y no le gustaría ser víctima de uno. Sin embargo, Sanae le decía que no había por qué preocuparse. Si Lily se ponía agresiva, entre todos la detendrían; además, Sanae estaba segura de que como Aki podría hacerle frente a Lily.

No sé por qué hablas de Aki en tercera persona, como si ella en verdad existiera.- le dijo Yukari.- Aki no existe, es un invento de tu imaginación. Eres tú.

Lo sé, lo sé.- musitó Sanae.- Es solo que Aki es diferente en todos sentidos a la vieja Sanae, a veces siento que hace y dice cosas que no diría y no haría yo.

Pero las haces tú.- insistió Yukari.- Sanae Nakazawa hace y dice esas cosas, quizás bajo el nombre de Aki Yamazaki, pero sigue siendo Sanae la que actúa.

Es solo un tecnicismo.- replicó Sanae.

Es mucho más que un simple tecnicismo.- negó Yukari.- Temo que de verdad te creas que eres otra persona.

Soy otra persona.- suspiró Sanae.- Desde que fui a Brasil, ya no soy la misma.

Yukari optó por ya no discutir, así que mejor se ocupó en ver si Lily Del Valle estaba cerca de ellas. Sanae, Yukari, Kumi, Manabu y el resto de la porra se encontraban en el estadio para el partido de Japón contra Tailanda, por el pase a las finales de la Copa Asiática y al Mundial. Yukari, después de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta de que sería una estupidez esperar el que Lily estuviera ahí, entre las tribunas. Si la chica se presentaba al partido, muy seguramente lo haría en algún palco especial y no en las tribunas, así que el temor de Kumi por algún desplante de ella era poco probable. Sin embargo, al poco rato Manabu hizo un comentario muy poco usual en él, después de consultar la Palm que traía en la mano.

La prometida de Tsubasa no va a venir.- comentó él. Parecía algo decepcionado.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Sanae.- ¿Por qué no?

Me enteré que tiene alguna audición en no sé donde.- respondió Manabu.- El caso es que no va a venir.

Quizás sigue ebria.- gruñó Kumi.

La fiesta fue hace dos días, Kumi.- señaló Yukari.

Bah, es estrella, de seguro toma una copa de champaña todos los días con el desayuno.- replicó Kumi, con un gesto.

No hablen así de ella.- pidió Manabu.- No es tan mala persona.

Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho y éste se puso más rojo que un tomate. Manabu ajustó sus lentes y fingió estar concentrado en los jugadores que en ese momento salían a la cancha, pero ni Sanae ni Yukari ni Kumi le quitaban la mirada de encima.

¿Qué?.- cuestionó Manabu.- Lily Del Valle es una gran artista, además de que es muy linda, además, debo confesar que soy uno de sus admiradores.

La belleza se lleva en el interior, Manabu.- gruñó Sanae.- Y qué malos gustos tienes, en serio, si eres fan de esa chica.

Oye, tiene una gran voz.- replicó Manabu.- ¿No has escuchado su éxito "Summer sunshine"? Es genial, y más genial aun tenerla en Japón, espero poder conseguir su autógrafo.

Estás loco.- gruñó Yukari.

Además, a ti no te invitó a la fiesta del otro día.- señaló Kumi.

Mientras no se olvide de invitarme a su boda con Tsubasa, estará bien.- replicó Manabu, a manera de broma.

¿De lado de quién estás?.- gruñó Sanae, pellizando a Manabu, sin recordar que ella era Aki en esos momentos y no Sanae.

¿Cómo que del lado de quién estoy?.- se sorprendió Manabu, sobándose la agresión.- A ti no te debería afectar que Tsubasa se case con ella, ¿o sí? Además, yo apenas te conozco, y me tratas peor de cómo me trataba mi amiga Sanae.

Sanae se quedó momentáneamente callada, ya que se olvidó por completo que Manabu no sabía quién era ella. Yukari le mandó una mirada de advertencia y Sanae inmediatamente puso una sonrisa de disculpa.

Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- Es solo que no me pareció justo lo que Tsubasa hizo con su antigua novia.

Pues no, a mí tampoco me pareció justo, pero Sanae se rindió sin pelear.- replicó Manabu.- Se fue a no se donde y se quedó allá, dejándole el paso libre a Lily. No solo es culpa de Tsubasa sino también de Sanae, por no hacer nada.

¿De verdad crees que no hizo nada?.- cuestionó Sanae, enojada.- ¿Tú como sabes que ella no intentó hacer algo y no pudo por culpa de Lily?

Hablas como si conocieras a Sanae, Aki.- replicó Manabu, poniéndose muy serio.- Y no te ofendas, pero no creo que la conozcas. La Sanae que yo conocí no hubiera dejado nunca que nada se interpusiera entre ella y el hombre que quiere. Lo sé, porque he sido su amigo desde que tengo memoria, así que si ella se fue, dejando el camino libre a otra chica, es porque quizás entonces Sanae no amaba tanto a Tsubasa como creí.

No solo Sanae se quedó sin palabras, sino también Yukari y Kumi. Manabu había dicho algo muy cierto, algo que en realidad sí le dolió a Sanae, más que nada porque vino de alguien a quien ella consideraba como su amigo, uno de los mejores. Ella se puso a pensar entonces en qué hubiera pasado si hubiese seguido en sus trece aquella vez que quiso hablar con Tsubasa en Brasil...

No te enojes conmigo, Aki.- pidió Manabu.- Es solo que Sanae es mi amiga y estoy preocupado por ella, aunque más que nada, estoy molesto por el hecho de que ella no confió en mí para decirme lo que pasaba.

Quizás ella estaba confundida.- murmuró Sanae, suspirando.- No seas tan duro con ella, créeme que le hubiera gustado que estuvieras apoyándola.

Aun la apoyo.- replicó Manabu.- Solo que creo que ella no lo sabe, Aki.

Sanae estuvo a punto de decirle a su amigo quién era ella en realidad, pero estaban rodeados de mucha gente que bien podría irle con el chisme a Tsubasa o a alguien más, así que se quedó callada. Kumi de inmediato cambió el tema y se puso a agitar como loca la bandera que Sanae le había hecho. Ésta se quedó con las ganas de gritar como quería hacerlo, pero sí pudo al menos apoyar a su equipo como los demás.

Oye, Manabu.- comentó Kumi, algo extrañada.- ¿No dijiste que Lily no iba a estar presente?

Sí, lo dije.- asintió Manabu.- ¿Por qué?

Porque aquella de allá es su representante.- respondió Kumi, señalando hacia un punto de las tribunas, en donde Elieth se encontraba... En compañía de Schneider...

Eh, sí, pero creo que está sola, ¿no?.- cuestionó Manabu.- Lily pudo faltar, pero eso no significa que Elieth Shanks no pueda estar aquí.

¿En qué puede estar metida Lily que no necesita de su representante?.- gruñó Sanae.

Ni idea, Aki.- Yukari se encogió de hombros.- Aunque aquí, quizás la pregunta por hacer es qué hace esa chica en compañía de Karl Heinz Schneider.

O quizás, mejor sería preguntar si Schneider no está en calidad de espía.- replicó Manabu.

Creo que eso es más que obvio, ¿no?.- gruñó Sanae, mirando disimuladamente hacia la banca del equipo japonés.

Tsubasa miró hacia las tribunas y suspiró; él no sabía para qué volteaba, ninguna de las dos mujeres que él buscaba iba a estar ahí. Lily tenía un compromiso y no iba a asistir al partido (aunque Tsubasa recordó con cierto pesar que ella no se veía muy afligida por el hecho) y la otra mujer que Tsubasa quería ver, o sea, Sanae, no iba a estar ahí... No, lo más seguro es que ella se encontrara al otro lado de Japón, vendiendo amuletos de la buena suerte y no pensando en cómo podría irle a Tsubasa ese día...

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Aki; Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, en compañía de sus amigos, y que miraba justamente hacia él. Aki se apenó al verse descubierta por Tsubasa, pero en vez de desviar la mirada le sonrió tímidamente a Tsubasa y le hizo una señal de saludo con la mano. Tsubasa, un poco más animado, le devolvió el gesto. Y la sonrisa.

A jugar.- le dijo Tsubasa a sus compañeros.- Tenemos que pasar a la siguiente ronda.

"Gracias, Aki", pensó Tsubasa, mentalmente, antes de saltar a la cancha.

Aunque no les iba a resultar tan fácil, Japón jugaría con tan solo la mitad de sus titulares y el portero sería el tercer convocado, así que comparados con Tailandia, quien contaba con los hermanos Konsawato, los japoneses se veían más débiles y más propensos a ser derrotados. La primera mitad del partido fue una verdadera masacre; desde los primeros minutos, uno de los jugadores del equipo tailandés (se me olvidó su nombre, no creo que se llame Clostridium difficile, así que dejémoslo sin nombre) dejó fuera de combate a Tsubasa, causándole una lesión muy seria, tras lo cual los tailandeses consiguieron anotar cuatro goles contra el primer gol que anotó Tsubasa a comienzos del partido. Genzo, desde la banca, observaba impotente, deseando con toda su alma el poder entrar a jugar.

No estás en condiciones.- advirtió Gamo.

No me interesa.- negó Genzo.- Tengo que entrar o no pasaremos a la siguiente ronda y usted lo sabe.

Gamo, en esos momentos, vio cómo le anotaban el cuarto gol a Morisaki y suspiró. No le iba a quedar de otra. Tsubasa en algún momento tuvo otro encuentro con el equipo contrario y sufrió una contusión que lo dejo inconsciente. El capitán japonés tuvo que salir momentáneamente del campo y ser llevado a la enfermería para ser atendido por sus lesiones.

Tsubasa.- musitó Sanae, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.- Está malherido...

Va a estar bien.- Yukari trató de consolar a su amiga.- Sabes que es un muchacho fuerte.

Lo sé.- musitó Sanae.

En ese momento, Sanae detestó la existencia de Lily Del Valle; si no fuera por ella, Sanae podría ser Sanae e ir en esos momentos a la enfermería a ver a Tsubasa, su Tsubasa, pero por culpa de esa mujer, Sanae tenía que fingir que no estaba preocupada y esperar a que Tsubasa se recuperara pronto, y peor aun, Lily brillaba por su ausencia. Muy seguramente, ella estaría en esos momentos en alguna sesión de fotos, mientras Tsubasa se encontraba inconsciente.

Manabu miraba a Aki de reojo, con cierta sospecha. Esa chica se preocupaba demasiado por Tsubasa, pero bueno, que eso no era la sospecha, sino el hecho de que ella se angustiaba en la misma forma en como lo hacía Sanae...

Tsubasa, mientras tanto, tuvo una especie de pesadilla en su sueño inconsciente, en donde él veía cómo lo que él más amaba se le esfumaba de las manos... El Mundial... Sanae... De repente, Tsubasa se sorprendió de encontrarse en la enfermería del estadio, con Genzo mirándolo fijamente.

No te dejes vencer por esto, Tsubasa.- le dijo él.

¡Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Tsubasa.

Levántate, Tsubasa, es hora de que sigas jugando, no podemos perder en este momento, tienes que levantarte, así que arriba.- dijo Genzo.

Pero, Wakabayashi... .- Tsubasa intentó decirle a su amigo y compañero que Tailandia era demasiado poderosa y que ellos no contaban con los jugadores necesarios.

Desde el día en que te conocí, he confiado en ti y lo sabes, Tsubasa.- lo interrumpió Genzo.- Así que arriba corazones. Tienes que atacar, no podemos perder, todos afuera confían en ti. Tsubasa, levántate y ataca, yo defenderé la portería de nuestro equipo ahora.

¿Vas a jugar, Wakabayashi?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa, viendo que Genzo se colocaba los guantes de portero.

Sí.- asintió Genzo, decidido.

Pero tus manos... .- quiso decir Tsubasa.

Mis manos están bien.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos, Tsubasa. Tú dijiste que cambiarías el fútbol de Japón.

Sí, lo haré.- Tsubasa se puso de pie.- Vamos a ganar.

Bueno, después de tanta cháchara masculina, Genzo y Tsubasa entraron a jugar, el primero en lugar de Morisaki, y el rumbo del juego cambió. Con Wakabayashi en la portería, Japón recuperó el rumbo y no cayeron más goles, ya que a pesar de tener las manos lesionadas, el portero demostró el por qué era considerado como el número uno de Alemania.

Lily veía el partido por televisión, al tiempo que preparaba el "proyecto" en el que estaba trabajando. Lily se quedaba viendo el aparato cada vez que aparecían las jugadas de Genzo, al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo.

¿De plano no puedes verlo ni en pintura?.- preguntó Alex, a un lado de ella.

¿Perdón?.- Lily estaba tan concentrada que de momento no entendió.

Te perdono.- se burló Alex.- Te pregunto que si tan mal te cae mi hermano que no lo puedes ni ver por televisión. ¿O acaso ya te empezó a gustar?

No digas tonterías, yo no me fijo en idiotas.- replicó Lily, inmediatamente, y algo enojada.- Sin ofender. Simplemente, estoy sorprendida de que sea tan buen portero.

Mi hermano es de los mejores.- dijo Alex, con algo de orgullo.- Dale una oportunidad, no es tan malo como crees que es.

No tengo por qué.- gruñó Lily.

Y sin embargo, ella por alguna razón estaba más al pendiente de las jugadas de Genzo que las del propio Tsubasa...

El caso es que fue al final del primer tiempo cuando apareció el personaje que iba a cambiar la balanza, un jugador hasta ese entonces desconocido llamado Aoi Singo. Tsubasa vagamente se acordaba de él, recordaba que en algún momento, en la secundaria, el Nankatsu se había enfrentado al equipo de Aoi, y éste resultó ser un compañero de juego excelente, que de momento sustituyó a Misaki en ser la pareja futbolística de Tsubasa (ojo, dije futbolística, no me vengan con sus ondas yaoi xD). Así pues, entre Genzo, Tsubasa y Aoi, Japón pudo darle la vuelta al partido para terminar con un marcador de 5 goles por cuatro.

Parecía poco menos que imposible, pero Japón había conseguido darle la vuelta a un marcador imposible. El estadio se vino abajo, la afición ovacionaba a sus jugadores, mientras éstos le daban la vuelta al estadio con la bandera de Japón. Kumi agitaba alegremente la bandera del "VAMOS, TSUBASA", al tiempo que lidereaba la porra de la barra japonesa, mientras Sanae permanecía cerca de ella, tratando de contener sus emociones.

Y si bien Tsubasa sabía que él debía pensar en otra persona, y si bien Kumi en esos momentos era la estrella de la porra y la que más se daba a notar, Tsubasa solo tenía ojos para una sola persona...

Aki.

La sonrisa radiante de la chica, era quizás el mejor aliciente y la más grande recompensa que Tsubasa pudiera desear.

**Notas:**

Ya, resumo muchos los partidos pero no me quiero detener demasiado en detalles de esta índole, ja xD.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Tsubasa era revisado por el doctor del equipo, mientras Gamo felicitaba a su equipo por el desempeño en ese partido.

Sin embargo, aun nos falta mucho.- recordó Gamo.- Estuvimos a punto de ser derrotados. Nos falta mucho camino por recorrer, si queremos llegar al mundial, debemos esforzarnos más.

Genzo escucha al tiempo que se acomodaba los vendajes de las manos. Sí, había faltado poco para ser derrotados, al final consiguieron remontar el marcador pero... ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Tsubasa? Wakabayashi pensó que por un momento iba a rendirse. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas y Tsubasa solo tuvo una pequeña recaída, como la solían tener todos alguna vez.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- le dijo Tsubasa a Genzo, sentándose junto a él después de que el doctor terminó de revisarlo.- No iba a darme por vencido, solo pensaba que iba a costar trabajo el poder remontar el marcador.

Menos mal, por un momento pensé que estabas cambiando.- replicó Genzo.- No sueles darte por vencido.

Y no lo hice.- negó Tsubasa, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Tendremos que esforzarnos más para la siguiente ronda.

Genzo asintió; y mejor aun sería si él conseguía hacer que sus manos se recuperaran por completo, cosa que no iba a ser tan fácil de conseguir. Las heridas de sus manos le molestaban al portero cada vez más, pero de ninguna manera él iba a permitir que eso se interpusiera en su camino.

¿Cómo están tus manos?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Bien.- mintió Genzo, aunque era evidente cuál era la verdad, las vendas comenzaban a sangrar.

Deberías ver a un doctor.- comentó Tsubasa, y dudó un poco en decir lo siguiente.- Conozco a alguien que es especialista en lesiones causadas por el deporte.

También yo, pero se encuentra en Alemania.- gruñó Genzo.- El doctor Stein es de los mejores.

Lo sé, pero como dices, está en Alemania. Yo conozco a uno que va a venir a Japón, pero... .- Tsubasa volvió a titubear.

¿Pero?.- Genzo volteó a ver a su amigo.

Pero no sé si quieras verlo.- respondió él.- Se llama Alejandro Del Valle, es uno de los mejores médicos dedicados a medicina del deporte, incluso creo que hizo su especialidad al lado del Dr. Stein.

¡Ja! ¿Se apellida Del Valle? ¿Es acaso una broma?.- bufó Genzo.- No me digas que es pariente de...

Sí.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Es mi suegro.

Gracias por la intención.- replicó Genzo.- Pero paso.

Tsubasa ya no insistió; de hecho, él se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del portero. El joven escuchó entonces la última parte del discurso de Gamo y después se dirigió a las duchas con todos los demás, se vistió y salió del estadio, recibiendo una llamada de Lily, la cual le hablaba para felicitarlo por su gran actuación y donde le informó también que no podría ir a verlo esa noche, según porque tenía un compromiso urgente, según una sesión de fotos organizada por Elieth.

Pero te recompensaré.- dijo Lily, con voz dulzona.- Te lo prometo, mi amor.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- asintió Tsubasa.- Cuídate.

Te quiero.- dijo Lily, antes de colgar.

Tsubasa se sintió un poco frustrado. Estaba feliz por haber ganado, había hecho un buen papel y Aoi Singo sería su mejor compañero ahora que Misaki no estaba, pero sí le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Tsubasa siempre tuviese que estar presente para los triunfos de su novia y ella nunca tuviera tiempo para estar con él. Tsubasa iba un poco distraído, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que a pocos metros de él se encontraban Sanae, Yukari, Kumi y Manabu. En cuanto éstos vieron a Tsubasa, Kumi de inmediato se llevó a Manabu con ella, dejando a Sanae y a Yukari a solas, pidiéndole a esta última que no permitiera que a Sanae se le escapara la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

No estoy muy segura.- musitó Sanae, dubitativa.

¿Qué dices? Es tu oportunidad.- replicó Yukari.- Míralo, está solo y parece ser que Del Valle no anda cerca. ¡Vamos! No pierdas más oportunidades, Aki.

Ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a que me llames así.- suspiró Sanae.- Tanto, que cuando vuelva a ser Sanae ya no reaccionaré cuando me hablen con este nombre.

Yukari sonrió, al tiempo que Sanae se acercaba a un despistado y distraído Tsubasa. Éste se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Aki frente a él, sonriéndole con timidez.

Hola.- dijo ella.- Andas algo distraído.

Sí, es que... .- Tsubasa miró el teléfono.- No importa.

¿Tu novia te ha vuelto a plantar?.- suspiró Sanae.

Algo así.- aceptó Tsubasa.- Según tiene una sesión de fotos organizada por su representante.

Qué curioso.- comentó Sanae, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Juraría que acabo de ver a Elieth en compañía de Schneider.

Quizás él vaya a dejarla al lugar en donde está Lily.- comentó Tsubasa, aunque no se escuchaba muy convencido.

¿Sabes qué creo?.- comentó Sanae, sin poder contenerse.- Que te la vives buscando justificaciones para explicar el por qué tu novia no está aquí, aun cuando debería hacerlo.

Preferiría no hablar de eso, sino te molesta.- pidió Tsubasa.

No hay problema.- asintió Sanae.- Espero no haberte molestado con mi curiosidad.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Tsubasa.- En parte, tienes razón. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que Lily nunca esté presente y a que me ponga pretextos para justificar en dónde está y con quién, así que ya no me interesa.

Pero tú te mereces algo mejor.- señaló Sanae, tímidamente.- Te mereces una chica que esté al pendiente de ti.

Tsubasa esbozó una sonrisa triste; sí había tenido una chica así, Sanae, pero bueno, mejor era no seguir pensando en eso.

Lo siento, creo que otra vez volví a hablar de más.- se disculpó Sanae, al ver el rostro de Tsubasa.

Una vez más, no te preocupes.- pidió Tsubasa, con una sonrisa más alegre.- No importa ya.

Bueno, yo... .- murmuró Sanae, mirando nerviosamente al piso.- Quería decirte que jugaste muy bien y que estuviste excelente.

Gracias, creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor.- dijo Tsubasa.

Eres una verdadera estrella del fútbol.- continuó Sanae.- Se nota que lo amas y que el balón sí es tu mejor amigo.

Tsubasa se sintió inexplicablemente feliz al escuchar estas palabras dichas por esa chica a la que según apenas conocía, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto descabellada pero nada desagradable.

¿Tienes algo que hacer, Aki?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

¿Ahora?.- Sanae no se esperaba eso.- Bueno, pues tengo una cita...

Ah, lo siento... .- murmuró Tsubasa, decaído.

... Con una bolsa de palomitas.- continuó Sanae, sin poder evitar reírse.- ¿Tienes algún plan mejor?

Pues.- Tsubasa también se rió.- Yo tengo hambre y quisiera ir a comer algo, me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo, Aki.

La verdad, me gustaría mucho.- sonrió Sanae, feliz.- Pero espero que no tengas en mente algo muy caro, porque no traigo mucho dinero.

No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Tsubasa.- Yo invito.

En ese caso, ¿cómo decir que no?.- dijo Sanae.- Vamos.

Tsubasa volvió a sonreír; el salir con Aki iba a ser mucho mejor que estar con Lily, soportando sus interminables charlas sobre su espantosa sesión de fotos. Así pues, Tsubasa llevó a Sanae por la ciudad en el modesto automóvil que él había alquilado.

Para ser sinceros, a mí no me gustan los autos ostentosos, así como los que usa Lily.- comentó Tsubasa.- Prefiero algo más sencillo. Ella tiene un Porsche en Brasil, y un Lexus aquí.

¿Cómo es que tiene para pagar tanto?.- preguntó Sanae, sorprendida.

Ganó mucho con su último disco.- respondió Tsubasa.- Vendió varios millones de copias, y pues en realidad el Porsche fue un regalo, así que en realidad no fue tanto.

¿Un regalo?.- a Sanae se le encogió el corazón.- ¿Tuyo?

No.- Tsubasa hizo un mohín de disgusto.- De un tal Ian Rosso, un magnate multimillonario y supuesto admirador de Lily.

Parece que eso no te causa mucha gracia.- musitó Sanae.

Es solo que no sé qué obsesión se le metió al sujeto con ella.- explicó Tsubasa.- Le manda flores y hace regalos costosos, así como el coche, los cuales Lily no puede negar porque Rosso se encarga de grabarles el nombre de mi novia en cada uno de ellos.

¿Grabó el nombre de Lily en el Porsche?.- Sanae no pudo evitar reírse.

No, pero en el cofre mandó poner el escudo de armas de los Del Valle.- gruñó Tsubasa.- Ese hombre está obsesionado, te lo aseguro, Aki.

Era obvio que al joven no le causaba gracia el asunto, pero Sanae no quiso insistir más. Ian Rosso era una de las cuarenta mil personas a las cuales ella no le interesaba conocer, al menos no de momento; así pues, Sanae cambió el tema y se enfocó en el partido, comentando algunas jugadas y compartiendo con Tsubasa su sorpresa por la llegada de Aoi Singo al equipo. Al poco tiempo, los jóvenes llegaron a un restaurante, y Sanae se lamentó de no ir vestida correctamente.

No te preocupes, que no es la gran cosa, Aki.- rió Tsubasa.- Prefiero los lugares más discretos, te sientes más a gusto ahí.

Tienes razón en eso.- sonrió Sanae.

Además, yo tampoco vengo muy decente que digamos.- continuó Tsubasa.- Te va a gustar este lugar, casi nadie lo conoce, así que podremos estar los dos solos, Aki.

Sanae rió, un poco nerviosa. ¿Por qué Tsubasa habría de querer estar a solas con ella? Bueno, no con ella, sino con Aki, y si bien a simple vista las dos cosas podrían significar lo mismo, para Sanae sí había una gran diferencia...

"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?", se preguntó Sanae, a sí misma. "Ésta es la oportunidad, quizás hoy mismo pueda decirle a Tsubasa quién soy yo en realidad, y también quién es Lily Del Valle en realidad...".

Tsubasa volteó a verla y le sonrió, y Sanae sintió que su corazón le latía a mil por hora. "Si tan solo no te amara tanto...".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba preocupado, ¿en dónde demonios estaba Alex? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no había ni señales de la chica. El portero comenzó a pensar entonces que quizás ella se había fugado, ante la posibilidad de irse a Inglaterra sin derecho a replicar. Genzo llamó entonces a su familia, y todos negaron el haber recibido una llamada de Alex, cosa que los preocupó aun más a todos. Se dio aviso entonces a la policía y Genzo decidió entonces ir a buscar a Lily; no quería hacerlo, pero fue en su mansión el último lugar en donde Alex estuvo. Después de investigar un poco, Genzo averiguó que Lily estaba grabando un comercial para una revista en una localidad cercana y hacia allá se dirigió. Al portero se le hizo curioso el hecho de que Lily estuviera filmando tan noche, pero bueno, allá ella, eso era cosa que a Genzo no le interesaba.

La locación de la revista resultó ser el edificio de la más prestigiosa y famosa revista para mujeres de Japón. Genzo, después de mover algunos contactos (no por nada los Wakabayashi son tan famosos en Japón xD), entró al estudio en donde se efectuaba la toma de fotografías para el comercial, sorprendiéndose mucho de ver a Karl Heinz Schneider ahí. Éste, al verlo, intentó disimular su presencia en ese lugar.

Primero te apareces como ladrón en una casa de una famosa artista.- comentó Genzo.- Después, te encuentro en las locaciones de una famosa revista para mujeres. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Schneider?

¿Me creerías si te dijera que pensé que éste era el edificio de "Deportes Hoy"?.- se justificó Karl, nombrando a una famosa y reconocida revista deportiva.

No.- negó Genzo, con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, entonces te diré que yo te puedo preguntar lo mismo: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- replicó Karl.

Vine a buscar a Del Valle.- respondió Genzo.- Ella puede saber en donde está mi hermana.

¿Alexandra desapareció?.- se sorprendió Schneider.

Más o menos.- gruñó Genzo.- Me parece más bien que se fugó.

Qué bien la cuidas.- murmuró Karl.

Tú no la cuidabas mejor.- replicó Wakabayashi, con un gruñido.

Touché.- contestó Schneider, para después optar por no decir nada.

Genzo iba a empezar a preguntarle si había visto a Alex, cuando vio a Lily aparecer en escena para hacer el comercial. Y Genzo se quedó con la boca abierta. El comercial debía de tratar de alguna crema o loción bronceadora, porque el paisaje de fondo recreaba la playa con un hermoso y azul mar, y Lily únicamente llevaba puesto un diminuto bikini de color azul. Genzo ya había notado que la chica era poseedora de una buena figura, pero no fue sino hasta que la vio con ese atuendo cuando él se percató de cuanto. La chica tenía unas muy buenas piernas, buenas caderas, vientre plano y el suficiente busto como para hacer que a cualquier hombre se le fueran los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que a Genzo le llamó más la atención fue el hecho de que Lily se veía muy nerviosa y tímida y no lograba acomodar una buena postura. La chica tenía que recargarse contra una roca de utilería y sonreír de manera natural, pero el fotógrafo no estaba conforme.

Permíteme.- dijo el hombre, haciendo que Lily inclinara un poco su cabeza, de manera que su largo cabello cayó en cascada y brilló con las luces.- Ahora, sonríe un poco… No, menos… Más dulcemente… Así, perfecto.

El efecto final era de una Lily con cara de inocencia y cuerpo de pecado, algo que iba a resultar muy llamativo para el comercial, y también para otras personas… Genzo momentáneamente se quedó hipnotizado con la vista, por más mal que le cayera esa mujer, era obvio que se sentía muy atraído por ella…

Se te van a meter las moscas.- susurró Karl, por lo bajo.

Genzo prefirió ignorarlo. Así pues, éste se dedicó a contemplar a Lily mientras duraba la sesión de fotos, intentando concentrarse en el motivo por el cual estaba él ahí y dejar de pensar en idioteces que no debía. Sin embargo, esa mirada de inocencia en Lily no era casual, no era de pose, no era fingida, ella en verdad se sentía avergonzada por estar semidesnuda delante de tanto desconocido, y Genzo se sintió perturbado. Esos ojos de por sí ya eran fascinantes, pero con esa timidez en ellos, eran cautivadores.

Veo que te agrada el comercial.- comentó Elieth Shanks, la representante de Lily a la cual Genzo había conocido la noche de la fiesta.

Nada de eso.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Tardará mucho? Necesito hablar con Lily, urgente.

No, ya casi terminan.- respondió Eli.- Es más, iré a decirle que quieres hablar con ella, pero dudo mucho que ella quiera hablar contigo.

Gracias.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo, volviendo a mirar a Lily.

Él se dio cuenta de que Schneider soltaba una risita de burla tras él, y Wakabayashi se preguntó una vez más qué demonios estaría haciendo él en un lugar como ése. Bueno, Karl tenía fama de mujeriego, quizás él andaba ahí pretendiendo a alguien…

Tras un ratito corto de tiempo, Genzo se dio cuenta de que Elieth le daba una bata a Lily para que se la pusiera, y de que los fotógrafos estaban recogiendo todo. El portero notó entonces que Eli lo señalaba y que Lily negaba con la cabeza, por lo que él se decidió a acercarse antes de que la chica huyera. Lily estaba intentando abrocharse la bata, cuando se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba frente a ella, cerrándole el paso.

¿En dónde está Alex?.- preguntó él, sin miramientos.

Buenas noches, a mí también me da gusto verlo.- dijo Lily, con sarcasmo.- Qué cortés es usted.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías.- replicó Genzo.- No sé en donde está mi hermana.

¿Y eso es culpa mía?.- cuestionó Lily, muy digna.

Mira, déjate ya de juegos.- dijo Genzo, realmente enojado.- La última vez que la vi, fue en la fiesta en tu casa, y fue tu sirvienta la última persona que la vio.

En primera, no llames "sirvienta" a Melissa.- pidió Lily, molesta.- En segunda, si Melissa supiera algo, ya me hubiera dicho. Además, la culpa es tuya en todo caso, por andarte perdiendo con la tal Aki.

Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que no la metas.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo quiero saber, en verdad, en dónde está Alex, porque si acaso tú sabes algo, Lily, te juro que…

Ya, cállate, me fastidias.- lo cortó Lily, agriamente.- No, no sé en dónde está Alex, me gustaría saberlo ahora que sé que está desaparecida. Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar. Si quieres, te avisaré si la llego a ver, es lo único que puedo prometer.

Genzo miró a Lily fijamente, de arriba abajo y después se detuvo en sus ojos. Lily se sintió intimidada por esa mirada y trató de no pestañear, aun cuando le costó trabajo. El portero suspiró largamente y después desvió la mirada, al tiempo que ella se abrochaba bien la bata.

Gracias.- fue todo cuanto dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Lily miró la espalda ancha y musculosa de Genzo y reprimió un suspiro, aunque su cuerpo fue presa de un estremecimiento. Cuando la Genzo miró, segundos antes, lo hizo de una manera tan intensa que Lily sin desearlo ni pretenderlo, se había sentido desnuda… Nunca antes, ningún hombre la había hecho sentirse así…

**Notas:**

Olvidé decirlo, la canción "_Summer Sunshine"_, la cual mencioné el capítulo pasado, es de The Corrs.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

El lugar a donde Tsubasa llevó a Sanae era una especie de mezcolanza, en donde además de servir un delicioso sushi también podían comer cosas como hamburguesas y similares. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, de manera que nadie les prestó atención cuando ellos entraron. Tsubasa ordenó, pidió bebidas y al poco rato él y Sanae reían y comían alegremente.

No puedo creer que tu entrenador te haya dejado plantado.- comentó Sanae, después de escuchar a Tsubasa hablarle sobre Roberto.- ¿Qué hiciste?

Lloré.- confesó Tsubasa.- Era un niño, y su partida así me dolió en el alma. En ese momento jamás se me ocurrió que después yo podría ir a Brasil por mi propia cuenta, aunque habría de esperar un poco.

Lo bueno es que conseguiste tu sueño.- sonrió Sanae.

Claro.- asintió Tsubasa.

¿Qué sigue para después?.- quiso saber ella.- Has conquistado Brasil, ¿cuál es lo siguiente?

Europa.- respondió Tsubasa, sin titubear.- Para allá quiero ir, Wakabayashi se ha convertido en uno de los mejores y yo quisiera probar suerte allá.

Ya veo.- asintió Sanae.- Seguro que habrá muchos equipos que quieran contratarte.

Eso espero.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Por cierto, hablas mucho de Wakabayashi, debe ser un gran amigo tuyo.- dijo Sanae, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo es.- asintió Tsubasa.- O al menos, lo era. Hasta que...

¿Hasta qué?.- insistió Sanae.

No sé qué pasó. No sé si se puede decir que es una traición, pero sí me molestó mucho lo que hizo.- suspiró Tsubasa.- No me imagino aun qué pudo haberlo motivado a hacer lo que él hizo, Aki.

¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?.- preguntó Sanae, sospechándose de lo que se trataba.

Había una muchacha.- Tsubasa perdió su vista en el horizonte.- Alguien quien era muy especial para mí...

_Horas te di..._

_Por siempre presente _

_En mi voluntad..._

Tsubasa dudó en contarle a Sanae su versión de los hechos; él llevaba poco de conocer a Aki Yamazaki y pues como que no sería algo bueno el comenzar su relación, cualquiera que ésta fuera, contándole su amarga experiencia con Sanae Nakazawa. Ésta quería con toda su alma conocer la versión de los hechos de Tsubasa, saber cómo se había enterado, cómo los había descubierto y por qué se le torció tanto el destino, pero Tsubasa no parecía estar muy dispuesto a querer confiar en ella de inmediato, así que simplemente dijo que esa chica había preferido a Genzo sobre a él.

No quise ni saber el por qué ella nunca me lo dijo de frente.- confesó Tsubasa.- No sé, siempre he respetado a Wakabayashi, es un muchacho decidido, un magnífico portero, pero jamás creí que algún día sería mi rival en otro lugar que no fuese el campo de juego. No puedo explicar cómo me sentí ante esto...

¿Pero nunca quisiste saber qué pasó en realidad?.- insistió Sanae.- ¿Nunca intentaste hablar con alguno de los dos?

No, Aki.- negó Tsubasa.- Por alguna razón, no quería escucharla a ella el decir que había preferido a Wakabayashi por ser más famoso o qué se yo.

No puedes creerte esto en realidad.- replicó Sanae, enojada.- ¿De verdad crees que la fama cuente más?

No sé, eso fue lo que Lily me dijo.- Tsubasa le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Yo no sé qué creer, sinceramente.

_Movía y crecía el dolor..._

_Reía y reía mi fe en recordar..._

_Las horas y horas en que te vi..._

Sanae, una vez más, maldijo en su interior a Lily; ¿desde cuándo estaba ella arruinándole la vida y metiéndose en donde no le llamaban, descargando su veneno? Sanae quería descubrirlo, pero primero debía intentar hacer que Tsubasa le contara cómo se había enterado de lo de Genzo y Sanae.

Bueno.- dijo Sanae.- ¿Cómo es que supiste de lo ocurrido entre tus amigos? ¿Alguien te dijo algo o fue solo un chisme?

Yo los vi.- confesó Tsubasa.- No fue nada agradable, por cierto.

Mira, sé que aun no nos conocemos del todo, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.- se aventuró Sanae.- No diré nada.

Gracias.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Creo que necesito contarle esto a alguien.

Así pues, él le contó a Sanae su versión de los hechos, pensando que se la estaba contando a Aki Yamazaki. Sanae escuchó, con el corazón encogido, el cómo Tsubasa los había visto a ella y a Genzo abrazados a media calle. Tsubasa había decidido regresar a Japón a ver a su nuevo hermano Daichi, y después de visitar a su madre en el hospital, él había decidido regresar a su antiguo barrio para ver a Sanae y a sus amigos, cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina vio a Genzo charlando con ella y Tsubasa estuvo a punto de acercarse a ellos y hablarles, pero entonces él la abrazó a ella y la besó en la boca. Tsubasa optó entonces por darse la vuelta e irse de Japón sin decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que había visto, ni siquiera quiso preguntárselo a Genzo, temiendo que él le dijera que sí, que entre él y Sanae ya había algo más que una simple amistad. Ella tuvo muchos deseos de decirle que todo era mentira, que ella y Genzo no se besaron en los labios, que sí, se abrazaron, pero que estaba oscuro y que Tsubasa pudo haber confundido las cosas...

Deberías intentar hablar con alguno de los dos.- dijo Sanae, cuando Tsubasa terminó.- Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error.

¿Tú cómo sabes eso, Aki?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- No estuviste ahí.

Bueno, no, pero estas historias suelen tener dos versiones.- replicó Sanae.- Y tú te sabes la tuya, pero no la de ellos.

Quizás, pero no me interesa saberla.- sentenció Tsubasa.- ¿Y por qué tanto interés? Apenas conociste a Sanae, no te debería de importar lo que sea que haya pasado con ella. Perdona, Aki, pero no deseo seguir hablando sobre esto. Preferiría que mejor intentáramos conocernos más, tú y yo.

Sanae se sintió derrotada y ya no insistió. ¿Por qué cada vez que ella intentaba arreglar las cosas con Tsubasa, se complicaba todo tanto? Bueno, era obvio que él estaba demasiado herido; quizás lo único que se necesitaba era que pasara un poco el tiempo...

_Dolida la herida que no ha de parar... La sangre perdida por ti..._

Lástima que esto era lo único que ellos no tenían. La boda entre Tsubasa y Lily estaba planeada para dentro de pocos meses, si Sanae no se esforzaba más, iba a perder al hombre de su vida para siempre...

Tsubasa también se sentía mal; él quería olvidarse de Sanae y salir adelante, lo mejor para él aparentemente hubiera sido el casarse con Lily y nunca más volver a escuchar de Sanae, pero entonces se le había atravesado Aki Yamazaki en el camino y Tsubasa estaba ahora más confundido que nunca. Aki era una persona muy diferente a Lily, y tan parecida a Sanae que Tsubasa no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Si él no hubiese estado comprometido, definitivamente hubiese invitado a Aki a salir en alguna ocasión, pero estando con Lily eso era imposible. Y si bien ahora Tsubasa quería e intentaba conocer mejor a la Yamazaki, ésta se ponía a hablar todo el tiempo de Sanae y queriendo revolver el pasado. ¿Por qué no podía ella simplemente dejarlo todo como está? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran siempre tan tercas y curiosas?

_Fue entonces cuando decidí darme la vuelta y sacarte de mi cajón..._

_Ya tu mirada no me asusta, no me engaña, he tomado una decisión..._

Mejor nos vamos, Aki.- le dijo Tsubasa a Sanae.- Debo regresar a Brasil mañana.

¿Te irás de nuevo?.- musitó Sanae.- ¿Con Lily?

No, me iré solo.- negó Tsubasa.- Tengo algunos asuntos por arreglar, no tardará mucho. Estaré de vuelta en un par de días, Aki.

Entiendo.- asintió Sanae, con humildad.

Sanae escuchó las últimas estrofas de la canción que se escuchaba de fondo y se preguntó si acaso esa melodía no había sido escrita solo para ella. ¿Acaso debía renunciar a estar con Tsubasa, a ser feliz con él? Tsubasa llevó entonces a la muchacha al sitio en donde ella se estaba hospedando.

Esto no me salió como yo esperaba, Aki.- confesó Tsubasa, apagando el automóvil y bajándose con ella.- Pero espero volver a verte cuando regrese. En verdad, quisiera conocerte mejor.

Claro, cuando quieras.- sonrió Sanae, algo decaída.

Tsubasa entonces, en un acto totalmente inesperado para ambos, se acercó a Aki y le dio un beso en la mejilla; entonces él sonrió y subió a su coche, alejándose y dejando a Sanae totalmente desconcertada...

Y feliz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento continuó como siempre, aun cuando ese día no era como cualquier otro. Ese día se vencía el plazo que Gamo les había puesto a los desterrados de la selección para que mejoraran sus habilidades, y si los jóvenes no se presentaban, iban a perder sus puestos en la selección. Todos entrenaban muy duro mientras Genzo y Gamo los observaban desde las orillas del campo.

La presencia de los Siete Grandes del Japón los estimula, están practicando muy duro.- comentó Genzo, mirando a sus compañeros.

Sí, todos han mejorado mucho.- asintió Gamo.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, uno a uno fueron apareciendo en la cancha los siete desterrados: los hermanos Koriotto, Hiroshi Jitto, Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda, Kojiro Hyuga y Taro Misaki. Gamo, satisfecho de ver a los antiguos jugadores, convocó a un partido de 60 minutos, los siete desterrados contra el Real Japan Seven. Todos aceptaron y se formaron los equipos, mientras el resto se quedaba a observar. En la portería de los desterrados, dado que no había ninguno de los porteros, se colocó Kazuo Tachibana. Hiroshi Jitto, algo confundido, le preguntó a su compañero si acaso alguna vez había jugado en esa posición.

¿Tú qué crees?.- gruñó Kazuo.- Por supuesto que no, pero esto le demostrará a Gamo que Masao y yo podremos jugar. Además, un portero amateur siempre es ventaja para el otro equipo, ¿no?

Como digas.- Jitto se echó a reír.

Genzo esperaba que sus compañeros pudieran ganar y así quedarse con sus puestos; de lo contrario, se formaría una nueva selección, algo que no sería algo bueno estando el mundial tan cerca. El caso es que el partido comenzó y el Real Japan Seven se dirigió hacia la portería de los desterrados; uno de los jugadores tiró a gol, pero Kazuo se lanzó y atrapó con presteza el balón.

Oye, Wakabayashi.- le dijo Ishizaki a Genzo, con tono de burla.- Creo que tu puesto de portero también está en peligro.

Genzo lo ignoró; Kazuo era bueno, eso era cierto, pero no tanto como él. Fue en ese momento cuando el portero notó un movimiento a su izquierda y para su gran y enorme sorpresa, él vio a Lily Del Valle ahí, acompañada por un muchacho joven que usaba lentes oscuros y una boina; el muchacho además usaba una incipiente barba que le daba un aspecto taciturno. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Genzo estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, pero quizás la pregunta más importante ahí era qué relación tenía él con Lily. Bueno, que el misterio pronto se resolvió, ya que después de que Kazuo le pasó el balón a Misaki y éste se puso a jugar con el balón, el muchacho de la boina se puso a tomarle fotos al jugador.

¿Son reporteros?.- preguntó Matsuyama.

Ni idea.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

El caso es que Misaki se lanzó al ataque, hizo un pase a Makoto Soda, éste a Hyuga y en una jugada magistral, le dio un pase a Jitto el cual anotó el primer gol del partido. Desde las orillas, Ishizaki, Matsuyama y Aoi festejaron el tanto. Sin embargo, no se tuvo mucha oportunidad para festejar ya que Ryoma Hino, capitán del equipo contrario, recuperó el balón y anotó el empate. El muchacho que acompañaba a Lily no se perdía nada y tomaba fotos sin cesar. Gamo, temiendo que se tratase de algún espía del equipo mexicano (para él no era desconocido el hecho de que Lily era mexicana), se acercó a la pareja, un tanto molesto.

No se pueden tomar fotos.- sentenció Gamo.- Éste es un entrenamiento cerrado, ¿cómo consiguieron entrar?

Gracias a ser la prometida de Tsubasa.- respondió Lily, mostrando levemente el anillo de compromiso.- Y no estamos haciendo nada malo, aquí mi compañero quiere hacer un reportaje de la selección y por eso estamos aquí.

No estamos espiando, si es lo que teme.- añadió el joven, con una voz muy aguda, casi aniñada.- Le daré una copia de las fotos e incluso esperaré a que usted de luz verde para publicar, para que se de cuenta de que no somos espías.

Si después me doy cuenta de que algún otro equipo se sabe nuestras técnicas, te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.- amenazó Gamo, alejándose.

Lily y el muchacho se miraron y sonrieron, y él continuó tomando fotos del partido, el cual estaba bastante reñido. Hino volvió a robarle el balón a Nitta y anotó el empate para el Real Japan Seven. Hino y Hyuga intercambiaron palabras, y el primero dijo algo que hizo molestar mucho al segundo, obligándolo a usar su tiro secreto; todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Kojiro Hyuga anotó el gol número tres del partido con su potente Tiro del Dragón, el tiro que había preparado para esa ocasión. Incluso, el propio Hino se quedó sorprendido ante tan potente disparo.

Hyuga estaba satisfecho; en el tiempo en el que él se fue a su destierro, fue a visitar a Okinawa a su antiguo entrenador, Kira Kozo, el cual lo puso a entrenar con un balón negro que era mucho más pesado que los normales. El caso es que, entrenando, Kojiro había conocido a una linda jugadora de softball, una muchacha llamada Maki Akamine, la cual aparte de robarle secretamente el corazón, había ayudado a Hyuga a crear su nuevo tiro. Kojiro sonrió al recordar a Maki, y se la imaginó preparándose para el torneo nacional de softball. Él esperaba el poder volver a verla algún día...

Lily se dio cuenta de que su amigo no dejaba de tomarles fotos a Misaki. ella le dio un codazo disimulado.

Oye.- gruñó él.

No seas tan obvia.- murmuró Lily.- Mejor dicho, "obvio".

Lily señaló a Misaki y entonces el muchacho entendió y se puso algo colorado. Mientras tanto, en el partido, Taro había conseguido el balón nuevamente y se lo pasó a Hyuga, el cual volvió a anotar con su Tiro del Dragón, el cual no pudo ser bloqueado ni siquiera por el propio Hino. Una vez más, el resto del equipo quedó sorprendido, y para disimular, el amigo de Lily tomó una foto de Hino tumbado en el suelo y a Hyuga parado junto a él, mirando hacia la portería.

No soy buena en esto.- murmuró el fotógrafo.

Deja de quejarte, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.- replicó Lily, en voz baja.

El partido llegó a su fin, y los siete desterrados ganaron 4 goles por 2 al Real Japan Seven. Ya al final, Gamo confesó que en realidad los puestos de los jugadores no estuvieron en peligro ya que el Real Japan Seven estaba conformado por jugadores que ya habían sobrepasado la edad límite para estar en esa selección; lo que Gamo realmente quería era que los siete desterrados se sintieran presionados para mejorar en su juego. De ahí, Gamo los despidió a todos y dio por terminado el entrenamiento, convocándolos para que al día siguiente se presentaran temprano a jugar. Misaki, un tanto aliviado, decepcionado y feliz por la noticia de que ahí seguiría jugando, en pos de su sueño al mundial. El muchacho entonces se acercó a Misaki, con cierta timidez, y Taro no se dio cuenta de su presencia sino hasta que ya lo tuvo enfrente.

Buenas tardes.- dijo el fotógrafo, con su voz aniñada.- Soy reportero, mi nombre es Al y quisiera hacerle una entrevista.

Taro miró a ese muchacho, el cual se había quitado las gafas, y entonces Misaki pudo ver los ojos del chico y se sorprendió. Esa mirada era igualita a la de...

Debajo de su disfraz de muchacho reportero en busca de una buena historia deportiva, Alex Wakabayashi trató de no sentirse intimidada por encontrarse al fin frente a frente con el amor de su vida...

**Notas:**

La canción que se escucha de fondo es "_Horas"_, interpretada por un ya desaparecido grupo llamado Aurora y la Academia. Ju, esta canción la había usado ya en otro de mis fics, "Mirada de Ángel, Voz de Esperanza", y ahora que releí tal fic, me doy cuenta de que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado drásticamente en los dos años que han pasado desde entonces.

Ya pues, me dio algo de penita y ahora sí investigué quiénes anotaron los goles en este partido, tal y como ocurrió en la serie de Captain Tsubasa J.

Por algún tiempecito no actualizaré, estaré ocupándome de algunos asuntos importantes. Espero verlos prontito.

Por último, le quiero dedicar mi fic enterito a mi buen amigo Augustus Giovanni, o como quiera que se llame, porque su último comentario fue muy lindo e inspirador, y pues espero que siga dejándome ese tipo de mensajes porque así me va a demostrar que se está leyendo completito mi fic y que no paso desapercibida para él, jeje. Ah, qué linda manera de motivarse, y si alguien cree que estoy loca, tienen toda la razón xD


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Taro Misaki miraba con cierto desconcierto al muchacho que intentaba entrevistarlo. Era evidente que el chico era principiante y que no estaba muy acostumbrado a andar en esos rollos, lo demostraba su nerviosismo evidente y su aguda voz. Alex, a su vez, intentaba hacer que los nervios no se le notaran; en ese momento, a ella le hubiese gustado saltar sobre Taro y decirle quién era ella en realidad, pero Genzo estaba presente y pues no hubiera sido muy conveniente.

Señor Misaki, quisiera entrevistarlo, si no le molesta.- dijo Alex, fingiendo la voz lo mejor que podía.

¿A mí?.- Taro miraba con desconfianza.

Sí, es que su regreso fue impresionante.- asintió Alex.- Por eso quiero pedirle que me conceda una entrevista.

No lo sé.- Misaki se resistía.- No me gusta tener que vérmelas con la prensa.

No será más de unos cuantos minutos.- insistió Alex.- Por favor.

¿Puedo ver sus credenciales?.- pidió Taro.

¿Las de reportero?.- cuestionó Alex, nerviosa.- Ah, sí, lo que sucede es que... Bueno, es que yo, es que...

¿Dónde demonios había metido Alex su credencial que la identificaba como reportero? De seguro, entre los nervios de hacerse pasar por hombre se le habían perdido y ni cuenta se había dado. Ella se tardó tanto que ahora no solo Taro desconfiaba, sino también el resto de la selección. Genzo miraba fijamente al muchacho, seguro de que se le hacía conocido, de algún otro lado. Lily miró a Alex meterse en apuros y gruñó; ¿por qué su amiga es tan despistada? La chica rebuscó entonces en sus bolso y sacó la credencial que acreditaba a Al Lawrence como reportero de "Deportes Hoy".

Al, querido.- dijo Lily, acercándose a su amiga.- Se te olvidó sacar tu credencial de mi bolso.

¡Qué cabeza la mía!.- Alex soltó una risilla muy poco convincente.- Debió olvidárseme cuando salimos de tu casa.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esto último; ¿así que ese reportero era ahora el sujeto con el que Lily engañaba a Tsubasa? Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no le sorprendería nada al portero. El caso es que Alex tomó la credencial y se la mostró a Misaki; éste vio la foto de Al Lawrence, con la boina y con esa incipiente barba que no le daba un aspecto de mayor edad, sino que paradójicamente acentuaba sus rasgos infantiles.

No estoy muy seguro, señor Lawrence.- confesó Taro.- Pero creo que no me hará mal responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Gracias, señor Misaki.- sonrió Alex.- No se va a arrepentir.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, tan perturbadora. Misaki maldijo en su interior, extrañaba tanto a Alex que ya estaba viendo visiones. Alex, a su vez, también maldijo, pero a Lily. ¿Cómo es que a ella se le había ocurrido esa idea de disfrazarla de hombre? Y peor aún, ¿cómo era que ella había aceptado tan estúpida idea?

Después de que Lily y Alex estuvieron hablando un largo rato, a la primera se le ocurrió una solución parcial: disfrazarse de hombre. Alex, como era de esperarse, consideró a la idea bastante idiota y la rechazó, pero tras largo rato de analizar las opciones, Alex se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opciones, pero dijo que era imposible que ella se hiciese pasar por hombre; fue entonces cuando Melissa intervino y dijo que con un buen maquillaje, nada sería imposible. Así pues, nomás para quitárselas de encima, Alex accedió a que Lily intentara transformarla en hombre, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, de repente Alex no se reconoció a sí misma cuando se vio en el espejo, como muchacho joven e ingenuo. De ahí, Lily se inventó una historia para ella y convirtió a Alex en reportero, cosa que ella jamás se hubiese imaginado como profesión.

_Voilá_.- dijo Lily, al ver finalizada su obra.- Estás lista, o mejor dicho, listo.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?.- gruñó Alex.- ¿De qué me sirve ser hombre o reportero o lo que sea?

En primer lugar, evitarás que el idiota de tu hermano te reconozca.- replicó Lily.- No creo que sepa quien eres si te haces pasar por hombre. En segunda, podrás acercarte a Misaki con el pretexto de que quieres entrevistarlo y ya después podrían pensar en algo juntos, escaparse y casarse, qué se yo.

Bueno, debo admitir que al menos no es tan mala idea.- reconoció Alex, mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose la boina.

La segunda parte del plan consistía en pararse en el entrenamiento de Japón, cuando Taro hiciera su regreso. Éste llamó al celular de Alex y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz (ella no respondió la llamada) diciendo que estaba por volver al campamento del equipo japonés; por esta razón, las chicas supieron qué día presentarse y hacerse pasar como reporteros, con el pretexto de ver el desempeño del equipo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todo había salido bien, Alex estaba nerviosa ahora que se encontraba frente a Taro y no se le ocurrió qué cosa decir más que pedirle una entrevista al joven. Misaki no dejaba de mirarla con extrañeza, y no solo él, medio equipo japonés también tenía a Alex en la mira.

Mejor vamos a otro lado.- propuso Taro, al ver a sus compañeros murmurar.

Claro.- asintió Alex.- Como usted diga.

Ishizaki no pudo resistir hacer un comentario, mientras Alex y Taro se alejaban a un sitio más privado.

¿Es idea mía o ese reportero mira a Misaki con ojos de enamorado?.- cuestionó Ishzizaki, a manera de burla.

Yo opino igual que tú.- asintió Matsuyama.- Qué tipo más extraño.

No digan idioteces.- los cortó Wakabayashi.- Solo quiere entrevistarlo, no seducirlo.

Lily, que alcanzó a escuchar este comentario, soltó una risilla por lo bajo, gesto que Genzo alcanzó a notar.

¿Qué le parece gracioso, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, enojado.

Nada, que ustedes los hombres suelen ser bastante idiotas.- respondió Lily.

Tsubasa no está, ¿tiene algo qué hacer aquí?.- insistió Genzo.

Nada que le interese, señor Wakabayashi, así como tampoco le interesa si me quedo aquí o no.- respondió Lily, dándole la espalda.

Qué tipa tan más odiosa.- gruñó Genzo.

Creo que ese reportero no es el único que tiene cara de enamorado.- murmuró Ishizaki, mirando a Genzo.

Creo que Del Valle tiene razón, ustedes suelen decir idioteces.- bufó Genzo, marchándose y lanzándole a su amigo una mirada asesina.

Qué genio te cargas, deberías estar feliz, después de todo el equipo está completo.- replicó Ishizaki, aunque Genzo ya no lo escuchó.

Mientras tanto, Alex sostenía una torpe entrevista con Misaki, el cual se dio cuenta de que en definitiva el reportero era un novato. Al no llevaba ni una grabadora siquiera, apenas llevaba una libreta y una pluma a la que se le acabó la tinta, por lo que Taro tuvo que prestarle una que guardaba en su mochila. De ahí, Al comenzó a hacerse bolas con las preguntas y se enredó tanto con su narrativa que taro terminó por soltar una carcajada.

No te pongas nervioso.- rió Misaki.- Tranquilo, no estás entrevistando a una gran estrella, solo a mí.

Para mí, usted es una gran estrella.- confesó Alex, sin querer.

Pues gracias por lo que me toca, aunque creo que exageras.- dijo Taro.- Apenas voy empezando a querer ser un jugador de talla internacional, pero desde ahora te puedo decir que el entrenador Gamo tenía razón, me falta mucho para ser internacional.

Pero ya diste un paso importante.- sonrió Alex.- Al menos demostraste que eres digno de volver a jugar.

No anoté ningún gol, qué pena me da mi caso.- Taro volvió a reír.

No, pero fuiste la clave en los que se hicieron.- replicó Alex.- Seguro que después harás un mejor papel, cuando tengas la oportunidad de jugar en el mundial.

Claro, pero aun es pronto para eso.- replicó Misaki.- Como sea, me da gusto de estar de regreso.

¿A dónde fue a entrenar?.- quiso saber Alex, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Pues anduve dando vueltas por ahí.- respondió Taro.- Viajé alrededor del mundo, con mi padre, viendo diferentes tipos de fútbol.

Ya veo.- Alex no se quiso quedar con la duda.- ¿Y qué conclusiones sacó de este viaje?

Pues que no importa en donde se practique, como se juegue o contra quien se juegue, todo aquel que ame el fútbol en verdad va a disfrutarlo y por consiguiente a ganar en él.- contestó Taro, con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno.

Misaki se dio cuenta de que Al se le quedaba mirando fijamente con la cabeza ladeada, en un gesto que era muy propio de Alex. Taro tuvo ganas de reírse, otra vez estaba comparando a Alex con ese reportero Lawrence. Ella debió notar algo raro en los ojos de él, porque de inmediato tosió un poco y se compuso.

Bueno, ¿y qué me dice de sus pretendientas?.- preguntó Alex, tratando de no sonar molesta.

¿Cuáles?.- Misaki se carcajeó con ganas.- No tengo ninguna.

Yo podría apostar que tiene varias admiradoras.- replicó Alex, carraspeando.- De seguro hay muchas chicas que se mueren por estar con usted.

Ninguna que yo sepa.- negó Taro.

¿Y qué me dice de la hermana de Genzo Wakabayashi, su compañero de equipo.- Alex quiso tantear el terreno.

¿Quién, Hana?.- Taro lo sintió como una trampa y no quiso caer.- No hay nada entre ella y yo, hasta donde sé, a Hana le gusta Ken Wakashimazu.

No hablo de ella.- negó Alex, de inmediato.- Sino de su otra hermana...

¿Alexandra?.- Taro se mostró indiferente.- Ella y yo apenas somos amigos.

Alex sintió esto último como un puñal en el corazón. Taro se había mostrado algo frío, y ella no se atrevió a confesarle quién era. La verdad era que la respuesta era de esperarse, había habido muchos líos entre los Wakabayashi por la relación de Alex y Taro y éste no se iba a arriesgar a decir nada sobre ella a un reportero amateur que muy seguramente andaba en busca de noticias.

Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Alex dijo.- Yo habpia escuchado que entre ustedes había algo serio.

Nada de eso.- negó Taro.- ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, señor Lawrence, o podemos terminar ya?

No, eso es todo.- suspiró Alex.- Gracias por su tiempo.

Vaya fiasco, eso definitivamente no había salido como Alex se lo esperó, pero al menos ya estaba cerca de Taro otra vez, y buscaría la manera de seguirlo estando. Bueno, que había que darle tiempo al tiempo, quizás Taro aun no quería decir nada sobre Alex, por temor a causar más revuelo estando Genzo tan cerca...

Cuando Alex y Taro regresaron con los demás, ella vio a Genzo y a Lily discutiendo, otra vez. Quién sabe que le estaba reclamando él a ella, pero era obvio que los dos estaban hablando de Lawrence. Alex miró, curiosa, cómo su hermano miraba a Lily de una forma un poco más intensa que de costumbre (jaja, ¿eso existe?), y tal parecía ser que en vez de gritarle, él tenía ganas de abrazarla o algo similar.

O sea, con quien yo ande mientras Tsubasa esté fuera no es tu problema.- le decía Lily a Genzo.- No le estoy poniendo el cuerno, ya te lo dije.

De cualquier manera, eso es algo de muy mal gusto.- replicó Genzo.- No tienes dignidad, Del Valle.

Si no te callas, te he de golpear.- gruñó Lily, mirando de reojo a Alex.- Pero como no quiero ensuciar mi mano con las bacterias que has de tener en la piel, me voy de aquí y te dejo solo con tus idioteces. ¿Terminaste, Al?

Sí, señorita.- respondió Alex, agachando la cabeza para no ver a Genzo de frente.- Vámonos. Muchas gracias, señor Misaki.

Huye, cobarde.- gruñó Genzo, refiriéndose a Lily.

Solo oigo a las moscas zumbar.- replicó Lily.- Vamos, Al. Hasta pronto, Misaki.

Genzo y Taro miraron a Alex y a Lily irse, el primero con el entrecejo fruncido y el segundo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, que iba dirigida más que nada para su amigo. Cuando Genzo notó que Taro lo miraba con burla, gruñó aun más.

¿Qué?.- bufó Wakabayashi.

Nada, que pareciera que ella te gusta.- dijo Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Otra vez con lo mismo, esa chica me cae muy mal.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- Lo único que quisiera de ella es simplemente evitar que se case con Tsubasa.

¿Y eso de debe a...?.- quiso saber Misaki.

A que ella no debería casarse con él, no lo quiere y él se merece algo mejor.- Genzo lucía muy enojado.

Bueno, yo también quisiera que Sanae volviera y Tsubasa reaccionara y que terminara con Lily, pero no pretendo enamorarla a ella para conseguir que se separen.- señaló Taro.

¿Por qué insisten todos con eso?.- cuestionó Genzo, esta vez sorprendido.

¿Por qué crees que sea?.- Taro dejó la incógnita en el aire.

Misaki se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Genzo solo con sus pensamientos. En otras circunstancias, él se hubiese quedado a continuar la tan interesante charla (nótese el sarcasmo) con Genzo, pero Taro estaba preguntándose cómo demonios había descubierto Al Lawrence su relación con Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Este Tsubasa Ozhora no parece él, parece más bien un clon suyo, sin carácter ni personalidad... ¿En qué demonios estaba él pensando?... No tiene la culpa de ser la víctima de los delirios de grandeza de Lily Del Valle..."._

Sanae fruncía el entrecejo al ver el comentario de un periodista amarillista, el cual se notaba que era demasiado envidioso y amargado, ya que tenía una linda sarta de elogios y piropos para la nueva relación de Tsubasa y Lily. Y si bien Sanae estaba de acuerdo con la parte en donde el reportero, llamado algo así como Octavius, decía que Lily era una especie de estrellita fracasada con ínfulas de princesa. De ahí en más, se notaba que el tal Octavius tenía un complejo grave de inferioridad que necesitaba ser urgentemente apagado con comentarios ácidos, pobres y mediocres, publicados en una gaceta de ya dudosa reputación.

¿Qué haces leyendo eso?.- preguntó Yukari, viendo lo que Sanae decía.

Oye, es divertido leer en qué pierden su tiempo las demás personas.- respondió Sanae, divertida.- Este periodista la agarró en serio contra Lily.

Pero a ella no suele interesarle este tipo de cosas.- replicó Manabu, llegando en esos momentos con Kumi.- Es del tipo de personas a quienes no les importan los comentarios negativos hechos en ese tono.

Pues hace bien, ese Octavius es poco menos que un fracasado.- opinó Kumi.

Pero vende bien.- señaló Yukari.

Eso es porque en serio que divierte con sus frases.- rió Sanae.- En fin, a otra cosa. ¿Qué harán hoy?

Iremos a conseguir boletos para el resto de los partidos de la Copa Asiática.- respondió Yukari.- La selección aun no clasifica y queremos estar presentes cuando lo haga.

¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.- pidió Sanae.- Quisiera estar en primera fila cuando Tsubasa y la selección hagan su retorno triunfal.

De verdad que estás muy interesada en Tsubasa, Aki.- comentó Manabu, con algo de sorpresa.

Es un buen jugador, no es para menos.- respondió Sanae, simplemente.- Denme cinco minutos y estaré lista.

Yukari y Kumi asintieron y se dispusieron a reírse un rato con el reportaje de Octavius. Sanae se encerró a cambiarse de ropa y a peinarse, y Manabu se fue al baño a hacer una breve escala técnica. La ventana del baño estaba abierta, por cuestiones de higiene, y desde ahí se colaba el rumor de lo que sucedía en el resto de las habitaciones. Manabu escuchaba a Kumi reírse y a Yukari quejarse de quién sabe que cosa, mientras que en su habitación, Aki cantaba una canción que se le hizo muy conocida…

_Keep on Going ashita o __miagenagara _

_tsumazuku koto o osorecha lady sa _

_kiseki o okosu hayasa de_

_shinjiru basho e yukou…_

Manabu se sorprendió al escuchar esta canción en la voz de Aki, porque esa canción era _Keep on _going, la favorita de Sanae, pero más que nada, él se sorprendió porque la voz de la chica que cantaba era la de Sanae, no la de Aki…

Sanae se peinaba el pelo al tiempo que entonaba la canción que más le gustaba, la que ella sentía que la identificaba más que ninguna otra y la que, en cierto punto, le recordaba mucho a Tsubasa. A Sanae nunca se le ocurrió pensar que alguien podría sospechar por el hecho de que ella cantara esa canción, más que nada porque era algo hecho con total inocencia…

_Keep on Going mirai ga__ mieta toki ni _

_arifureta hibi ga kagayakidasu yo _

_Kodou ga hazumu jikan o_

_kimi tons tomo ni hashirou…_

De pronto, Manabu entró al cuarto, sin avisar, y mirando hacia todas partes. Sanae y él se miraron, y de la boca del muchacho solo pudo surgir una palabra:

¿Sanae?

**Notas:**

_Keep on going_ es interpretada por Atsuko Enomoto, y es el tercer ending de la serie _Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002_.

Uh, he tenido muchos líos profesionales estos días, motivo por el cual no estaré actualizando tan seguido.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

_Keep on Going mirai o mitsukeru raruba _

_Yume o utsushita kimi no hitomi ni _

_Kawaranu omoi dakishime _

_Itsu demo soba ni iru yo..._

Ya, ni que fuera tan grave. Si Manabu se enteraba o no de que Aki era Sanae no era la gran cosa, ¿o sí? Después de todo, él era su amigo, ya se lo había dicho, no tendría por qué haber problema, así que Sanae no dudó en reírse y aceptar que Manabu estaba en lo cierto.

¿Entonces tú sí eres Sanae?.- preguntó Manabu, un tanto perplejo.

¡Sorpresa!.- rió Sanae.- Me descubriste.

No, no es cierto.- negó Manabu.- Tú no eres Sanae. Buena broma, pero no me agrada.

No es una broma, Manabu.- rió Sanae, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- Soy yo, un poco cambiada, pero soy yo al fin y al cabo.

La chica, como queriendo reafirmar su declaración, dio unos cuantos pasitos de modelo y dio algunas vueltas, riéndose y esperando que su mejor amigo actuara de la misma forma, se riera con ella y comentara algo sobre su nuevo look. Pero Manabu no hizo nada de eso y se dedicó a mirar a Sanae fijamente y con una actitud muy seria.

¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica a la moda y súper estirada es mi vieja y querida amiga Sanae?.- preguntó Manabu.

Pues claro, eso de estar a la moda es idea de... Un momento, ¿cómo que estirada?.- gruñó Sanae.

Mira, si de verdad eres Sanae, en serio que me decepcionas.- replicó Manabu, muy serio, dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto de la chica.

Yukari y Kumi, que estaban mirando todo desde la puerta, se sorprendieron mucho con la declaración de Manabu y miraron a una mucho más sorprendida Sanae, la cual estaba perpleja y dolida. La chica no iba a dejar a su mejor amigo irse así como así y fue tras él; además, ella quería saber por qué Manabu no estaba de acuerdo con su cambio de imagen. Cuando salió a la sala, Sanae vio al chico leyendo el periódico y el artículo de Octavius.

Manabu, ¿en verdad no me crees?.- preguntó Sanae, con el corazón encogido.

No.- negó Manabu.- No te creo que tú seas Sanae. Tú eres Aki, una chica totalmente diferente a la que es mi querida amiga, la sencilla, la amable y la decente. Tú eres alguien distinto, una chica que solo quiere estar a la moda y lucir bien.

Eso no es cierto, Manabu.- negó Sanae.- Tú sabes que yo no soy así, tú sabes que sigo siendo la misma Sanae de siempre. Mírame, Manabu, mírame a los ojos, verás que no ha cambiado nada en ellos.

Lo que yo veo es a alguien que cambió lo que es por dejarse llevar por la corriente.- replicó Manabu, mirando a Sanae.- No puedo creer que hayas dejado lo que eres solo por apantallar a alguien.

No es lo que tú crees, Manabu.- insistió Sanae.- Yo cambié porque... Bueno, porque quería verme diferente y...

Sanae se quedó callada. Ella sabía muy bien que Manabu tenía razón, Sanae había cambiado por seguir la corriente, en vez de seguir siendo ella misma y afrontar la situación como ella misma y no como alguien que no existía... Sanae miró a su amigo y suspiró.

Tienes razón, Manabu.- murmuró Sanae.- Me dejé vencer antes de tiempo... Es solo que... No sé como decirlo, estaba dolida por lo que pasó con Tsubasa y... Bueno, quería un cambio, algo diferente, algo que me hiciera un poco más llevadera la situación... No sé en qué momento me entró el pánico y me hice pasar por alguien que no soy...

Bueno, en cierta parte te comprendo.- Manabu sonrió levemente.- Yo en tu situación hubiera salido corriendo. Tú al menos volviste.

Qué lindo, de veras.- gruñó Sanae, aunque también sonreía.- Tienes mucha razón en todo, Manabu, no debí haber dejado de ser quien soy.

Bueno, alguien tenía que decirte las cosas de frente.- rió él.- Me da gusto verte, Sanae, y la verdad es que te ves tan bien que no te reconocí, aunque debí de suponerlo cuando me pellizcaste.

¡Oye!.- protestó Sanae.- ¡No abuses!

Manabu pensó que su amiga lo pellizcaría otra vez, pero en vez de eso, Sanae abrazó a su viejo amigo con fuerza. Manabu, un poco sorprendido, le devolvió el gesto a su amiga.

Me hacías falta, Manabu.- sonrió Sanae.

Y tú a mí, de verdad que me da gusto saber que estás bien.- sonrió Manabu.- Ahora que ya dejamos este tema de lado, ¿me podrías decir qué tienes planeado hacer con ese look de mujer fatal?

Pues la verdad es que no lo he considerado bien.- rió Sanae.- Te digo que me entró el pánico y no lo pensé bien, ahora estoy metida en un soberano lío y no sé qué hacer.

O sea, que le dijiste a Tsubasa que no eras Sanae Nakazawa sino Aki Yamazaki en tus cinco minutos de estupidez y ahora no sabes cómo decirle a Tsubasa que no eres Aki, sino Sanae.- replicó Manabu.- ¿Es eso?

Más o menos.- Sanae soltó una risilla de nervios.- Eso, y otro importante factor...

¿Cuál?.- quiso saber Manabu.

Sanae dudó; de verdad Manabu era un gran fan de Lily y quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Lily Del Valle.- respondió Yukari, al ver que Sanae dudaba.- Ella es básicamente el problema principal de todo.

¿Qué tiene que ver Lily en esto?.- Manabu miró con cierta sorpresa a sus amigas.

Pues... .- Sanae no sabía si decirlo o no.

Díselo, Sanae.- la animó Kumi.- Que Manabu sepa de una vez la clase de personita que Lily Del Valle es.

Sanae suspiró; Kumi tenía razón, aunque aparte de todo Manabu era su mejor amigo y si había alguien a quien Sanae quisiera contarle lo sucedido era a él, dejando de lado a Genzo y el hecho de que Sanae se lo diría a este último con el fin más de nada de pedirle ayuda. El caso es que Sanae le contó todo a Manabu sin omitir detalles, y para sorpresa de ella, a él no le sorprendió lo sucedido en lo más mínimo.

Bueno, Lily es así.- suspiró Manabu.- De verdad que fue una jugada muy sucia por parte de ella, pero no me sorprende.

¿No te sorprende que ella sea así?.- cuestionó Sanae.

En lo más mínimo.- negó Manabu.- Es muy desgraciada.

Pero dices que eres su admirador.- insistió Sanae.

De su música y de su voz.- contestó Manabu.- No de su persona o manera de ser.

Sanae ya no dijo más.

No me mires como si fuera un traidor.- se rió Manabu.- Lily simplemente es como todas las mujeres del mundo del espectáculo, vanidosas, agresivas, engreídas. Creo que la industria así las hace.

Hablas como si fueran mujeres de plástico.- se burló Kumi.

Pues no está muy lejos de la realidad.- replicó Yukari.

Como sea, el caso es que Lily es Lily y ella siempre ha luchado por lo que quiere.- continuó Manabu.- No creo que Tsubasa vaya a ser la excepción, así que te va a costar trabajo.

¿Costar trabajo qué cosa?.- Sanae no entendió.

Pues recuperar a Tsubasa, ¿qué más?.- respondió Manabu.- No vas a dejar que ellos se casen, ¿ o sí?

¿Tú no estás de acuerdo con esa relación?.- insistió Sanae.

No. Nadie que conozca a Tsubasa estaría de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, y creo que los que conocen a Lily pensarían lo mismo.- dijo Manabu.- Además, tu lo amas. No se necesita decir más.

Sanae, emocionada, abrazó a su amigo otra vez. Bueno, ahora que él sabía la verdad, ella ya se sentía un poco más tranquila.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex estaba quitándose la barba postiza frente al espejo, mientras Lily fingía revisar un contrato para exclusividad con una disquera por cinco años. La mexicana fingía concentrarse en el contrato, pero la verdad era que pensaba muy insistentemente en un hombre, y no era precisamente en Tsubasa.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿A él qué le importaba si Lily estaba con Lawrence o con cualquier otro? Eso era asunto de Tsubasa, no de Genzo, y si Lily lo engañaba o no era asunto de ella y de Tsubasa, no del otro metiche. Pero bueno, que al menos a Genzo no se le ocurrió inspeccionar más a Lawrence, porque se habría dado cuenta de que él no era un él sino una ella.

Fue un completo desastre.- dijo Alex, suspirando.- No pude ni decirle a Taro que yo soy yo.

Bueno, tranquila, todo a su tiempo.- replicó Lily.- Al menos ya lo volviste a ver. Ya después podrás decirle quién eres. Eso, si Genzo no me descubre primero.

La verdad, no creo que se de cuenta de eso.- Alex sonrió a manera de burla.-Creo que mi hermano es un hombre inteligente, pero no ve las cosas ni teniéndolas debajo de sus narices.

Eso es bastante evidente.- replicó Lily.

Y creo que tú eres igual.- añadió Alex, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Lily no entendió.

Dime algo: ¿no te fijaste la manera en cómo te miró mi hermano?.- sonrió Alex.- Tenía mucho de no verlo con esa mirada.

¿Cuál mirada: de odio, de enojo o de repulsión?.- gruñó Lily.- Tu hermano me odia.

Sí, como no.- Alex se soltó a reír.- Yo creo que más bien le gustas. No eres la persona que habría pensado para tener como cuñada, pero qué se le hace, eso lo decide Genzo y no yo.

¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?.- protestó Lily, poniéndose algo roja.- No me fijaría en alguien como él, un ruin, flojo, tiravidas, pasahambres y además de todo, fachoso. ¿No le has visto los pantalones de bolsitas que parecen sacados de una película de los años ochenta? ¿Quién usa esos pantalones ahora, por favor? Se vería más decente si usara un pantalón de vestir, ya de perdida uno de mezclilla, pero ese de gamuza...

Ya hasta andas pensando en qué ropa se le vería mejor.- Alex seguía sonriendo con burla.- A ti también te gusta él, y bueno, de Genzo a Tsubasa, creo que te viene mejor mi hermano pero creo que eso lo vas a decidir tú.

¿Quieres callarte ya?.- gritó Lily, ya muy colorada.- A mí no me gusta tu hermano ni me va a gustar. Y mejor que dejes de decir tantas idioteces porque si no lo haces vas a tener que buscar quien te ayude con todo esto de ser Lawrence.

Eso fue idea tuya, te lo recuerdo.- replicó Alex.- Pero bueno, ya, me callo, no sea que te vaya a dar por hacer berrinches.

Alex decidió meterse a bañar y entonces Lily volvió a su contrato, aunque su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que su amiga le acaba de decir. ¿De verdad a Lily le gustaba Genzo? El solo pensarlo era una completa estupidez, claro que eso no era cierto, Lily amaba a Tsubasa y no se fijaría en alguien como Genzo, tan patán, tan desgraciado, tan... Fuerte, decidido, seguro de sí mismo, tan apuesto cuando se concentraba y... Quien sabe, Tsubasa parecía querer volar cuando jugaba al sóccer, cosa que era impresionante, pero Genzo Wakabayashi era más bien como una especie de bosque, el cual se mantenía firme en tierra, que era como un portero debía ser. A Lily le encantaba ver a Tsubasa volar, pero si bien ella quería seguir el rumbo de una estrella fugaz, su naturaleza de flor se sentía más atraída por estar firme en tierra...

Ya estoy pensando en idioteces.- gruñó Lily, volviendo a leer el contrato.- Pienso ya en bosques, volar, estrellas y demás tonterías. Mejor debería dejar de concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente vale la pena.

Y sin embargo, la mente de Lily se seguía desviando de vez en cuando hacia cierto jugador de fútbol japonés. Y no era precisamente Tsubasa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa debía volver cuanto antes a Japón. Sus asuntos en Brasil estaban ya resueltos y ahora que los siete desterrados habían vuelto a la selección, Japón estaría más fuerte que nunca y Tsubasa estaba ansioso para ponerse al frente de esta nueva selección. Después del partido contra Tailandia, en el cual parecía que Japón había ganado por un golpe de suerte, el siguiente rival vencer sería el equipo de Uzbekistán, el cual no era en sí un gran equipo pero que podría dar una gran pelea en su lucha por el pase a la Copa Asiática y al Mundial. Sea como fuere, nada detendría a Tsubasa para conseguir que Japón se coronara campeón del mundo, eso era seguro.

Cuando el joven llegó a Tokio, a quien vio esperándolo fue a Lily, cosa que sí le causó sorpresa a Tsubasa. Él pensó que su novia le pondría cualquier pretexto para no estar presente; es más, hasta Tsubasa creía que Lily ni se acordaría de la hora de regreso.

Bienvenido.- el abrazo de Lily fue más bien inocente y no tan frío ni indiferente como solía ser.- Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Sí, lo tuve.- asintió Tsubasa, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

Lily no dijo nada más mientras Tsubasa tomaba su equipaje y después ella lo tomó dl brazo mientras salían del aeropuerto. Parecía que Lily tenía una actitud muy diferente, se veía menos agresiva y engreída que de costumbre.

Supongo que te estarán esperando en el campamento.- dijo Lily.

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.- Y espero que alcance la hora de la comida, porque muero de hambre.

Si no, yo te prepararé algo.- sugirió Lily, con una media sonrisa.

¿Tú?.- Tsubasa no pudo evitar burlarse.- Mejor no, no sea que me indigeste.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Lily, aunque no se veía molesta.

En definitiva, había algo raro con Lily y Tsubasa estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se sentía bien, cuando de repente aparecieron algunos reporteros y entonces Lily volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Posó para las cámaras, usó su falsa sonrisa de superestrella, trató con cierta indiferencia a los reporteros y se marchó muy digna, con Tsubasa prendada del brazo. Él desistió el hacerle cualquier pregunta, la Lily antigua se había marchado.

Como sea, ella llevó a Tsubasa al campamento y éste decidió darse primero una vuelta por el campo de entrenamiento, al darse cuenta de que las luces del lugar estaban encendidas. Ahí, Tsubasa vio jugando a Aoi, el cual intentaba perfeccionar una técnica de pase con un maniquí. El joven miró al muchacho entrenar un rato, hasta que se decidió ayudarlo y entrenar con Aoi un rato; éste, como era de esperarse, se emocionó mucho de poder jugar con su ídolo y los dos se la pasaron un buen rato afinando la técnica que intentaba aprender Aoi. Tsubasa se sintió mucho más feliz y relajado después de este breve entrenamiento, no había nada como el jugar al fútbol...

Bien, creo que es todo por hoy.- dijo Tsubasa, tras un largo rato.- También hay que descansar para n o forzar al cuerpo.

Está bien.- asintió Aoi, poniéndose su chamarra especial.

Media selección estaba intrigada por esta chaqueta especial de entrenamiento, Aoi le había añadido unas pesas al interior de la chamarra para fortalecer los músculos aun cuando no estuviera entrenando. En fin, el caso es que Tsubasa y Aoi se dirigieron al sitio en donde se encontraban los demás y el resto de sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida a Tsubasa. Éste vio a Genzo medio apartado de los demás, acomodando las vendas de sus manos, con la boca torcida en un gesto.

¿Cómo sigues, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Si te refieres a mis manos, ya mejor.- respondió Genzo, sin sonreír.- Gracias.

Me da gusto, y sí, a eso me refería.- asintió Tsubasa.- ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

Genzo miró fijamente a Tsubasa, como con cierta culpabilidad, pero no dijo nada. el portero simplemente negó con la cabeza y se retiró, diciendo que iría a ver al entrenador y a pedirle que lo pusiera en el juego contra Uzbekistán. Tsubasa notó que a su amigo le pasaba algo raro, pero no insistió ya que no era el momento. Mientras tanto, Genzo se dirigía a la oficina de Gamo, pensando en que, por segunda ocasión, estaba poniendo los ojos en una mujer que resultaba ser prohibida.

**Notas:**

Nada que decir. Simplemente, regresé.

La parte de la canción que está al comienzo del capítulo también pertenece a "_Keep on going"_.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

El partido de Japón contra Uzbekistán fue pan comido para los japoneses. Aoi, Tsubasa y Hyuga se encargaron de anotar los cuatro goles que les habrían de dar la victoria, y si bien Genzo no estaba completamente recuperado de sus manos, no tuvo mucho trabajo gracias al buen desempeño de sus compañeros. Nada que decir, Japón iría a la Copa Asiática por su pase a la Copa del Mundo. El siguiente rival a vencer sería Arabia Saudita, capitaneada por el príncipe Mark Owairan, el cual llamaba mucho la atención debido a que era el heredero al trono de su país.

Un príncipe, vaya.- comentó Ishizaki.- Ahora nos enfrentamos con rivales de sangre azul.

Ya, y tú y un pobre plebeyo jugando contra él.- se rió Urabe, el cual se había incorporado a la selección tras la despedida del Real Japan Seven.

¡Oye!.- protestó Ishizaki, mientras los demás se reían de él.

En las tribunas, como siempre, Sanae, Yukari, Kumi y Manabu habían estado apoyando a Tsubasa y a los demás (mentira, estos cuatro solo apoyan a Tsubasa), pero esta vez, por consejo de Manabu, Sanae portaba en sus manos la bandera de "VAMOS, TSUBASA". Sanae había aceptado, tras decirle a Manabu que si Lily le buscaba bronca, él se haría cargo de ella.

Bah, basta con darle un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria para que se tranquilice.- dijo Manabu.

Si no es conejo.- gruñó Sanae.

Claro que Lily no es un conejo, éstos son más lindos y Lily dista mucho de serlo.- se burló Kumi.

Ya, dejen las malas vibras de fuera.- aconsejó Manabu.- No se porten como ardidas.

¡Oye!.- gritaron las otras dos.

De cualquier modo, la preocupación de Sanae por Lily no estaba de más. Si la mexicana la hubiera visto con esa bandera, muy seguramente hubiese habido bronca en serio, pero Lily estaba con Elieth y Karl mirando el partido y la primera parecía estar bastante distraída, aun cuando estaba muy al pendiente de sonreír cuando las cámaras se posaban sobre ella.

¿Y tú que haces aquí?.- le preguntó Lily a Karl, tras verlo en compañía de Elieth por quien sabe cuanta ocasión.

No seas grosera.- gruñó Eli.- Está acompañándome.

Y por eso mismo pregunto qué demonios hace contigo.- replicó Lily.- No se ve bien que te pasees delante de todos en compañía de tu amante.

Oye, no tienes derecho a hablarme así.- Eli respingó.- El que sea tu amiga y representante no te da derecho a ser majadera conmigo.

Yo solo digo lo que veo.- replicó Lily.- A donde quiera que voy, te veo en compañía de este sujeto y ya no sé si se pegó a ti, te pidió matrimonio o nada más te usa para pasar el rato.

No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera.- Elieth comenzaba a enojarse en serio.- Karl y yo...

De repente, ella se quedó callada. ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos? ¿Eran amantes, amigos con derechos o qué onda? Porque si bien Elieth no había dormido con Karl, aún, sí habían tenido algo de cariño y contacto físico, cosa que no dejaba claro la clase de relación que había entre ellos. Lily, como siempre, había dado en el blanco con su comentario, pero se había pasado de desgraciada, como siempre, y Eli comenzaba a hartarse. Elieth estuvo a punto de mandar a Lily al carajo, cuando Karl intervino.

Escucha bien.- dijo él a Lily.- A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero no a ella.

¿En serio?.- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Y por qué te metes tanto a defenderla?

Porque ella no te ha hecho nada para que le hables así.- respondió Schneider.- Lo que sea que tengamos ella y yo, no es algo que a ti te importe.

Claro que me importa, empezando porque Elieth es más que una amiga para mí, es como si fuera mi propia hermana, y no me agrada que haya tipejos mujeriegos que intenten jugar con ella como si fuera cualquier cosa.- replicó Lily, muy seria.- Y en segunda, no voy a permitir que mi representante se ande paseando por todos con un hombre como si fuera una cualquiera, poniendo su nombre de boca en boca. Eso, por si no lo sabes, afecta mi reputación.

Eres bastante engreída y desagradable, yo no sé como es que Elieth te aguanta.- bufó Karl.

Pues lo mismo digo de ti, siempre creyéndote la gran cosa.- Lily devolvió el cumplido.

¿Pueden callarse ya?.- pidió Elieth, poniéndose de pie, muy enojada.- Ya me harté que ustedes hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera presente o como si tuviera diez años. Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas.

Eli, muy molesta, se marchó dejando a los otros dos discutiendo. Karl culpó a Lily, Lily culpó a Karl y éste decidió ignorar a la mexicana e ir tras Elieth. La francomexicana iba muy enojada con rumbo a quien sabe donde, lo único que quería era alejarse un rato para no gritarle un par de verdades a los otros dos, cuando Karl le dio alcance. El alemán se veía serio y enojado, pero más que eso se veía preocupado.

¿Qué quieres?.- bufó ella.- Déjame sola.

Quiero hablar contigo.- repuso Karl, muy serio.- No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches.

Pues entonces, me voy.- Elieth echó a andar.- Te quedas solo.

Ya te dije que quiero hablar contigo y lo voy a hacer.- Karl la detuvo por un brazo.- Por favor, escúchame, no quería pelearme con tu protegida, pero se portó muy desgraciada.

Y supongo que te molestó todo lo que te dijo, ¿no?.- gruñó Eli.- ¿No será que te molestó porque te dijo tus verdades?

Pasaré eso por alto.- suspiró Karl.- Me molestó lo que dijo de ti. De mí puede decir lo que sea, pero de ti, no.

Como si te importara.- Eli se zafó de él y se cruzó de brazos.

Claro que me importa.- contradijo Karl.- Me importa porque no quiero que tú lo pienses también. Yo no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo porque no es cierto.

Elieth se quedó callada; para ella no pasaba desapercibida la leyenda de mujeriego que se cargaba Karl Heinz Schneider, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar si en verdad ella era una de tantas o no. Era algo que Eli no quería pensar, porque su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. Karl, sin embargo, estaba ahí diciéndole que ella no era un juego, quizás era otro de sus trucos.

Estoy hablando en serio.- repitió Karl, haciendo que Eli lo mirara a los ojos.- No quiero que tú seas un juego. Sé que suena loco, llevamos poco de conocernos pero... No sé que me hiciste, señorita Shanks, que quisiera continuar viéndote por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa.- gruñó Eli, intentando no caer.

¿Y quién dijo que lo eres?.- rió Karl.- Quiero intentar tener algo contigo, algo en serio, cuando regrese.

¿Cuándo regreses?.- Elieth notó el cambio en el tono de voz.

Debo volver a Alemania, con la selección.- explicó Karl.- Pero volveré, te lo prometo.

Pues claro, Alemania está clasificada al mundial.- gruñó Eli.

No volveré solo por eso.- negó Karl, riéndose.- Volveré por ti, créeme por favor.

Elieth estaba pensando en si iba a creerle o no a Karl cuando éste la besó. Bueno, que ese alemán tenía formas muy convincentes de conseguir lo que quería. Eli no es tan tonta como para negarle el beso, aunque cuando se separó pensó seriamente en darle una bofetada a Schneider.

Anda, dámela.- Karl rió.- Se que tienes ganas de golpearme, pero sé también que tienes ganas de creerme.

Tengo ganas de creerte.- asintió Elieth.

Dame entonces la oportunidad.- pidió Karl.- Espera hasta el mundial. Si para entonces no he regresado por ti, dejaré que me abofetees las veces que quieras.

Una bofetada no es suficiente.- negó Eli.- Tendrán que ser además unas dos o tres patadas en el trasero.

Karl rió, y Elieth con él. Bueno, que al menos por una vez, la lengua viperina de Lily había servido para algo. A lo lejos, Lily vio a su amiga y a Karl juntos y suspiró, con tristeza.

Lily había luchado mucho para tener todo lo que quería, era famosa, era joven, era hermosa, tenía dinero y se iba a casar con otro famoso, pero aun así ella se sentía vacía. Lily lamentaba el día en el que había tenido que venderse a sí misma al mundo del espectáculo para convertirse en lo que era y tener lo que quería, el día en el que dejó de ser ella misma para convertirse en una chica plástica, hueca y sin sentimientos. Lo que ella más lamentaba de ese cambio era el hecho de que desde entonces Lily no había tenido nada genuino y verdadero como lo parecían tener Elieth y Karl. Lily, muy en el fondo, secretamente deseaba el cambiar todo lo que tenía en esos momentos por tener un amor verdadero.

Volviendo a las tribunas, Sanae quiso esperarse a que la selección japonesa saliera del estadio para darles a todos sus felicitaciones. Claro que en el fondo ella deseaba ver a Tsubasa y acercarse a él, pero bueno, que eso no era secreto para nadie. El caso es que Tsubasa también deseaba secretamente el ver a Aki, en vista de que Sanae no aparecía por ningún lado. Él se preguntaba qué habría pasado con ella, era cierto que las cosas no habían terminado bien pero Tsubasa se preocupaba por el hecho de que Sanae no hubiese regresado de a donde quiera que se hubiese marchado. Tsubasa entendía que ella no lo quisiera ver a él, ¿pero qué había de sus amigos? Sanae no solo lo había apoyado a él, sino también al resto de sus amigos y compañeros y ella no se habría perdido de ningún partido por ningún motivo, sea cual fuera éste. Sanae sería la primera en apoyar a Japón, y la única razón por la que no lo haría sería porque algo serio o grave le impidieron hacerlo.

Estás muy pensativo.- comentó Genzo, sacando a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en Sanae.- confesó Tsubasa.- Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ella.

¿En verdad?.- Genzo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¿No se te hace raro el hecho de que ella no haya venido nunca a apoyarnos?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- Ella era la primera en estar presente en cualquier partido.

¿La extrañas?.- Genzo devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa.

No lo sé.- respondió él, con cierta tristeza.- No debería siquiera pensar en eso.

¿Por qué no?.- insistió Genzo.- ¿Por Lily? Vamos, que sabes que ella no es la mujer para ti.

No, no es por ella.- negó Tsubasa, en un arranque de sinceridad.- Es por otra persona... Estoy algo confundido. Es una idiotez, no me hagas caso.

¿Es por Aki?.- Genzo ya sabía por donde iba el asunto.

¿Tan obvio es?.- Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse, avergonzado.- No sé, ella es diferente, me recuerda mucho a... Sanae...

Se parecen en algo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estás con Lily si pareces no amarla.

Tsubasa no respondió a eso, y Genzo tampoco se esperaba una, para ser sinceros. Ya suficiente con el hecho de que Tsubasa casi declarara extrañar a Sanae, y con que reconociera que Aki lo confundía. Ahora solo estaba el darle otra ayudadita a "Aki" para que se acercara más aun a Tsubasa y sacar a Lily del camino. Esto último era lo que le causaba a Genzo una sensación muy extraña, tanto porque por una parte no quería volver a ver a Lily y porque por otra parte ansiaba el volver a verla y pelearse con ella.

"Lo que es ser masoquista", pensó Genzo, apesadumbrado.

En ese momento, Sanae vio salir a Tsubasa y a Genzo y sonrió. Yukari y Kumi muy disimuladamente se acercaron a Izawa e Ishizaki, que iban delante de Wakabayashi y Tsubasa, y se pusieron a hablar con ellos. Sanae se acercó con cierta timidez a Tsubasa, aun sosteniendo el mentado banderín con la leyenda "VAMOS, TSUBASA" en ella.

Felicidades, otra vez.- sonrió Sanae a los jóvenes.- Lo hicieron mucho mejor esta vez.

Bueno, tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que Hyuga, Misaki y los demás regresaran al equipo.- sonrió Tsubasa, con modestia.- Con ellos somos una gran selección.

Y tienen a un gran capitán, no lo olvides.- añadió Sanae.- Todo buen equipo debe tener un buen capitán, ¿no lo crees?

Gracias por lo que me toca.- respondió Tsubasa, imitando inconscientemente a Lily.- Y gracias también por tu apoyo, Aki.

No hay nada qué agradecer, lo hago con gusto.- Sanae se ruborizó.- Lo que sea por apoyar a mi equipo.

Tsubasa respingó; esa frase era la misma que solía decir Sanae antes y después de cada partido. ¿Por qué Aki la decía? Bueno, quizás era una coincidencia, no era una frase rara o exclusiva, además de que Aki y Sanae se habían conocido, ¿no? Por su lado, Sanae no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y por lo mismo ni siquiera notó la reacción de Tsubasa.

¿Te pasa algo?.- Sanae sacó a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos.

Nada, es solo que me recordaste a alguien, una vez más.- contestó Tsubasa.- Lo siento, esto me pasa muy frecuentemente contigo, Aki.

No importa en verdad.- sonrió Sanae.- Supongo que no se puede evitar el que te recuerde a alguien, Tsubasa.

Genzo sonrió divertido, para sus adentros. Él estaba seguro que la verdadera Sanae no se hubiese sentido tan complacida de ser comparada con otra persona, pero bueno, supuestamente Aki era alguien diferente.

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.- dijo Genzo.- Tengo que ir a...

Me voy contigo.- añadió Tsubasa.- Ya es tarde.

No pensarás dejar sola a Aki, ¿cierto?.- observó Wakabayashi.

Bueno, no, pero quedé de ir a... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por una enérgica voz femenina.

¡Tsubasa Ozhora!.- gritó Lily, enojada, acercándose a su novio con rapidez.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces hablando con ésta?

Genzo elevó los ojos al cielo, Sanae gruñó y Tsubasa suspiró. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Lily llegó hasta donde estaba su novio y miró de arriba abajo a Sanae, pero a diferencia de las últimas veces, ésta le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

Llevo mucho rato esperando a que llegues por mí, y cuando vengo a ver si te pasó algo te encuentro hablando con ésta y con éste.- continuó Lily, mirando con cierto desprecio a Genzo y a Sanae.- ¿Intentas hacerme enojar? Porque lo conseguiste.

Éstos tienen su nombre.- replicaron Genzo y Sanae, al unísono.

Lily, solo me detuve un momento, no es la gran cosa.- dijo Tsubasa.

Pues no me importa si solo fueron dos segundos, no toleraré que me dejes esperando por nadie.- como era de esperarse, Lily ignoró a Genzo y a Sanae.- Mucho menos por estos dos que tienes como amigos.

Óyeme, no, serás la novia de Tsubasa pero no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera.- Sanae no se iba a quedar callada esta vez.

Tú no te metas, muchachita.- la retó Lily.

Genzo se fastidió. Ya era momento de ponerle un alto a esa niña engreída, de manera que agarró a Lily por un brazo con firmeza.

¡Suéltame!.- gritó Lily.

Tsubasa, si me permites creo que llevaré a tu novia a que tome un poco de aire, algo me dice que su cerebro no está recibiendo suficiente oxígeno.- dijo Genzo, muy tranquilo.- Tú quédate hablando con Aki.

Pero… .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa.

Genzo le hizo una señal muy obvia a su amigo con la cabeza y sin dejar que nadie dijera nada más, ni siquiera Sanae, se llevó a Lily con él. Sanae y Tsubasa los miraron irse, un tanto perplejos, pero una vez que Genzo y Lily se perdieron de vista, Sanae volteó a ver a Tsubasa con timidez.

No quería causarte problemas con tu novia.- comentó ella.

Bah. A Lily todo le causa molestia.- suspiró Tsubasa.- No te sientas mal por eso, Aki.

En todo caso… Creo que nos dejaron solos… .- murmuró Sanae.

A mí no me molesta.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Sanae, esperanzada, le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento ella le agradeció a Genzo su apoyo con toda su alma… Y mientras tanto, éste prácticamente arrastraba a Lily por la acera hasta llevarla a un lugar apartado.

¿Quieres hacerme el favor de soltarme ya?.- gruñó Lily, enojada.- Los tacones de mis botas están rayados por tu culpa.

¿Mi culpa? Nadie te mandó resistirte.- replicó Genzo, también enojado.

¿Quién te crees tú que eres para tratarme así?.- gritó Lily, confrontándolo.- No tienes ningún derecho a separarme así de mi prometido.

Y tú, no tienes derecho de tratar tan mal a uno de mis amigos.- contestó Genzo, aceptando el reto.- Te crees una princesita pero eres más un ogro. Crees que todo mundo te debe adoración y admiración, pero no causas más que lástima con tus desplantes.

¿Cómo te atreves?.- Lily abofeteó a Genzo con fuerza.- ¡Idiota!

Genzo, después del golpe, se frotó la mejilla lesionada y miró a Lily de una manera extraña. Ella esperaba que él se enojada aun más y le gritara, pero contrario a eso, el portero sonrió e inesperadamente la tomó entre sus brazos.

¿Sabes? Me encanta que me golpeen las mujeres lindas, porque así puedo cobrarme a mi antojo el agravio.- murmuró Genzo, antes de besar a Lily en los labios.

Lily de momento no entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero ni falta que hacía. Y si bien su mente le gritaba que no, su cuerpo y sus labios le decían que sí… Así pues, en vez de separarse de Genzo, golpearlo y gritarle como debía hacer, Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con muchas ganas…

**Notas:**

Bueno, eso de que a Genzo le gusta que lo golpeen las mujeres lindas para desquitarse a gusto, fue idea original de Maderique.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Ishizaki terminó de hablar con Yukari y decidió ir a buscar a Tsubasa, en vista de que éste no aparecía por ninguna parte. Yukari intentó detenerlo (ella tenía la esperanza de que Tsubasa estuviera con Sanae), pero Ishizaki estaba preocupado.

Quizás se lo robó alguna de sus admiradoras.- se rió él.

Nah, lo más probable es que se lo haya robado esa oportunista de Lily.- replicó Kumi.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Ishizaki.

Nada... .- negó la otra, con una sonrisa inocente.

El caso es que Ishizaki regresó, dudando en encontrarse a Tsubasa ahí, pero para sorpresa de él, su amigo estaba aun en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado horas atrás, pero quizás lo más sorprendente de todo era el hecho de que él no estaba con Lily, sino con Aki. Los dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente, y Tsubasa sobre todo lucía una sonrisa radiante que Ishizaki no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ah, Ishizaki.- dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Sucede algo?

Es solo que ya van a cerrar el estadio y pues no me gustaría que te quedaras encerrado.- rió Ryo.

Gracias, amigo, ya vamos.- sonrió Tsubasa.- ¿Vienes, Aki?

Supongo que sí.- Sanae sonrió también.- No tengo nada a que quedarme aquí

Podrías quedarte a barrer.- comentó Ishizaki, con su sonrisa de mono.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Sanae, olvidándose otra vez que ella era Aki y no Sanae.

Solo decía.- Ishizaki no dejaba de sonreír.- Y perdónenme por interrumpir su romance, sé que estaban tremendamente emocionados por estar juntitos y solitos.

¿De qué hablas?.- Tsubasa se desconcertó.

Vamos, no se hagan tontos.- Ishizaki le dio un golpecito a Tsubasa en las costillas con el codo.- Si bien que les vi las caras ahorita que llegué con ustedes.

No malinterpretes las cosas.- musitó Sanae, ruborizada.- Solo estábamos platicando...

Menos mal que no dijiste: "solo somos amigos", porque eso ya lo has usado muchas veces.- se burló Ishizaki.

Sanae se quedó perpleja con el comentario, Ishizaki le había hablado y sonreído con mucha naturalidad, pero bueno, que delante de Tsubasa no sería el mejor momento para preguntarle a Ishizaki el por qué había hecho ese comentario. El caso es que los tres jóvenes se retiraron del estadio, e Izawa, Kisugi y Taki propusieron ir a algún lado a festejar, dado que por esa noche estarían libres antes del duro entrenamiento para la Copa Asiática. Como era de esperarse, los jóvenes invitaron a Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Yukari, Kumi y, por supuesto, Aki.

No lo sé.- confesó Sanae.- Es decir, no queremos molestar...

No molestan, para nada.- sonrió Kisugi.- Nosotros las invitamos, vamos.

¿Irás tú, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Kumi, ingenuamente.

No lo sé, quizás debería buscar a Lily.- respondió el aludido.

Vimos a Lily en compañía de Wakabayashi-san, hace un buen rato.- respondió Taki.- No los hemos visto desde entonces.

¿Qué hace Wakabayashi con tu novia, Tsubasa?.- cuestionó Ishizaki, algo extrañado.

Peleándose, lo más seguro.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Esos dos de verdad se llevan muy mal.- gruñó Izawa.- Cada vez que los veo, no hacen más que pelear. Sino fuera porque Lily es tu novia, Tsubasa, juraría que lo que pasa en realidad es que esos dos se aman con locura.

Eso es una tontería.- Kumi se echó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Wakabayashi y Lily? Por favor, si ellos estuvieran juntos se matarían en dos segundos.

Bueno, dejen de decir tanta tontería.- pidió Sanae, al ver que Tsubasa ponía una expresión extraña.- Yo iré con ustedes, espero que las chicas me acompañen.

Por supuesto.- asintió Yukari.

¿Qué dices, Tsubasa.?.- volvió a preguntar Kumi, con su misma falsa ingenuidad.

Tsubasa lo pensó un momento; era como si estuviese dudando seriamente en ir a buscar a Lily y a Genzo o mejor dejar que él se hiciera cargo de ella por un momento. La verdad era que Tsubasa no tenía nada de ganas de ir a buscar a Lily, pero una muy molesta parte de él le recordaba que ya en una ocasión su mejor amigo le había quitado a la novia y que podía hacerlo en una segunda ocasión. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse molesto, en esta ocasión a Tsubasa parecía no preocuparle tanto este hecho... Quizás era porque él en realidad no estaba enamorado de Lily...

Sanae miraba a Tsubasa, y se imaginaba lo que él podría estar pensando: dejar a Wakabayashi con su novia no era una buena idea. Sanae se mordió el labio, maldiciendo nuevamente la hora en la que Tsubasa se le ocurrió verla a ella con Genzo, y la chica pensó, con cierto temor, que quizás Tsubasa en esta ocasión no iba a correr ningún riesgo... Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Tsubasa tomó una decisión diferente...

Iré con ustedes.- decidió él.- Lily puede quedarse esperando por mí un buen rato.

Bien dicho.- Ishizaki la pasó una mano por los hombros a su amigo.- Vamos.

Aki miró a sus amigas, y éstas le devolvieron la misma mirada de sorpresa que ella les lanzó. Quien sabe qué le estaba pasando a Tsubasa, pero mejor ni preguntar la razón de ese inesperado cambio. En el camino al karaoke a donde irían a festejar todos, Sanae aprovechó la distracción de Tsubasa con Izawa para acercarse a Ishizaki y preguntarle por su extraña y familiar actitud para con ella. Ishizaki, al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Vamos, Sanae, déjate de cuentos.- dijo Ishizaki, alegremente.- Todo mundo sabe que eres Sanae y no esa Aki Yazaki o como sea que te hagas llamar ahora.

Yamazaki.- corrigió Sanae, sorprendida.- ¿Ustedes saben que soy yo?

Por supuesto que lo sé, todos nos dimos de cuenta de inmediato.- rió Ryo.- No cambiaste tanto, Sanae. Lo que nadie sabe es por qué Tsubasa no se ha dado cuenta aun, de verdad que es despistado.

Ah... .- Sanae se quedó sin saber qué decir, de la sorpresa.

En ese momento, Sanae comenzó a pedirle a Ishizaki que no le dijera nada a Tsubasa, pero éste le dijo que no se preocupara, porque lo que sea que hubiera entre ella como Aki y el despistado de Tsubasa era solo asunto de ellos y de nadie más.

Así que no te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros dirá nada.- concluyó Ishizaki.- Eso sí, te va a costar trabajo el hacer que Lily Del Valle se separe de Tsubasa.

Ni me lo recuerdes.- gruñó Sanae.

Los jóvenes llegaron entonces al bar-karaoke y Sanae pudo entonces preguntarse qué había pasado con Lily y a dónde la había llevado Genzo que ella no había vuelto a aparecer... Si Sanae supiera...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro iba saliendo del estadio cuando se le volvió a aparecer Lawrence. El muchacho llevaba puesta una camiseta del equipo japonés, cosa que se le hizo muy curiosa a Misaki. el reportero se acercó al joven futbolista con una actitud mucho menos tímida que al principio, pero aun así se le notaba el nerviosismo.

Señor Misaki, ¿me concede una entrevista?.- pidió Alex.

¿Otra?.- Taro rió.- Acabas de hacerme una hace unos cuantos días.

Sí, pero ahora quiero saber sus impresiones sobre el partido.- replicó Alex.- ¿Qué sintió ahora que volvió a jugar al lado de su mejor amigo?

Fue algo increíble.- jugó Taro.- Sobre todo ahora que puedo demostrar que también puedo jugar por mi cuenta.

El trío que hicieron usted, Tsubasa y Aoi Singo fue algo nuevo y muy eficiente, ¿ya lo tenían preparado?.- continuó Alex.

Pues creo que simplemente se dio, no fue algo que planeáramos.- replicó Misaki.

Ya veo.- Alex estaba buscando la manera de decirle a Taro que era ella, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba anotando nada ni grabando nada.- ¿Qué espera para el siguiente partido?

Pues esperamos ganar, obviamente.- contestó Taro, notando que Lawrence no tomaba nota de sus respuestas.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

¿Cómo que a qué viene esto?.- se sorprendió Alex.- Estoy entrevistándolo.

Le creería de no ser porque no está anotando nada.- replicó Taro.- ¿Qué busca en realidad, señor Lawrence?

Alex respingó; había metido la pata en algo muy simple y sencillo, todo por andar buscando la manera de decirle a Taro que estaba ahí por él. La chica, sin embargo, consiguió reírse y mostrar una sonrisa convincente.

Lo siento, debí decirle que llevo una grabadora oculta, discúlpeme.- dijo Alex.

¿Una grabadora oculta?.- Taro estuvo a punto de reírse.- ¿A qué clase de personas entrevista, señor Lawrence?

A unas que no suelen ser tan amables como usted.- respondió Alex, suspirando aliviada.- Lo siento en verdad.

No se preocupe, no hay problema.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Sabe algo? Usted es un reportero muy peculiar.

¿Peculiar en qué sentido?.- ella se sorprendió.

En el sentido de que me recuerda mucho a alguien.- murmuró Taro.- Sobre todo, por los ojos.

Alex y Taro se miraron a los ojos y por un momento la conexión que siempre había habido entre ellos se hizo más presente que nunca. Misaki se sintió confundido, pero Alex se dijo que ése era el momento... Ella se acercó mucho a él, hasta casi besarlo, y Taro con lo confundido que estaba no se hizo hacia atrás...

Taro.- murmuró Alex.- Yo quiero decirte que... Que yo... Yo soy...

Misaki no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estuvo a punto de dejar que ese reportero lo besara, pero justo antes de que eso sucediera apareció Aoi Singo y rompió el encanto.

¿Misaki?.- preguntó él.- Te andaba buscando, quería saber si me ayudarías a... Ay, perdón, espero no haber interrumpido.

Nada de eso.- negó Misaki, saltando hacia atrás.- Señor Lawrence, me habrá de disculpar, pero debo irme ya...

Alex ni chance tuvo de replicar, porque Taro se marchó con Aoi a todo correr; ella suspiró, había estado tan cerca... A su vez, Taro se sentía perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero era Aoi el que estaba más preocupado y aturdido que los otros dos.

"Ay, no", pensó Aoi, preocupado. "¡Creo que a Misaki se le hace agua la canoa!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se preguntaba qué demonios le había sucedido. De repente había estado discutiendo con Lily y al siguiente segundo ya estaba besándola. Lo peor del caso era que le había gustado hacerlo, al besar a Lily todo el supuesto odio y desprecio que sentía hacia ella habían desaparecido para dar paso a algo que Genzo se negaba a admitir. Sin embargo, Lily parecía estarse sintiendo igual que él, porque al menos le había correspondido al beso, pero quizás no era eso lo más sorprendente del caso sino la actitud que tomó Lily una vez que ellos se separaron. La chica, muy seria, abofeteó a Genzo y se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar, sin decir ni media palabra. Wakabayashi sabía que había rebasado el límite, porque la expresión del rostro de la muchacha cuando lo golpeó había sido muy diferente. Antes, había en los ojos de Lily una actitud provocativa; ahora, había en esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido una sorda indignación. Además, la actitud de superestrella de ella había desaparecido y había dado paso a una actitud de desconcierto total, lo mostraba el hecho de que Lily comenzó a caminar por la calle sin rumbo alguno.

Espera, deja que te lleve.- pidió Genzo, alcanzándola.- Ya es de noche y es peligroso por aquí.

No, gracias.- fue todo cuanto ella dijo.- Tomaré un taxi.

No encontrarás ninguno disponible.- señaló Genzo.- Es tarde y todos los que pasen por aquí van a estar ocupados con la gente que sale del estadio.

Me iré caminando entonces.- replicó Lily.

No seas terca, podría sucederte algo.- insistió Genzo.

¿Y eso te importaría?.- musitó Lily, en un tono tan lastimero que Genzo no insistió.

En ese justo momento, el portero comenzaba a sentirse culpable, quién sabe por qué. Quizás era el hecho de que Lily se comportaba siempre como la mujer deseada lo que a Genzo le hizo pensar que ella se besaría con cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente, como buena estrella que era, pero al parecer no era cierto; Lily se mostraba ofendida, cosa que en verdad a Genzo sorprendió.

El caso es que Lily se negó a regresar con Genzo y tal como él lo dijo, ella no encontró ningún taxi vacío. Genzo la seguía a corta distancia, vigilando que nada le fuera a pasar, y él observó un tanto divertido el cómo aun en esa situación ella se seguía comportando como la gran diva que creía ser.

Deja de seguirme.- gritó ella, muy digna.- O te acusaré de acoso.

Ya quisieras.- replicó Genzo.- Y dejaré de seguirte cuando recuperes la cordura.

Lily no le hizo caso. La noche era oscura como boca de lobo (siempre veo que dicen eso, ¿en serio las bocas de los lobos son tan oscuras? Jaja) y ya no había casi gente ni autos que pasaran a esa hora. Quizás ella hubiese aceptado irse al fin con Genzo de no ser porque en ese momento se estacionó un lujoso Mercedes junto a la acera. Una de las ventanillas traseras se abrió y por ella se asomó un hombre europeo un tanto maduro de cabello negro y ojos azules, el cual le sonrió con mucha complacencia a Lily.

Señorita Del Valle, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarla, aunque no esperaría que anduviera a estas horas en un barrio como éste.- dijo el hombre.

¡Ah! ¿Usted aquí?.- Lily respingó. Se trataba de Ian Rosso, el magnate inglés que estaba un tanto obsesionado con ella.

Vine al partido y me entretuve un poco.- Ian se encogió de hombros.- Me da gusto haberlo hecho o no la habría encontrado. ¿La llevo a algún lado?

Lily maldijo en voz baja; al parecer, su buena estrella no quería brillar ese día, de todas las personas del planeta, las últimas a las que ella quería ver eran precisamente a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Ian Rosso y los dos estaban en ese mismo lugar a escasos metros de ella. Lily sopesó su situación: o era irse con Ian en su Mercedes o esperarse con Genzo a que pasara un taxi. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba a la chica, pero de ésas, el irse con Ian le pareció a Lily lo mejor, al menos en esos momentos. Ella no quería estar cerca de Genzo Wakabayashi, no después de lo que acababa de pasar...

Gracias, acepto su amable oferta.- sonrió Lily.

Sube entonces.- dijo Ian, mientras su chófer le abría la puerta a la chica.- Y ya no me llames de usted, por favor.

Genzo miró a Lily subirse al automóvil de ese inglés estirado y bufó. En esos momentos, él no sabía que le molestaba más, el que ella se hubiera largado sin mirarlo siquiera, el que ese vejete inglés se la comiera con los ojos, la culpa que sentía Genzo de haberse metido otra vez con la novia de su mejor amigo o el que el beso que se dio con Lily Del Valle hubiera sido uno de los mejores de toda su vida...


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

La noche en el karaoke no había resultado tan mala. Al poco rato de haber llegado, ya la mayoría de los jugadores estaban en un alegre estado etílico que no llegaba a la ebriedad pero sí a la euforia. Kumi estaba en esos momentos cantando con Izawa en el escenario una canción que hablaba del amor, el romance o alguna cursilada de ésas. Sanae los observaba, divertidos, se notaba que esos dos se gustaban, pero bueno, ninguno parecía estar muy dispuesto a querer reconocerlo, al menos no públicamente. Ishizaki le contaba alguna que otra broma estúpida a Yukari, la cual se reía de una manera en como Sanae no la había escuchado hacerlo. Tsubasa no bebía, él no caía en esos vicios, y simplemente miraba a Sanae de reojo y después miraba el escenario.

¿No cantas?.- quiso saber Sanae, aun cuando ya conocía la respuesta.

No, por favor, no.- rió él.- Eso de cantar se lo dejo a Lily. Es como si ella quisiera ponerse a jugar fútbol.

No me la imagino jugando fútbol.- se burló Sanae.- Se estaría quejando de que se rompió las uñas a cada momento.

Tsubasa solo la miró y sonrió levemente. Sanae temió haberlo ofendido y se disculpó.

Perdón si fui grosera.- se disculpó Sanae.- Pero estaría mintiendo si te digo que Lily me cae bien. No después de cómo me habló hace rato.

Lo sé, y espero que la disculpes por eso, Aki.- asintió Tsubasa.- A veces se comporta así, como una niña.

Creo que así se comporta siempre.- suspiró Sanae.- Y no te preocupes, que no me importa ya lo que ella me pueda decir. Solo me siento mal por ti.

Gracias, pero aunque no lo creas, no me molesta estar con Lily.- suspiró Tsubasa también.- Ella es... Diferente. E incomprendida. Creo que todos son así con ella porque nadie comprende, ni sabe siquiera, lo que ella tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde está.

¿Y tú sí lo sabes?.- cuestionó Sanae.

Quizás, pero no quiero hablar de eso.- negó Tsubasa.

Nunca quieres hablar de eso, nunca quieres hablar de tu ex novia.- suspiró Sanae.- Nunca quieres hablar de nada, eres todo un misterio, Tsubasa Ozhora.

No tanto como tú crees.- Tsubasa sonrió levemente.- Me gusta el fútbol, tener amigos, y jugar fútbol con mis amigos. Así de simple, Aki.

Vaya que es simple.- rió Sanae.

Desde niño he tenido un solo sueño: conseguir la copa del mundo.- continuó Tsubasa.- Es mi sueño llegar a jugar en el campo de los profesionales y ser el mejor futbolista del mundo.

Y lo vas a conseguir algún día.- sonrió Sanae.- Verás que sí. Te he visto jugar, nadie lo hace como tú. Cuando juegas, pareciera que de tu espalda salen un par de alas blancas.

De verdad que has hablado mucho con Sanae.- la sonrisa de Tsubasa se volvió un poco triste.- Ella solía decirme más o menos lo mismo, Aki.

La extrañas.- lo de Sanae fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.- Se te nota.

Quizás.- admitió Tsubasa.- Pero estoy confundido. Extraño a Sanae, no hay por qué negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando recuerdo los partidos pasados, se me viene a la mente la persona que más me estuvo apoyando todo este tiempo...

¿Lily?.- aventuró Sanae.

Tú.- respondió Tsubasa, sinceramente.- Has estado a mi lado, apoyándome, todo este tiempo, y yo te estoy agradecido, Aki...

No tienes nada qué agradecerme.- Sanae sintió que se ruborizaba.- Yo... Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron a los ojos. Quizás ése era el momento, quizás Sanae no encontraría una mejor oportunidad que ésa para decirle a Tsubasa quién era ella y que aun lo amaba, y quizás en ese momento Tsubasa la hubiera escuchado... Ambos se acercaron mucho el uno la otra, lo suficiente como para percibir sus respiraciones... Y en ese preciso momento, llegó Kumi y trató de sacar a su amiga a que cantara una canción.

¿Qué? No.- exclamó Sanae.- ¿Yo, cantar? ¿Estás loca?

Ya sabes que sí.- replicó Kumi.- Anda, vamos, una canción pequeña.

No, no, no.- negó Sanae.- Sigue cantando tú, lo haces muy bien.

Pero nosotros queremos escucharte a ti.- replicó Kumi, jalando a Sanae con ella.- Ten, tomate una cerveza para que te animes.

Aun somos menores de edad, Kumiko, no podemos tomar.- Sanae puso cara de hello con tu hello.

Bah, ellos también y de todos modos lo hacen.- Kumi se encogió de hombros.

Sanae elevó sus ojos al cielo, sobre todo cuando Kumi la empujó al escenario. Todos los demás estaban empezando a gritarle que cantara alguna canción, y entonces la mirada de ella se topó con la de Tsubasa, el cual se encogió de hombros. Del montón de canciones que había, Sanae no sabía cual escoger, de manera que Kumi fue quien eligió una.

Ésta te va a quedar bien.- sonrió Kumi.- Te va a encantar.

¿Cuál es?.- musitó Sanae, al ver cual había escogido su amiga.- ¡No me la sé!

Pues sigue la letra, nada más.- replicó Kumi.- Ya, no hagas berrinches y canta.

La música comenzó y Sanae no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su amiga, y de inmediato, Sanae tuvo ganas de ahorcarla. La letra de la canción estaba como que ni pintada para su actual situación.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_

_And thinking about the times that we've been through _

_I'm looking at a picture in my hand_

_Trying my best to understand_

_I really want to know what we did wrong_

_With a love that felt so strong_.- cantó Sanae, tratando de no ponerse demasiado nerviosa y haciendo gala de una voz muy buena.

No sabía que Aki cantara tan bien.- comentó Kisugi.- Tiene buena voz.

_If only you were here tonight _

_I know that we could make it right…_ .- continuó la chica.

Eso fue malvado.- le dijo Yukari a Kumi.- Ya lo único que te faltó fue decirle a Tsubasa que Aki es Sanae y que le dedica esa canción.

Bueno, un poco de ayuda no le cae mal a nadie.- Kumi se encogió de hombros.

Tsubasa tuvo una sensación extraña al escuchar cantar a Aki esa canción tan peculiar, era como si estuviese dándole un mensaje de otra persona, no de ella misma. Si no fuera porque fue Kumi quien escogió la canción, Tsubasa sí hubiera creído que había un mensaje oculto en la letra.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_.- Sanae trataba de hacer que no le temblara la voz, aunque la sola letra bastaba para hacerla llorar, ya ni hablar de la presencia de Tsubasa en el lugar.

Quizás lo único que animó a Sanae a seguir cantando era el hecho de que sus amigos estaban comenzando a apoyarla para que continuara. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que ella tuviese tan buena voz, así que comenzaron a hacerle coro y a aplaudir. Sanae se sintió muy sorprendida, pero más animada y decidió continuar.

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy… _

Tsubasa incluso comenzó a sentirse animado también y no despegó la mirada del escenario. Definitivamente, Aki no cantaba nada mal, aunque no lo hacía como Lily, obviamente, ya que ella era una profesional, pero de cualquier manera había más calidez en la voz de la primera, algo que Tsubasa ya llevaba mucho tiempo de no escuchar en la voz de la segunda. Había algo en Aki que hacía que Tsubasa quisiera estar cerca de ella, y no tan solo como amigo, cosa que a él lo desconcertaba.

_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world_

_I'd wait forever, to be your girl_

_Just call out my name, and I will be there_

_Just to show you how much I care…_ .- Sanae, inconscientemente, le estaba pidiendo a Tsubasa la oportunidad de ser escuchada y de demostrarle que deseaba intentar con toda su alma el reparar cualquier error que pudiese haber cometido…

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

_'Cause you're the only one within my heart_

_I was born to make you happy_… .- Sanae terminó la canción entre la lluvia de aplausos que le otorgaron sus amigos.

¡Qué bien cantas, Aki, deberías hacerlo más seguido!.- exclamó Ishizaki, con una sonrisota en el rostro.

De seguro tus amigos de tu ciudad deben estar impresionados con tu voz, Aki.- comentó Izawa.

Uy, sí, de seguro mi ducha estará impresionada.- se rió Sanae.- Nada que ver, no canto tan bien.

Sanae llegó a sentarse en su lugar, junto a Tsubasa, y los que habían estado haciéndole burla se callaron para que él pudiese decirle algo a ella. Sin embargo, como ya todos conocían a Tsubasa, los demás fingieron no estar interesados en eso y pasaron a Ishizaki y a Yukari a cantar. Sanae y Tsubasa se miraron entonces y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

De verdad, cantas bien, Aki.- dijo Tsubasa, con sinceridad.- Me impresionaste.

Gracias.- Sanae sonrió, algo ruborizada.

"Me gusta", pensó Tsubasa, con un suspiro. Vaya manera de complicarse la vida.

_Always and forever you and me_

_That's the way our life should be_

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Copa Asiática dio comienzo con el partido entre Japón y Arabia Saudita. Los japoneses sabían que en ese torneo estaban jugándose el pase al Mundial Juvenil, de manera que no habría oportunidad para tener errores. Cada juego era indispensable, con uno que perdieran y el sueño se vendría abajo, pero el entrenador Gamo estaba convencido de que lo iban a lograr.

En fin, el partido de Arabia Saudita le causó ciertos problemas a Japón, pero no tantos como podría esperarse. El príncipe Owairan era muy buen jugador (además de atractivo, según las féminas presentes al partido, y opinión personal de una servidora), consiguiendo anotarle un gol a Genzo, el cual hizo todo lo que pudo para detener el ataque de los árabes. Quizás el jugador que le causó más problemas al portero fue un defensa árabe tremendamente alto y corpulento que tenía facha de genio sacado de una botella.

¿No será que lo sacaron de una botella y de deseo le pidieron que jugara con el equipo al fútbol?.- preguntó Kumi, sorprendida por el aspecto del jugador.

¿No sería más lógico que le pidieran de deseo el que Arabia Saudita ganara el mundial?.- se rió Sanae.

Quizás se lo pidieron y entonces el genio se puso a jugar para ayudarles a los árabes a ganar.- sugirió Manabu.

¿Suelen escuchar lo que dicen cuando hablan?.- preguntó Yukari, divertida.- Ya están divagando, y en serio.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír, alegremente. Cierto era que Japón estaba abajo en el marcador, pero ya Tsubasa y el equipo se encargarían de remontar el juego. Así pues, Japón terminó ganando dos goles por uno el encuentro (aquí sí ni me acuerdo quiénes anotaron los goles por parte de Japón, y no tengo el resumen de ese capítulo, sorry). El siguiente rival a vencer sería China, la cual contaba con un misterioso jugador que estaba considerado como uno de los mejores de toda Asia.

Va a ser un partido difícil.- les dijo Gamo a sus jugadores al final del partido contra Arabia Saudita.- Pero nosotros somos un equipo fuerte, es algo que no debemos olvidar si queremos llegar al mundial.

Sí, señor.- respondieron los otros.

Tsubasa estaba satisfecho; no solo había ganado el partido sino que también se sentía menos confundido que antes. En esos momentos comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en verdad él no amaba a Lily, y que por el contrario comenzaba a sentirse atraído por Aki. Después de pasar tanto tiempo preocupado por la situación Sanae-Lily, Tsubasa comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quizás él no debía estar con ninguna de las dos, sino con Aki. Ella apenas había llegado a su vida, pero él estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, sentía que ya la conocía desde hacía ya muchos años... Era momento entonces de comenzar a tomar decisiones, así que no vendría mal que Tsubasa empezara a intentar decirle a Lily que las cosas entre ellos no iban a funcionar...

Genzo, a su vez, estaba que no podía con el remordimiento. Se recriminaba el haber traicionado otra vez a su mejor amigo al meterse con la que en esos momentos era su novia, aun así solo hubiese sido un simple beso, pero Wakabayashi recordaba que por menos de eso Tsubasa había dejado a Sanae. Lo que a Genzo más le pesaba de todo eso era el hecho de que le había gustado besar a Lily, cosa que lo complicaba todo...

Taro se sentía avergonzado. No se le olvidaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de besarse con Lawrence, y él aun se preguntaba qué demonios le había sucedido. Es más, no entendía en qué demonios había estado pensando el reportero, al acercarse a él de esa manera, Taro lo veía como un joven inocente e ingenuo, pero de ahí a imaginarse que le bateara por la izquierda... Bueno, Misaki nunca se imaginó eso, ¡y mucho menos que Lawrence pudiera estar interesado en él! Lo peor del caso es que Aoi miraba a Misaki con cierto espanto cada vez que juntaban y Taro se preguntaba si acaso él estaría pensando mal...

A la salida del estadio, Lily fue inmediatamente a buscar a Tsubasa, pero se topó primero con Genzo. Al ver al portero, la chica quiso huir pero él le cerró el paso.

Me da gusto saber que estás bien.- le dijo Genzo.- Aunque no me lo creas, me preocupé al ver que te fuiste con ese sujeto.

Ese sujeto, como tú lo llamas, es todo un caballero, diferente a lo que eres tú.- replicó Lily, mordiéndose la lengua.

La verdad era que Lily se había zafado de Ian por poco. El hombre intentó llevarla a cenar, a un bar, a un hotel, a donde quiera que Lily aceptara a ir, pero ella se negó a aceptar cualquier oferta, incluso la copa de champaña que él le ofreció. Muy a su pesar, Rosso no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Lily en su casa, aunque por poco y no lo hacía. Lily se arrepintió entonces de haberse ido con el inglés, mínimo a Genzo hubiese podido mantenerlo a raya con eso de que ella es la novia de Tsubasa, cosa que con Ian parecía no tener efecto.

Como digas, no quiero discutir.- suspiró Genzo.- Quiero hablar contigo.

¿De qué?.- Lily se hizo la desentendida.

Ya sabes de qué.- gruñó él.- Nos besamos.

Me besaste, que es diferente.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Tú te aprovechaste de la situación.

Pero tú no parecías estar muy disgustada, me correspondiste a todos los besos que te di, porque permíteme recordarte que fueron varios, no solo uno.- replicó Genzo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Lily.- Eso fue porque... Porque...

Lily no supo qué decir, obviamente que no tenía una buena excusa para justificar el por qué le había correspondido los besos a Genzo, los cuales habían sido varios, como él había dicho. Wakabayashi no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto satisfecho al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía ella.

¿No tienes ninguna justificación, cierto?.- sonrió Genzo, con satisfacción.- No quieres admitir que te gustó.

¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera!.- gritó Lily, furiosa.- ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? ¡Soy la prometida de Tsubasa! De verdad que sí eres peor que yo, portándote como un hombre que no tiene dignidad de sí mismo y se la pasa recogiendo las sobras de su amigo.

A Wakabayashi se le esfumó de inmediato la sonrisa del rostro, y esta vez fue Lily la que sonrió muy satisfecha. Los dos se miraron fijamente, y Genzo tuvo ganas de gritarle, de zarandearla, de abrazarla, de... Lily volvió a sentirse intimidada por la mirada de fuego de él, pero no retrocedió, al contrario, se acercó más a él, y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado de no ser porque Alex apareció de repente, disfrazada de Al.

Perdón que interrumpa, pero necesito ayuda, señorita Del Valle.- musitó Alex, bajando la mirada para que Genzo no la reconociera.

Está bien, Al, vámonos.- dijo Lily, dándole la espalda al portero.- No quiero seguir desperdiciando más mi tiempo con gente que no vale la pena.

Alex se dio cuenta entonces de que Genzo la miraba con mucha insistencia, con una mirada que era una mezcla de enojo y desconcierto. Ella carraspeó e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y tocándose la boina, y Genzo se contuvo de seguirlos o de decir algo, aunque no dejó de mirarlos mientras los tuvo dentro de su alcance visual. Una vez que Lily y Alex estuvieron lo bastante lejos, ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

Pensé que estaba por descubrirme.- murmuró Alex.- No dejaba de mirarme.

Qué va, no creo que te descubra, es un idiota.- murmuró Lily, enojada.

¿Y ahora qué te hizo?.- preguntó Alex.

¿Qué? No, no me hizo nada.- negó Lily, nerviosa.- Bueno, lo de siempre, no importa.

¿Por qué estás así entonces?.- insistió Alex.- Te noto algo rara.

Nada importante, ya te dije.- Lily lo volvió a negar.- ¿Cuál es tu urgencia?

Taro.- suspiró Alex.- Creo que metí ayer la pata con él...

Mientras Alex le contaba a Lily lo sucedido con Misaki, Aoi las miraba pasar, muy desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Lawrence? Apenas hacía poco que Singo había visto al reportero coqueteándole a Taro, y ahora Lawrence estaba muy pegadito con la prometida de Tsubasa, la cual evidentemente era una chica. Aoi, creyendo que ya lo había visto todo, se dio cuenta de que aun le faltaba mucho por descubrir. Como por ejemplo, el que Lawrence parecía ser un hombre que le tiraba para los dos lados...

Sanae iba saliendo del estadio cuando se encontró a Tsubasa esperándola. El joven se acercó a ella, muy decidido, y con una sonrisa de timidez en sus labios. Sanae, por supuesto, se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí, pero Yukari y Kumi de inmediato se desaparecieron y Sanae ya no tuvo para dónde correr.

Me alegra encontrarte a solas, Aki.- le dijo Tsubasa.- Porque quería preguntarte qué harás mañana por la noche. Sanae, de momento, no supo qué responder. ¿Acaso Tsubasa la estaba invitando a salir? **Notas:** La canción que canta Sanae es una que a mí me gusta mucho, muy a pesar de la horrenda cantante que la interpreta en la vida real. La canción se llama "Born to make you happy" y la interpreta Britney Spears; ésta es quizás la única canción decente que tiene esta mujer en su basto repertorio, y créanme que es una melodía muy linda, una canción que no parecer ser de la Spears, pero lo es. Me sentí rara y hasta cierto punto casi vomito al poner a Sanae a cantar una canción de la Spears, pero la canción no tiene la culpa de haber caído en manos de esa mujer, y pues la verdad es que la letra le queda a Sanae en este fic. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Yukari suspiró; ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Sanae había llegado muy emocionada, diciendo que Tsubasa la había invitado a tomar un café. Kumi se emocionó mucho con la noticia y se puso a festejar con Sanae, bailando con ella por todos lados, pero Yukari no se sentía tan emocionada. El hecho era que Tsubasa había invitado a salir a Aki, no a Sanae, y Yukari no entendía la emoción de sus amigas.

¿No te da gusto?.- preguntó Kumi a Yukari.- Es algo bueno, ¿no?

Me invitó a tomar un café, no es precisamente una cita pero al menos estaremos solos.- añadió Sanae.

Sí, eso no lo discuto.- replicó Yukari.- Pero al cuestión aquí está en el hecho de que Tsubasa invitó a salir a Aki, no a ti, Sanae.

Sanae y Kumi dejaron de bailar bruscamente. Kumi bufó debido al pesimismo de su amiga, aun cuando ella sabía que Yukari tenía razón. Sanae suspiró, desanimada, y se dejó caer en un sillón.

Tienes razón, no debería de sentirme feliz.- musitó.- Tsubasa no quiere a Sanae, quiere a Aki, y Aki no existe.

Lamento decirte las cosas así, Sanae, pero creo que las cosas se te están saliendo de control.- suspiró Yukari también.- Se suponía que solo iba a usar a Aki para intentar acercarte a Tsubasa, no para enamorarlo.

No he hecho nada para enamorarlo, en verdad.- dijo Sanae.- Solo he querido apoyarlo, estar cerca de él...

Además, ¿qué no se supone que Tsubasa quiere a la tal Lily?.- cuestionó Kumi.- Por algo quiere casarse con ella, ¿no?

Creo que Tsubasa ya no está enamorado de Lily, si es que alguna vez lo estuvo.- opinó Yukari.- Solo basta ver la manera en cómo él dejó que Wakabayashi se llevara a Lily con él. Si Tsubasa se queja de que Wakabayashi se metió contigo, Sanae, ¿por qué dejo entonces que él se llevara a su actual prometida? Eso solo me hace creer que no la quiere tanto como dice.

¿Crees?.- preguntó Sanae, esperanzada.

Yo creo que sí.- asintió Yukari.- Yo creo que Tsubasa empieza a darse cuenta de que su relación con Lily no lo va a llevar a ninguna parte. Y quizás es por eso por lo que te invitó a salir, Sanae, pero debes tener cuidado, no sea que al final Tsubasa deje de quererte para enamorarse de Aki.

Lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- Pero en serio, no he hecho nada para que eso suceda...

Yo no sé por qué crees que es malo el que Tsubasa quiera a Aki.- intervino Kumi.- O sea, de cualquier manera Aki termina siendo Sanae, ¿o no? Tsubasa no está enamorándose de una persona diferente, está enamorándose otra vez de Sanae. Ella no está mintiendo, es sincera con sus sentimientos hacia él, no veo qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Yukari.

Me preocupa que Tsubasa se entusiasme con una persona que no existe.- contestó Yukari.- Que se enamore de una ilusión, una ilusión que va a desaparecer cuando él se entere de que Sanae es Aki.

Sé de lo que hablas.- murmuró Sanae.- Estoy arriesgándome a que Tsubasa al enterarse de que Aki soy yo, no nos quiera volver a ver a ninguna de las dos. Pero necesito arriesgarme, esta vez le diré a Tsubasa todo lo que siento y quien soy en realidad.

Llevas mucho tiempo diciendo eso, a ver si algún día en verdad lo cumples.- bufó Yukari.

Ya, que cada vez que lo intento, algo se me interpone en el camino.- musitó Sanae.- Pero esta vez sí le diré la verdad (ajá).

¿Y qué harás con Lily?.- quiso saber Kumi.- No creo que ella acepte tan tranquila que tú salgas con Tsubasa, te va a armar un escándalo.

Uhm, lo sé, no había pensado en eso, pero si Tsubasa me invitó es porque piensa decirle algo a ella.- respondió Sanae.

Quizás, pero si yo fuera tú, no me confiaría tanto.- opinó Yukari.

No se preocupen por Del Valle.- intervino Genzo en ese momento.- Yo me haré cargo de ella.

¿Nos estabas espiando?.- Sanae respingó.

¿Me crees capaz?.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- Solo vine de pasada y las escuché hablando. De verdad que no te creí tan buena, en pocos días has conseguido hacer que Tsubasa cambie de parecer.

¿Cómo que no me creías tan buena?.- Sanae hizo un puchero.- ¿Pues quién me crees?

Sanae, por eso lo digo.- se burló Genzo.

Qué simpático.- gruñó Sanae.

Yukari y Kumi se rieron un buen rato y Genzo las acompañó, mientras que Sanae se quejaba por lo bajo que ya no se podía contar con los amigos. El caso es que después de bromear, Genzo se puso muy serio y miró a su amiga.

Pongámonos serios.- dijo él.- No sé que vas a hacer con Lily. Ya una vez te detuvo, lo podrá hacer una segunda si se lo permitimos.

Lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- ¿No podríamos encerrarla en algún lado?

Mejor que eso, yo la detendré.- se ofreció Genzo.- Ve con Tsubasa, yo me ocupo de Lily.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Sanae.- Mira que no estoy para bromas.

Es en serio.- asintió Genzo.- Yo me haré cargo, tú ve con Sanae, yo ya sé como controlar a esa fiera. Además, te prometí que te ayudaría, ¿no?

Muchas gracias, en verdad.- Sanae sonrió.- Ya te debo como mil.

Ya veremos luego cómo me pagas.- replicó Genzo.- Quizás alguna cita con alguna de tus amigas.

Ni lo sueñes.- protestó Kumi.- No me gustan tan altos.

Yo no estaba hablando de ustedes.- replicó Genzo, divertido.

A veces Yukari lamentaba ser tan receptiva. Ella podía adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del mentiroso más hábil del planeta, con mucho mayor razón lo haría con alguien como Genzo, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a mentir. Cuando el portero dijo que se encargaría de Lily, en sus ojos había algo de emoción oculta, algo así como cuando a uno le emociona acercarse al peligro, cuando uno quiere jugar con fuego aun cuando sabe que corre un gran riesgo de quemarse. Yukari estuvo tentada a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se dijo que ella no conocía lo suficiente a Genzo como para tratarlo con tanta confianza. Así pues, Yukari decidió ignorar las evidentes señales, esperando que el portero Wakabayashi no cometiera el error de quemarse con un fuego que iba a ser muy difícil de controlar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser cierto, Tsubasa debía estar bromeando, ¡nada de lo que acaba de decirle podía ser cierto! Pero Tsubasa no sonreía, ni siquiera con los ojos, cosa que le estaba diciendo a Lily que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad...

Tsubasa se sentía mal por ella, en verdad que sí. Lily no era mala persona, a pesar de lo que todos decían y de las cosas que ella solía hacer para salirse con la suya. Él la quería, claro que sí, pero no de la forma en como se quiere a una mujer, sino como se quiere a una amiga, a una hermana menor a la cual había qué proteger. Más que nada, Tsubasa no se había dado cuenta de esto debido a la desilusión que tuvo por Sanae, pero la presencia de Aki le mostraron a Tsubasa la verdad de sus sentimientos, y por eso es que él estaba decidido a dejar las cosas en claro. Mejor decirle de una buena vez a Lily que él no la amaba y tratar de continuar con su vida.

Lily, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo Tsubasa a Lily, cuando él fue a buscarla a su casa.

¿No puede esperar para después?.- preguntó Lily, quien en esos momentos estaba ocupada con su nuevo contrato.

No, tiene que ser ahora.- negó Tsubasa.

Lily, sin embargo, de momento no le prestó atención. Ella, acostumbrada a no responder a una conversación cuando no tenía ganas de continuarla, se puso a hablar sobre el contrato, las posibilidades de grabar duetos para su nueva producción discográfica y sus futuras giras por el mundo. Tsubasa intentó hablarle a Lily y hacerla regresar junto a él, pero ella no le prestaba atención, hasta que él se paró frente a ella y le soltó la bomba.

Quiero terminar contigo.- dijo Tsubasa, simplemente.

¿Qué?.- Lily de momento se lo tomó a broma. – No me gustan esos chistes, Tsubasa, no estoy de humor.

No es un chiste.- negó Tsubasa, muy serio.- Lo siento, Lily, en verdad, pero creo que esto no va a funcionar...

Lily trató de no enloquecer, y después de un rato se echó a reír, diciendo que Tsubasa había sonado por lo demás convincente y que estuvo a punto de creerle, pero que en verdad ella no tenía tiempo para esas bromas. Sin embargo, Tsubasa lucía muy serio y sus ojos estaban siendo sinceros, cosa que le dijo a Lily que lo que él había dicho no era un juego. Claro, ella no se lo tomó bien. De momento, se quedó perpleja y después trató de saber qué había sucedido para que Tsubasa pensara terminar con ella, pero él le dijo que el problema estaba en que ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El problema estuvo desde el comienzo.- dijo Tsubasa.- Los dos sabíamos, y aun sabemos, que esto no está resultando porque somos diametralmente diferentes. No congeniamos, Lily, somos agua y aceite.

No digas eso, por favor.- murmuró Lily.- Todas las parejas tienen sus problemas, eso es natural, pero verás que conseguiremos salir adelante si nos esforzamos...

No son solo problemas, Lily. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el único problema es que no nos amamos.- dijo Tsubasa, simplemente.

Esto fue para Lily el golpe de gracia. La chica se soltó a llorar, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran las cosas con tan cruda verdad, mucho menos si se trataba de decirle que no la querían. Ella trató de decirle a Tsubasa que no, que estaba en un error, que todo se podía solucionar, fuera lo que fuera, pero que no le dijera que no la amaba. Quizás... Quizás Genzo le había dicho lo de los besos que se habían dado y por eso Tsubasa estaba así...

Por favor, Tsubasa.- gimoteó Lily.- No sé qué te habrá dicho Wakabayashi, pero créeme que él es el causante de todo.

Genzo no me dijo nada.- negó Tsubasa.- Él no tiene nada que ver, es algo de lo que yo me di cuenta y que debí haberte dicho hace tiempo. Lo siento, Lily, en verdad, sabes que yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera.

¿Todavía sigues pensando en Sanae, cierto?.- reclamó ella.- Es eso, ¿no es así? Sigues pensando en esa muchachita, que te abandonó sin ninguna contemplación y tú todavía sigues pensando en ella. No puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de que ella nunca te amó. Yo sí te amo, Tsubasa, date cuenta de eso.

Tú no me amas, Lily.- negó Tsubasa, con cierta tristeza.- Así como yo tampoco te amo a ti. Al menos, no de esa manera.

¿Es por ella?.- Lily intentaba continuar con la discusión a como diera lugar.- Es por esa Yamazaki, es por ella, que te ha lavado el cerebro y se te ha metido por los ojos, ¿verdad?

Cuídate, Lily.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Lily intentó replicar, pero Tsubasa le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y después la abrazó, diciéndole que la seguiría queriendo como amiga. Lily intentó besarlo en los labios, retenerlo con ella, decirle que él estaba equivocado y que sí estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero Tsubasa la separó suavemente, dejándola sola y diciéndole que la vería después. Cuando Lily vio la puerta cerrarse tras de Tsubasa, su mente la transportó a un recuerdo muy, muy lejano...

_Él estaba sentado a la mesa, fumándose un cigarro. Ella estaba parada frente a él, retorciéndose las manos. Apenas unos cuantos minutos antes él le había dicho que su relación no iba a funcionar, y ella creyó morirse del dolor..._

_No estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- murmuró él.- Date cuenta de eso. Pero pasamos un buen rato juntos, Lily._

_Pero yo te amo... .- musitó ella._

_Sí, yo también te quiero, como se quiere a una buena amiga.- rió él.- Vamos, Lily, no habrás pensado que en verdad íbamos a llegar a algo, ¿o sí? Solo era para pasar el rato._

_¡Pero yo te lo di todo!.- exclamó ella, a punto de llorar.- Yo me entregué a ti, te di mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón... Me dijiste que me amabas..._

_Bueno, sí, eso te dije, pero no todo lo que decimos los hombres resulta ser cierto.- respondió él, con cinismo.- ¿No has escuchado que el fin justifica los medios? Fuiste buena amante, por cierto, pero no creerás que andaré con alguien como tú. Yo solo salgo con superestrellas, cantantes de verdad, no principiantes como tú..._

_Él se puso de pie, apagó su cigarro en el cenicero y se dio la vuelta, sin dirigirle a ella ni una mirada de misericordia. Lily no esperó siquiera a que él terminara de cerrar la puerta para soltarse a llorar..._

Ella se juró que no iba a pasarle de nuevo, y sin embargo, había vuelto a suceder. Lily se dejó caer al suelo y se soltó a llorar amargamente, golpeando una y otra vez el piso con sus puños cerrados. Cuando Melissa fue a buscar a su patrona una hora más tarde para decirle que la cena estaba lista, la encontró totalmente ebria, con una botella de tequila en la mano. Melissa, al ver así a su patrona, intentó ayudarla, quitarle la botella, saber qué le había pasado, pero Lily la rechazó con violencia.

Lárgate.- le gritó.- Déjame sola, no necesito tu lástima.

Pero, Lily... .- musitó Melissa, intentando replicar.

¡Lárgate!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Vete, no necesito que finjas conmigo solo para que te pague más! ¡No quiero tu lástima, vete ya!

Melissa no sabía qué había sucedido con Lily, pero estaba muy preocupada por ella; algo tenía que hacer para socorrerla o quién sabe qué podría hacer en ese estado. Desgraciadamente, Elieth había salido a acompañar a Schneider al aeropuerto y Alex se había disfrazado de reportero otra vez y había salido. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Melissa deseaba saber qué poder hacer, no quería dejar a Lily sola así, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por ella en esa situación, y así estaba Melissa cuando tocaron el timbre y vio a Genzo Wakabayashi parado en la puerta de la lujosa casa.

¡Qué bueno que está usted aquí!.- gritó Melissa, aliviada.- Ya no sé qué hacer...

¿Qué sucede?.- Genzo supo que las cosas no andaban bien, ya que había canciones de Lindsay Lohan cantadas a todo volumen por Lily, con una evidente voz de alcohólica.

Es Lily... Ay, no... .- murmuró Melissa.

Ella hizo pasar al portero y le contó rápidamente lo poco que ella sabía: que Tsubasa había ido a ver a Lily, que Melissa los escuchó discutir pero que no sabía de qué habían hablado y que después de eso ella fue a buscar a Lily y la encontró ebria a más no poder. Genzo suspiró, evidentemente Tsubasa debió decirle a Lily sobre lo de Aki y eso la había vuelto loca a ella.

No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo.- dijo Genzo a la afligida doncella.

Muchísimas gracias, señor Wakabayashi, no sabía a quién recurrir.- Melissa sonrió agradecida.

Solo dime Genzo.- sonrió él.- Y mejor será que te vayas, no creo que las cosas se pongan muy agradables por aquí.

Melissa asintió, aunque temió dejar a Lily sola con ese desconocido, pero quizás él podría ayudarla más que ella, así que Melissa aceptó en irse. El caso es que Genzo, al quedarse solo, suspiró y se dirigió a la sala, temiéndose lo peor, aunque el espectáculo que vio ya no era lo que él esperaba. Lily estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala, abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha y la botella de tequila a un lado; ella no levantó la cabeza ni cuando él se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella.

Muy bien, estrellita, ya deja de hacer el ridículo.- ordenó Genzo.- No sabes cuanto odio cuidar borrachos.

Pues nadie te pidió que vinieras.- Lily levantó la cabeza y se acabó lo que quedaba del tequila de un trago.- Vete.

No te puedo dejar sola así, quien sabe qué podrías hacer en ese estado.- negó Genzo.

¿Y acaso te importa?.- Lily, tambaleándose, se puso de pie y encaró a Genzo.- Para nada que te importa.

Aunque no lo creas, por alguna extraña razón me importa.- murmuró Genzo, levantándose también y tomándola por los hombros para que ella no se cayera.- No sé por qué, pero sí me importa lo que te pueda suceder.

Eso no es cierto.- Lily empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.- A nadie le importo, la prueba de ello es que Tsubasa me ha dejado para irse con ésa…

Y sin previo aviso, Lily se abrazó a Genzo y se soltó a llorar amargamente. De momento, el portero pensó que solo eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero el llanto de la chica era tan genuino que él terminó por ablandarse. Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir después, Genzo rodeó con sus brazos a Lily y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera, sintiendo en su interior cómo iba creciendo ese sentimiento que quería hacer desaparecer…


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Tsubasa sentía un gran, grandísimo alivio en su interior. Después de terminar con Lily, él sentía que las cosas ya no eran tan complicadas como él había pensado, quizás Genzo había tenido razón y era ella la que lo estaba confundiendo. Bueno, que eso quedaba atrás, ahora era momento de comenzar algo nuevo, concentrarse en el mundial y dejar atrás toda la tontera de la boda y cosas que él no deseaba hacer en verdad. Hasta ese momento, Tsubasa no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba todas las decisiones que Lily estaba tomando para el matrimonio, odiaba todo eso del baile, los centros de mesa, las innumerables tonteras y detalles insignificantes en los cuales Lily desperdiciaba energía y tiempo y que terminaban por hartar a Tsubasa, si él nunca se quejó ni dijo nada era porque él consideraba que Lily era como una niña pequeña encaprichada con un juguete nuevo y por eso la dejó jugar, aunque era momento de ponerle los pies en la tierra. Era cierto, Tsubasa se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Lily llorando, pero él sabía que tarde que temprano ella entendería que era lo mejor para los dos. Tsubasa estaba seguro de que Lily en verdad sí lo quería mucho, eso él no lo dudaba, pero no lo amaba.

En estos pensamientos estaba Tsubasa cuando Sanae apareció en el lugar en donde ambos habían acordado, el Pía Carrot, uno de los más famosos restaurantes de Tokio. La chica estaba insegura, pero ni modo que se diera la vuelta y se marchara por donde llegó. Sanae se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa estaba muy pensativo y se preguntó si Lily le habría hecho un escándalo.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Tsubasa Ozhora.- dijo Sanae, sacando a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos.- Los terrícolas le llaman, gran rey del planeta del sóccer.

Perdón.- Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse.- Pensaba en otra cosa.

Eso se nota.- replicó Sanae, con una sonrisa.

Siéntate, por favor.- Tsubasa, cortésmente se puso de pie y le ofreció una silla a Sanae, costumbre que había adquirido estando en América.- Gracias por venir, Aki.

Hablas como si me hubieses pedido que te ayudado a cometer un crimen.- ella no podía dejar de reírse, de los nervios.- Gracias a ti por invitarme, Tsubasa.

Ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que te dije que quería conocerte mejor, pero creo que por... Ciertas circunstancias, no se había podido.- suspiró él.

Creo saber cuales son las "ciertas circunstancias".- Sanae también suspiró.- No quiero causarte líos con tu prometida.

Querrás decir mi "ex" prometida.- replicó Tsubasa.- Terminé con Lily hace apenas unas horas, Aki.

¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho, Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae, aun cuando en su interior se sentía feliz como lombriz.

No, no lo lamentes.- pidió él.- No es algo de lo que me arrepienta, sé que fue lo mejor. No somos el uno para el otro, y si terminamos casándonos solo nos haremos daño, así que no me digas que lo sientes.

Está bien, no lo diré.- asintió Sanae.- Y ya que me dices eso, puedo ser sincera contigo: me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas abierto los ojos y te hayas dado cuenta de que Lily no te va a hacer feliz.

No me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que llegaste tú.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Sanae tosió; no se esperaba un comentario así por parte de Tsubasa, y más porque él no era tan expresivo. Al menos, no lo era cuando ella era Sanae, como Aki parecía ser que Tsubasa se mostraba más expresivo y la chica se preguntó si acaso Yukari no tendría razón al decir que él parecía estar olvidando a Sanae para enamorarse de Aki...

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Te pusiste seria de repente.

No, nada.- respondió Sanae, cambiando su expresión adusta por una más sonriente.- Es solo que de verdad me sorprendiste pero no sabes cuánto gusto me da por ti.

Y eso es apenas una parte.- añadió él.- Pienso intentar tener una relación seria con otra chica...

¿En verdad?.- Sanae casi se atraganta con la bebida que había pedido.- ¿Piensas ir a buscar a tu antigua novia?

¿Sanae?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, suspirando. Por un momento, en los ojos de él brilló la nostalgia.- No creo que ella quiera volver a verme nunca más.

¿Nunca te has preguntado si ella en verdad te dejó?.- preguntó Sanae, a la defensiva.- ¿Y si hubo algo que le impidió estar contigo aquella noche? Quizás ella sí quería quedarse a aclarar las cosas y por algún motivo, no pudo hacerlo...

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Tsubasa, poniéndose serio.

Pues aquella noche en Brasil, cuando intentaste aclarar todo el lío con ustedes dos y Wakabayashi.- contestó Sanae, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.- Pero que ella no se quedó a esperarte.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- cuestionó él, más serio aun.- No recuerdo haberte dicho eso antes.

Ah... .- Sanae de momento se quedó sin saber qué decir.- Bueno, pues es que yo... No sé, creo que sí me lo contaste, ¿no?

No lo sé.- confesó Tsubasa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.- Recuerdo haberte dicho que vi a Genzo y a Sanae juntos, pero no recuerdo si yo te conté que intenté arreglarlo todo con ella en Brasil.

Pues lo hiciste, o quizás me lo dijo la misma Sanae.- ella intentaba zafarse como pudiera del lío en el que se estaba metiendo.- Te recuerdo que ella es mi amiga.

Ya veo.- fue todo lo que Tsubasa dijo, bajando la guardia.

Sanae suspiró; había estado a punto de meter la pata, y es que ella no recordaba si él le había contado algo de esa trágica noche en donde Sanae huyó por culpa de Lily, pero al menos se pudo zafar diciendo que se lo contó ella misma.

"Contrólate, Sanae, no es momento para meter la pata", pensó la chica. "Él está haciéndote una confesión importante, no es momento para confiarte y bajar la guardia, él quizás esté pensando en volver a buscarte y tú vas a arruinarlo todo por no tener cuidado, lo mejor será que Tsubasa nunca sepa que tú eres Sanae".

¿Y entonces?.- aventuró Sanae.- ¿Irás a buscarla a ella?

¿A Sanae?.- repitió Tsubasa.- No.

¿Por qué no?.- ella casi gritó.- ¿No acabas de decir que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Sí, pero no con ella.- negó Tsubasa.- Sino con otra persona.

Esta declaración dejo a Sanae muda. ¿Era una broma? No, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto eso de que Tsubasa dejara a Lily para irse a buscar a otra mujer que no fuera Sanae, era como si no hubiese servido de nada todo el argüende que había hecho ella para hacerse pasar por Aki y tratar de estar cerca de él. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto...

¿Por qué te sorprendes?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- Yo quisiera en verdad volver a ver a Sanae, pero como no sé si ella querrá verme, quisiera mejor intentar empezar de cero con otra persona.

Pero Sanae... .- musitó Aki.

Sanae, Sanae, no quiero que hablemos de ella, Aki.- pidió Tsubasa.- No te traje aquí para tratar mi relación con ella, sino de nosotros.

Esta nueva declaración dejó a Sanae con los ojos como platos. ¿De ellos? ¿Qué cosa podría haber entre ella Aki y él Tsubasa como para que pudieran hablar en un restaurante de moda? Sanae se dio cuenta entonces de que lo que Yukari decía estaba convirtiéndose en cierto: Tsubasa estaba enamorándose de Aki...

Me gustas en verdad, Aki.- confesó Tsubasa, casi tartamudeando, ahogándose con su propia saliva y poniéndose colorado a más no poder.- Me gustas en verdad...

Sanae ya no supo ni qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold…_

Lily había abierto una segunda botella de tequila y fue Genzo quien destapó algunos refrescos para intentar aminorar la cantidad de alcohol que la chica ingería. La música del estéreo había cambiado de Lindsay Lohan (afortunadamente), a U2, Metallica, Roxette, The Corrs, pasando por un intérprete de música infantil (Lily dijo que se llamaba Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Cri-Cri") hasta terminar en Sting. La música del hombre era más bien tranquila y su lánguida voz estaba entristeciendo aun más el ambiente.

Deja ya de tomar, niña mimada, no es el fin del mundo.- dijo Genzo, mirando a Lily darle otro sorbo a la botella.- Tsubasa terminó contigo, gran cosa, sabías que eso no iba a funcionar.

Ya lo sé.- protestó Lily, con su voz de ebria.- Pero tú no sabes qué es lo que me está poniendo tan triste, así que no opines.

No es ninguna novedad, estás mal por Tsubasa.- replicó Genzo.- Terminó contigo, eso es lo que te hace embriagarte. Yo pensé que solo los hombres hacíamos eso.

Bah. ¿A poco el gran portero Genzo Wakabayashi se puso borracho por una mujer?.- se burló Lily.- Si tooooooodas las mujeres se mueren por ti, ¿no?

Búrlate todo lo que quieras, sé que estás ebria y dolida y por eso no te haré caso, ahora.- bufó Genzo.

Entonces no sé que haces aquí.- hipeó Lily.- Yo sé que no viniste a cuidarme sino a retarme.

Piensa lo que quieras, niña mimada, me conformo con que no te mates con el alcohol.- replicó Genzo.- En serio, deberías dejar de tomar, mañana te vas a sentir fatal.

¿Y a quién le importa?.- musitó Lily.- Tsubasa está con ésa, no me lo dijo pero es obvio. Esa maldita Yamazaki me lo vino a quitar, después de que quité a Sanae del camino.

No entiendo cómo es que puedes ser tan desgraciada.- reclamó Wakabayashi.- No te importó insultar a Sanae y hacerla sentirse miserable solo para salirte con la tuya.

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold…_

Lily jugueteaba con la botella casi llena de tequila. A pesar de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, de manera que después de una botella completa la segunda le causaba náuseas, además de que cuando tomaba, a Lily se le soltaba a la lengua.

Sé que fui una miserable.- murmuró Lily, tan bajo que por poco Genzo ya no la escuchaba.- No me porté nada bien, pero si quieres obtener algo necesitas ser un desgraciado. O al menos así me lo enseñaron, desde muy niña. Yo me dije que no quería ser desgraciada y obtener las cosas con mi esfuerzo propio, pero este mundo es tan mediocre que si de verdad deseas obtener algo necesitas actuar como un auténtico infeliz.

Eso no es cierto.- negó Genzo.- Yo tengo mucho tiempo de no actuar así, sigo mi camino, me esfuerzo al máximo y lucho por lo que quiero y siempre obtengo resultados sin tener que pisotear a nadie en el camino.

Pero no tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿cierto?.- replicó Lily, mirándolo.- Te hace falta lo más importante, el amor.

¿Tú que sabes de eso?.- protestó Genzo, enojado.

¿Qué no es obvio? Te metiste con la novia de tu mejor amigo y ella te rechazó, o por lo menos no veo que ella esté contigo ahora, ¿cierto?.- dijo Lily, con una sonrisilla de burla.

Genzo se quedó callado. Lily había dado en el blanco.

Además, seamos sinceros, no sé a quien quieres engañar, sabes bien que la única vez que la Nakazawa te hizo caso fue cuando te comportaste como un desgraciado y te valió cacahuate el que ella fuera la novia de tu amigo.- continuó Lily.- Entonces, eso afirma que para obtener lo que quieres necesitas actuar como un desgraciado.

Tu lógica en verdad que no tiene sentido.- musitó Genzo.- Pero...

Pero ya no sabes qué decirme.- lo interrumpió Lily, ofreciéndole la botella.- Anda, estás igual que yo, te fijas en alguien que sabes que nunca te va a hacer caso.

Por un breve, brevísimo momento, Genzo tuvo la estúpida idea de seguirle el juego a Lily y tomó la botella. Craso error. O quizás jugada del destino. El caso es que Wakabayashi le dio un enorme trago a la botella y dado que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, se sintió mareado. Lily soltó una risilla de alcohólica y le arrebató la botella a Genzo, dándole otro trago. El portero sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero aun así tragó tanto tequila como soportó, haciendo muecas después de eso. Al poco rato, los dos estaban cantando canciones de Pedro Infante, aunque Genzo solo masticaba la letra y Lily sí las gritaba a todo pulmón. Había momentos en donde ambos se quedaban callados, y entonces Genzo se preguntaba por qué tenía tantas ganas de besar a Lily; quizás todo era producto del alcohol, quizás era producto de otra cosa...

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in fields of gold…_

Elieth regresó del aeropuerto y al llegar se encontró a Melissa asomándose por las ventanas, mientras escuchaba risas y conversaciones a todo volumen, clásicas de los borrachos.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Eli, sorprendida.

Ay, si supiera.- musitó Melissa.- Lily se puso muy mal porque Tsubasa terminó con ella.

¿Qué?.- gritó Elieth.- ¿Tsubasa terminó con Lily? ¿Por qué?

Yo que sé, solo sé que Lily se puso ebria.- suspiró Melissa.

¿Y la dejaste sola?.- reclamó Elieth.- ¿Estás loca, Melissa? ¡Podría hacer alguna locura!

Pues es que no sabía que hacer, pero el señor Wakabayashi se apareció y dijo que él se encargaría, y pues creo que solo él sabe como tratarla.

¿Y qué pasó?.- insistió Elieth.

Que al parecer, el señor Wakabayashi se puso ebrio también.- suspiró Melissa.

Elieth elevó sus ojos al cielo y se asomó por la ventana en donde estaba Melissa. Genzo no lucía estar muy ebrio, quizás solo algo alcoholizado pero se notaba que aun estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aunque Lily de plano sí estaba ya muy ebria y quería que Genzo la acompañara a jugar a la tablita, un juego infantil mexicano.

Brinca la tablita, yo ya la brinqué.- canturreaba Lily.- Bríncala de nuevo, yo ya me cansé.

¿Qué hacemos?.- quiso saber Melissa.

Déjalo que la saque a brinca la tablita.- respondió Elieth.- Ven Melissa, vamos a divertirnos un rato, después regresamos.

Genzo no estaba totalmente ebrio y no quería estarlo, así que aprovechando una distracción de Lily arrojó la botella a un lado. Ella lo obligó a bailar un buen rato cuanta canción movida se tocó en el reproductor de música, tanto que después de mucho tiempo a los dos se les había bajado ya el efecto eufórico del tequila.

Eres tan perdedor como yo.- se rió Lily, dejándose caer en el sillón.- Podríamos fundar el Club de los Corazones Rotos.

No sé por qué tengo que fijarme en quien no debo.- confesó Genzo.- No sé por qué no puedo fijarme en alguien decente, habiendo tantas chicas decentes por ahí.

¿No que Nakazawa es alguien decente?.- cuestionó Lily.- Lo único mal que hiciste al fijarte en ella fue que está enamorada de otro, ya que según lo que he escuchado esa muchachita es un dechado de virtudes.

No estoy hablando de ella.- negó Genzo, mirando a Lily de reojo.

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold…_

Lily no sabía si era por el alcohol o qué cosa, pero ella comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ese hombre. Si bien Genzo se había comportado como un imbécil, idiota y prepotente, también la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, cosa de la cual Lily estaba agradecida, muy en el fondo.

Lamento que Tsubasa haya terminado contigo.- confesó Genzo, en un arranque de sinceridad.- No es agradable que te rechacen.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero como dices, quizás no teníamos futuro...

Mientras llorabas, mencionabas a un tal Alan y algo de que te juraste no permitir que alguien te volviera a hacer lo que él te hizo, nunca más.- comentó Genzo.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Algo que no te importa.- Lily desvió la mirada.

Los ojos de la chica reflejaban tristeza, y Genzo no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Por lo que él había escuchado decirle a ella en su momento de debilidad, al parecer alguien atrás había jugado con ella, rompiéndole el corazón. Quizás por eso Lily era así de cruel, no era una desgraciada, solo era una pobre niña mimada en busca de afecto.

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in fields of gold…_

_We'll walk in fields of gold…_

Lo que tú necesitas es que alguien te quiera.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.- No a alguien que te cumpla tus caprichos, sino alguien que te ponga límites, te enseñe lo que es amar de verdad y que te de el cariño que tanto deseas.

¿Tú que sabes de eso?.- Lily respingó al sentir a Genzo tan cerca.- Me choca cuando hablas como si me conocieras tan bien.

No eres más que una pobre niña en busca de afecto.- continuó él, acercándose a ella.- Te ocultas tras esa facha de egocentrismo, pero la verdad es que te sientes muy sola.

¿Tú que sabes de eso?.- Lily se escandalizó e intentó hacerse hacia atrás, pero Genzo estaba ya muy cerca de ella.

Lily sabía que era un error; había bebido demasiado y además estaba dolida por Tsubasa, pero si bien todas las pocas neuronas de su cerebro que no estaban embrutecidas o asesinadas por el alcohol le decían que se alejara, sus hormonas femeninas estaban gritándole al oído que se quedara quieta y que no siguiera huyendo más…

Eres detestable, engreída, odiosa, una niña mimada.- le dijo Genzo, al tiempo que él la tomaba del rostro con sus manos.- No sabes cuan mal me caes.

Y tú a mí.- replicó Lily, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de él.

Pero no sabes que lo que más odio, es que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti.- continuó Genzo, besando a Lily en los labios, muy suavemente.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold…_

Al principio, fueron solo besos. Lily dejó que Genzo la besara a su libre antojo, primero con algo de duda, después con cierta timidez y de ahí saltaron a los besos de mayor intensidad, cada uno disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese contacto les estaba dando. De los besos saltaron a los abrazos, a las caricias, y cuando menos lo pensaron estaban ya metidos en un juego muy peligroso del cual no iban a salir bien librados…

Hubo un momento en el que Lily no supo más de sí y simplemente se dejó caer en la lluvia de emociones que estaba experimentando como nunca antes. Genzo se sorprendió de sentir un deseo tan intenso crecer cada vez más en su interior, y supo que no estaría conforme hasta no satisfacerlo por completo… Así pues, ambos no tardaron en fundirse en uno solo, juntando sus cuerpos y sus almas como tanto deseaban hacerlo, sin saberlo. Lily no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Genzo, y Genzo no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Lily… Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, olvidando de momento el supuesto odio que ambos se tenían…

Y mientras tanto, el reproductor de canciones tocaba una vez más la canción de Sting, que le dio el toque perfecto a la escena de amor…

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold…_

**Notas:**

La canción se llama "_Fields of Gold"_ y el intérprete original es Sting, aunque también la ha interpretado The Gregorian Masters of Chant. Ambas versiones me gustan, me encanta esta canción nn

Ah, tenía mucho de no poner una escena romántica entre Lily y MI querido Genzo (comentario digno de fangirl xD). ¡Qué lindo es volver!


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23. **

Alex estaba esperando a Misaki, otra vez vestido como Lawrence. Para la chica no era desconocido el hecho de que su familia entera estaba buscándola por todo el país, por eso debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía o decía. Lily le había conseguido un auténtico trabajo de reportera en un periódico deportivo local, aunque solo el director de dicho periódico sabía que ella era mujer y no hombre. Lily le había pagado lo suficiente como para que el hombre cerrara la boca, además de que el sujeto no era mala persona. Así pues, aun cuando el director sabía que lo de Alex no era más que pura fachada, le había encargado alguno que otro trabajo a la chica (tenía que ver cuánto dinero podía sacar) y la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que vestirse de Lawrence. El caso era que aun cuando ella lo quisiera, no podía mantenerse alejada mucho tiempo de Misaki, así que Alex intentó una vez más decirle a él que era ella y dejar así toda esa faramalla de ser hombre y poder estar con él.

El problema estaba en que ya había gente que se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba demasiada interesada en Misaki, cosa que era un problema considerando que todos creían que ella era un hombre. Sobre todo, Aoi Singo, el cual veía con cara de espanto a Lawrence cada vez que lo veía. Alex, hasta cierto punto, no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas con la actitud del muchacho, y pues hasta cierto no lo culpaba, aunque debía tener cuidado con él ya que de lo contrario, Aoi podría representar un problema posterior.

Y eso, desgraciadamente, lo comprobó Alex esa misma noche. Muchos de los jugadores aprovecharon sus días libres para salir a dar una vuelta por Tokio, y Alex se enteró, gracias a sus contactos, que Misaki saldría con sus compañeros al distrito de Akihabara. La chica no perdió oportunidad y, como buena reportera que se suponía que era, se dispuso a seguir a Misaki por todas partes, tomando fotos de él y de sus compañeros y esperando el momento justo para actuar. Desgraciadamente, Alex era como tal una aprendiz y no sabía esconderse bien, de manera que los otros espiados no tardaron en darse cuenta de que ella los estaba siguiendo.

Oye, Misaki, ¿no es ése el reportero que te estaba entrevistando la otra vez?.- preguntó Izawa a su amigo, señalando a Alex la cual estaba recargada contra un poste y leyendo el periódico.

Sí, es él.- asintió Taro.- Qué raro verlo por aquí.

¿Por qué crees que es raro?.- cuestionó Kisugi.- Después del evidente interés que mostró Lawrence en ti, no es de sorprenderse.

¿Cuál interés?.- Taro respingó.

Ya, no te hagas.- se burló Ishizaki.- Todos nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba evidentemente interesado en ti, y no de manera profesional.

¡No digas esas cosas, Ishizaki!.- protestó Taro, avergonzándose.- Lawrence solo busca una buena historia.

¿En tu boca?.- preguntó Aoi, sin poder contenerse.

Como era de esperarse, todos los demás voltearon a ver a Aoi; éste se puso muy colorado y se atragantó con las albóndigas de pulpo que estaba comiendo.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Aoi?.- preguntó Kisugi.

Nada.- Aoi seguía atragantándose con las albóndigas.- Yo no vi nada.

Tú viste algo, ¿cierto?.- insistió Ishizaki.- Cuenta, cuenta.

Nada de eso.- los cortó Misaki.- Aoi no vio nada.

O sea, que sí vio algo.- se rió Urabe.- Vamos, Misaki, ¿qué te traes con Lawrence?

Ya les dije que nada.- replicó Taro.- Aoi no sabe nada porque no vio nada.

Pues la verdad sí vi algo... .- murmuró Aoi, agachando la cabeza y hablando quedito.- Creo que a Lawrence le gusta Misaki, y le gusta la señorita Lily.

Taro tuvo unas evidentes ganas de colgar a Aoi. Los muchachos armaron un escándalo por lo que Aoi acababa de decir, y lo presionaron para decir lo que había dicho; el pobre muchacho no sabía para donde correr, porque a la vez que los otros lo presionaban, Taro lo miraba con una cara de: "si dices algo, te mato", cosa muy poco usual en Taro pero que por lo mismo cuando le pasaba era para preocuparse.

Ya, habla.- ordenó Ishizaki.- ¿Qué viste?

Yo solo los vi hablando.- respondió Aoi.- A Lawrence y a Misaki, pero la mirada que tenía el primero era como de... No sé, no era como de admiración, no como el respeto que uno le tendría a Tsubasa, parecía más bien una mirada de amor.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Taro.- Lawrence no me mira de esa manera.

Y pues, aparte de eso, lo vi hablando también con la señorita Lily.- continuó Aoi, todo apenado.- Yo creo que le gustan los dos.

Deja ya de decir tonteras, Aoi.- pidió Misaki.- Lawrence no está interesado en mí.

Vaya, Misaki, qué pegue tienes, no solo eres perseguido por las chicas sino también por los muchachos.- se burló Urabe.

Al menos alguien me hace caso.- replicó Taro, algo molesto.

Touché.- rió Ishizaki.

Tú no andas major que yo.- bufó Urabe.

Ya, dejen en paz a Misaki.- dijo Izawa.- Las tendencias y gustos de Lawrence son independientes de lo que él siente. El hecho de que al reportero se le haga agua la canoa o batee para los dos lados no significa que a Misaki le pase igual.

Eso es cierto.- apoyó Kisugi.- Pero si yo fuera tú, Misaki, me cuidaba de ese sujeto.

Taro no dijo nada, agradecido por el apoyo de sus compañeros, aunque en parte se sentía avergonzado. La verdad era que si Lawrence había estado a punto de besarlo era porque Taro se lo había permitido, le había dejado acercarse tanto. Ese Lawrence desconcertaba por esa mirada que tanto se parecía a la de Alex... Aoi miraba de reojo a Taro, él ya no quiso seguir hablando para no dejar más mal parado a Misaki, pero Singo sabía que a su amigo no le había molestado tanto la cercanía del reportero. El caso es que los muchachos continuaron hablando de Lawrence, Alex ya se había dado cuenta de que ellos ya habían notado su presencia, por lo que había intentado esconderse, cosa que no le resultó. Así pues, ella se decidió a acercarse, dándose cuenta de que sería más raro el no acercarse que el hacerlo.

Buenas noches.- Alex los saludó a todos.- Espero que estén pasándola bien.

Buenas noches.- respondieron los otros.- Sí, muchas gracias.

Señor Misaki, quería hablar con usted, a solas, si me lo permite.- pidió Alex, yéndose al grano.- Es urgente.

No concedo entrevistas tan noche, señor Lawrence.- dijo Taro, quien no estaba nada dispuesto a irse con él y dando pie a que sus compañeros se burlaran de él.

No es una entrevista, quiero hablar con usted.- replicó Alex.- Por favor.

¿Sobre qué, señor Lawrence?.- Taro intentó no avergonzarse.- Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo aquí, frente a mis compañeros.

No puedo, señor Misaki.- Alex se mordió los labios.- Por favor, señor Misaki.

Va a confesarte su amor.- Urabe no resistió la tentación.- No seas cruel, Misaki.

Cuando el amor es puro, ¿qué importa el sexo?.- cuestionó Ishizaki.- Para el amor, no hay edad ni género.

Misaki estaba molestándose y en serio; no era tanto el hecho de que dijeran que Lawrence estuviera interesado en él, ni tampoco la burla, sino el hecho de que el reportero lo sacara tanto de onda. ¿Quién demonios era esa persona y qué quería con él con tanta insistencia?

Lo siento, señor Lawrence, preferiría no hablar con usted.- negó Misaki, poniéndose de pie.- Con permiso, me retiro.

Ey, Misaki, no te vayas sin nosotros.- pidió Ishizaki.- Solo bromeábamos.

Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a levantarse y a marcharse, dejando a Alex sin saber qué hacer. Aoi fue el único que volteó a verla, dirigiéndole una mirada de compasión, cosa que hizo sentir aun peor a la muchacha. Misaki ya iba bastante adelantado a sus compañeros, y Alex se dijo que si lo dejaba ir no se atrevería a decirle después quién era ella. Así pues, la chica salió tras de Taro, ignorando los cuchicheos y comentarios de los demás.

Taro se dio cuenta de Lawrence lo seguía e intentó perderlo de vista, cruzando la calle, dando vueltas en las esquinas, y metiéndose a cuanta tienda se le ponía en frente, pero Lawrence no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. El reportero conseguía alcanzar a Taro siempre, no importando a donde se fuera él, pero entonces Misaki se fastidió y le hizo frente. En la huida, Taro perdió de vista a sus compañeros, así que él no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraban todos. Alex supo entonces que ésa era su oportunidad.

Ya déjeme en paz.- pidió Taro.- Estoy harto de que me esté siguiendo, ya le dije que no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted. ¿Me entendió?

Por favor, Taro, déjame hablarte por al menos un minuto.- pidió Alex, afligida.- Después de eso puedes irte si lo deseas.

Ya dije que no.- negó él, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar de nuevo.

Alex se desesperó; Taro no iba a escucharla por las buenas, así que quizás era momento de que ella tomara medidas drásticas.

¡Taro, por favor no te vayas!.- pidió ella, hablando con su voz y no con la fingida de Lawrence.

Taro, como era de esperarse, se sorprendió de esto y volteó a ver al reportero; Alex lo miraba con cierta duda, pero ya había hablado y no se podía echar para atrás. Ella se decidió y se quitó el la boina y la peluca, y su cabello cayó por su espalda.

No te vayas, Taro, por favor.- pidió Alex.- Solo quiero decirte que soy yo...

Misaki no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de buscarla por tantos lugares, Alex estaba ahí, parada frente a él...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa no obtuvo la reacción que él esperaba. Él estaba casi seguro de que Aki sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella, pero al parecer no era así. La chica había puesto cara de decepción cuando Tsubasa le confesó que ella le gustaba. Aki suspiró varias veces antes d atreverse a abrir la boca.

No era lo que esperabas oír, ¿cierto?.- dijo Tsubasa, algo decaído.- Te cayó de sorpresa que te dijera esto.

Pues... Debo confesar que no me lo esperaba.- suspiró Sanae.- No pensé que me fueras a decir esto, pensé que me dirías que irías a buscar a tu antiguo amor.

Lo siento, Aki, perdona si te tomé de sorpresa, pensé que tú sentías lo mismo que yo.- confesó Tsubasa.- Todos estos días has actuado como si... Perdona, ya no sé lo que estoy diciendo. Fue mi culpa, no debí dar por hecho algo que no es.

No, no, la culpa es mía, por darte a entender algo que no es cierto.- Sanae se mordió los labios.- Me agradas, eres muy especial, Tsubasa, pero...

Pero no estás interesada en mí.- completó Tsubasa.- ¿Cierto?

No quise decir eso.- negó Sanae.- Es solo que yo... Bueno...

Ella ya no supo qué decir, porque ella podría mentir en todo menos en decir que no quería a Tsubasa. Éste se dio cuenta de su confusión y sonrió, esperanzado.

Tú sientes lo mismo por mí.- dijo él.

No se trata de eso, Tsubasa, es solo que... .- Sanae ya no supo como continuar.

Si sientes lo mismo por mí, no veo cual es el problema.- afirmó Tsubasa.- Tú me gustas en verdad, me gustaría salir contigo y conocerte mejor, Aki. Si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, no veo cual puede ser el problema.

No, Tsubasa, eso no está bien.- negó Sanae.- Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada...

¿Y por qué no?.- quiso saber él.- ¿Tienes novio? ¿Estás casada?

No, nada de eso.- negó ella.- Es solo que...

Entonces no veo cuál pueda ser el problema.- la cortó él.

El problema es Sanae.- dijo Aki.- Ella sigue enamorada de ti.

Eso no es cierto.- Tsubasa sonrió con tristeza.- Si así fuera...

Si así fuera, se hubiera quedado contigo en Brasil, ya lo sé.- ahora era Sanae la que lo estaba interrumpiendo a él.- ¿Pero nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás ella no se quedó por alguna razón importante? Algo pudo haberla detenido en el camino.

Me dices eso pero no le hallo la razón.- negó Tsubasa.- ¿Qué cosa pudo haber hecho que Sanae se fuera?

No lo sé, quizás tu ex novia tuvo que ver.- respondió Sanae, decidida a hablar.

¿Lily?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en eso?

Quizás hizo lo posible para que Sanae no se quedara a explicarte todo.- dijo ella.- Quizás Sanae se sintió intimidada y...

No, Aki, ya no quiero seguir escuchando.- la interrumpió Tsubasa.- Sé que dicen que Lily es una mala persona, pero no lo voy a creer. Mira, sé que quieres ayudar a Sanae, eso habla mucho de su bondad, pero yo ya quiero dejar eso atrás, Aki. Quiero empezar mi vida de nuevo.

No, Tsubasa, estás cometiendo un error.- Sanae estaba a punto de llorar.- Yo no soy para ti. Sanae, sí lo es.

Ella no quería que él la viese llorar, así que se puso de pie, se disculpó y salió huyendo del hospital. Sanae se dijo entonces que Yukari había tenido razón y que ahora Tsubasa solo quería a Aki, a alguien que no existía... Ahora, Sanae se la tenía muy complicada para decirle a Tsubasa la verdad, ahora estaba segura que si antes tenía problemas para decirle que ella era Aki, ahora los tenía más al darse cuenta de que Aki había conseguido conquistar a Tsubasa. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sanae se arrepentía en esos momentos de haberse hecho pasar por otra persona, eso había resultado ser un estúpido juego muy cruel…

¿Aki?.- Tsubasa había salido detrás de Sanae, sin darse ella cuenta.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, no me pasa nada.- musitó Sanae, secándose las lágrimas.- Déjame sola, por favor.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- insistió Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué te pones así? Aki, en verdad que no te entiendo…

Es que Sanae te quiere, entiéndelo por favor.- musitó ella.- No es justo que yo esté aquí, con el hombre que ella ama mientras él me dice que me quiere a mí, no es justo para ella, ha sufrido mucho por ti…

Aki, lo que pasó entre Sanae y yo no es asunto tuyo.- murmuró Tsubasa, abrazándola.- Tú eres una persona diferente, Aki, lo que siento por ti es independiente y…

¡Ése es precisamente el problema!.- gritó Sanae, separándose de Tsubasa.- ¡Yo no quiero que tengas sentimientos por mí!

Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa malinterpretó las señales y creyó que Aki se sentía mal porque ella sentía algo por él, pero seguía creyendo que Sanae seguía enamorada de él, lo que metía a Aki en conflicto de intereses por considerar a Sanae su amiga. Para Tsubasa, esto fue solo una pequeña prueba de lo noble que podría llegar a ser Aki, y eso reafirmó su decisión de querer estar con ella.

¡No me mires así!.- pidió Sanae.- ¡Entiende que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada! Sanae aun te ama y ella…

Pero Sanae no tuvo oportunidad de continuar, porque Tsubasa la abrazó de repente y le dio un beso en la boca. Ella, de momento, no supo qué hacer, pero fue evidente que después se dejó llevar por ese beso que tanto deseaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fue la primera en despertar, a la mañana siguiente, muy de madrugada. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía recordar bien lo que había sucedido la noche previa, la mayoría de las cosas eran por lo demás confusas… La chica abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; ella suspiró, la de la noche anterior había sido una buena juerga, de la cual no recordaba gran cosa…

Bueno, Lily recordaba muy bien ese sueño candente en donde ella se había acostado con Genzo Wakabayashi, un sueño que se había pasado de pecaminoso y que ella no sabía de dónde le había venido. Quizás era por el hecho de que él no la había dejado sola en su momento de embriaguez, quizás porque necesitaba escaparse de su cruel realidad, quién sabe, el caso es que Lily había soñado que Genzo la había hecho suya y…

Lily se sobresaltó al sentir que había alguien junto a ella, respirando pausadamente con la candencia del sueño. La chica se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había sucedido, y dudó un momento antes de correr las sábanas para ver quién era su acompañante.

"Que no sea él, que no sea él", pensó Lily. "Que sea Alex otra vez, que no sea él…".

Pero los temores de Lily se hicieron ciertos cuando corrió la sábana y vio la espalda desnuda de Genzo Wakabayashi, quien estaba tranquilamente dormido… Y desnudo… Igual que Lily…

Ay no… .- musitó ella.- ¿Qué demonios hice anoche?

**Notas:**

Jajaja, bueno, pues ya las cosas se empiezan a arreglar… ¿O no? Ñaca, ñaca xD.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Genzo suspiró, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche previa. Había perdido el control y se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos, metiéndose en la boca del lobo, por lo que cuando recuperó la cordura se dio cuenta de que había sido completamente devorado...

Cuando él despertó, tardó un poco en ubicar en dónde se encontraba. Lentamente, el aroma del perfume y del cabello de Lily lo devolvieron a la realidad, a la cual se le sumó el asco del aroma a tequila que provenía de la botella semivacía que se encontraba junto a la cama; lentamente, las imágenes de lo sucedido por la noche regresaron lentamente a la memoria del portero con un deleite inesperado para él. Para qué negarlo, él lo había disfrutado, y mucho. Genzo suspiró, evitando de momento darse la vuelta y observar a la chica que dormía junto a él, aun cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Lily no estaba dormida, sino mirando fijamente el periódico de ese día con los labios apretados, aunque el portero dudaba que ella estuviera leyéndolo realmente.

- Hasta que despertó su Señoría.- se burló ella.- Fuera de mi cama.

Genzo miraba a Lily, muy divertido. La chica estaba sentada en la cama junto a él, tapando su desnudez con una batita de raso blanca, tan transparente que daba lo mismo si ella la usaba o no. Lily miraba fijamente al frente, sin mirar a Genzo al hablar, y sus palabras parecían salir en contra de la voluntad de ella.

Esto... Esto fue un error.- dijo Lily, suspirando.- Estábamos ebrios los dos. Y bueno, cualquiera comete errores, ¿no? Errores muy grandes.

Ajá.- replicó Genzo, simplemente.

Esto no debió pasar.- insistió Lily.- Yo estaba deprimida, y como que tú también.

Ajá.- dijo Genzo.

Y pues el alcohol fue el detonante.- repitió Lily.- No debimos tomar tanto.

Ajá.- repitió Genzo.

¡Ya dime otra cosa!.- gritó Lily, exasperada, y volteando a ver a Genzo, brevemente.- Deja de decir simplemente "ajá".

¿Qué esperas que te diga?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No sé, cualquier cosa que no sea "ajá".- gruñó Lily.- Me haces sentir una idiota, una fracasada, una cualquiera, una...

Genzo se incorporó y tomó el rostro de Lily por el mentón, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con suavidad, lentamente, casi hasta se podría decir que con amor. Lily se calló de inmediato y sintió que estaba derritiéndose de nuevo. Genzo la recostó sobre la cama y le quitó con habilidad la bata, acariciándola y besándola con la misma pasión de hacía unas cuantas horas antes. Lily dejó que él le hiciera lo que quisiera, una, dos, tres veces, las veces que fueran necesarias para saciar su pasión. Genzo sabía que había perdido el control por completo y que una vez más había metido la pata...

Sin embargo, al finalizar, Lily se separó de Genzo con cierta brusquedad y se paró de la cama de un salto. La chica volvió a ponerse la bata que Genzo le había quitado y miró a éste fijamente.

¿Ya está satisfecho su Señoría?.- preguntó Lily, a quien le temblaba la voz.- Ya lárgate de mi casa.

Vaya, ¿me corres ahora que has quedado satisfecha?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Y luego esperas no sentirte como una cualquiera.

¡No te atrevas!.- Lily llegó y lo abofeteó con fuerza.- Tú fuiste el que me sedujo.

Está bien, me lo merezco.- Genzo se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a Lily por las muñecas.- No debí hablarte así, pero no digas que yo te seduje como si me hubiese aprovechado de ti, fue algo que quisimos los dos, lo deseábamos.

Esto fue un error, una debilidad de momento, ya te lo dije.- Lily evitaba a toda costa a ver a Genzo a los ojos.

Sí, un error que hicimos... ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cinco?.- replicó Genzo.- Eso ya no fue un error, señorita Del Valle. Fue gusto, puro y simple deseo.

Ya te dije, lárgate de una buena vez o llamo a la policía, a Tsubasa y a todo el que te conozca para que sepan de una buena vez la clase de persona que eres.- gritó Lily, zafándose de Genzo.- Ahora mismo, tienes cinco minutos para irte.

Genzo ya no insistió; miró a Lily una última vez antes de tomar su ropa, vestirse y marcharse de la casa sin voltear a verla después. Lily le dio la espalda cuando él cerró al puerta, pero lo vio irse a través de la ventana...

Y Genzo... Bueno, después de eso se había presentado al entrenamiento, con diez minutos de retraso. Afortunadamente, no fue el único que llegó tarde, Misaki y Tsubasa aparecieron después que él, los dos trayendo cara de que deseaban que el mundo se detuviera por un momento. En otras circunstancias, a Wakabayashi le hubiera gustado preguntarles qué les había sucedido, pero no ese día. Ese día, él se sentía como un traidor, aun cuando Lily ya no era novia de Tsubasa. Y para variar, Genzo no sabía que le estaba molestando más, si lo anteriormente mencionado o el hecho de que él deseaba el volver a repetir lo que había hecho la noche anterior...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae siempre que escuchaba la frase "Me quiero volver chango" no le encontraba sentido, pero en esos momentos claro que la tenía. Las cosas no le habían salido como esperaba y no sabía qué hacer. La noche anterior hubiera sido perfecta, de no ser porque Tsubasa se le había declarado a Aki, no a Sanae.

Después de los besos que Tsubasa le dio a Aki, porque no fue uno sino varios, la chica se separó de él, casi a punto de llorar. Tsubasa no entendía la reacción de la muchacha, estaba francamente desconcertado y no era para menos. Sanae respiró profundo, a ella se le quitaron todas las ganas que tenía de decirle a Tsubasa que Aki era ella, y ahora lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué te pones así? En verdad, no te entiendo.

Es que no hay mucho que entender.- replicó Sanae.- Has cometido un grave error. Lo siento, Tsubasa, pero no podemos seguir viéndonos más.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- ahora sí que Tsubasa no entendía nada.- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Aki? ¿Fue tan grave decirte que me gustas?

Sí, lo fue, porque yo no quiero nada contigo.- dijo Sanae, decidida.- Lo siento, pero te he mentido.

¿En qué sentido, Aki?.- Tsubasa se puso muy serio.- ¿Cómo que me mentiste?

Porque te había dicho que no tenía novio y eso no es verdad.- musitó Sanae.- Soy casada, Tsubasa.

¿Qué?.- él se esperaba cualquier cosa (bueno, casi cualquier cosa), menos eso. ¿Aki, casada?.- No me gustan las bromas, Aki.

No es ninguna broma.- Sanae respiró profundo y trató de mostrarse lo más convincente posible.- Soy casada, Tsubasa, dije que no tenía pareja por diversión.

¿Estás tratando de decirme que jugaste conmigo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, sin podérsela creer.

Así es.- Sanae consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.- Solo quería divertirme, pasar el rato, nada más. Lo siento si te entusiasmaste, Tsubasa, pero nunca te dije que estuviera interesada en ti.

¿Y los besos que acabamos de darnos?.- Tsubasa no se la quería creer.- ¿Solo estabas fingiendo?

¿Tú que crees?.- Aki se cruzó de brazos.- Pero no me mires así, que yo te dije muy en claro que debías ir a buscar a tu antigua novia y no quedarte conmigo.

Entiendo.- Tsubasa estaba demasiado serio.- Lamento haberte incomodado. Perdóname, Yamazaki. Te llevaré de regreso a tu casa.

No te molestes.- negó Sanae, aguantándose las ganas de decirle a Tsubasa la verdad.- Tomaré un taxi.

Así pues, la chica agarró su abrigo y se salió del restaurante, apretando los labios para que no se le salieran los sollozos y sin mirar hacia atrás para no ablandarse y decirle a Tsubasa toda la verdad. Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor, pero sabiendo que él estaba ahora interesado en Aki, Sanae no se sentiría a gusto contándole que todo ese tiempo había sido ella. Claro, el mentir y decir que Aki estaba casada no era mejor, pero al menos quizás Tsubasa desistiría de intentar algo con ella, ya que de lo contrario él podría seguir insistiendo hasta que Aki lo aceptara, cosa que Sanae temía que pudiera pasar.

El caso es que la chica agarró el primer taxi que se le puso en frente y regresó al sitio en donde se estaba hospedando con Yukari y Kumi, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Las dos chicas se sorprendieron mucho al verla llegar en ese estado, y mientras Kumi preparaba un té para consolarla, Yukari le ayudaba a cambarse de ropa y a estar más cómoda, tratando al mismo tiempo de averiguar qué había sucedido. Sanae, después de llorar con fuerza un rato, se calmó, se tomó el té que le hizo Kumi y después contó a sus amigas todo lo sucedido, sin omitir la mentira que tuvo que decirle a Tsubasa. Después de escucharla, Yukari suspiró y Kumiko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ya, está bien.- Sanae las miró, expectante.- Díganlo, "te lo dije", es lo que están esperando, ¿no?

No es eso lo que deseamos hacer.- negó Yukari.- Quisiéramos saber cómo poder ayudarte.

Pero parece casi imposible el poder hacerlo.- Kumi se dejó caer en el sillón en donde estaba sentada Sanae, junto a ella.- Te metiste en una buena, amiga.

Ni tanta, sabiendo que Aki está casada, quizás Tsubasa pierda el interés en ella.- negó Yukari.- Aunque no sé cómo va a tomar Tsubasa las cosas cuando vea que le has mentido tanto.

No lo sé, quizás podría hacer a Aki desaparecer.- dijo Sanae.- Regresarla a donde quiera que haya salido y actuar como la vieja yo.

No creo que sea tan fácil, no es como matar a un personaje de telenovela y ya.- contradijo Yukari.- ¿Qué harás con el pelo?

Me lo pintaré a mi color normal, me lo cortaré, qué se yo.- respondió Sanae.- No tiene por qué ser difícil, simplemente diremos que se fue y apareceré como la vieja yo y diré que regresé. Piénsenlo, no necesito más a Aki, Tsubasa ha terminado con Lily y podré acercarme a él.

Sí, pero te recuerdo que Tsubasa tronó con Lily por Aki.- señaló Kumi.- Aunque bueno, no importa cómo, tienes razón en eso de que podrás acercarte a Tsubasa como Sanae.

No es tan sencillo como suena.- negó Yukari.- ¿En verdad quieres mentirle así a Tsubasa, Sanae? ¿Haciéndole creer que Aki en realidad existe? Tú no eres así, ¿dónde va a quedar la confianza? ¿Te sentirás a gusto intentando volver con Tsubasa, sabiendo que estás ocultándole algo tan importante?

Ah, tienes razón en eso.- musitó Sanae.- No puedo mentirle a Tsubasa con algo como eso…

Además, sabes que una mentira no se puede mantener oculta por mucho tiempo, tarde que temprano él va a saber la verdad y entonces sí que te vas a meter en líos.- continuó Yukari, suspirando.- Piénsalo bien, Sanae.

Tendré que decirle la verdad, pero esperaré a que él se decepcione de Aki.- suspiró Sanae.

Pues yo creo que más decepcionado no puede estar.- opinó Kumi.- ¿De dónde te sacaste eso de que Aki es casada?

No lo sé, me agarró el pánico.- confesó Sanae.- Estando así con Tsubasa, no sé ni quién soy. Además, me besó y eso me hizo perder el control…

Uhm, algo tendremos que hacer cuando estés a solas con él.- bufó Yukari.- Siempre terminas diciendo las peores cosas.

Lo sé.- musitó Sanae.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Ya veremos.- dijo Yukari, poniéndose de pie.- Por ahora, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar…

Claro era que Sanae no pudo dormir esa noche; las cosas se le habían salido de control y ahora ella no hallaba la manera de corregirlas. Lo que más le dolía, sin embargo, era el hecho de que Tsubasa se hubiese fijado en Aki y hubiese rechazado el querer arreglar las cosas con Sanae…

Aunque ella no podía negar que los besos que Tsubasa le dio no habían estado nada mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder. O mejor dicho, cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Era de madrugada, y él se encontraba en algún cuarto de hotel, con Alex recargada y dormida contra él. Misaki aun no digería bien lo que había sucedido, él había estado esperando a que Alex regresara a sus brazos, pero no de la manera en como lo hizo…

Después de que ella se quitó la peluca que usaba para hacerse pasar por Lawrence, él la miró fijamente, parpadeando con mucha incredulidad. ¿En verdad era ella, era Alex, su Alex? La chica no dejaba de mirar a Misaki con esperanza mezclada con tristeza, y Taro no supo qué hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Cómo era que Alex estaba disfrazada de Lawrence? ¿O Lawrence estaba disfrazado de Alex? Misaki ya sentía que estaba alucinando.

Soy yo, Taro.- repitió Alex.- Por favor, no huyas de mí, soy yo…

¿Qué? ¿Es esto una especie de juego?.- Taro trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

No, Taro, no es una broma, es solo que… .- Alex suspiró, tratando de acercarse a él.- No sabía cómo…

¿Te disfrazaste de hombre?.- preguntó Misaki, medio enojado, alejándose de ella.- ¿Llevo tiempo buscándote, preocupado por ti, y resulta que te disfrazaste de hombre? ¿Qué clase de chiste es éste, Alexandra?

¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!.- pidió Alex.- No me quedó de otra, mi familia quería mandarme a Oxford.

No me vengas con cuentos, Alex, no me agrada saber que después de tanto tiempo de buscarte, encontrarte haciéndote pasar por hombre.- replicó Taro.- ¿Qué pretendías con eso?

¡Evitar que mi familia me alejara de ti!.- respondió ella.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Querían enviarme a Oxford para que no te volviera a ver… Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, evitar que me enviaran tan lejos…

No puedo creerlo.- Taro se sentó en la acera y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.- Bueno, al menos me siento aliviado…

¿Aliviado?.- se sorprendió Alex.- ¿Por qué?

Porque por un momento pensé que estaba sintiéndome atraído hacia un hombre.- confesó Taro, avergonzado.- Temí que se me estuviera haciendo agua la canoa… No sabes la burla que me hicieron mis amigos…

Alex, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Taro la miró al principio con enojo, más bien con frustración.

Tú tienes la culpa de eso.- gruñó Taro.- ¿No pudiste haberme dicho que eras tú?

Eso intenté, pero no te dejaste.- gruñó Alex, dejando de reírse.- En la primera entrevista que te hice, dijiste que la señorita Alexandra Wakabayashi y tú "solo eran amigos". Eso me desanimó a decirte que era yo en realidad.

Oye, ¿qué querías que hiciera?.- se defendió Taro.- De buenas a primeras un desconocido viene a preguntarme sobre ti, ¿qué esperabas que dijera? No iba a soltar información así como así, arriesgándome a que la prensa hiciera todo público. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que nadie difamara tu nombre.

No había pensado en eso.- Alex se puso un poco colorada.- Gracias…

Por ti, lo que fuera.- sonrió Misaki.

¿Pero por qué no me dejaste explicarte ahorita?.- insistió Alex.- Tuve que perseguirte por media ciudad.

No seas exagerada, no fue media ciudad.- Taro le hizo un mohín.

No, pero casi.- suspiró Alex.

Bueno, lo siento, pero ahí no sabía qué hacer.- suspiró Misaki.- Mis amigos creían que me estabas acosando.

Jeje.- Alex no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.- Está bien, fue mi culpa, lo admito.

Taro no resistió entonces las ganas de abrazar a Alex, así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con cierta duda. Ella se dejó querer entonces y Misaki la besó, con el deseo contenido de todos esos días que no supo de ella. De ahí, ambos enamorados amantes no resistieron la tentación de expresarse lo que sentían, motivo por el cual terminaron cayendo en un hotel. No fue sino hasta la madrugada cuando ambos al fin se quedaron dormidos después de haberse fundido en uno solo. Taro despertó a las pocas horas, pensando, sin poderse creer que pudiera tener a Alex nuevamente entre sus brazos…

La pregunta obligada ahora era: ¿Debía Misaki decirle a Wakabayashi que ya sabía en dónde se encontraba su hermana?

**Notas:**

Hasta donde sé, Akihabara es un distrito de Tokio.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

¿Qué hicieron ustedes anoche?.- fue la pregunta que Ishizaki hizo.

Pregunta que hizo que Taro, Genzo y Tsubasa dieran un respingo. Esa pregunta podría resultar demasiado personal y problemática, por lo que ninguno de los tres estaba ansioso por responder. Los tres tenían cosas que ocultar, ya que la noche previa habían hecho cosas que preferían mantener ocultas.

Fue de las peores noches de mi vida.- confesó Tsubasa.- No quiero hablar de eso.

Yo me la pasé cuidando borrachos.- dijo Genzo, tratando de no atragantarse con el agua.

Yo salí con ustedes, ¿qué ya no se acuerdan?.- respondió Taro.

Sí, pero te perdimos cuando tratabas de huir de Lawrence.- replicó Ishizaki.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Conseguiste esquivarlo?

Algo así.- mintió Misaki, tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos.- Lo enfrenté y le dije que me dejara en paz y lo hizo.

¿Pueden creerlo?.- Ishizaki volteó a ver a Tsubasa y a Wakabayashi.- A Misaki lo acosa un reportero.

¿En qué sentido?.- Genzo se dijo que podría esquivar el tema sobre lo que hizo en la noche.

Se enamoró de él.- Ishizaki no pudo evitar reírse.- Lawrence parece estar enamorado de Misaki, según lo que Aoi dijo. ¿Verdad, Aoi?

Yo no sé nada.- Aoi se puso nervioso y prefirió irse a correr para calentar.

Bueno, ya, pero todos lo escuchamos a él ayer y vimos a Lawrence acosar a Misaki.- continuó Ishizaki, sin inmutarse.- Ya no supimos qué pasó después.

Ya les dije, lo confronté y le pedí que me dejara en paz.- musitó Taro.- ¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento?

¿Y por qué entonces llegaste tan tarde, y con la misma ropa con la que te vimos ayer?.- cuestionó Ishizaki.- Algo me dice que hiciste otra cosa...

Wakabayashi también llegó tarde.- dijo Taro, lanzándole la pelota a su amigo y compañero.

Me quedé dormido.- mintió Genzo, mirando a Misaki con odio.

Tú nunca te quedas dormido.- señaló Tsubasa, sorprendido.- Eres la persona más puntual que conozco.

Pero tú también llegaste tarde, Tsubasa.- intervino Ishizaki, sin dejar que escapara ninguno.- De hecho, los tres llegaron tarde. Hasta pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo.

Yo... .- Tsubasa suspiró.- Yo me entretuve un poco con una llamada que me hicieron desde España, por eso llegué tarde.

Sí, como no.- Ishizaki comenzó a reírse.- Apuesto a que los tres anduvieron de casanovas anoche.

Ninguno de los aludidos dijo nada, pero miraron a Ishizaki como con ganas de querer colgarlo, y no precisamente de los pies. Mínimo, alguno de los tres se hubiera conformado con darle a su indiscreto amigo una buena patada en el trasero. Genzo tenía una leve duda, el cual pensó que sería bueno aclarar cuanto antes y así evitar que Ishizaki continuara molestando.

¿Qué hacías con Lawrence anoche, Misaki?.- quiso saber Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ya lo dijo Ishizaki, comenzó a seguirme, aunque no de la forma en la que él cree.- respondió Misaki, tratando de sonar convincente.- Quería otra entrevista, está firmemente convencido de que soy su mejor manera de vender y de llegar a la cima con artículos sobre mí.

Ya veo.- dijo Genzo, pensando en que era raro que Lawrence anduviera tan siempre pegado de Misaki.- Se me hace raro que él no anduviera tan cerca de Lily.

No anda siempre pegado de ella, eso es seguro.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Además, era ya bastante noche.

Supongo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

¿Y tú como sabes que Lily no andaba con Lawrence?.- preguntó Misaki, sorprendido.

Ah, pues es que... .- Genzo luchó para no tartamudear.- Bueno, ayer pasé por su casa y la encontré ebria a más no poder...

Ah, creo que de eso yo tengo la culpa.- Tsubasa se sentía un poco culpable.- ¿Qué tan mal estaba?

Bastante mal.- Genzo agradeció el leve desvío que había tenido la conversación.- No aceptó muy bien el término de su compromiso contigo, Tsubasa.

Ya te enteraste.- bufó Tsubasa.

Hubiera sido difícil no hacerlo, con Lily gritándolo a todo volumen.- replicó Genzo.

¿Terminaste con Lily?.- se sorprendió Taro.- ¿En serio terminaste con ella?

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.- Era lo mejor, no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

"Me pregunto qué pensará Alex cuando se entere", pensó Misaki, el cual había decidido no decirle nada a Wakabayashi sobre que ya sabía en donde estaba su hermana. La propia Alex se lo había pedido la noche anterior y pues Taro sabía que si se lo decía a Genzo, no volvería a ver a Alex jamás.

Entiendo.- asintió Taro.- No sé si desearte el pésame o felicitarte...

Ninguna de las dos, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa, suspirando.- No fue algo bueno ni malo, simplemente fue algo que debía hacer y ya. Lily no se lo tomó bien, entonces, cosa que en realidad no me sorprende.

No estuvo... Tan mal... .- mintió Genzo.- Es decir, sí se puso muy ebria y dijo algunas barbaridades, pero se recuperará.

Eso espero.- dijo Tsubasa.- Aunque aun no entiendo qué estabas haciendo ahí, Wakabayashi. No tenías nada que ir a hacer a la casa de Lily, ¿o sí? Era como si supieras que algo así iba a pasar.

Eso que dices no tiene sentido.- Genzo soltó una risa breve.- No soy adivino. Ya te dije, pasaba por ahí, simplemente.

Algo en los ojos de Tsubasa le dijo a Wakabayashi que él no le creía, pero tampoco insistió. Tsubasa estaba más preocupado por su propio asunto que por lo que Genzo pudiese haber hecho con Lily la noche pasada (aunque esto lo pensaba Tsubasa porque no tenía ni idea de lo que habían hecho esos dos). Genzo se dio cuenta de que las cosas no le habían salido bien a Tsubasa, y el portero se preguntó si Sanae había metido la pata otra vez...

No te ves muy feliz.- comentó Genzo.- Pareciera que terminar con Lily te causó más malestar del que esperabas.

No se trata de eso.- negó Tsubasa.- Las cosas no me salieron bien con Aki.

¿No te resultaron bien las cosas?.- quiso saber Taro.

Peor que eso.- bufó Tsubasa.- Aki es casada.

Antes esta noticia, Genzo y Taro miraron a su amigo, sorprendido. Esa noticia sí que era impactante, pero más que nada, imposible. Taro no estaba aun muy seguro de si sus sospechas de que Aki no era otra que Sanae eran ciertas, pero él estaba casi seguro de que sí, y pues Genzo que ya sabía la verdad sabía también que esa posibilidad era imposible. De verdad que a Sanae se le habían ido las cabras al monte y había metido la pata bien y bonito...

¿Cómo?.- Genzo fue el primero en hablar.- ¿Yamazaki, casada?

No, eso no puede ser cierto.- negó Taro.- Aki no puede estar casada.

¿Seguro que no fue una broma?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.

Si lo fue, fue una broma muy cruel.- suspiró Tsubasa.- No creo que haya estado mintiendo, ella es casada. Y yo, de verdad, soy un idiota. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió creer que ella estaba interesada en mí?

Parecía estarlo.- opinó Misaki.- No puedo creer en verdad que ella es casada.

Debí haberlo pensado, desde que la conozco no ha hecho más que decirme que arregle las cosas que tengo pendientes con Sanae.- continuó Tsubasa.

Cosa que no termina por ser una mala idea.- opinó Genzo.

¿Tú también?.- Tsubasa lo miró, extrañado.

No solo él, ni Aki, todos pensamos eso, Tsubasa.- terció Taro.- Creo que terminaste muy pronto con Sanae.

¿Podemos no hablar de ella ahora?.- pidió Tsubasa.- No sé si deseo tocar ese tema ahora.

Taro y Genzo se miraron; y con esta simple mirada, el segundo el dijo al primero lo que quería saber: Sanae era Aki, así que hablar de una era hablar de la otra, pero en fin... Tsubasa parecía no estar muy dispuesto a aceptar el hecho de que Aki le hubiese dicho que era casada, cosa que no terminaba de tener sentido para Wakabayashi y Misaki. ¿Qué impulso a Sanae a decirle a Tsubasa una cosa como ésa?

Creo que no podremos tocar ningún tema por ahora.- señaló Genzo, mirando al entrenador.- Debemos incorporarnos ya.

Menos mal, que por mí, podemos dejar esto de lado para siempre.- bufó Tsubasa, entrando a la cancha.- No quiero saber nada más de Aki en un buen tiempo.

Genzo soltó un bufido de escepticismo y Taro suspiró. Los dos vieron a Tsubasa entrar al campo de juego y después se miraron uno al otro. Misaki se dio cuenta de que Wakabayashi andaba mal y se preguntó si eso sería por la desaparición de su hermana.

¿Has sabido algo de Alex?.- preguntó Taro, casi con timidez.

Nada aun.- negó Genzo, y sus ojos negros reflejaron preocupación.- A estas alturas siento que me porté muy duro con ella.

A mí también me sorprendió que desapareciera.- confesó Taro.

No te ofendas, Misaki, pero mi familia no va a aceptar tan fácilmente que mi hermana y tú estén juntos.- comentó Genzo.- Lo lógico iba a ser que terminaran por separarlos, y si bien sé que Touya suele exagerar, también sé que tú no eres tan inocente como finges ser, así que algo debiste hacer con Alex para que Touya armara ese escándalo.

Taro no respondió, pero sí sonrió, y muy ampliamente. Genzo se sorprendió de esa sonrisa que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- Genzo quería saber qué le había causado gracia a su amigo.

Porque dijiste que tu familia "no me va a aceptar tan fácilmente".- respondió Taro.- Eso significa que podrían terminar por aceptarme

Esta vez, fue Genzo el que no respondió, decidiendo mejor regresar al entrenamiento. Misaki suspiró una vez más y se dijo que tendría que encontrar la manera de decirle a Wakabayashi que él ya había encontrado a Alex. Claro, esto no iba a ser nada fácil ya que Taro dudaba mucho que Genzo se tomara con calma el que su hermana se hubiese disfrazado de hombre...

Y para complicar la existencia, Lawrence se apareció con una muy cruda Lily en el entrenamiento, a media mañana. Todos los que habían presenciado el acoso del reportero hacia Misaki comenzaron a señalar al muchacho y a reírse, pero Lily, quien ya conocía la tontera que había hecho Alex anoche, decidió terminar con los rumores abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Este pequeño acto hizo que todos se callaran al instante y que Taro soltara una risilla muy mal disimulada, aunque hizo también que Genzo se enojara al instante. ¿Qué se creía esa Lily Del Valle al presentarse tan campechanamente al entrenamiento después de lo que hizo? ¡Y en compañía de Lawrence! Era como si Lily intentara fregarle la existencia... A él, o a Tsubasa... Éste estaba tan desconcertado como Genzo por la presencia de Lily, aunque ella procuraba no mirarlo de frente.

Tengo mi dignidad.- le murmuró Lily a Alex.- No quiero que Tsubasa crea que me puse ebria por él.

Pero si eso fue lo que hiciste... .- musitó Alex, en voz muy baja.

Lo sé, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.- replicó Lily.

Wakabayashi se ponía cada vez más furioso; Lily podía jugar con él, podía seducirlo y usarlo para satisfacer sus instintos para después botarlo como si se tratara de un juguete, y presentarse después con un muchacho para pasearse con él en su cara. Esa mujer no conocía el cinismo ni la vergüenza...

¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- preguntó Genzo a Tsubasa, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- No puedo creer que sea tan cínica...

Conociéndola, no me sorprende.- respondió Tsubasa, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero ya te dije que eso no me importa, Wakabayashi. Quiero a Lily como si fuera mi hermana, esto no es más que otro capricho de ella y se le va a pasar. No tienes por qué molestarte, yo no estoy enojado.

Genzo, obviamente, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar. Actuó y pensó como si el prometido de Lily fuera él y no Tsubasa. Cierto, el ex de ella era Tsubasa, no Genzo, lo que Lily hiciera o dejara de hacer no era asunto del portero. Ellos solo pasaron una noche juntos, eso no le daba a Genzo el derecho a enojarse por culpa de Lily...

Y sin embargo, y a pesar de que esto Genzo muy bien lo sabía, él no entendía el por qué estaba tan enojado...

Tsubasa estaba perdido en otro mundo. Él se había dado cuenta de que Yukari y Kumi estaban presentes también en el entrenamiento, incluso Manabu estaba ahí, pero faltaba Aki. Claro, era de esperarse, ella dejaría de presentarse en los entrenamientos ahora que Tsubasa se le había declarado ya. Quizás era lo mejor, pero aun así Tsubasa no dejaba de experimentar cierto vacío en su interior…

No muy lejos de ahí, Sanae observaba el entrenamiento, suspirando. Ella no se había resistido las ganas de ir a ver a Tsubasa entrenar, aun cuando se estuviera arriesgando a que él la viera… Y en todo caso, quizás era lo mejor, para que ella al fin tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad…

Acabas de meter la pata, y bien metida.- le dijo Genzo, sorprendiéndola.- ¿Qué es eso de que eres casada, Sanae?

¡Me asustaste!.- ella pegó un brinco.- ¡Tonto!

¡Ja! ¿Tonto yo? Mira quien habla.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué demonios piensas, Anego? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tsubasa quién eres?

¡Porque no pude!.- protestó Sanae.- ¡Porque Tsubasa le confesó a Aki que le gusta!

¿Cómo es eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Qué a Tsubasa le gusta Aki?

Sí, así como lo oyes, a Tsubasa le gusta Aki, ¿cómo esperabas que le dijera a él que ella soy yo?.- musitó Sanae.- Me sentí mal, me sentí desplazada, me sentí como una idiota. Yukari me había estado advirtiendo que Tsubasa podría entusiasmarse demasiado con Aki, y resultó ser cierto.

Vaya, pues esto sí que es algo inesperado.- reconoció Wakabayashi.- Pero aun así, ¿casada? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

¿Qué esperabas que le dijera, que no lo puedo querer como Aki porque me tengo que ir a empedrar el fondo del océano?.- gruñó Sanae.

No seas payasa, bien pudiste decirle que tú eres Aki y terminar con este cuento de una buena vez.- replicó Genzo, también con un gruñido.

Créeme que intenté hacerlo.- musitó ella.- Pero no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando Tsubasa confesó que ya no quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo…

Genzo se sintió mal por su amiga, la cual estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, y la abrazó para que ella se desahogara. Sanae lloró un rato, reconfortada por su amigo, cuando entonces Lily pasó con Alex y ardió Troya. Alex se dio cuenta de que a su amiga se le encendía la mirada al ver a Genzo y a Sanae abrazados, y se preguntó si acaso Lily no estaría celosa…


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Lily no se quedó con las ganas. Al ver ahí a Aki, la chica tuvo el deseo de ir a jalársela de las greñas (qué decente xD). Genzo le vio las intenciones a la mexicana y se dio cuenta de que habría problemas. Qué bueno, porque Genzo tenía muchas ganas de pelear... Él se separó de Sanae y se interpuso entre ella y Lily, la cual ya se dirigía a ellos con mucho enojo.

Bonita escena.- Lily se cruzó de brazos.- No se te quita esa costumbre de andarle bajando la novia al amigo.

No abras la boca sino sabes de qué demonios hablas.- amenazó Genzo.- Estás muy acostumbrada a parlotear, pero se ve que no tienes el cuidado de preguntar primero si lo que crees es cierto.

Ni me hace falta.- replicó Lily.- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Y tú, muchachita, apenas y Tsubasa se da vuelta y tú ya andas pintándole el cuerno con este tipo.

Genzo ya lo dijo, no sabes nada de lo que está pasando.- Sanae le hizo frente.- Somos amigos, me está consolando.

Sí, ya sé la clase de consuelo que este hombre puede dar.- Lily miró con rabia a Genzo.- Me imagino que así eres con todas.

¿Y eso te importa?.- replicó Genzo.

Claro que no.- mintió Lily, tragándose el coraje.- Lo que me importa es que Tsubasa terminó conmigo por ésta, y resulta que ésta ha andado metiéndose contigo a sus espaldas, igual que como lo hizo esa pobre Nakazawa.

(Ay, lo que voy a escribir me va a doler en el alma).

Sanae no se resistió y le dio una bofetada a Lily, la cual la miró con perplejidad. Sanae, después del golpe, se sintió sorprendida de sí misma, ella no solía comportarse así, pero Lily estaba pasándose de la raya otra vez y eso no lo iba a permitir. Hasta Genzo y Alex se sorprendieron, y el portero estuvo tentado de contener a Lily ya que ella parecía querer regresarle el golpe a Sanae, aunque la mexicana pareció contenerse.

No hables así de mí, ni de Sanae, como si nos conocieras.- dijo Sanae.- No somos lo que tú crees, ni tampoco hicimos lo que tú crees. Tú no sabes nada, solo has escuchado lo que quieres oír y poniendo el final que quieres a la historia.

No te atrevas a volver a golpearme porque no respondo.- amenazó Lily, acercándose a la chica.- Tú no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera.

No te sientas la ofendida, que tú fuiste la que comenzó con el ataque.- respondió Sanae.- Ya déjanos en paz, ¿qué no te das cuenta del daño que nos haces?

¿Yo?.- Lily la miró con desdén.- Te recuerdo que tu amiga Sanae abandonó a Tsubasa por este sujeto, y tú, estás en camino de hacer lo mismo.

¡Sanae no abandonó a Tsubasa!.- gritó ella, enojada, y sin pensar lo que decía.- ¡Si ella no pudo hablar con él fue porque tú se lo impediste!

Sanae supo que había metido la pata cuando vio la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Lily. Definitivamente, ella no se esperaba que Aki le dijera eso, o que siquiera tuviera conocimiento de ese suceso.

¿Tú que sabes de eso?.- cuestionó Lily, muy seria.- No estuviste ahí.

Sanae me lo dijo.- mintió Sanae.

Ella no te dijo nada, porque nada de eso fue cierto.- negó Lily, sin amedrentarse.- Son solo mentiras.

No, no lo son y lo sabes.- Sanae no retrocedió ni un paso.- Y bien que lo sabes.

Genzo se dijo que si no hacía algo, esas dos iban a terminar por pelearse en serio; el portero miró a Lawrence de reojo y, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de golpearlo, se acercó a Sanae y a Lily y se interpuso entre ellas. Lily le dirigió al portero una mirada evidente de una mujer que se sentía traicionada y esto le sorprendió a él, pero obvio es que no iba a decir nada.

Suficiente.- dijo Genzo.- Lily, ya basta.

Claro, ya quieres que me calle porque no te conviene, pero se me hace una canallada lo que le estás haciendo a Tsubasa, al que llamas tu mejor amigo.- replicó Lily.- Anda, tú bien que sabes que él terminó conmigo por culpa de ésta y resulta que ella es feliz de la vida a tu lado.

Tsubasa no terminó contigo por mí, lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que tú no lo vas a llevar a nada.- replicó Sanae, sin poder contenerse.

¿Y tú que sabes de eso?.- gritó Lily.

Sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no vas a ser feliz.- respondió Sanae.

Más que tú, sí.- replicó Lily.

Bueno, ya.- Lawrence hizo acto de presencia al fin.- Lily, mejor ya vámonos. No tiene caso que sigas peleándote aquí.

Lily volteó a ver a Alex, la cual la miraba con súplica; claro, mientras la primera se peleaba con Aki, la segunda temía que su hermano terminara por reconocerla, y Lily no se había puesto a pensar en eso. De momento, la mexicana se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba su ayuda más que Aki sus burlas y desistió. Lily estaba enojada, eso era obvio, pero Alex era su amiga y el cariño que le tenía era más fuerte que su repulsión hacia la que ella consideraba su rival. Genzo miró a Lawrence, pensando con escepticismo que se necesitaba más que eso para que Lily desistiera de hacer algo, pero para sorpresa del portero, Lily se alejó en dirección al reportero.

No creas que esto se queda así.- reclamó Lily a Aki.- No creas que no le diré a Tsubasa quién eres en realidad.

Haz lo que quieras.- replicó Sanae, fastidiada.

Lily ni siquiera volteó a ver a Genzo cuando tomó el brazo de Lawrence y se marchó con él. Obvio era, Alex tampoco volteó a ver a su hermano, por el temor a que la reconociera. Sanae, a su vez, se dio cuenta de que a Genzo no le hizo gracia que Lily se marchara con Lawrence, pero optó por no decir nada.

Mejor será que te vayas.- suspiró Genzo.- Tsubasa puede encontrarte, y aunque sigo creyendo que lo mejor sería que le dijeras la verdad cuanto antes, de momento no creo que sea muy conveniente.

Gracias.- dijo Sanae, simplemente.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió él.

Por defenderme.- suspiró ella.- Y por ayudarme.

No hay de qué.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Prometí que lo haría.

Sanae sonrió y a lo lejos vio a Yukari y a Kumi solas, por lo que se dirigió hacia ellas. Genzo se quedó contemplando hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado Lily y Alex y entonces Sanae no resistió hacer un último comentario.

Espero que no te metas en más líos con Lily.- dijo ella.- Eso no me gustaría.

Tranquila.- contestó Genzo, algo sorprendido.- Sé muy bien como manejarla.

Pero lo cierto era que Genzo sentía que las cosas ya estaban saliéndose de control.

Lily y Alex llegaron al auto que ella traía, en donde ya las estaba esperando Elieth, y Alex se metió agradecida al automóvil. Elieth preguntó si ellas deseaban seguir esperando a Misaki o no, y Alex respondió que ya se pondría en contacto con él después, de manera que ya podrían retirarse. Eli le preguntó entonces a Lily sobre lo que quería hacer, y ella de momento no respondió. Su mente seguía divagando con Genzo sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, para después saltar a la escena en donde Genzo abrazaba a Aki. ¿Quién se creía ese portero para andar así con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente? Era un idiota, un abusivo, un mujeriego, un...

¡Lily!.- gritó Elieth, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

¿Qué?.- Lily respingó.

Te pregunto que si ya nos vamos o nos quedamos otro rato más.- repitió Eli.

Váyanse, luego las alcanzo.- respondió Lily, dándole las llaves a su amiga.- Tengo algo que hacer aquí.

¿Qué cosa?.- gruñó Elieth.- ¿En serio? Vámonos ya, no es conveniente que hables con Tsubasa en ese estado de cruda realidad.

No es con Tsubasa con quien quiero hablar.- negó Lily, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.

Elieth volteó a ver a Alex, pero ésta le negó con la cabeza; ella tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Lily, pero Alex se temió que su amiga fuese a buscar a Genzo... Si bien Eli ya le había contado a Alex que Lily se puso ebria porque Tsubasa la cortó y que Genzo se quedó a cuidarla, ninguna de las dos sabía que Lily y Genzo habían dormido juntos. Sin embargo, Elieth y Alex se lo sospechaban, por la actitud que había tomado Lily cuando la encontraron por la mañana.

A ver si no se mete en más líos.- gruñó Eli, arrancando el auto.

Conociendo a Lily, lo dudo mucho.- suspiró Alex.

Lily regresó a buscar a Genzo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería decir. Ella solo sabía que tenía que recriminarle al porteo por su cinismo y desvergüenza. Genzo se sorprendió mucho de ver a Lily regresar, pero menos mal que lo hacía ya que él estuvo tentado de ir tras ella.

Eres un cínico.- dijo Lily, sin aguantarse.- Te metes con cuanta chica se te pone enfrente.

Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, niña mimada.- replicó Genzo, confrontándola.- Apenas y Tsubasa terminó contigo y ya estás paseándote con ese reportero de quinta.

Con Al no te metas.- reclamó Lily.- No hables mal de él porque te pesará.

Ah, ya veo.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Es él tu nuevo amante? Pero qué digo, él siempre ha sido tu amante, desde antes de que Tsubasa terminara contigo. Yo no fui más que otro de tus pasatiempos.

¡Ja! No te atrevas a venir a reclamarme, porque no soy yo la que se anda metiendo con la chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo.- replicó Lily.

¿No sabes decir otra cosa?.- bufó Genzo.- No sales de eso.

Está bien, te diré que eres un idiota, un truhán, un flojo, un tiravidas, un holgazán, un... .- comenzó a decir Lily, pero él no la dejó terminar.

Genzo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, y esta vez Lily no le puso ningún pero; la pareja se besó con intensidad y bastante pasión por un buen tiempo. Kumi, que había regresado para preguntarle a Genzo lo que había sucedido con Sanae y Lily, vio a la pareja besándose y se quedó con la boca abierta, más cuando los dos se alejaron en busca de un sitio mucho más privado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días; Japón se enfrentó a China en la Copa Asiática, partido en donde el equipo nipón sufrió horrores para ganar ya que el jugador chino Sho Shu Kong (el nombre de este jugador cada quien lo escribe como se le viene en gana) consiguió meterle tres goles a Genzo, pero el principal problema con eso estaba en que los potentes disparos del chino lesionaron las ya débiles manos del guardameta nipón. Además, la madre de Hyuga se enfermó y tuvo que ir al hospital, motivo por el cual el delantero no consiguió concentrarse en el partido y esto ocasionó que Japón tuviese muchas dificultades para ganar el encuentro. En esos momentos, les hubiera venido bien el contar con Ken Wakashimazu en la portería, pero como el muchacho seguía desaparecido, así que Japón sufrió las de Caín para ganar el mencionado partido.

Ni Sanae, ni Alex ni Lily estuvieron presente en el estadio para el encuentro, las tres lo vieron desde su casa, más que nada por el hecho de que ninguna se quería topar con su respectivo mencionado y susodicho hombre que las traía cacheteando las banquetas.

Bueno, Alex en realidad no se paraba al estadio para no toparse con Genzo y que éste no la reconociera, aunque se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba herido y lastimado de seriedad, y más aun porque el infeliz no aceptaba salir del partido, o por lo menos no hasta que Sho salió debido a que él tenía una lesión que se resintió con sus potentes disparos. Seguro que Genzo estaba lesionado, y Taro evidentemente no se veía conforme por los resultados.

Sanae miró el partido con el corazón encogido y lamentó el hecho de no estar ahí para apoyar a Tsubasa; y si bien Kumi y Yukari le rogaron que las acompañara (incluso Yukari intentó convencerla de que se presentara como Sanae y no como Aki), la chica no aceptó hacerlo, prefiriendo quedarse en casa a verlo. A ella le hubiese gustado estar ahí para felicitar a Tsubasa por el triunfo de su equipo, un rotundo goleo de 6 anotaciones contra 3.

Lily se decía que a ella no le interesaba el resultado, es más, ni le interesaba ver el partido, pero Alex y Elieth estaban al pendiente de la televisión, de manera que Lily no pudo evitar el no ver cuando Genzo salió lesionado del campo. La mexicana se mordía los labios, sin querer reconocer que estaba tremendamente preocupada por la salud del portero.

Debería ir a ver cómo está Genzo.- comentó Alex, después de un rato.- Es mi hermano, después de todo.

No sería mala idea.- opinó Elieth.- Se ve que está muy lastimado.

Él va a estar bien.- replicó Lily, con tono de fastidio.- Dejen de hablar como si se fuera a morir.

Eli y Alex intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, sin decir palabra. Lily se escuchaba más preocupada de lo que quería reconocer, pero ninguna de sus dos amigas iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto. Y Lily, para evitar que Alex o Elieth le siguieran diciendo cualquier cosa, tomó su bolso y sus llaves y salió sin decirles nada. Las otras dos bufaron, Eli soltó una imprecación en voz baja y Alex elevó sus ojos al cielo.

Lily agarró su automóvil se dirigió al estadio, el cual en esos momentos estaba ya semivacío dado que el partido ya había terminado. Los jugadores estaban saliendo del lugar en esos momentos, y Lily vio pasar a Genzo, con sus manos envueltas en vendajes ensangrentados. La mexicana contuvo el deseo de ir tras él y esperó hasta que Tsubasa hizo acto de presencia; fue entonces cuando Lily bajó de su lujoso automóvil y se dirigió a él con una leve sonrisa.

Felicidades, Rey del Sóccer.- dijo ella, acercándose.- Una vez más, lo hiciste.

Gracias.- Tsubasa apenas y sonrió al verla.- Me da gusto verte, aunque no lo creas.

Sí, claro, se te nota que irradias felicidad.- se mofó Lily.- Está bien, ya sé que soy persona _non grata_ para ti.

No, nada de eso.- negó él, inmediatamente.- Es solo que me siento mal por lo que pasó... Wakabayashi me lo contó.

Tenía que venirte con el chisme.- Lily hizo una mueca.- No te preocupes por eso, sé que de momento no acepté bien lo que pasó, pero por eso vine, para decirte que quiero ser tu amiga, a pesar de todo. Bueno, eso si tú quieres...

No le veo el problema.- Tsubasa sonrió aun más, aunque seguía viéndose triste.

No te veo muy feliz... .- suspiró Lily.

No es por ti.- negó Tsubasa.- Es por... No importa.

Vamos, dime qué pasa.- lo animó Lily.- Quiero ser tu nueva amiga, dame la oportunidad.

Tsubasa presentía que era una mala idea, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso con los demás, porque todos le dirían lo mismo que le había dicho Aki, que debía buscar a Sanae y él no estaba seguro de querer eso... No aun... Así pues, Tsubasa aceptó la invitación de Lily y subió con ella a su automóvil; ella arrancó y se dirigió a su casa. A esas horas, quizás Elieth y Alex estarían cenando, eso si la última no se arriesgó a visitar a Taro vestido como Lawrence, así que la chica le dijo a su supuesto nuevo amigo que no tendrían interrupciones.

Estaremos a solas, así que podrás decirme lo que quieras.- dijo Lily, con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias por todo.- dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo también.

Sin embargo, las intenciones de Lily no eran tan buenas como ella quería aparentar, ya que ella realmente intentaba convencer a Tsubasa de que volvieran a ser novios, cuando menos. Una vez en la casa, Lily se encontró con Melissa y le dijo que no quería que nadie los molestara, para después pasar a Tsubasa a la enorme sala. Ahí, Lily se comportó como la anfitriona y la amiga perfecta, y animó a Tsubasa a que le contara lo sucedido con Aki. De primera intención, el joven se resistía a abrirse con la que había sido su prometida, pero Lily fue tan sugerente que Tsubasa terminó por aceptar. Él le contó lo que había hecho, eso de declararse a Aki y pedirle una oportunidad, el que ella le pidiera que mejor buscara a Sanae y después su sorprendente confesión de que estaba casada. Lily escuchaba todo usando la inflexión correcta de tono de voz para cada revelación, mientras por dentro se moría del coraje por saber que, efectivamente, Tsubasa la había mandado a volar por la Yamazaki.

Lamento mucho que haya pasado esto, Tsubasa.- murmuró Lily.- De verdad que lo lamento, mira que yo ya te había dicho que esa Aki no era de confiar.

Es solo que me dejé engañar por las señales, en verdad creí que ella... .- Tsubasa se detuvo.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Lily.

Es solo que no me siento a gusto hablando de eso contigo, siendo que terminamos nuestra relación hace pocos días.- contestó Tsubasa, algo avergonzado.

Está bien, a mí no me importa, pero no te presiono.- dijo Lily.

Gracias, pero mejor será que me vaya de aquí.- dijo él, poniéndose de pie.- Es tarde ya y estoy cansado.

¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?.- preguntó Lily.- Hay mucho espacio, y ya temprano te irás al campamento.

No quisiera molestarte.- negó Tsubasa.

No es ninguna molestia.- negó Lily.- Mi casa siempre será tu casa.

Tsubasa recibió otra señal que le decía que debía marcharse de ahí, pero no le hizo caso. Él en verdad estaba cansado y Lily se estaba portando muy bien con él, así que el joven aceptó quedarse a pasar la noche. Lily lo llevó entonces a su habitación, y el joven no se había dado cuenta de lo tremendamente cansado que estaba, hasta que se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido, sin quitarse ni los zapatos.

Lily contempló a Tsubasa dormir y otro plan malévolo se le estaba formando en la mente. Nadie sabía que Tsubasa estaba ahí, solo y a su merced (jajajaja, me paso xD), y Lily tendría una oportunidad de volver a amarrar de una vez y de forma definitiva, a ese muchacho que ya se le había escapado en alguna ocasión...

**Notas:**

¿Será que Lily abuse de Tsubasa? Jajaja, todo puede pasar en este churrofic...


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Melissa creía que ella ya había conocido todo acerca de su patrona, creía que ya no había nada que la pudiera sorprender o asustar, ya que Lily se había comportado como una digna estrella de la música haciendo miles de idioteces y tonteras, pero sin lastimar a nadie. Por lo menos, hasta ese día. Melissa, ignorante de que Lily estaba acompañada, llegó a la habitación de su patrona, abrió la puerta, dejó el desayuno en la mesa de noche, corrió las cortinas y... Gritó.

Tsubasa estaba profundamente dormido, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y Lily estaba acostada junto a él, usando su pijama de bóxers y camiseta. No, eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿no se suponía que Tsubasa había terminado con Lily y que por eso ella se había puesto ebria, hacía pocos días? Si esto último era cierto, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos acostados en la misma cama, y con toda la facha de haber hecho algo más que solo dormir?

Buenos días, Melissa.- saludó Lily, muy tranquila.- Trae desayuno para dos, por favor.

B-buenos días.- tartamudeó Melissa.- S-sí, como usted diga...

¿Qué tanto me miras?.- quiso saber Lily, aparentando tranquilidad.

N-nada, señorita.- musitó Melissa.- Con permiso...

Lily suspiró; por la cara que Melissa puso al verlos, definitivamente se había creído todo. Tsubasa se removió en la cama y murmuró algo así de que no quería ir a la escuela. La chica no dijo nada y dejó que Tsubasa se despertara; éste, obviamente, estaba desconcertado por estar en un lugar que a primera vista no le resultó conocido, así que él volteó hacia todas partes y de inmediato se paró de la cama de un salto.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Tsubasa, anonadado.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Quién más?.- Lily se mostró con mucho desenfado.- ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu novia?

Lily, no juegues.- pidió Tsubasa.- ¿Qué hora es?

Lo suficientemente temprano para que te bañes, desayunes y llegues al campo de entrenamiento sin retraso.- respondió Lily.

¿Qué pasó anoche?.- preguntó Tsubasa. Él no estaba completamente desnudo, traía puestas calcetas y el pantalón del traje deportivo, únicamente no traía puesta la playera, y pues Lily no estaba desnuda, así que la situación no resultaba tan evidente.

¿No recuerdas?.- Lily sonrió, algo avergonzada.- No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado...

Solo recuerdo que estaba muy cansado.- confesó Tsubasa.- De ahí en más, nada.

Pues qué lástima, olvidaste algo muy bueno.- suspiró Lily, levantándose de la cama.- Pero no importa, estoy feliz porque nos hemos reconciliado.

¿Qué dices?.- Tsubasa respingó.- ¿Reconciliarnos?

Claro, después de que hicimos lo que hicimos me dijiste que estabas arrepentido de haber terminado conmigo y que querías regresar.- sonrió Lily.- Y pues yo te quiero tanto que te perdoné y acepté regresar contigo.

Tsubasa estaba anonadado; no, no podía ser cierto, él no pudo haber regresado con Lily, y ni hablar de haberse acostado con ella, tenía que ser broma... ¡Y ni siquiera estaba ebrio! No, no podía ser... Tsubasa tomó su camiseta y la chamarra de su traje deportivo, se puso los zapatos y salió con rapidez de la habitación, tanta que todo esto solo le tomó dos minutos. Lily lo miró irse, se puso su bata, suspiró y después fue tras él.

Tsubasa, no puedes negarme ahora lo que ya somos.- dijo Lily, bajando las escaleras tras él.- Me pediste que volviera contigo, y después de lo que pasó anoche...

No recuerdo nada.- negó Tsubasa, sin detenerse.- En verdad, no recuerdo nada. Por favor, Lily, no recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso, tampoco recuerdo haber hecho algo contigo...

Pues es cierto, ¿o qué dudas de mí?.- Lily lo alcanzó, se le cruzó y le cortó el paso.- ¿Me vas a decir que solo me usaste para resarcirte del desplante que te hizo la Yamazaki?

Estas palabras hicieron a Tsubasa sentirse mal, muy mal. ¿En verdad él estaba tan, pero tan dolido por lo de Sanae y después por lo de Aki, que terminó haciendo algo que no quería y de lo que no se acordaba? Lily tenía los labios apretados en una mueca, parecía más un puchero de enojo que un gesto de tristeza, pero sus ojos chocolate derretido no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

Lily, en verdad, perdóname si hice o dije algo indebido ayer.- pidió Tsubasa, tomándola a ella por los hombros.- Pero mi decisión no ha cambiado. No quiero volver contigo.

Entonces, me usaste.- repitió Lily.- ¡Creí que eras diferente pero resultaste ser igual a todos los hombres!

Por favor, perdóname.- musitó Tsubasa, soltándola y marchándose de la mansión.

Lily ya no dijo nada y no hizo el intento de detenerlo. Elieth, que había mirado toda la escena, contempló a su amiga por largo rato antes de hablar y decir su opinión.

¿De verdad dormiste con él anoche?.- cuestionó Eli, muy escéptica.

¿Por qué habría de mentir?.- Lily evadió la pregunta.

No lo sé, quizás porque sería algo demasiado estúpido el acostarse con tu ex, el cual te mandó a volar por otra mujer, la cual aparentemente lo rechazó.- replicó Elieth, casi bufando.- Si de verdad te acostaste con un hombre despechado, te pasas de estúpida.

Lily no respondió y evitó mirar a su amiga y representante a los ojos; la chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y le gritó a Melissa que no quería ser molestada. Lily llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe, para después desnudarse y meterse a la regadera, abriendo a todo lo que daba la llave del agua fría. Bajo la helada ducha, la chica se dijo a sí misma que ahora sí que había caído muy bajo.

Lily no había dormido con Tsubasa; no lo había hecho nunca y no lo haría jamás. Cuando Tsubasa se quedó dormido la noche anterior, Lily casi lo había desnudado por completo y sus intenciones eran bastante perversas, pero al final ella se arrepintió. No pudo hacerlo. Ella volvió a ponerle a él el pantalón, para después ponerse a ver la televisión e intentar dormir, literalmente hablando, junto a él. Lily se sentía como la clásica, patética y usada villana de telenovela mexicana, sobre todo por el truco vil y sucio que había usado para intentar volver con Tsubasa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué fue que ella aceptó caer tan bajo? Siempre le habían dicho que, para triunfar, había que portarse como un desgraciado y que el fin justificaba los medios, pero Lily no estaba ya tan segura de que eso fuera cierto...

Tsubasa se había enamorado, de otra mujer, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Era absurdo y ridículo el intentar atraparlo, aun sabiendo que él no amaba a Lily y que quizás, solo quizás, ella no lo amaba a él... ¿Por qué no dejar entonces que él fuese feliz con quien se le pegara la gana?

Porque eso arruinaría los planes que Lily tenía para su brillante futuro; ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, sería famosa, grabaría discos, sería premiada con discos de oro y platino por sus grandes ventas y después se casaría con alguien tan famoso como ella, no importando si había amor o no. Lily se había prometido que su plan se cumpliría sin importar a quién aplastara en el camino, pero en esos momentos su determinación estaba a punto de irse por el caño, junto con el agua fría que escurría por su cuerpo...

¿Por qué, por qué estaba ella cambiando de parecer? ¿Por qué Lily ya no tenía la seguridad de antes y le importaba un comino si alguna parte de su plan no se cumplía? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido que le habían torcido (o destorcido) las intenciones y el camino?

Y Lily no tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta... Genzo Wakabayashi, él era lo que se le había atravesado a ella en el camino y le había hecho cambiar de parecer. El portero japonés aparecía en los pensamientos de la cantante mexicana a todas horas y en todos momentos, hasta en sus sueños, sin que Lily lo deseara o pidiera; de hecho, esos pensamientos la invadían aun en contra de su voluntad, era algo que ella ya no podía controlar. Lily no se explicaba el por qué, ella juraba y perjuraba que detestaba a Genzo con toda su alma, pero al parecer eso nunca había sido cierto...

Lily cerró la llave del agua y salió de la regadera. Mientras se secaba el largo cabello castaño oscuro y el cuerpo, seguía pensando en Genzo, y en las veces que se había acostado con él, no solo en su cama sino también en el campo de entrenamiento (¡¡¡Chale!!!), y se dio cuenta de que si ella no pudo hacerle nada a Tsubasa, es porque Lily no se imaginaba estando con otro hombre que no fuera Genzo... Eso, y el hecho de que Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de Tsubasa...

(Ay, me paso . . Ahí discúlpenme por la ñoña historia xD).

Tsubasa tomó un taxi y se dirigió al campamento, tratando de recordar si lo que le había dicho Lily era cierto o no. Él en verdad que no recordaba nada, tenía una laguna mental del tamaño del Océano Pacífico, y bien podrían haberle dicho que de noche se paró a asaltar un banco y Tsubasa de plano no hubiera sabido si era cierto o no. No, pero se hubiera acordado, segurito que si él hubiera hecho algo con Lily, Tsubasa tendía algún recuerdo. ¿O no?

Mi vida no puede complicarse más.- murmuró Tsubasa, al llegar al campamento.

Hasta eso, él conservaba su buen humor. Lo primero, era el sóccer, lo siguiente, era el sóccer, y lo último, era el sóccer, así que mientras Tsubasa pudiera seguir jugando al fútbol, los problemas del mundo podrían tener solución. No había nada en esta vida que no hubiera solución, así que Tsubasa encontraría la manera de arreglar sus problemas. Lo único que le preocupaba al joven era lastimar los sentimientos de Lily. Él nunca se perdonaría el que ella sufriera por culpa de él, por algún error estúpido...

Por poco y llegas tarde.- le dijo Genzo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y tienes cara de que no pasaste la noche aquí.- añadió Taro.

Igual que tú.- bufó Wakabayashi, mirando a Misaki.

¿En dónde andabas, Tsubasa?.- quiso saber Taro, tratando de cambiarle el tema a Genzo.

Por ahí.- Tsubasa no se quiso detener a charlar amenamente con sus amigos y tomar el té.

No te vimos después del partido.- le gritó Genzo.- Ishizaki dice que te vio cuando te subías al automóvil de Del Valle. ¿Estuviste con ella anoche?

Solo hablamos un rato.- Tsubasa hizo un gesto de desenfado con la mano.- Es hora de ir a entrenar.

Genzo ya no insistió, más que nada, porque no quería que la rabia que sentía por pensar que Tsubasa pudo haber pasado la noche con Lily se le hiciera más presente... Tsubasa, a su vez, se metió a los camerinos y se cambió de ropa, usando un uniforme limpio que le proporcionaron. Él iba saliendo de los vestidores cuando vio a Manabu parado cerca de la cancha. El muchacho se acercó a su amigo, y Tsubasa se preguntó qué podría querer él.

Tsubasa, buenos días.- saludó Manabu.- ¿Cómo estás?

Buenos días, Manabu.- Tsubasa devolvió el saludo.- Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sí.- asintió Manabu, suspirando.- Tengo un mensaje de Aki.

Tsubasa se quedó atónito. ¿Un mensaje de Aki? ¿Para él? ¿Qué podría decirle ella que quisiera escuchar él? Ella estaba casada, cualquier otra cosa que Aki quisiera decir estaba de sobra. Y sin embargo, Tsubasa tenía las suficientes ganas de saber cuál era ese mensaje como para esperar a que Manabu hablara.

Manabu titubeó un poco. Él estaba ahí, por petición de Sanae, la cual se dijo que ya era suficiente de tonterías. Ella se había decidido al fin a decirle toda la verdad a Tsubasa, hablarle de Lily y de el por qué ella tuvo qué mentir. Después de pasar la noche en vela, Sanae trazó su plan y le dijo a Manabu que le hiciera el favor de ir a buscar a Tsubasa para concertarle una cita. Manabu se sentía feliz de que al fin su amiga se hubiese decidido a decirle la verdad a Tsubasa, solo esperaba que él no tomara las cosas con mucho enojo...

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, instando a Manabu ya que él se había quedado mudo como piedra.- ¿Qué me tiene que decir la señorita Yamazaki?

Quiere verte.- respondió Manabu.- Y hablar contigo en persona.

¿Para qué?.- Tsubasa se asombró aun más.- ¿Te lo dijo?

No, solo me dijo que es algo muy personal.- mintió Manabu.- ¿Qué le digo?

¿Dónde quiere que la vea?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, considerando la propuesta.

Aquí mismo, ella vendrá a buscarte.- respondió Manabu.- Solo necesita saber que la vas a recibir.

Tsubasa lo volvió a pensar un momento. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué caso tendría el hablar con Aki si todo estaba dicho ya? Y sin embargo, el joven tenía curiosidad por saber qué tenía que decirle ella…

Está bien.- aceptó Tsubasa.- Dile que aquí la espero, al final del entrenamiento.

Se lo diré.- asintió Manabu.- Gracias, Tsubasa.

"¿Gracias de qué?", pensó él, pero ya no dijo nada. En el resto del entrenamiento ya no volvió a pensar en eso, ya que como siempre, el sóccer ocupó todo el espacio disponible en el cerebro de Tsubasa. Sin embargo, ya al finalizar, el joven recordó la cita que tenía con Aki y comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso. ¿Qué iría a decirle ella? Quizás le diría que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida, aunque bueno, eso no tendría sentido, en ese caso Aki simplemente se hubiera marchado y ya, sin necesidad de concertar una cita con Tsubasa, y mucho menos a través de Manabu. ¿O no?

El caso era que Tsubasa estaba comportándose cada vez más callado conforme iban transcurriendo los minutos. Genzo notaba que su amigo estaba muy serio, más de lo habitual, y se preguntó si eso tendría que ver con el hecho de haber estado en la noche con Lily… Quizás toda la noche… El solo hecho de pensar esto, hacía que la sangre del portero hirviera de rabia.

"Contrólate", pensó él. "¿Por qué estoy actuando de esa manera? No me reconozco a mí mismo…".

Genzo no sabía que Sanae se había decidido al fin a hablar con él, de manera que decidió quedarse cuando Tsubasa dijo que se quedaría también, temiendo que él estuviese esperando a Lily. Tsubasa, sin embargo, le confesó a Genzo que Aki había concertado una cita con él y eso desconcertó al portero.

¿Aki quiere hablar contigo?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Para qué?

No tengo ni idea.- confesó Tsubasa.- Manabu no me quiso dar detalles…

"¿Y ahora qué se te ocurrió, Anego? No vayas a enredar más las cosas…", pensó Genzo.

Wakabayashi decidió dejar a Tsubasa solo, aunque se quedó en las cercanías por cualquier eventualidad. Tsubasa decidió esperar entonces tirando goles a la portería, como siempre hacía cada que podía. Él practicó tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien que ya llevaba mucho tiempo parada detrás de él, sin animarse a decirle algo…

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta, sin imaginarse que ya alguien ahí lo estaba esperando… Y él se quedó con la boca abierta…

No se trataba de Aki, ni mucho menos. La chica que estaba esperando ahí a Tsubasa no era otra que Sanae…


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

Taro esperaba que Alex no cometiera la estupidez de ir a verlo entrenar, aunque secretamente lo deseaba, de manera que él no pudo hacer menos que sonreír cuando vio a la chica disfrazada de reportero esperándolo a la salida del estadio.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Misaki, con una sonrisa.

Quisiera que me diera una entrevista, señor Misaki.- Alex imitó la voz de Lawrence.

¿Otra vez?.- cuestionó Taro.- Tu editor te va a correr, solo llevas entrevistas sobre mí.

¿Crees que alguno de tus compañeros acepte que lo entreviste?.- quiso saber Alex, con cierta curiosidad.

Pues no sé.- confesó Misaki.- Mira, muchos de ellos creen que se te hace agua la canoa y temen que los vayas a acosar.

Jajaja, no inventes.- Alex no pudo evitar reírse.- ¿No les dijiste que solo estoy interesada en ti?

No te pases.- gruñó Taro.- ¿Te imaginas si les digo que un hombre anda tras de mí?

Naa, estamos en el siglo XXI, que se vayan acostumbrando.- rió ella.

Bueno, quizás Ishizaki te acepte una entrevista.- comentó Taro, pensativo.- Se muere por ser famoso.

Ya. Pues quizás debería intentarlo, no creo que mi editor me siga aceptando historias tuyas, Misaki.- opinó Alex.

Se me hace raro que me llames así.- comentó él.- Casi nunca me llamaste por mi apellido.

¿Cómo quieres que te diga, entonces?.- Alex sonrió coquetamente.- ¿Mi amorcito?

No, tampoco.- gruñó Taro, poniéndose colorado.- Simplemente, Taro.

Eso suena novela.- rió Alex.

¿Te estás burlando de mí?.- bufó él.

Sí. ¿Algún problema?.- respondió ella.

Pues sí, uno muy grande.- Misaki la abrazó.

¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?.- Alex le echó los brazos al cuello.

Se me ocurren varias cosas.- contestó Misaki, hablándole al oído.

Alex soltó una risilla y Taro continuó haciéndole cosquillas. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que no todos los compañeros de él se habían marchado, de manera que no notaron que Aoi salía justo en ese momento del campamento y lo que él vio fue a Misaki abrazado del reportero Lawrence. Aoi se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que veía, y mucho menos cuando Taro besó a Alex en la boca. Aoi casi suelta un grito: ¡Misaki estaba besándose con un hombre!

Bueno, él no gritó, pero sí soltó una exclamación que resultó audible para los otros dos. Taro y Alex se separaron de inmediato y vieron a Aoi mirándolos fijamente, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. La pareja se quedó de momento sin saber qué hacer, mientras Aoi miraba a uno y después a la otra y salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ay, no.- musitó Taro, echándose a correr detrás de Aoi.

Alex lo consideró por un momento. ¿Debía ella ir también tras Aoi? Quizás sí, o el pobre muchacho terminaría por traumarse. Aoi no corría con rumbo fijo, simplemente se echó a correr para donde pudo, como si quisiera escapar de la escena que acababa de ver. Taro maldijo e voz baja, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que alguien podría llegar a verlos? Bueno, al menos no había sido Genzo quien los vio, porque ahí sí que se hubiera armado un pandemónium.

Aoi, espera.- pidió Taro, corriendo tras él.- Escúchame, por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

Yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada.- gritó Aoi, sin detenerse.- ¡Yo no vi nada!

¡Aoi, detente por favor!.- gritó Taro.- ¡Ya, en serio, tengo que decirte algo sobre lo que acabas de ver!

Mondrigo Aoi, corría extremadamente rápido, casi corría los 100 metros en unos cuantos segundos, y pues si bien Taro no era lento, el muchacho lo era mucho más. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en donde Aoi se cansó y se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas y con la lengua de fuera como perro asoleado. Claro, que si él estaba cansado, Taro estaba mil veces peor.

Aoi, por favor.- Misaki jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.- Tengo que hablarte.

Yo no vi nada.- repitió Aoi, jadeando también.- En serio que no...

No, mira, no es lo que tú crees... .- musitó Taro.- Lo que tú viste...

Mira, yo respeto tus decisiones y preferencias sexuales.- añadió Aoi, rápidamente.- No tienes que explicarme nada, no quiero que me expliques nada, yo te respeto y te sigo considerando mi superior.

No, Aoi, escucha.- Taro estuvo a punto de reírse, y quizás lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque aun le faltaba el aire.- Me viste besándome con Lawrence, ¿cierto?

Cierto.- musitó Aoi, jugando con sus dedos.

Y eso te impresionó porque Lawrence es hombre, ¿cierto?.- continuó Taro.

Cierto.- Aoi se sentía avergonzado.

Pues solo quería decirte que Lawrence no es hombre.- dijo Misaki, suspirando.

Pues no, no creo que lo sea, no es hombre, es gay.- replicó Aoi.

No, no me refiero a eso.- Taro ya no pudo evitar reírse.- Me refiero a que Lawrence no es hombre, es mujer.

¿Cómo?.- Aoi abrió mucho los ojos.

En ese momento, Alex les dio alcance y la chica se quitó la peluca. Aoi vio entonces, atónito, a la hermana de Wakabayashi oculta bajo una incipiente y falsa barba y un barato traje de reportero.

¡Tú eres la hermana de Wakabayashi!.- gritó Aoi, casi saltando.- ¡Todos te han estado buscando por todos lados!

Cállate, Aoi, por favor.- Misaki saltó y le tapó la boca.- No puedes decirlo en voz alta, nosotros no queremos que Wakabayashi se entere que Lawrence es su hermana.

Por favor, Aoi, haznos este favor.- pidió Alex.- Ayúdanos.

Aoi volvió a mirar a uno y después a otro y suspiró. Ahí había un lío y sin querer se había visto envuelto en él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, después de asegurarse de que Elieth estaba chateando muy animadamente con Karl (pobre Schneider, quien sabe que horas serían en Alemania, pero debía querer mucho a Eli como para estar desvelándose a altas horas de la noche) y que Melissa estaba metida en la cocina para arriesgarse a salir a paso veloz de la casa, subirse en su coche y salir de ahí a toda velocidad. La chica necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, y eso no podría hacerlo estando encerrada en su habitación. Así pues, Lily haría lo que más le gustaba: ir de compras. Había muchos libros que ella quería conseguir, muchos discos de música clásica, ropa y zapatos y quizás algo de joyería. Si bien la chica como buena estrella de pop gastaba gran parte de su dinero en ropa y zapatos, también lo hacía comprando libros ya que su madre le había inculcado el gusto por la palabra escrita, así que Lily gastaba varios miles de euros en conseguir ediciones originales. Quizás comprando dos o tres libros de este tipo ella conseguiría tranquilizarse un poco...

¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien ella al hacer lo que estaba haciendo? Era la milésima vez que ella se hacía esa pregunta, y por milésima vez no hallaba respuesta. Quizás lo mejor era de dejar de pensar en eso un momento y concentrarse en comprar, a ver si en algún momento la respuesta llegaba por sí sola...

Lily llegó al centro comercial más grande en el distrito de Akihabara y se metió a cuanta tienda le llamó la atención y se le puso enfrente. La última parada antes de comer sería la librería más grande de la ciudad, y estaba Lily perdiéndose en una antigua edición de "_A vuestro gusto"_ de William Shakespeare, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

¿Señorita Lily?.- el hombre que la buscaba no era otro que Ian Rosso.- ¡Qué gusto verla!

Lily hizo una mueca. A él no tenía nada de ganas de volver a verlo jamás, pero parecía ser que el destino la hacía toparse con él en miles de ocasiones.

Solo buscaba algo que me interesara.- Lily agarró el libro con fuerza.- Ya lo encontré, ya me voy.

Qué casualidad, yo también.- sonrió Ian, aun cuando en sus manos no llevaba ningún libro.

No veo que haya tomado ningún ejemplar, señor Rosso.- dijo Lily, mirando sus manos.

No es un libro lo que venía buscando.- replicó Ian, mirando a Lily con lascivia.- Y llámame Ian, por favor.

Preferiría no hacerlo, señor Rosso.- Lily echó a andar.- Y si me lo permite, debo irme ya, tengo hambre.

Permítame invitarla a comer.- dijo Ian, tomándola del brazo.- Por favor, no me vaya a rechazar.

Lily sintió cierta presión en la mano fuerte de Rosso y prefirió no resistirse; ella no estaba de humor y además tenía hambre, sería solo una comida rápida y después Lily se retiraría pretextando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Así pues, Lily dejó que Rosso la llevara a un buen y caro restaurante, localizado en el mismo distrito, y ahí ella soportó que el inglés estuviera acosándola por un largo rato. ¿Qué quería ese sujeto y por qué no la dejaba en paz? Era realmente fastidioso tener que soportarlo, y más fastidioso aun era que el sujeto estuviera rodeado siempre por guardaespaldas, Lily sentía que estaba con un hampón de la mafia, y muy pronto ella descubriría que su impresión no había estado tan errada.

Genzo, después de dejar solos a Tsubasa y a Aki/Sanae, se dirigió al distrito de Akihabara, ya que había recibido un anuncio de que habían visto a Alex por ahí. El portero dudaba mucho que su hermana se encontrara por ahí, ya que era el tipo de lugares que ella no solía frecuentar, pero nada perdía con intentar. Así pues, Wakabayashi deambulaba por las diferentes tiendas, restaurantes y demás, sin encontrar a Alex pero localizando a Lily en compañía de Rosso. Los dos iban saliendo de un lujoso y caro restaurante, y aparentemente iban discutiendo.

Me iré a casa sola, gracias.- parecía decir Lily.- Traje mi coche.

Sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarla irse sola.- negaba Rosso.- Iré con usted.

No, de verdad.- Lily ya traía una cara de fastidio que no podía con ella.

Genzo bufó; era increíble el cinismo de esa mujer, primero andaba con él, luego se metía con Lawrence, después pasaba una noche con Tsubasa (aparentemente) y después andaba con Rosso. Era el colmo, esa Lily era una... Una... Agh, que Genzo aun no tenía una palabra para describir el sentimiento que estaba experimentando. El joven portero, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia la pareja, sin darse cuenta de que los guardaespaldas de Rosso se acercaban a éste y lo arrojaban al suelo. De algún lado comenzaron a escucharse disparos, y todo se volvió confusión en un segundo.

Lily estaba intentando deshacerse de Ian cuando sintió que alguien pasaba junto a ella y se lanzaba sobre el inglés. Alguien la empujó a ella y cayó al suelo, y no bien había tocado el suelo cuando escuchó disparos provenientes de quien sabe donde. Lily se tapó la cabeza, y escuchó los cristales de las ventanas y puertas romperse tras de ella, los gritos de terror de las personas que los rodeaban, los aullidos de dolor de los que estaban siendo heridos por las balas y las enérgicas órdenes de los que intentaban poner un alto a todo, o por lo menos averiguar qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí.

Genzo se dio cuenta que Lily estaba en medio de un fuego cruzado, el cual parecía ser a causa de Rosso; había muchos hombres que estaban protegiendo al inglés e intentándolo sacar de ahí, mientras Lily y el resto de las personas intentaban encontrar un refugio seguro contra las balas. Genzo se dio cuenta entonces de que Lily estaba en grave peligro y que ella estaba tan asustada que no se había dado cuenta de esto. El portero se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo, la chica podría resultar muy malherida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de protegerse de las balas que seguían lloviendo a su alrededor.

Debo haber perdido la cabeza.- musitó Genzo, tratando de acercarse a Lily.- Debo estar loco...

Lily estaba tan aterrada que no se podía ni mover, ella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento una de las balas que pasaban zumbándole en los oídos iba a herirla, pero se sentía tan aterrorizada que su cuerpo no le respondía. Lily se temía lo peor, hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba por un brazo y la arrastraba con fuerza. Ella gritó, creyendo que la había atrapado uno de los tiradores.

¡Deja de gritar, soy yo!.- fue la voz de Genzo la que se escuchó.- ¡Tranquilízate, tenemos que ponernos bajo resguardo!

Lily experimentó un enorme alivio al escuchar una voz tan conocida para ella, así que se dejó arrastrar hasta un sitio más o menos seguro, detrás de unas macetas con palmeras enormes que se encontraban detrás de una enorme columna de piedra. Genzo la empujó contra la pared, e interpuso su cuerpo como escudo; Lily, al sentirse a salvo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó con fuerza a Genzo y se refugió en él; el portero, sin ponerse a considerarlo, la abrazó a ella también, esperando que salieran bien librados, aunque fuera por esa vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, qué pensar. Tsubasa la miraba con el rostro tranquilo, pero su mirada revelaba una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no supo descifrar con exactitud. ¿Era sorpresa, resentimiento, decepción? Quizás todo junto...

Tsubasa, a su vez, no podría creer que ella estuviera ahí, después de tanto tiempo. Por sobre todos los sentimientos que él experimentó, Tsubasa se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era alegría la sensación que predominaba sobre todos, un gusto enorme por volver a Sanae, y la confirmación de que no había dejado de quererla...

Hola.- Sanae se atrevió a dar el primer paso.- Te has de preguntar qué estoy haciendo aquí...

Tsubasa no respondió. Él seguía mirando fijamente a Sanae, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Debes estar sorprendido.- continuó Sanae, agarrándose las manos con nerviosismo.- Traté de contactarte antes, pero... Ah, tengo muchas cosas por decir...

Sanae no sabía si su truco iba a funcionar o no. Se volvió a cortar el cabello y se lo dejó bastante corto, los mechones le enmarcaban la cara y pues al final había decidido pintárselo de su tono original, además de que ya no se puso maquillaje y se vistió con ropa más sencilla, de manera que desapareció de su look cualquier vestigio o rastro que pudieran recordar a Aki Yamazaki. Ella aun no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Tsubasa toda la verdad...

Sé que estabas esperando a otra persona.- continuó ella, dándose valor y respirando profundo.- Pero yo necesitaba hablar contigo y...

Ella no pudo terminar. Inesperadamente, Tsubasa se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sanae se quedó atónita, sin saber qué hacer, pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo que era transportada a las estrellas...

No digas nada, por favor.- murmuró Tsubasa, en voz muy baja.- Por favor, no digas nada.

Sanae se dijo que había muy pocos momentos perfectos en la vida, pero que ése, era sin dudarlo uno de ellos...

**Notas:**

Muejejeje, les dejaré con la duda de saber qué va a pasar con Tsubasa y Sanae hasta el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo que empezar a corregir tanto lío, o el fic me va a salir tremendamente largo, como de costumbre.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Sanae hubiera deseado el que ese momento fuese eterno, pero eso era imposible. Después de un rato, ella se separó de Tsubasa, suspirando. Ahora venía lo feo... Tsubasa seguía sorprendido por ver a Sanae ahí, pero por el momento, estaba feliz.

Tsubasa, tengo algo qué decirte.- dijo Sanae, respirando profundo.- Sé que estabas esperando a Aki...

No quiero hablar de ella, no ahora que estás aquí.- la interrumpió Tsubasa.- Quisiera decirte y preguntarte tantas cosas, pero sobre todo, quisiera saber por qué me dejaste esperándote en Brasil.

No fue a propósito.- respondió Sanae.- Aunque no me creas, fue por causas de fuerza mayor y... No sé qué decirte primero, son tantas las cosas que te deseo decir.

No me interesa saber nada más que el por qué no me esperaste.- volvió a interrumpir él.- Quisiera saber por qué te fuiste, si dijiste que tenías muchas cosas qué explicarme.

Y las tengo, créeme que entre Genzo y yo no hay nada.- dijo Sanae, rápidamente.- Yo quería decirte aquella vez eso, que lo que viste aquella vez que fuiste a ver a tu hermanito y a tu madre fue una confusión. No sabes cuanto tiempo he querido decirte la verdad.

Tsubasa no sabía si creerle o no, a esas alturas él ya no le tenía mucha confianza a Sanae, por todas las cosas que Lily le había dicho sobre ella, pero el corazón del joven le decía que confiara en Sanae, que confiara en la que había sido su fiel seguidora y su gran amiga desde niños...

Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.- pidió Tsubasa.- O al menos, en algún lugar en donde no me de el sol.

Ésa es una buena idea, creo que voy a desmayarme.- Sanae sentía que estaba ardiendo, no sabía si era por el inclemente sol o por estar con Tsubasa.

El sitio al cual Tsubasa llamaba "más tranquilo" era en la banca del campo de juego; sin embargo, esto a Sanae no le molestó ya que así era Tsubasa, y así lo quería ella, no le cambiaría nada nunca. Ellos se sentaron, él bastante alejado de ella como para no tocarla por accidente pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla. Sanae sabía que tenía todo en contra, pero aun así se dijo que no había nada qué perder.

No sabía que me viste con Genzo aquella vez.- comenzó a decir Sanae.- Pero tampoco sabía que él iba a hacer lo que hizo. Yo no me esperaba que él me confesara que sentía algo por mí, realmente no lo pensé...

Yo tampoco lo pensé.- comentó Tsubasa.- Pero continua.

Bueno, punto a su favor, al menos él la estaba escuchando. Un poco menos amedrentada, Sanae continuó hablando.

Yo solo quería saber sobre ti, por eso me acerqué a Genzo, pensé que él sabría más sobre tu vida, así que cuando lo vi me acerqué a él para charlar. Él se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa y no me pareció una mala idea... .- continuó Sanae.- Y de hecho, solo hablamos sobre ti, él me estaba contando que te estaba yendo muy bien en Brasil, que estabas feliz por estar con Roberto y que estabas mejorando mucho en tu juego. No sé, todo iba bien, no sé que sucedió, de repente Genzo me abrazó y me dijo que le gustaba...

Y te besó.- musitó Tsubasa.

No, no lo hizo.- negó ella.- No me besó. No pude hacerlo, yo no veo a Genzo de esa manera y pues no quería que mi primer beso me lo diera él...

Yo los vi bes... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero se detuvo. Realmente él nunca vio a Genzo besando a Sanae, él se lo había supuesto pero no lo tenía confirmado.- ¿En verdad no te besó?

No, Tsubasa, no lo hizo, mi primer beso me lo diste tú, aquella vez en Sao Paulo, ¿recuerdas?.- aventuró Sanae, sonriendo levemente.- Yo no lo he olvidado.

Ni yo tampoco.- reconoció Tsubasa.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos por algunos momentos, tras de los cuales Tsubasa desvió la mirada, confundido. ¿Realmente Sanae estaba diciéndole la verdad? Y de ser así, ¿por qué ella huyó entonces de Brasil?

Créeme por favor.- pidió Sanae.- ¿Has hablado con Genzo al respecto?

No.- reconoció Tsubasa.- No quería preguntarle y saber si era cierto lo que me había imaginado, no quería escuchar que tú en verdad lo querías a él y no a...

Él se detuvo abruptamente. No, era demasiado pronto para que Tsubasa reconociera que aun estaba loco de amor por Sanae.

Nunca lo he querido a él, Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae.- Yo aun conservo como mi más valioso recuerdo la tarde que me dijiste que me amabas...

Pero te fuiste.- señaló Tsubasa.- Te alejaste de mí.

¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?.- quiso saber Sanae.- No quiero ni pretendo reclamarte nada, pero llegué a Brasil con la esperanza de verte, después de trabajar por semanas para poder pagarme los boletos de avión, y resulta que me encuentro con que estás comprometido a casarte, Tsubasa. ¡Y ni siquiera me lo dijiste de frente! Me fui enterando por el periódico.

Lamento eso, sé que no estuvo bien.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Debí decírtelo en cuanto te vi, pero estaba sorprendido de verte ahí, esperándome con una gran sonrisa. No sabía qué pensar, yo estaba seguro que habías estado con Wakabayashi y que tú lo querías ya a él.

Pero no te esforzaste por comprobar si fue cierto que nos besamos o no.- cortó Sanae.- Simplemente, sacaste tus conclusiones.

Reconozco que también debí haber hecho eso y no sacar mis propias conclusiones, pero me cayó de sorpresa.- dijo Tsubasa. – Quizás por eso no te dije que me iba a casar, más cuando me dijiste que estabas ahí por mí, comencé a dudar que todo lo creía no era cierto e incluso comencé a dudar de mi relación con Lily...

Si le hubieras preguntando a Genzo, habrías descubierto que nada era cierto.- suspiró Sanae.

Nuevamente, los dos se quedaron callados por largo rato. Tsubasa trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y toda la información que Sanae le estaba diciendo. Ella no había estado con Genzo, ella no lo amaba a él sino a Tsubasa, éste se había precipitado al sacar sus conclusiones y empezar una relación con una chica que lo único que quería era simplemente casarse con alguien que tuviera la misma fama que ella...

¿Y por qué te fuiste, aquella vez?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- Tú querías que te diera una oportunidad de explicarte, te la di y me rechazaste. No te entiendo, Sanae.

No fue por mí.- negó ella.- En verdad. Yo te estaba esperando para decírtelo todo, pero alguien me impidió hablar contigo.

¿Y quién fue?.- preguntó Tsubasa, algo escéptico. ¿Quién pudo haber impedido el que Sanae le dijera la verdad?

Sanae dudó en decírselo. Tsubasa quería mucho a Lily y la creía una buena persona, quizás él no creería que ella fue la causante de tanto problema. Sin embargo, ésa era la verdad y la verdad siempre cae por su propio peso, de manera que Sanae tendría que hablar o nunca podría estar con Tsubasa. Ella, por un momento, recordó la predicción que le había dicho la abuela Sugimoto de que si no corregía las cosas, no solo su futuro se vería afectado sino también el de Tsubasa, el de Genzo y el de Lily...

Fue Lily.- las palabras salieron casi de manera imperceptible para Sanae.- Ella me encontró antes que tú al final del partido, y comenzó a decirme que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti, que te merecías algo mejor que una chica humilde como yo...

¿Lily te dijo eso?.- Tsubasa estaba asombrado y un tanto escéptico.- No te creo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

No lo sé, quizás porque tiene cierto grado de maldad, qué se yo.- bufó Sanae.- En verdad, no te estoy mintiendo, ella me hizo sentir miserable, me hizo sentir que yo no soy buena para ti, que no te merezco y que solo te estorbaré en tu camino.

No, no puedo creerlo.- Tsubasa se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Sanae.- No la creo tan malvada...

Sin embargo, la mirada de Sanae era pura y límpida, no había sombra de duda, de engaño o de mentira, era una mirada que Tsubasa bien conocía y que le decía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad... Sanae no sabía que más decir, ella estaba siendo sincera y si Tsubasa no la quería escuchar, más nada podía hacer...

Sé que quieres mucho a Lily y que no la crees capaz, pero en verdad que ella me hizo sentir muy mal.- continuó Sanae, respirando pausadamente.- Me dijo que lo mejor sería dejarte y permitir que te casaras con ella, porque alguien como yo no sería digna de estar con alguien como tú...

¿Y tú por qué le creíste o le hiciste caso?.- preguntó Tsubasa, asombrado.- En el caso de que ella te hubiese dicho eso, no entiendo cómo le creíste, Sanae, tú bien sabes que eso no es cierto.

Lily sabe cómo decir las palabras más hirientes y las frases más dolorosas.- contestó Sanae.- Es intimidante discutir con alguien como ella.

En eso, Tsubasa la dio la razón; Lily podía llegar a ser muy cruel e hiriente cuando se ponía a discutir, y más si se ponía en su plan de superestrella. Incluso Tsubasa en alguna ocasión alcanzó a percibir la magnitud de esa amargura, que él no sabía de dónde venía ni encontró nunca la forma de curarla.

Piénsalo, Tsubasa, por favor.- pidió Sanae, poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de ver a Tsubasa.- No tendría motivo para irme, no habría otra razón para dejarte plantado. Nos conocemos desde hace años, sabes que yo no te mentiría con algo así...

Ella ya lo había dicho, si él le quería creer o no, no era ya su asunto, aunque claro que si Tsubasa escogía lo último, a ella le iba a doler muchísimo... Sanae comenzó a andar, mientras que Tsubasa se quedó parado detrás de ella por algunos (varios) minutos. La chica comenzó a pensar que todo había sido inútil cuando de repente sintió que alguien pasaba corriendo junto a ella y le cortaba el paso.

No te vayas, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa, mirándola fijamente.- No quiero perderte de nuevo...

Sanae no pudo menos que sonreír; la mirada de Tsubasa se lo decía todo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez había pasado, ¿cómo podía ser? Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción, era como si él no pudiese alejarse de la droga que representaba el cuerpo de ella... ¿Cómo había sucedido, cómo habían terminado los dos ahí?

Genzo se incorporó y buscó su ropa, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo. Su gorra estaba colgando del respaldo de una silla, junto con los pantalones de Lily y su blusa. Vaya que había sido una tarde intensa, bastante intensa, y tremendamente satisfactoria y deliciosa... Wakabayashi se visitó con lentitud, repasando sin que fuera consciente lo que acaban de hacer Lily y él. Si los dos seguían en esas andanzas, iba a pasar una tragedia, lo más seguro, aunque Genzo no sabía cómo era que algo que resultaba ser tan increíble como hacer el amor pudiese acarrear una desgracia... Ni tampoco sabía por qué, estando con Lily, el hacerlo resultaba siempre tan placentero y magnífico...

"Esos ojos me embrujan", pensó Genzo, recordando ahora lo que había pasado después de la balacera. "Ese par de ojos me vuelven loco, me hacen perder el control...".

Durante el tiempo que duró la confrontación en el centro comercial, Lily no se despegó de Genzo ni un instante, se quedó abrazada a él con fuerza, como si de ello le dependiera la vida. El portero le correspondió el abrazo y los dos se quedaron ahí, hasta que llegó la policía y detuvo todo. Claro está, los responsables de iniciar el tiroteo se esfumaron, pero los policías detuvieron a Ian Rosso; al parecer, ya se le conocían algunos nexos con la mafia y el narcotráfico colombiano y la policía sospechaba que el tiroteo había sido para intentar matarlo a él. Lily, al enterarse de esto por boca de los chismosos presentes, se preocupó mucho por el hecho de que la relacionaran con Rosso.

No me digas que estás metida en eso.- bufó Genzo.- Lo único que te faltaría sería ser la reina de la mafia, niña mimada.

Deja de llamarme así y no seas idiota.- respondió Lily, enojada.- Claro que no tengo nexos con eso, pero acababa de comer con ese sujeto cuando comenzó el tiroteo. Creerán que tengo conexión con él si alguien dice que nos vieron comiendo juntos.

Uy, y eso es perjudicial para tu carrera, ¿no?.- se burló Genzo.- Pobre de ti, niña mimada.

¿Quieres comenzar a ser más comprensivo, por favor?.- pidió Lily, bufando.- No es mi fama lo que me preocupa ahora, sino que termine en la cárcel. No tengo conexiones con él, pero Rosso me ha acosado por mucho tiempo y me ha hecho regalos muy costosos que muy seguramente compró con dinero sucio.

Uhm, eso puede representar un problema.- reconoció Genzo, poniéndose serio repentinamente.- Quizás puedas tener líos por eso, aunque si te deshaces de los regalos que él te dio cuanto antes, no encontrarán la manera de relacionarte con él.

Eso haré.- musitó Lily.- ¿Pero y si me detienen ahora?

No lo harán, si te vas antes.- Genzo tuvo una idea y le extendió una mano a Lily.- ¿Vienes conmigo, o prefieres quedarte a que te esposen?

Eso ni de broma.- Lily no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó la mano que Genzo le extendía.

Así pues, en medio de risas imprevistas, pero genuinas, Genzo y Lily se fugaron del pandemónium que se había armado, antes de que alguien pusiera sobre aviso a la policía que la chica había comido con Rosso. Sin embargo, ya en el automóvil de Lily, Genzo hizo el intento de retirarse, aunque ella dudó.

Espera.- le dijo ella a él.- Por favor, no te vayas.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Genzo, deteniéndose.

Estás herido.- Lily señaló una herida superficial y leve que tenía él en el brazo, la cual muy seguramente se hizo al querer ayudar a Lily a ponerse a salvo.

No es nada serio.- negó él.- Me curaré yo mismo.

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.- Ven a mi casa, ahí tengo un botiquín y te curaré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, en agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos, la mirada chocolate que había en ellos era de genuino agradecimiento, haciendo que Lily se viera tan inocente que Genzo no se pudo resistir. Así pues, él subió a su lujoso automóvil y ella arrancó a toda velocidad, haciendo que Genzo se preguntase dónde demonios había aprendido a manejar la chica. El caso es que, milagrosamente, los dos llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa de Lily, lugar en donde la chica le curó al portero la herida que tenía en el brazo. Éste estaba sorprendido de que ella supiera curar heridas, no creyó que fuese una habilidad en ella.

Mi padre me enseñó.- explicó Lily, mientras limpiaba enérgicamente la herida con agua y jabón.- Él es médico y me enseñó lo básico.

Ya veo.- comentó Genzo, recordando lo que Tsubasa le había dicho que el padre de Lily era muy bueno en medicina del deporte.- Pues te enseñó bien.

Gracias. Y gracias también por salvarme la vida.- dijo Lily.- Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente.

No hay problema, en verdad, no podía permitir que nadie te lastimara, nunca… .- respondió Genzo, con sinceridad.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Lily volteó a verlo, muy sorprendida.

No lo sé.- reconoció Genzo.- Ni yo mismo sé por qué, pero cuando te ví en medio del peligro, algo me hirvió la sangre e hizo que me lanzara sin pensarlo tras de ti… No sé qué es lo que me hace, señorita Del Valle, pero quisiera en verdad que dejara de hacerlo…

Lily, que ya había terminado de vendar la herida, soltó a Genzo y se hizo para atrás, ofuscada por el sentimiento que la estaba invadiendo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se reflejaba su deseo de querer estar con él y Genzo no quiso detenerse a pensarlo, así que la besó y volvió a perderse nuevamente en sus labios, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando, ya habían terminado en la cama, como pasaba cada vez que ellos se quedaban a solas. Esta vez, sin embargo, Lily se quedó dormida después del acto y Genzo se quedó en actitud pensativa, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iba a negar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

En todo esto pensaba Genzo mientras se iba vistiendo, lentamente, y observaba a Lily dormir; las sábanas solo cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la superior la tapaba el propio brazo de ella y gran parte de su cabello. Una vez que él hubo terminado, encendió la televisión porque le resultó más fácil que despertarla a ella directamente.

Tengo que irme ya.- dijo Genzo, una vez que Lily se removió en la cama.- Es tarde.

Ella abrió sus ojos y le lanzó a Genzo una mirada que a él lo dejó más ofuscado que como estaba antes. "Esos ojos, otra vez esos ojos, me van a volver loco", pensó Genzo, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Me escuchaste?.- preguntó él.- Debo irme ya.

Ya, no hagas tanto escándalo por eso.- Lily se cubrió el pecho con un brazo y después con las sábanas.- Te pediré un taxi.

No será necesario.- negó Genzo.- Lo tomaré en la calle, solo no quería irme sin avisarte, como si fuera un ladrón.

No encontrarás ninguno a esta hora, por esta zona.- negó Lily, mientras se vestía.- Te lo pediré por teléfono.

Ella no dijo nada más y él no la quiso contradecir. Mientras más pronto saliera Genzo de la casa, mejor para los dos…


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

Yukari y Kumi estaban ansiosas por saber qué había pasado con Tsubasa y Sanae; ésta había llegado feliz como lombriz de su reunión con Tsubasa y no quería decirle nada a sus mejores amigas, de lo emocionada que estaba. Las cosas no habían salido como ella se esperó, pero al menos Tsubasa la había escuchado y Sanae tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Vamos, ya dinos qué pasó.- pidió Yukari, al fin.- ¿Le dijiste la verdad a Tsubasa?

La mayor parte.- respondió Sanae.- No estuvo tan mal.

¿Cómo que la mayor parte?.- se escandalizó Yukari.- ¿Le dijiste por qué no lo esperaste en Brasil?

Sí, lo hice.- asintió Sanae.

¿Le dijiste que fue por culpa de esa Del Valle?.- insistió Yukari.

Sí, lo hice.- asintió Sanae.

Bueno, menos mal.- suspiró Yukari, aliviada.- Supongo entonces que también le dijiste por qué te convertiste en Aki Yamazaki.

Bueno, no... .- negó Sanae.- No hice eso.

¿Por qué no?.- se sorprendió Yukari.- ¿Tsubasa no te pidió ninguna explicación?

Pues... No... .- volvió a negar Sanae.

Qué raro.- comentó Kumi.- Será que es un hombre muy comprensivo, ¿no?

No.- negó Sanae, riendo nerviosa.

¿No es un hombre comprensivo?.- insistió Yukari.

Más bien, no le dije que yo soy Aki.- suspiró Sanae.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó Kumi, creyendo que no había escuchado bien.- ¿No le dijiste que eres Aki?

No, no lo hice.- negó Sanae.- No me dejó hacerlo. Él solo escuchó la parte donde le dije que entre Genzo y yo nunca hubo nada y el que Lily me había impedido decirle toda la verdad en Brasil y ya. No quiso ni que le mencionara a Aki, me cambiaba el tema cada vez que la sacaba a ella a colación, así que no pude decirle toda la verdad.

Tsubasa te va a odiar cuando se entere.- comentó Kumi, suspirando.

Sanae lo sabía, pero en verdad que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Tsubasa la verdad. Después de que ellos hablaron en el estadio, él la llevó con sus amigos, e Ishizaki y los demás fingieron que no sabían que Sanae había regresado y se comportaron como si llevaran siglos sin verla. El recibimiento que le dieron ellos a ella, sin embargo, fue genuino y todos parecían sentirse felices de que Sanae hubiese regresado. Aun así, cuando Ishizaki hizo el comentario obvio sobre la relación Tsubasa-Sanae, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los aludidos.

Así que todo quedó en "veremos".- suspiró Sanae.- Tarde que temprano le tendré que decir la verdad.

Mientras más temprano, mejor.- la regañó Yukari.- Sanae diagonal Aki, ya debes terminar con esto cuanto antes, no sé cómo no te das cuenta que ya no estás jugando con fuego, sino bailando en el centro de un incendio.

Lo sé, lo sé, sé que tienes razón, créeme que yo quiero más que tú el decirle todo a Tsubasa, pero en serio que no tuve oportunidad.- bufó Sanae.- Además, el final de la Copa Asiática está muy cerca, Tsubasa y los muchachos deberían concentrarse en conseguir su pase al mundial y no andar metidos en un lío de doble identidad.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- reconoció Yukari.- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, entonces?

Quizás lo mejor sería esperar al final de la Copa, esperar a que Tsubasa no ande tan entusiasmado por jugar.- contestó Sanae.- Antes, quizás podría distraer a Tsubasa de su objetivo y no quiero nada de eso.

No es mala idea.- opinó Kumi.- No le vendrá bien Tsubasa el hacer corajes.

No sabemos aun cómo se lo va a tomar, pero tienen razón.- suspiró Yukari.- Mejor será esperar a que todo esto pase, pero tiene que ser antes del mundial.

Lo sé, lo sé.- asintió Sanae.- Se lo diré todo antes del mundial. Bueno, menos mal, que tendré más días para pensar cómo decírselo todo.

Y es que Sanae aun no sabía como soltarle la bomba a Tsubasa, y quizás nadie sabría cómo dar una noticia así. Ella seguía con ganas de querer simplemente desaparecer a Aki y dejarlo todo así como estaba, total que Tsubasa no quería ni volver a mencionarla, pero ésa sería la salida fácil y Sanae no era así, además que ella aun tenía la duda de que Tsubasa siguiera enamorado de Aki Yamazaki, porque eso sí iba a representar un gran problema...

Bueno, ¿y qué harás con Lily?.- preguntó Kumi, después de un rato.- Yo creo que más temprano que tarde ella se va a dar cuenta de que tú estás de regreso.

Sí, pensé en eso.- asintió Sanae.- Pero no tiene por qué representar un problema, Tsubasa terminó con ella y pues ya no puede venir a reclamarme nada. Además, Genzo me dijo que él se haría cargo de ella, en caso necesario.

¿De verdad crees que sea conveniente el que Wakabayashi se haga cargo de Lily?.- cuestionó Yukari.

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Kumi.- Hasta ahora, él ha hecho un buen trabajo como domador de fieras, se ha encargado tan bien de esa mujer loca que no ha molestado tanto.

No me refiero a eso, es que más bien creo que él también está jugando con fuego:- replicó Yukari.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- preguntó Sanae.- ¿Él por qué habría de quemarse con fuego?

Quizás por que a él le atrae Lily.- respondió Yukari, sin mucho pensarlo.

Sanae y Kumi, como era de esperarse, miraron a su amiga con mucha sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yukari se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir semejante cosa? Después de un rato, Kumi se echó a reír y Sanae bufó. Claro estaba, la risa de Kumi fue de lo más falsa, ya que ella recordó el beso que se habían dado Genzo y Lily y que Kumi había presenciado.

No te pases, Yukari.- dijo Sanae.- ¿Cómo crees que a Genzo le va a gustar esa mujer? Estás loca.

No estoy loca, solo te digo lo que veo.- negó Yukari.- Yo vi la mirada de Wakabayashi cuando dijo que él se ocuparía de Lily, lo dijo incluso hasta con cierto gusto.

No, eso no puede ser cierto, Genzo no tiene tan malos gustos.- negó Sanae.- Debiste haberte confundido.

Ahm, yo no estaría tan segura.- balbuceó Kumi, con duda.- Quizás la suposición de Yukari no esté del todo equivocada...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Sanae miró a su otra amiga, sorprendida.

Pues es que yo vi algo... Ahm, no, no me hagan caso, igual y solo fue un hecho aislado y sin importancia... .- musitó Kumi.

Ah, no, ahora nos dices lo que viste.- negó Sanae.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kumi suspiró y se animó a contarle a sus amigas lo que había visto, que Genzo había besado a Lily en el campamento por un buen rato y que después habían desaparecido hacia quien sabe dónde, en busca de un sitio mucho más privado. Esta vez fueron Sanae y Yukari las que escucharon con la boca abierta, sin podérselo creer.

¡Pues vaya manera que tiene Wakabayashi de entretener a las mujeres!.- exclamó Yukari.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Sanae.

Pues créelo.- replicó Kumi.- Ellos se besaron, así que yo creo que lo que Yukari dice es verdad, a Wakabayashi le gusta Lily, y bastante según lo que vi.

Tiene que haber una buena explicación para eso, quizás él quería... O sino... Bueno, puede que... .- Sanae, por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba ninguna explicación aceptable.

Él es otro que se va a quemar con fuego.- suspiró Yukari.- Y me temo que va a salir más quemado que tú, Sanae...

Sanae se mordió los labios, preocupada. Ella no quería que por ningún concepto Genzo saliera lastimado por su culpa, ella lo quería mucho como amigo y deseaba lo mejor para él, y que Genzo se fijara en alguien como Lily Del Valle no era precisamente lo que Sanae consideraba como "lo mejor para él". Ya después Sanae hablaría con Genzo y le diría que tuviese cuidado con lo que estaba haciendo, quizás lo mejor sería hablarle de una vez a su teléfono celular para decirle que ella ya le había dicho toda la verdad a Tsubasa y que él ya no tenía que ocuparse de Lily; así, Genzo ya no tendría motivo alguno para ver a la mexicana. Sin embargo, Genzo no respondió el celular a pesar de que Sanae insistió en varias ocasiones. Quien sabe que andaría haciendo o dónde estaría él metido; Sanae no quiso correr riesgos y envió un mensaje de voz contándole todo lo que había hecho a Genzo y pidiéndole que la llamara de vuelta cuanto antes, sin saber que ese simple acto iba a terminar por trastornarle lo poco bueno que había ganado con Tsubasa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba recriminándose a sí misma, otra vez, por haberse acostado con Genzo, otra vez. Ella estaba sentada en el taburete frente a su tocador, secándose el cabello después de haberse dado otra larga ducha de agua fría. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era como si ella perdiera el control con él, era como si estando en sus brazos Lily perdiera la cabeza y simplemente se convirtiera en una mujer que deseaba ser amada por un hombre...

Tengo que dejar esto ya.- musitó Lily, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.- No puedo permitir que él me tome como si le perteneciera.

Y sin embargo, Lily sabía que le encantaba estar con Genzo, que se volvía loca de amor por él y que en lo único en lo que pensaba en los últimos días era en estar con él, a pesar de las muchas veces que ella se lo negara. No, ella no se podría haber enamorado de ese hombre, tenía que ser simplemente pura cuestión de hormonas... De hormonas alborotadas...

Señorita Lily, la buscan.- dijo Melissa en ese momento, entrando a su habitación.

No deseo ver a nadie, Melissa.- negó Lily.- Dile a quien quiera que sea que no deseo ver a nadie ahorita.

Es el joven Tsubasa.- respondió Melissa.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily, sorprendida.- Hazlo pasar.

Ya está en la sala, señorita.- dijo Melissa.- Se le ve bastante molesto y dice que no se va a ir hasta que no hable con usted.

Gracias, Melissa.- Lily trató de no mostrarse desconcertada.- Dile que bajaré en seguida.

Melissa asintió y Lily se apresuró en vestirse. ¿Qué estaba pasando que Tsubasa iba a verla? Bueno, quizás él se había dado cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al dejarla y ahora iba a pedirle que volviera con él. ¿Pero por qué estaría molesto? Bueno, que quizás algo no le salió bien al joven en el entrenamiento, o quizás Genzo le había dicho a Tsubasa que había dormido con Lily y Tsubasa no podía controlar sus celos... Bueno, esto último era muy improbable, Lily lo sabía, pero nada perdía con soñar. Cuando la chica bajó a la sala, Tsubasa se puso de pie, muy molesto, y se dirigió rápidamente a ella sin saludarla siquiera.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?.- le reclamó Tsubasa, inmediatamente.

Buenas noches, Tsubasa, a mí también me da gusto verte.- se mofó Lily.- ¿Por qué hice qué cosa? Vamos, no fue a propósito, simplemente se dio, no creas que fue algo que me gustara, no fue la gran cosa...

¿Qué no fue la gran cosa?.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Es que no fue planeado, ya te dije que solo se dio y... .- Lily comenzaba a pensar que Tsubasa no estaba hablando del hecho que ella se hubiese acostado con Genzo.

Mira, eso no te lo voy a creer.- negó Tsubasa.- No me salgas con eso, porque no te lo voy a creer. No sé por qué lo hiciste, yo confiaba en ti, tú sabías que yo tenía asuntos pendientes con ella y aun así no te importó hacer lo que hiciste.

¿Ella? Mala señal. ¿Por qué Tsubasa había mencionado a una "ella", que además lo hacía enojarse tanto? Lily comenzó a temerse que Tsubasa hubiese hablado con Sanae Nakazawa sobre lo ocurrido en Brasil, pero no, eso sería imposible, la única manera en que eso pudiera ser posible sería que Sanae estuviese en la ciudad y hubiese localizado a Tsubasa, y Lily se habría enterado de eso, ¿o no?

Tsubasa, tranquilízate, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Siéntate, no sé de qué me estás hablando, dime qué sucede.

Sabes bien qué sucede.- contestó Tsubasa, bajando el tono de voz, pero aun mostrándose enojado.- Le dijiste a Sanae que no debía volver a verme nunca más.

Lily respingó. No, no podía ser, ¿cómo era que Tsubasa se había enterado de eso? Él notó que ella se puso pálida, lo que la delató al instante. Sí, todo lo que Sanae le había dicho era cierto...

Supiste que había quedado de verme con ella después del partido, te enteraste de alguna manera que ella quería aclararme las cosas y te interpusiste.- continuó Tsubasa, sin podérselo creer.- Le impediste verme, la alejaste de mí...

Lo hice por tu bien.- musitó Lily, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.- Ella no te merece, tú mereces estar con alguien mejor y pues...

¿Con alguien mejor?.- la interrumpió Tsubasa.- ¡No hay nadie mejor para mí que Sanae! Tú sabías cuanto la quería y cuánto me dolió el pensar que ella se había ido con Genzo, y aun así, la alejaste de mí.

Por favor, Tsubasa, compréndeme, ella ya te había hecho mucho daño y yo no quería verte sufrir más.- dijo Lily, intentando defenderse.- Por eso le dije que te dejara en paz, que merecías estar con alguien que te quisiera y...

¿Y por eso le dijiste que lo mejor era estar contigo?.- Tsubasa la volvió a interrumpir.- No puedo estar mejor con alguien que me traiciona de esa manera.

Por favor, Tsubasa.- pidió Lily, al borde de las lágrimas.- No te enojes conmigo, yo te quiero...

No, no me digas eso.- negó Tsubasa, mirándola con tristeza.- Porque no te lo voy a creer.

Y sin decir nada más, el joven salió rápidamente de la sala y de la enorme y lujosa casa sin mirar a la chica ni una sola vez, ignorando las súplicas de ella de que la dejara explicarse. Tsubasa salió sin decirle nada a Melissa, quien supo que otra tragedia había ocurrido entre esos dos e intentó ayudar a su patrona, quien esta vez sí se dejó ayudar. Melissa y Elieth ayudaron a una llorosa Lily a llegar a su habitación y la ayudaron también a cambiarse de ropa, tras lo cual Lily les pidió a ambas que la dejaran sola. Eli intentó ayudar a su amiga y protegida estrella, pero ella negó toda clase de ayuda y simplemente le pidió que la dejara en paz. Elieth, derrotada, simplemente salió de la habitación, diciéndole a Melissa que algo debían hacer con esa chiquilla mimada.

Durante un buen rato, Lily lloró amargamente, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Sanae Nakazawa. De alguna manera, ella había conseguido acercarse a Tsubasa y decirle todo lo que Lily le había dicho en Brasil y la manera en como la había amenazado para que se alejara de él. ¿Cómo era posible que Sanae consiguiera hablar con Tsubasa sin que Lily se diera cuenta? Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a pensar que la culpa de todo la tenía Genzo, por haberla distraído en un momento crucial...

Era ya de madrugada cuando Lily escuchó el zumbido que emitía el teléfono celular de Genzo, el cual estaba avisando insistentemente que él tenía un mensaje de voz; el portero había olvidado su celular en su prisa por huir. Lily, sorprendida, tomó el aparato y se dio cuenta de que Genzo había perdido muchas llamadas hechas por... Sanae Nakazawa...

Y había además un mensaje de voz en el buzón, o eso era lo que parpadeaba en la pantallita del teléfono, y Lily se preguntó si debía escuchar el mensaje o no. A ella no le gustaba meterse en la intimidad de los demás, pero su instinto le decía que en ese mensaje encontraría la respuesta a sus dudas...

Y no se equivocó. Lily escuchó, incrédula por su golpe de suerte y bastante enojada, el cómo Sanae le explicaba a Genzo que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Tsubasa la verdad acerca de que ella y Aki Yamazaki eran la misma persona. Además, Lily escuchó con cierto dolor en el corazón el cómo Sanae le decía a Genzo que no había necesidad de que él siguiera entreteniendo a Lily para poder acercarse a Tsubasa. Lily estaba realmente muy molesta y dolida por este hecho, pero se dijo que ya Genzo y Sanae se las pagarían todas...


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Genzo buscaba infructuosamente su celular por todos lados. ¿Dónde rayos lo había dejado? Él esperaba que no lo hubiese dejado en la casa de Lily al salir rápidamente de ahí, ya que le costaría mucho trabajo el explicar por qué lo había dejado ahí.

¿Buscas algo?.- preguntó Misaki, quien veía a Genzo revolver sus cosas incansablemente.

Mi celular.- respondió Genzo.- ¿No lo has visto?

No.- negó Taro.- ¿Quieres que te marque para ver en dónde suena?

Si me haces el favor.- asintió Genzo.

Misaki tomó su celular y marcó el número de Genzo, pero la llamada se desviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

Está apagado.- respondió Taro.

Maldita sea, me lo robaron entonces.- bufó Genzo.

¿Pues en donde andabas que no te diste cuenta?.- preguntó Misaki.

Por ahí.- contestó Genzo, sin querer soltar prenda.- Aun espero que se me haya caído en el centro comercial de Akihabara y algún guardia me lo haya recogido.

¿Qué andabas haciendo en Akihabara?.- quiso saber Taro, curioso.

Fui a buscar a Alex.- respondió Genzo, con un suspiro.- Me dijeron que la vieron por allá.

Taro respingó. Muy seguramente, algún chismoso había ido a decirle a Genzo que habían visto a Alex persiguiendo a Taro. Ay, no, ¿y si le dijeron al portero que la habían visto con Misaki? El muchacho tragó saliva, nervioso, aunque después se tranquilizó diciéndose que en el caso de que su amigo sospechara de que Taro estaba con Alex, se lo hubiese preguntado desde el principio y no estaría preocupado por su teléfono celular.

¿Quién te dijo?.- preguntó Taro, tratando de sonar calmado.

Tengo contactos en todas partes que están buscándola.- suspiró Genzo.- Me dijeron que la vieron hace varias noches.

Entiendo. ¿Tuviste suerte?.- quiso saber Misaki, aunque ya se sabía la respuesta.

No, ninguna.- negó Wakabayashi.- Vaya que tengo mala suerte, primero se pierde mi hermana y después mi teléfono...

Ya aparecerán.- trató de consolarlo Taro.- Ya verás que sí.

Eso espero.- suspiró Genzo.

"Tendré que ir a buscar mi teléfono a la casa de Lily", pensó Genzo. "Maldita sea, yo ya no quería pararme por ahí nunca más, no después de todo lo que he hecho ahí, pero ni modo. Es el último lugar en donde me falta buscar...".

Tsubasa entró en esos momentos, muy serio. Genzo y Taro voltearon a verlo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Misaki, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Wakabayashi, por favor?.- pidió Tsubasa.

Claro, no hay problema.- asintió Misaki.- Nos veremos después, Wakabayashi.

Hasta luego.- dijo Genzo, un poco asombrado. ¿Sería acaso que Lily le había dicho a Tsubasa que habían dormido juntos?

Tsubasa se sentó frente a Genzo, mientras éste buscaba su celular en su mochila. El joven goleador de Japón se veía arrepentido y algo compungido, y Wakabayashi se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.- dijo Tsubasa, al fin.- Es algo que debí haberte preguntado desde hace mucho, pero no lo hice por cobardía.

Algo raro en ti.- Genzo se dio cuenta de que su primera impresión había sido errónea.

Como sea, hace tiempo regresé a mi casa a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermano recién nacido.- dijo Tsubasa.- Yo no le avisé a nadie, porque era un viaje rápido, solo quería ver a mi familia.

Ajá.- Genzo se dijo que al fin esa plática había llegado.

Quisiera decir que no vi que lo vi, quisiera decir que todo me lo imaginé, pero fue algo que para mi desgracia vi muy bien, o al menos creí hacerlo, ya no sé qué fue lo que vi.- continuó Tsubasa.- Te vi abrazando a Sanae, incluso creí verte besándola...

No lo hice.- negó Wakabayashi, de inmediato.- Ella no me dejó besarla...

Eso fue lo que ella me dijo.- lo cortó Tsubasa.- Debí preguntarte antes, quisiera saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó.

Lo siento, Tsubasa.- se disculpó Genzo, con sinceridad.- No pensé bien las cosas cuando eso pasó. La verdad, a mí me gustaba Sanae, no te lo niego, y aquella vez en Japón tuve un inexplicable y extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. No sé, me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa, en el camino me sentí atraído hacia ella y aunque no lo creas, pensé en ti y en lo que dirías si te enteraras, pero también pensé que estabas muy lejos y que quizás, solo quizás, podría tener alguna oportunidad...

Y la besaste.- insistió Tsubasa.

No, no la besé, en verdad.- negó Wakabayashi.- Intenté hacerlo, no te lo niego, pero Sanae no quiso hacerlo. Ella te ama, Tsubasa, siempre te ha amado.

Tsubasa asimiló lo dicho por Genzo; su historia coincidía muy bien con la que le había contado Sanae, al parecer no había sombra de duda en eso...

Intenté decírtelo antes.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato.- Intenté decirte que entre Sanae y yo nunca hubo nada, sospechaba que era ésa la razón por la cual tú te habías alejado de ella e intenté decirte la verdad pero...

No quise escucharte.- confesó Tsubasa, suspirando.- La verdad, no quería escucharte decir que ella estaba contigo.

Lo lamento.- musitó Genzo.

No, lo lamento yo.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Debí haber preguntado primero.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato, tras lo cual Tsubasa se puso de pie.

Es hora del entrenamiento.- dijo él.

Lo sé.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué harás?

Hablé ya con Sanae.- respondió Tsubasa.- Y también con Lily. Ella sabía la verdad e impidió que Sanae me la dijera.

¿En verdad?.- Genzo fingió sentirse sorprendido.

No sé como pude ser tan ciego.- replicó Tsubasa.- Pero ese asunto ya quedó atrás. Por cierto, solo quiero que me digas una cosa: ¿Sigues interesado en Sanae?

No.- respondió Genzo, sin pensarlo.- Lo que sentía por ella, ya quedó atrás.

"Porque creo que me he enamorado de alguien más", pensó Genzo, muy a su pesar.

Después de escuchar esto, Tsubasa salió rumbo al entrenamiento. Wakabayashi se quedó entonces pensando que Lily al fin había sido descubierta y que todo parecía estarse aclarando. Y si bien Genzo sabía que ella se merecía cualquier cosa que Tsubasa le hubiese dicho, Genzo no pudo evitar preocuparse por Lily. ¿Cómo se habría tomado todo, ahora que la habían descubierto? Muy seguramente, se habría puesto ebria otra vez, ¿qué más? Genzo se preocupó mucho por ella, pero aun cuando se repitió una y otra vez que eso no debería importarle, la verdad era que sí le importaba. Así pues, después del entrenamiento de ese día, Genzo fue a la casa de Lily Del Valle a buscar su celular y a preguntar de paso cómo se encontraba ella. Genzo se maldecía por meterse tanto en la boca del lobo, pero ya para qué negar que ya había sido devorado. Melissa le abrió la puerta al llegar y Genzo preguntó si la señorita Del Valle se encontraba en casa.

Está, pero no se siente bien.- negó Melissa.- Ayer tuvo una pelea con el joven Tsubasa.

¿Fue algo grave?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Bastante, hasta donde vi.- suspiró Melissa.

Ya veo, me imagino entonces que Lily debe estar ahogándose en alcohol.- bufó Genzo, recordando que una situación similar lo había metido en un buen lío.

No, nada de eso.- negó Melissa.- La señorita Lily está serenamente tranquila y no ha bebido ni una gota de alcohol, pero dice que le duele mucho la cabeza y no quiere ver a nadie, se retiró a recostarse un rato.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo, asombrado de que Lily se hubiese tomado todo con tanta tranquilidad.- Gracias de cualquier manera.

¿Quiere que le deje un recado?.- preguntó Melissa, servicial.

No. Ah, bueno, sí.- a Genzo por poco y se le olvida lo que había ido a hacer principalmente.- ¿Podría preguntarle si ha visto mi celular por aquí? No lo encuentro y esta casa es el último lugar que me falta por buscar.

Le diré, pero soy yo la que asea la casa y no he encontrado nada.- respondió Melissa.- De cualquier forma, le preguntaré si ella lo ha visto y se lo haremos llegar después.

Gracias.- asintió Genzo, y se marchó.

Melissa vio al joven irse y cerró la puerta, pensando. Quizás el celular del joven se encontraba en la habitación de la señorita Lily, pero Melissa ni loca subiría a interrumpirla. Además, de haberlo encontrado, Lily le hubiese pedido a Elieth que lo pasara a entregar a su dueño cuando ella salió a hacer un comunicado de prensa. Bueno, en todo caso, un celular no era la gran cosa, según pensó Melissa, con lo baratos que salían en estos tiempos y estando en el país rey de la tecnología y con el dinero que se ganaba Genzo Wakabayashi, él bien podía comprarse uno nuevo. ¿O no?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron los finales de la Copa Asiática. Japón se enfrentaría a Corea después de derrotar a sus rivales y si bien ya el equipo nipón había ganado su pase al Mundial Sub-19, Tsubasa y compañía querían el campeonato asiático. Así pues, los jugadores le dieron con todo al partido, y más ahora que se encontraban completos al fin, después de que Ken Wakashimazu había recapacitado y había regresado con sus compañeros, así que Genzo no jugó en ese partido, lo que le daría la oportunidad de sanar un poco más sus manos.

Sanae estaba feliz al fin de poder estar apoyando a su equipo como la verdadera ella, y ahora sí portaba con todo su orgullo la playera de Japón y agitaba con muchas ganas el banderín de "Vamos, Tsubasa". Era como si todo el color perdido hubiese regresado con ella, y los espectadores coreaban emocionados las porras que Sanae dirigía. Kumi y Manabu estaban felices, al parecer todo estaba arreglado, Lily Del Valle se encontraba lejos, así que nada impedía que entre Tsubasa y Sanae se confirmara al fin el amor que los dos se tenían mutuamente. Yukari, sin embargo, no se sentía tan feliz ni confiada, ella sentía que tarde que temprano Lily regresaría para tratar de descomponer las cosas otra vez. Ella no parecía ser de las mujeres que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente.

Exageras.- dijo Kumi.- Lily ya está muy, muy lejos, y no hay manera en que regrese a la vida de Tsubasa. Cualquier cosa que ella diga, él no se la va a creer.

Quizás.- murmuró Yukari, sin mostrarse plenamente convencida.

El caso es que Japón ganó la copa Asiática, como era de esperarse, con un gol anotado por Tsubasa (no se dice mucho más del partido en el manga, así que ahí me van a perdonar que sea tan corta la descripción). La fiesta de celebración no se hizo esperar, los japoneses recibieron la copa y sus respectivas medallas y estaban felices festejando su pase al mundial. Sanae, Yukari, Kumi, Manabu y todo aquel que había estado apoyando a Japón bajaron a celebrar con los jugadores y todos estaban felices.

O casi todos, al menos.

Una vez que los jugadores comenzaban a salir del estadio, Sanae y sus amigos decidieron esperarlos para continuar con la fiesta. Sanae estaba feliz de volver a ser ella misma y de no tener que estar fingiendo, pero no sabía que su felicidad no le iba a durar mucho. Después de un rato, ya habían salido casi todos los jugadores, menos Tsubasa. Sanae vio salir a Genzo y decidió preguntarle si había escuchado el mensaje de voz que le dejó.

No encuentro mi teléfono celular.- dijo él.- Lo tengo perdido desde hace tiempo.

No me digas.- musitó Sanae.- Te dejé un mensaje diciéndote que Tsubasa ya sabía todo, exceptuando eso de que soy Aki Yamazaki.

Uhm, eso puede representar un problema.- musitó Genzo.- Aunque podría hablar a la compañía y pedir que me cancelen el chip.

Ya, que no te dije nada ultra secreto.- rió Sanae.- No importa, es una lástima que hayas perdido tu teléfono, pero espero que encuentres otro y pues quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sin ti, no habría logrado acercarme a Tsubasa de nuevo.

No fue nada.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo.- Lo que sea por una buena amiga. Y para empezar, fue culpa mía todo este embrollo.

No te fijes en eso.- sonrió Sanae.- Lo que pasó, pasó, y al menos todo está arreglado.

Genzo asintió y se marchó, al darse cuenta de que Tsubasa llegaba tras de él. Éste le sonrió a Sanae y ella corrió a abrazarlo, para felicitarlo.

Estuviste muy bien.- dijo Sanae, esperando que él no estuviera pensando en Aki en esos momentos.

Gracias.- respondió Tsubasa, y sin querer, pensó en Aki.

¿En dónde se encontraría ella en esos momentos? ¿Habría regresado a casa, con su esposo? ¿Lo habría visto jugar? Lo mejor sería que Tsubasa dejara de pensar en eso, Sanae no se merecía que él pensara en otra mujer estando ella a su lado.

¿Te pasa algo?.- Sanae notó que él estaba distraído y eso la preocupó.

Nada importante.- negó Tsubasa.- Gracias por esperarme.

No es nada.- negó Sanae.

Yo creo que sí es mucho.- interrumpió Lily en esos momentos, apareciendo de quien sabe donde.- Después de todo, con la doble vida que maneja no sé como le alcanza el tiempo para venir a tus partidos, Tsubasa.

Sanae respingó involuntariamente al ver a Lily. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí? Tsubasa se puso tenso, como si presintiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Tsubasa, molesto.- No tengo deseos de verte ahora.

Eso es de esperarse, mi querido Tsubasa.- dijo Lily, muy tranquila.- Después de todo, me lo merezco. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para hablarte de mí, sino de tu querida Aki.

¿Qué sabes tú de ella?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, sonando más expectante de lo que esperaba.

Muchas cosas que tú no.- respondió Lily.- Como por ejemplo, el por qué ella se ha desaparecido tan de repente.

Ella volteó a ver a Sanae, y entonces ésta supo que Lily lo había descubierto todo y que no iba a dudar para nada en decírselo todo a Tsubasa.

No sé cómo te enteraste de que ella no está, pero si sabes algo, quisiera saberlo.- dijo Tsubasa, sin dudarlo.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Bueno, desde ahora te digo que no te va a gustar.- sonrió Lily, con cierta maldad.- Porque entonces te enterarás que todo este tiempo te han estado viendo la cara de idiota.

Lily, ya basta de tus mentiras.- dijo Sanae, en un intento desesperado por callarla.- Estamos hartos de que estés metiéndote a cada rato en nuestro camino.

¿En serio? Pues mira que yo podré haber mentido y haberte tratado mal, pero no engañé a Tsubasa de la manera vil en como tú lo has hecho.- replicó Lily, mirándola fijamente.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Tsubasa estaba desesperado por saber.

A que todo este tiempo, Aki Yamazaki ha estado junto a ti.- respondió Lily.- Tu querida Aki, y tu querida Sanae no son sino la misma persona.

¿Qué dices?.- a Tsubasa esta declaración le pareció tan ridícula que se echó a reír.- Eso es imposible, Lily.

¿Y no te has preguntado el por qué ellas dos nunca han estado juntas?.- insistió Lily.- ¿Por qué ahora que Sanae está, Aki desapareció misteriosamente?

Bueno, sí, pero… .- musitó Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, no la escuches.- pidió Sanae, intentando llevárselo.- Recuerda que es una mentirosa.

Tengo pruebas de lo que digo.- dijo entonces Lily, sacando de su bolsa el celular de Genzo.

Sanae palideció al ver el aparato en manos de Lily; en peores manos no pudo haber caído, Sanae sabía que no habría manera de evitar lo que Lily estaba a punto de hacer. La mexicana tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

¿Reconoces este teléfono?.- preguntó ella a Tsubasa.

Es el de Wakabayashi.- respondió él.- Lo ha estado buscando desde hace rato.

Así es.- asintió Lily.- Para que veas que tu propio mejor amigo volvió a verte la cara de nuevo.

Lily marcó el número del buzón de voz, y cuando empezó a escucharse el mensaje de Sanae, se lo pasó a Tsubasa. Éste escuchó como la japonesa le había hablado a Genzo para decirle que todo había salido bien, que Tsubasa ya sabía toda la verdad exceptuando el hecho de que ella era Aki Yamazaki. Tsubasa, atónito, miró fijamente a Sanae sin podérsela creer…


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.**

Taro Misaki, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo a afueras del estadio, estaba decidido a irse con Alex y festejar en grande. Se lo merecían, después de todo habían resultado campeones de Asia e irían al mundial... Claro, el muchacho no tuvo que ir muy lejos porque Lawrence estaba esperándolo ya, medio oculto en un rincón. Aoi se encargaría de que nadie los viera y les avisaría en caso de que hubiera moros en la costa, o mejor dicho, japoneses con gorras rojas. Aoi, después de ser manipulado y convencido por Alex, había aceptado ayudar a la pareja de jóvenes enamorados, así que se encontraba feliz de saber que estaba ayudando a que el amor persistiera en el planeta.

El caso es que Taro vio a Alex y se lanzó a sus brazos; los dos jóvenes, sin cuidarse siquiera de que alguien los mirara, se abrazaron y besaron largamente, así que cualquiera que hubiese pasado habría visto a Taro Misaki besándose con un muchacho, por lo menos eso se vería a simple vista. No debería de haber problemas, Aoi estaba alejando a todos los que pasaban pero entonces se apareció Genzo de la nada y él no quiso hacerle caso al jovenzuelo.

¡Wakabayashi, no vayas por ahí!.- pidió Aoi.- ¡Hay algo muy feo, no vayas a ver!

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo aminoró el paso pero no se detuvo.

Es que hay una pelea, no te vayas a meter.- Aoi respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¿Hay una pelea y tú estás parado aquí como si nada?.- exclamó Genzo, incrédulo.- Llama a la policía, iré a ver si no se han matado.

¡No, Wakabayashi, no!.- Aoi se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.- ¡Espérate!

Aoi se lanzó veloz tras de Genzo, el cual ya se había lanzado a todo correr hacia el rumbo en donde se encontraban Taro y Alex, y si bien Aoi era muy veloz, Genzo era mucho más fuerte de manera que consiguió evitar a Aoi. Detrás de él pasaron Taki, Kisugi e Izawa y le preguntaron a su capitán qué estaba ocurriendo y éste les respondió que lo acompañaran a detener una pelea. Aoi cayó en un pánico mucho mayor, al darse cuenta de que había más gente que iba a descubrir a la pareja. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer Aoi y los otros cuatro, al llegar al sitio indicado, vieron a Misaki besándose intensa y apasionadamente con Lawrence.

¿Misaki?.- exclamó Genzo, con ojos como platos.- ¿Qué haces besándote con ese reportero?

Válgame.- musitó Izawa.

Nunca lo creí cierto.- murmuró Taki.

Pero ya no queda duda.- bufó Kisugi.- Misaki es gay.

No digas gay, eso está prohibido, mejor di homosexual.- lo regañó Aoi.

Los otros cuatro miraron al chico con cara de "hello con tu hello" y después voltearon a ver a la pareja, la cual había dejado de besarse y abrazarse y miraban azoradamente hacia su multitud. Taro movía la boca sin poder articular palabra y Alex de plano ni siquiera intentó hablar. ¿Qué justificación se podía dar para esos momentos?

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Genzo.- En verdad, había escuchado rumores de que tú y Tsubasa... Bueno, eso, ¡pero siempre creí que eran solo eso, rumores!

No es lo que tú crees.- dijo Misaki.- Miren, muchachos, sé que es difícil explicar esto pero...

Muy, muy difícil de explicar.- coincidió Izawa.- Ya sabía yo que ese reportero traía algo contigo.

No, no es lo que creen.- dijo Lawrence, acercándose a los jóvenes. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que con los besos se le había zafado la barba postiza.- Miren, lo que ocurre es que...

Alex se calló abruptamente al ver que Genzo la miraba fijamente. El hombre se acercó a su hermana y le arrancó la barba postiza de un tirón. Los demás respingaron al escuchar el tirón de la barba, pero quizás fue más por el dolor que por la sorpresa. Alex miró a su hermano con cierta culpabilidad, y casi adivinó lo que Genzo estaba a punto de decirle:

¿Alex, qué demonio estás haciendo aquí?.- rugió Genzo.- ¿Y vestida como muchacho? ¡Y con Misaki! ¿Tienes una condenada idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti!

Bueno, no era momento para burlarse, pero los demás no lo pudieron evitar, la situación terminó siendo hilarante, una vez que se descubrió que Taro nunca había sido acosado por un hombre; así pues, Aoi comenzó a reírse, e Izawa, Kisugi y Taki se echaron a reír también. Los únicos que no se reían eran Alex, Genzo y Taro, pero más tarde que temprano, contagiados por la situación del momento, no pudieron evitar unírseles, hasta que a todos les dolió el estómago de tanto reírse.

Rato después, Misaki dejó que Genzo hablara con Alex, tenían muchas cosas que decirse entre ellos, aunque Taro sabía que no se iba a escapar de que el portero también la tomara contra él. Alex, después de calmarse un rato, le confesó a su hermano que se había sentido acorralada y que por eso había sentido la necesidad de escaparse.

Tú no quisiste escucharme.- dijo Alex a Genzo.- Le creíste a Touya, aceptaste el "castigo" que me puso papá y no me ayudaste. Yo no podía permitir que me alejaran del hombre al que amo solo porque se negaron a escucharme. Lo siento, Genzo, sé que no estuvo bien pero no me dejaron más opción.

No, discúlpame tú.- después del enojo inicial, Genzo se había dado cuenta de que gran parte de lo sucedido era su culpa.- Debí apoyarte un poco más, tratar de ser más comprensivo. No sabes lo que me arrepentí de no haberte escuchado cuando desapareciste. Debí ser más comprensivo, aunque tú pudiste haber actuado con un poco más de prudencia. ¿Y si te hubiese sucedido algo?

No me pasó nada.- negó Alex.

Además, no me vas a negar que yo la cuidé muy bien.- señaló Taro, entonces.

Tú ni hables, que después arreglaremos cuentas, Misaki.- gruñó Genzo.- Aun no puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido vestirte de hombre, Alex.

No se me ocurrió a mí, sino a Lily.- negó Alex.- Ella me ayudó todo este tiempo.

¿Lily?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Lily Del Valle?

La misma.- asintió Alex.- Ella es mi mejor amiga, desde siempre, Genzo, y me ha apoyado cuando tú no has podido.

Genzo, ante esto, se quedó muy sorprendido y no dijo nada. ¿Lily había ayudado desinteresadamente a Alex? ¿La misma Lily que había estado haciéndoles la vida de cuadritos había actuado a favor de su hermana? Eso sí que era una novedad para él...

No pongas esa cara.- pidió Alex, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano.- Lily no es mala persona, la hicieron así, y yo sé que a pesar de lo que muestra ser por fuera, sé que puedo contar con ella en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación.

Genzo, una vez más, no volvió a decir nada, quedándose muy pensativo. Lily Del Valle lo sorprendía cada vez más a cada momento, si bien en un principio la consideró una niña caprichosa e inmadura, y quizás lo era, en esos momentos él estaba descubriendo que quizás Lily no era tan desgraciada como él la creía...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae no sabía cómo se iba a salir de eso, sobre todo porque no tenía motivos para justificarse. Tsubasa no dejaba de mirarla y seguía escuchando el mensaje que ella había dejado en el celular de Genzo.

¿Es cierto?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- ¿En cierto el mensaje que estoy escuchando? Y no me vayas decir por favor que no es tu voz, porque la es.

No, yo... .- musitó Sanae.- Sí, sí es mi voz, pero déjame que te explique...

Házlo.- ordenó Tsubasa.- Dime qué significa todo esto.

Bueno, es que... .- Sanae no sabía ni como empezar.- Tsubasa, no quise engañarte a ti, no quise en serio jugarte una mala pasada, simplemente se dio y...

Respóndeme de una buena vez: ¿Eres o no Aki Yamazaki?.- exigió Tsubasa.

Sí, lo soy.- Sanae supo que ya lo mejor era no seguir ocultándose.- Sí soy Aki Yamazaki. Pero nunca te quise engañar, en serio, las cosas se fueron dando, no lo pensé bien y...

¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí, a mi lado, creyendo que eras otra persona?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, interrumpiéndola.- ¿Y me hiciste creer que eras alguien más para burlarte de mí? ¿Y todo eso de que eres casada? O bueno, Aki era casada, ya no sé nada, Sanae.

Es que lo hice para querer acercarme a ti, ya te dije lo que Lily me hizo, si yo intentaba acercarme a ti como Sanae ella me lo iba a impedir, por eso me hice pasar por otra persona.- replicó Sanae.

¿Quién lo sabía?.- Tsubasa ya no sabía qué preguntar.- Este mensaje va dirigido a Genzo, ¿él lo sabía?

Sí, él lo sabía pero prometió callarse para ayudarme.- gimió Sanae.

¿Y desde cuando estabas planeando engañarme?.- preguntó Tsubasa, decepcionado.- Y junto con Wakabayashi, los dos estaban detrás de esto. Y yo que había confiado en ustedes...

No, Tsubasa, por favor.- pidió Sanae.- Escúchame...

Lily, después de haber hecho lo que hizo, le quitó el celular a Tsubasa, se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado muy digna. No se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho, simplemente se dijo que no podía permitir que siguieran engañando a Tsubasa. En el camino a su automóvil, la chica se encontró con Genzo, pero no volteó a verlo en ningún momento, aunque el portero no dudó en ir tras ella, sorprendido como estaba de que Lily hubiese ayudado a Alex.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando a la chica.

Vine a traer tu celular.- Lily dejó caer el aparato en manos de Genzo.- Pero creo que se lo entregué a la persona equivocada.

Genzo no supo en si ir tras la chica o no, pero al ver que ella tenía su celular, se dio cuenta de que Lily pudo haber cometido su último acto de maldad.

¿Qué hiciste, Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, temiéndose lo peor.

Me dicen que yo soy mala.- respondió Lily, mirándolo fijamente.- Pero lo que he hecho no se compara con lo que hicieron Nakazawa y tú, mentirles juntos a su mejor amigo. Además, no sé cómo te pudiste creer que en serio me estabas "entreteniendo" para que tu amiguita pudiera acercarse a Tsubasa. Tú fuiste solo mi juguete, no al revés.

Genzo tuvo el deseo de decirle a Lily que para él nada había sido un juego, pero se dijo que quizás lo más urgente era hablar con Tsubasa y Sanae y ver qué tanto daño se había hecho. Así pues, el portero dejó que la chica se dirigiera a su auto; sin embargo, antes de subir a él, Lily se agachó a un lado y vomitó. Llevaba ya algunos días sin sentirse bien, quizás lo mejor sería que Lily fuese a buscar un doctor, su malestar estomacal ya estaba causándole demasiados líos...

Wakabayashi llegó en el momento exacto en el que Sanae le pedía a Tsubasa en medio de sollozos que dejara explicarse. El joven goleador japonés miró entonces al portero y éste supo que su amigo ya sabía que él le había ocultado también la verdad.

Te dices mi amigo.- reclamó Tsubasa, muy molesto.- Y sin embargo, no dudaste en ocultarme que Sanae y Aki son la misma persona. Tú sabías cómo me sentía por Aki y aun así, preferiste ocultarme que ella es Sanae.

Tsubasa, no saques conclusiones, deja que te expliquemos.- pidió Genzo, tratando de calmar a su amigo.- Nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor y...

No, suficiente.- lo cortó Tsubasa.- Ya no quiero seguirlos escuchando. En verdad te creí que entre tú y Sanae no había habido nada, pero ahora sé que todo este tiempo estuvieron tomándome el pelo.

Mira, Tsubasa, nosotros no hubiésemos tenido que hacer nada si Lily no hubiese estado rondándote.- dijo Genzo, intentando evitar que su amigo se marchara.- Ella corrió a Sanae en Brasil, le impidió reunirse contigo, y tú a mí no me escuchabas cuando te quise contar lo que en verdad ocurrió ese día te negabas a escucharme. Si Sanae se hubiese acercado a ti diciendo que era ella, Lily hubiese vuelto a llenarte la cabeza de ideas falsas. Con todo esto, Sanae no pudo evitar ceder ante la presión, Tsubasa, por eso te mintió, abre los ojos. Nosotros nunca hemos querido hacerte daño.

Pero lo han hecho.- bufó Tsubasa, sin decidirse a irse y a dejar a sus amigos atrás.

Y no sabes cuanto lo lamentamos.- murmuró Sanae, llorando.- Tsubasa, yo lo único que he querido es estar a tu lado. En verdad, no pensé bien las cosas cuando te me acercaste en el aeropuerto, el miedo de que me rechazaras me hizo hacerme pasar por otra persona. No quería que la emoción que vi en tus ojos al verme se transformara en decepción...

En todo caso, si te vas a enojar con alguien, enójate conmigo.- añadió Genzo.- Yo fui el que tuvo la idea de acercarme a Sanae sin respetar lo que sentías por ella.

No sé ya qué pensar.- suspiró Tsubasa, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.- Esto es más de lo que puedo asimilar...

Tsubasa estaba enojado, pero ya no tanto como al principio. Él sabía que en parte todo ese embrollo había sido su culpa, por haberse negado a escuchar, pero bien dicen que los celos pueden arder como el infierno...

Debo irme.- dijo él, de pronto.- No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, por ahora.

Tsubasa... .- sollozó Sanae.

Dije "por ahora".- recalcó Tsubasa.- Necesito tiempo a solas.

Está bien.- dijo Genzo.- Eso lo podemos comprender. Solo por favor no dejes que Lily se vuelva a interponer entre Sanae y tú.

Tsubasa ya no respondió y se marchó. Genzo miró a Sanae, la cual estaba muy afligida, y suspiró.

Lo siento.- se disculpó él.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió ella.

Por lo del teléfono.- explicó Genzo.- Nunca pensé que Lily lo tuviera.

No fue tu culpa.- negó Sanae.- No se lo diste a propósito, además de que mucho me ayudaste en esto, así que no te preocupes. Lo que no me explico es cómo lo encontró ella.

Genzo volvió a quedarse callado por tercera vez; eso sí había sido más que su culpa, lo que lo obligaba a intentar arreglar el asunto. Empezando, por supuesto, con darle una visita a Lily Del Valle. Había muchas cosas que ella tenía que explicarle, incluyendo el por qué había ayudado a su hermana y por qué se había empeñado en fregarles la existencia a Tsubasa y a Lily hasta el final...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth estaba leyendo un email de Karl y Melissa estaba en la cocina leyendo un artículo en el periódico sobre Carlos Santana cuando ambas escucharon un grito que provenía del baño, el cual evidentemente pertenecía a Lily. Elieth y Melissa subieron las escaleras a todo correr, y vieron a Lily hiperventilando, recargada contra el lavabo. La chica sostenía entre sus manos una barrita, y miraba con pánico a su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Eli, preocupada.

Tengo una terrible noticia… .- musitó Lily, poniéndose blanca como el papel.- Estoy embarazada…

Elieth y Melissa apenas y pudieron contener un grito de sorpresa. ¡Lily embarazada! Sin embargo, la chica aun no terminaba de dar toda la información que tenía…

Pero lo más malo, es que hay una noticia aun peor… .- musitó Lily, mirando a las otras dos.

¡No!.- exclamó Elieth.- ¿Cuál es?

Que el hijo no es de Tsubasa… .- respondió Lily, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Y ni falta hacía que dijera quién sí era el padre… Eso estaba de más…


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

Sanae podía comprender el por qué los hombres siempre querían embrutecerse con alcohol cuando algo les salía mal con respecto al romance. En esos momentos, Sanae quería tomarse de un tirón tres botellas de tequila, dos de whisky, cuatro de brandy y algunas botellas de cerveza. Yukari y Kumi intentaban ayudarla, aunque ellas sabían bien que no podían.

Tienes que esperar a que él se tranquilice.- dijo Yukari.- Sabe que ustedes, Genzo y tú, no lo hubiesen hecho con el afán de engañarlo.

Además, también tiene que entender que él en parte tuvo mucho de la culpa.- replicó Kumi.- Si Tsubasa no se negara a escucharte, no hubieses tenido la necesidad de portarte como otra mujer.

Solo quería acercarme a él, en verdad.- suspiró Sanae.- Ojalá eso lo pudiera entender...

Lo hará.- dijo Yukari.- Ya verás que sí.

¿Y si no lo entiende?.- cuestionó Sanae.- ¿Y si nunca me perdona?

Lo hará, Tsubasa es hombre, no idiota.- replicó Yukari.

Eso es básicamente lo mismo.- bufó Kumi.

Es humano, es lógico que esté enojado.- Yukari miró con severidad a Kumi.- Dale tiempo de pensar las cosas.

Al menos, ya no tengo qué pensar como decirle que yo era Aki... .- murmuró Sanae.

Falso consuelo, que no le quitaba la preocupación a la chica. Tsubasa se había marchado muy enojado, y ahora que tenían días libres antes del mundial, Tsubasa estaba planeando regresar a Brasil a arreglar asuntos pendientes con su ahora ya antiguo equipo, el Sao Paulo. Él se había decidido al fin a probar suerte en Europa, de manera que al concluir el mundial, Tsubasa iría al viejo continente en busca de equipos que estuviesen interesados en él.

Quizás tendré que esperar a que él vuelva.- suspiró Sanae.

Quizás sí.- asintió Kumi.

Así al menos le darás tiempo para pensar las cosas.- dijo Yukari.

Bueno, mientras Tsubasa no se topara con alguna brasileña, todo bien...

Él, a su vez, estaba de lo más confundido. En parte, se sentía un poco conmocionado al saber que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer, y el pensamiento de que ésa era una señal muy clara de que Sanae era la mujer que había nacido para amarlo (a Tsubasa no se le olvidaba el hecho de que ella había cantado esa canción, como su estuviese mandándole un mensaje) y que quizás por eso debería ser un poco más flexible con ella. Sin embargo, el saber que Genzo y Sanae le habían estado ocultando un hecho tan importante, enojaba a Tsubasa y lo hacían no querer saber nada más de ella, aunque eso era imposible, tarde que temprano el amor que le tenía lo iba obligar a volver a su lado...

Bueno, que al menos Tsubasa tendría que ir a Brasil a arreglar algunos asuntos, y eso lo mantendría alejado de todo ese lío. Allá podría pensar mejor las cosas y quizás, tomar una buena decisión... Así pues, sin despedirse más que únicamente de sus padres y hermanito, Tsubasa tomó un avión a Brasil para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes. Allá, él se encontró con Roberto Hongo, el cual lo felicitó por haber ganado la Copa Asiática y haber pasado al Mundial. Roberto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que las cosas no marchaban bien para su otrora discípulo, así que, durante una pausa que Tsubasa tuvo libre, Roberto lo invitó a comer y le preguntó qué le estaba pasando. Tsubasa, aliviado de poder desahogarse con alguien en quien sí confiaba, le contó todo a Roberto.

Así que, durante todo este tiempo, ellos me estuvieron engañando.- concluyó Tsubasa.- Sanae se hizo pasar por otra y Wakabayashi lo sabía.

Uhm.- Roberto dudaba en decir lo que realmente pensaba.- No creo que la culpa haya sido enteramente de ellos.

Sí, ya sé, tuve mucho que ver también, debí haber hablado con Wakabayashi desde hace mucho.- suspiró Tsubasa.

No, no solo eso.- negó Roberto.- Aunque sí, debiste ser un poco más accesible, pero creo que mucha culpa también la tuvo Lily. No digo que ella hizo todo, pero sí tuvo mucho que ver. Después de todo, ella evitó que te reunieras con Sanae.

Lo sé, con ella también estoy molesto.- asintió Tsubasa.- Pero aun así, creo que Genzo y Sanae debieron decirme la verdad...

¿Y qué es lo que deseas hacer?.- preguntó Roberto.- ¿Quieres alejarte de los dos? ¿Sacarlos de tu vida?

No.- respondió Tsubasa, con sinceridad.- No quiero perder a un gran amigo, ni mucho menos a la mujer que... Bueno, Sanae significa mucho para mí y...

No es necesario que lo digas.- se rió Roberto.- Entonces, piensa bien qué es lo que deseas y toma tu decisión. Recuerda, sin embargo, que no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar para bien cuando se trata de amor real, ya sea del que hay entre amigos o entre una pareja.

Eso fue profundo.- opinó Tsubasa.

Gracias, estoy pensando en ponerme a dar consejos de amor a parejas desamparadas.- se mofó Roberto, aunque con mucha dignidad.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse; el comentario de Roberto, además de reconfortarlo, lo habían hecho sentirse aliviado. Cierto, Sanae y Genzo lo habían engañado, pero ellos eran importantes para él, y sería una tontería el perderlos a ambos por culpa de un malentendido...

Y claro, también estaba Lily. Ella tampoco se había portado bien con él, Tsubasa necesitaba hablar con ella; cierto era que Lily se había pasado de ruin y desgraciada, pero aun así Tsubasa sentía compasión por ella, ya que él sabía muy bien la vida que le había tocado vivir. Además, Tsubasa no era rencoroso, sí, estaba muy enojado, pero también estaba dispuesto a perdonar...

Wakabayashi, por su parte, se sentía mal porque sin querer había vuelto a interponerse entre Tsubasa y Sanae. Ahora, él no le iba a creer cuando le dijera que ya no estaba interesado en ella, aun cuando fuese cierto. Y es que Genzo, aunque no lo quería reconocer, no podía evitar aceptar que se había enamorado de otra mujer, una mujer que le dejó bien en claro que él solo había sido un juguete para ella...

Después de que Alex y Genzo hablaron con sus padres, pudieron convencerlos al fin de que Taro en realidad la amaba a ella y que no le haría nunca ningún daño; así pues, los señores Wakabayashi consintieron en que su hija se quedara a vivir en Japón y al fin aceptaron su relación con Misaki. Alex decidió meterse a estudiar periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio, ya que en sus andanzas como Lawrence le había gustado la onda y quería seguir en ella. Genzo se burlaba diciendo que su hermana ni sabía lo que era el periodismo, ya que en realidad los únicos reportajes que había hecho habían sido solo de Misaki. Alex, sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de matricularse de inmediato, ya que Taro sufrió un accidente al intentar salvar a su media hermana Yoshiko de ser atropellada por un camión, y la chica entonces decidió ir al lado de Misaki para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Desgraciadamente, esto dejaba a Taro fuera de toda posibilidad de jugar en el mundial, aunque quizás, quizás, si él alcanzaba a recuperarse, él podría jugar aunque fuese un solo partido, la gran final... (Como si Japón tuviese asegurado ya el pase, pero pues ya saben que es casi lo mismo).

Antes de esto, sin embargo, Alex alcanzó a hablar con Genzo acerca de Lily. Éste le confesó a su hermana que no comprendía que alguien como Lily le hubiese hecho la jugarreta a Sanae de delatarla ante Tsubasa, y que al mismo tiempo hubiese ayudado tanto a Alex.

Ella no es tan mala como crees.- dijo Alex.- Antes era una buena persona, es más, aun lo sigue siendo en el fondo, es solo que ella tuvo una mala vida, se le ocurrió meterse de estrella y se le echó a perder el camino.

Ajá.- bufó genzo.

Es la verdad.- replicó Alex.- Mira, cuando era estaba apenas queriendo entrar en este mundo de la cantada, Lily conoció a un tipo que le prometió ayudarla a cambio de algunos "favores"; ella, de momento, no se sentía a gusto pero el sujeto terminó por enamorarla y Lily se le entregó, además de darle casi todo el dinero que sus padres habían juntado para ayudarla, tras lo cual el tipo le dijo que no estaba interesado en chicas de mediana categoría y se fugó.

Alan.- dijo Genzo, recordando el nombre que Lily había pronunciado alguna vez en su estado de ebriedad.

El mismo.- suspiró Alex.- No creí que te lo hubiese contado.

No lo hizo.- Genzo no quiso decir otra cosa por temor a delatarse más.

Como sea, el caso es que por esos mismos días, la hermana mayor de Lily enfermó de cáncer de la sangre.- continuó Lily.- Dado que el sujeto que la estafó se llevó su dinero, sus padres no pudieron pagar un tratamiento nuevo que podía haber salvado la vida de su hija; además, Lily intentó ayudar a su hermana a curarse dándole un poco de su médula ósea, cosa que la pudo haber salvado, pero el transplante falló y su hermana terminó por morir.

Eso no lo sabía.- confesó Genzo, comenzando a sentir compasión y pena por Lily.

Después de la muerte de su hermana, Lily quiso entonces el lanzarse al estrellato una vez más, pero su debut fue catastrófico. La cantante de moda de esos tiempos, Analí, quien se iba a presentar antes que Lily, le saboteó la presentación arruinando el traje que Lily iba a usar, la música y hasta le engrasó las suelas de los zapatos para que ella resbalara a medio acto, para después decirle que lo hizo por "su bien" ya que alguien tan débil como ella no iba a sobrevivir en un mundo como era el de la música. Y si a eso le añades que Lily tuvo que alejarse de sus padres para intentar promocionar su disco, te darás cuenta de que ella se quedó sola cuando más lo necesitaba. Después de todo esto, Lily cambió su forma de ser, se dijo que no iba a dejar que nadie la volviera a pisotear nunca más y se volvió la desgraciada que conocemos ahorita, o bueno, que tú conoces.

No tenía ni idea.- confesó Genzo.- Tenía la sensación que ella es una niña necesitada de afecto, y todo esto me lo confirma.

No seas tan duro con ella.- pidió Alex.- Equivocó la manera de hacer las cosas, pero no es mala persona en su interior.

Wakabayashi se seguía diciendo que Lily se había pasado al delatar a Sanae, pero aun así quería ir a verla para darle las gracias por cuidar de su hermana, así que decidió no posponer más las cosas y se dirigió a su casa, esperando que ella no se hubiese marchado ya del país. Además, para qué negarlo, Genzo tenía muchos deseos de volver a verla...

Así estaban las cosas cuando Lily llamó a sus padres para decirles que iría a México a visitarlos, porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Emily, sin embargo, le dijo a su hija menor que no había necesidad, porque ella y Alejandro irían muy pronto a Japón y allá podrían hablar. Lily suspiró, a ella le hubiese gustado ir a México, pero para lo que les iba a decir, daba más o menos lo mismo el lugar en donde se encontrara. Así pues, ella estaba intentando controlar sus nervios y poner en orden su casa cuando Genzo llegó a buscarla. Cuando Melissa le avisó a Lily que el joven Wakabayashi estaba esperándola en la puerta, a la mexicana le entró una crisis y estuvo tentada de decirle a Genzo la verdad sobre el secreto que estaba guardando, pero se contuvo.

Si vienes a decirme que soy una desgraciada por haberle dicho la verdad a Tsubasa, ya puedes irte.- dijo Lily, al ver a Genzo.- No quiero escuchar reclamos ahora.

No vengo a eso.- negó Genzo.- Vine a preguntarte el por qué ayudaste a mi hermana.

¿Alex?.- Lily no esperaba que ése fuera el tema de conversación.- Bueno, no es mucho misterio, ella es mi amiga, no iba a dejarla sola cuando me necesitaba.

A veces, no te entiendo.- confesó Genzo.- Te portas como la persona más ruin, y al siguiente instante eres muy compasiva. Eres muy confusa.

Qué más da.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ayudé a Alex porque es mi mejor amiga y la quiero. Ella ha sido más para mí como una hermana que me ha apoyado cuando yo lo he necesitado y pues yo no podía abandonarla en un momento tan crucial, sobre todo si su propio hermano le dio la espalda.

Odio cuando intentas voltearme las cosas.- bufó Genzo.- De cualquier forma, solo vine a decirte que... Gracias por cuidar de ella.

No hay de qué.- Lily se cruzó de brazos, en actitud de "me estás quitando el tiempo".- ¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir?

No, eso no era todo. Genzo quería decirle que si bien sí había querido únicamente el entretenerla a ella para que Sanae se acercara a Tsubasa, lo que él había sentido las veces que hicieron el amor había sido genuino. Sin embargo, Genzo miró la fría mirada que tenían esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido y recordó lo que Lily le había dicho el día de la final de la Copa Asiática, de que él solo había sido su juguete, y desistió de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Sí, eso es todo.- asintió Genzo, sintiéndose por primera vez derrotado.

Entonces, si no te molesta, estoy esperando unas visitas y me estás quitando el tiempo.- anunció Lily.- Melissa te puede acompañar a la puerta.

Genzo asintió, y sin decir nada más, se marchó, sin saber que todas esas veces que había estado con Lily habían tenido sus consecuencias...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa, al volver de Brasil, decidió llamarle a Lily para tratar de aclarar las cosas con ella y decirle que lo de ellos estaba decididamente terminado. El joven, sin embargo, oyó a la chica un tanto extraña cuando le dijo que pasaría a su casa a verla. Lily intentó decirle que no era un buen momento, pero Tsubasa insistió, diciéndole que no iba a tomarle mucho tiempo. Así pues, el joven se dirigió a la casa de la chica, y se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que fue la propia Lily quien le abrió la puerta, y más cuando vio que la chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

¿Lily, sucede algo grave?.- preguntó Tsubasa, sorprendido.

Tsubasa, te dije que no era buen momento… .- musitó Lily.- Por favor, hablamos después…

Lo siento, debí haberte escuchado, no quería molestarte, pero si es algo grave, dímelo, te puedo ayudar.- ofreció Tsubasa.

No, de verdad, mejor vete… .- hipeó Lily.- No es conveniente que…

Pero Lily ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y, antes de que Tsubasa supiera qué demonios estaba pasando, Alejandro Del Valle apareció de la nada y le propinó al joven un puñetazo en el rostro. Tsubasa cayó hacia atrás, atontado por el golpe y sin saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí.

¡Maldito desgraciado!.- rugió Alejandro Del Valle.- ¡Embarazaste a mi hija!

Tsubasa solo miraba fijamente al hombre, sin comprender…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae se enteró primero que sus amigos que Tsubasa ya estaba en Japón, ya que la propia Natsuko Ozhora se lo informó. Así pues, la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la casa del amor de su vida, deseando darle la bienvenida y esperando que él hubiese pensado bien las cosas. Cuando Sanae llegó, sin embargo, Natsuko le informó que Tsubasa estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa, pateando el balón muy serio.

Trae un ojo morado.- confesó Natsuko.- Creo que se peleó, pero no ha querido decirme nada.

"Ay, no", pensó Sanae. "¿Se habrá peleado con Genzo?".

La chica se dirigió sin perder más tiempo al lugar que le indicó Natsuko, y ahí Sanae vio a Tsubasa, de espaldas a ella, y pateando como hipnotizado un balón de fútbol. Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ahí, por la manera en como él se movía.

¿Tsubasa?.- habló ella, muy bajito.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta, y de inmediato entendió Sanae la preocupación de Natsuko: el joven tenía un horrible moretón en el rostro.

¿Tsubasa, qué te pasó?.- exclamó Sanae, corriendo hacia él.- ¡Estás herido! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Nada importante.- negó él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu mamá me llamó, me dijo que habías regresado y… .- murmuró Sanae.- Bueno, quería ver cómo estabas, como te fue en el viaje y si ya me habías perdonado…

Te perdoné ya, Sanae, no hay rencores.- respondió Tsubasa, dándole la espalda.

Dicho así, pareciera que no me perdonaste… .- musitó Sanae, afligida.- Tsubasa, yo en verdad…

No, Sanae, no digas nada, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.- No eres tú, es que yo… Me tengo que casar. Lily está embarazada.

Sanae, ante esta noticia, sintió que todo su mundo se partía en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón…


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

Había pasado ya algún tiempo. El mundial, el cual iba a realizarse en un pequeño país, fue trasladado de última hora a Japón ya que el anfitrión original tuvo una guerra nacional y no pudo llevar a cabo la organización del evento. Así pues, Japón tendría el honor y el privilegio de recibir al resto de los equipos del mundo y llevar a cabo uno de los eventos más importantes y famosos del mundo.

Japón debutaría, sin embargo, sin una de sus estrellas, Taro Misaki, el cual como ya se había dicho, había sufrido un accidente que lo obligaría a perderse gran parte del mundial. Además de eso, Genzo seguía lesionado y tampoco podría jugar los primeros partidos, aunque fuera de esas dos pérdidas, el equipo nipón se veía fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

Faltaban tan solo unas cuantas semanas para el Mundial, y la boda rápida de Tsubasa Ozhora y Lily Del Valle se llevaría a cabo una semana antes del inicio del mismo. Dado que ella se encontraba embarazada, la familia de Lily aceleró el proceso, y como la prensa nunca se enteró de la ruptura entre ambos, no les sorprendió que quisieran apresurar la boda, muchos creían que lo hacían a propósito para que Tsubasa tuviese el apoyo de su esposa en el mundial. Era una estrategia que bien podía ser idea de la propia Lily, así que la mayoría tomó el hecho con mucha naturalidad.

La mayoría, porque hubo unos cuantos que no podían aceptar el suceso.

Dos de ellos, los mismos novios. Tsubasa estaba conciente de que iba a casarse con una mujer que no amaba, mientras que la que sí amaba la había tenido que dejar por el deber. Un hijo era un hijo, y Tsubasa no hubiese podido dejar a Lily sola, aun si la familia de ella no lo hubiese presionado, aun cuando eso significara renunciar a su propia felicidad. Después de que Alejandro Del Valle lo había golpeado, Tsubasa se puso de pie y se quedó mirando fijamente a padre y a hija para ver si no se trataba todo de una broma. ¿Lily embarazada? ¿Era un chiste, no? ¿Cómo iba a poder ser posible, si Tsubasa y Lily nunca habían estado juntos? Y entonces Tsubasa se acordó de la noche que habían estado juntos ellos y el mundo se le vino encima. ¿Entonces esa vez sí existió? ¿Realmente estuvieron ellos juntos? Tenía que ser un error, pero Lily no se embarazó por generación espontánea, sino de un hombre real y Tsubasa desconocía las veces que ella estuvo con Genzo, así que no había otra explicación posible.

Ponte de pie, que aun no termino contigo.- ordenó Alejandro.- Maldito infeliz.

Podemos hablar de esto con calma.- dijo Tsubasa, tratando de tranquilizar al hombre.- Yo no sabía que Lily está embarazada.

No mientas para intentar salvarte.- gruñó el doctor.- Nosotros confiábamos en ti, y resulta que mandaste a volar a mi hija en cuanto te enteraste de que se embarazó de ti. No querías que una familia y un hijo se interpusieran con tu carrera, ¿cierto? ¿En algún momento se te ocurrió pensar en la carrera de ella? No, porque para ti, resulta de lo más fácil largarte y dejarla desamparada, que ella se haga cargo de tu hijo.

Doctor, tiene que creerme cuando le digo que yo no sabía que Lily estaba embarazada cuando terminé con ella.- se defendió Tsubasa.- Ella nunca me dijo nada...

Es verdad, papá.- musitó Lily, débilmente.- Yo no le había dicho nada.

Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, ahora lo sabes.- replicó Alejandro, mirando brevemente a su hija y después a Tsubasa.- ¿Piensas dejar desamparada a mi hija?

No, señor.- suspiró Tsubasa.- No voy a dejarla sola ahora...

Después de esto, Emily consiguió que su esposo y su futuro yerno hablaran más tranquilamente en la sala, para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo para la boda, porque Tsubasa y Lily se casarían, sin dudarlo. Los planes se acelerarían para que el hijo pudiera nacer sin problemas dentro de un matrimonio y tener así una familia estable. Lily intentó decir que no hacía falta que ella se casara para que su hijo tuviese una familia, pero su padre no quiso ni oírla.

Ya hiciste tu chistecito, ahora tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades.- sentenció Alejandro.

Lily se sentía atrapada en un laberinto en el cual ella misma se había atrapado por sus caprichos y su insistencia de llevar a cabo su plan. Ella sabía muy bien que el hijo que esperaba no era de Tsubasa, y si las cosas no hubiesen sucedido como sucedieron quizás Lily nunca se lo hubiese dicho a nadie, pero los sucesos que siguieron la orillaron a esa situación y su cobardía le impedía decir la verdad. Y lo peor del caso era que Lily sabía que se había terminado enamorando de Genzo Wakabayashi, el verdadero padre de su bebé, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Sanae, por supuesto, también estaba deshecha; cuando Tsubasa le confesó que se tenía que casar con Lily porque estaba embarazada, Sanae no lo creyó, de primer momento. Era imposible que Tsubasa hubiese estado con Lily en una situación embarazosa y comprometedora (¿Alguien entiende lo que quiero decir?), por lo que era imposible que Lily estuviese esperando un hijo de Tsubasa, pero él le había contado entonces a Sanae acerca de la noche que él se quedó a dormir en la casa de Lily y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y aun cuando Tsubasa dudaba que en realidad él hubiese hecho algo con Lily diferente a dormir, la prueba de embarazo salió positiva en las cinco ocasiones que Lily se la hizo y eso solo podía confirmar que lo que ella había afirmado sí resultó ser cierto. Ante esta evidencia (que en realidad es muy escasa), Sanae no pudo decirle más que esperaba que él fuera muy feliz, antes de salir huyendo. Tsubasa tuvo muchas ganas de seguirla, pero sabía que eso era imposible...

Genzo tenía el corazón destrozado, pero no quería demostrarlo. Él amaba a Lily, y saber que a pesar de todo ella había conseguido comprometerse con Tsubasa, sin importarle las veces que pasaron Genzo y Lily juntos, sin importarle que Genzo la amara de verdad a pesar de todo, sin importarle que Genzo fuese el único que comprendiera realmente la forma de ser de Lily y sus actos... El portero estaba verdaderamente enojado, pero sobre todo eso, estaba esperanzado, él sabía que Lily lo había amado con la misma intensidad que la había amado él a ella... Tarde que temprano, Lily tendría que recapacitar y darse cuenta de que casarse con Tsubasa no era lo mejor para nadie.

Y quizás, las cosas no se hubiesen arreglado jamás si Karl no hubiese convencido a Elieth de decir lo que sabía. Ella sabía muy bien que en el momento en que Lily se enteró de que estaba embarazada, había confesado que el hijo no era de Tsubasa, y si bien Lily no quiso decir el nombre del verdadero padre, no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, Elieth bien que lo sabía... Sin embargo, una vez que los señores Del Valle llegaron a visitar a su hija y ésta les reveló que estaba esperando un hijo, el doctor Alejandro se puso como energúmeno y amenazó con matar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso a su bebé, antes de empujar sus restos putrefactos al altar para que se casara con Lily. Dado que el matrimonio era del tipo más bien conservador y no se habían enterado que su hija había terminado con su prometido, supusieron que el futuro nieto era descendencia Ozhora, y Lily le tenía el suficiente miedo a su padre como para no sacarlo de su error. El solo hecho de decirle que el niño era de un amante inestable le hubiese provocado un infarto al correcto doctor Alejandro Del Valle, motivo por el cual prefirió no negar que el hijo era de Tsubasa. Sin embargo, la intención de ella no era casarse, sino simplemente dar un padre al hijo y tenerlo para criarlo ella sola, pero Alejandro no la dejó. Lily se casaría con Tsubasa, el médico no permitiría que se hiciese lo contrario, aun cuando ella le dijo muchas veces que ellos ya habían terminado.

Si fuera responsable de sus actos, no aceptaría terminar contigo si se entera que su ex novia está embarazada.- replicó Alejandro.

Lily no dijo nada, ella estaba intentando convencer a su padre cuando Tsubasa apareció en su casa. Alejandro no necesitó de mucho tiempo para enterarse de quién estaba hablando con su hija y fue tras la pareja, golpeando a Tsubasa y diciéndole que no iba a permitir que se fugara después de embarazar a Lily. Elieth había estado escuchando todo desde la cocina, sin intervenir, esperando el momento de poder hablar con Lily a solas, y esto ocurrió hasta después de que Tsubasa y Alejandro acordaron los planes de la boda. Lily se había fugado a su cuarto, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando Eli entró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Necesitamos hablar.- dijo Elieth.- Tú sabes que el hijo que esperas no es de Tsubasa.

Yo solo sé que no es de Ishizaki.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué quieres?

No te puedes casar con él y enjaretarle un hijo que no es suyo.- dijo Elieth.- El verdadero padre merece saber la verdad y Tsubasa se merece estar con la que ama, y sabes muy bien que ésa no eres tú. Y tú tampoco lo amas, Lily, no mientas.

Yo solo sé que mi hijo ya tiene un padre.- suspiró Lily, resignada.- Voy a casarme con Tsubasa.

Cuando te hiciste la prueba, dijiste que el hijo no era de él.- insistió Eli.- Y creo que no necesito decir de quién sí es, ¿cierto?

Fue un momento de pánico, nada más.- contradijo Lily.- Pasé una noche con Tsubasa, es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero descansar un rato. Decirle todo a mis padres no fue tan grato como creía.

Elieth se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir insistiendo, y que además no tenía caso hacerlo si Lily se negaba a decir de nuevo que Tsubasa no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. En algún momento de desesperación por la terquedad de su amiga, Elieth le contó a Karl el problema y la sospecha de que el hijo de Lily era de Genzo.

No me sorprendería, a Wakabayashi nunca le ha gustado perder el tiempo.- se burló Karl, con cinismo.

¡No estoy bromeando!.- protestó Elieth.- No es un chiste, puede ser que Wakabayashi no se llegue a enterar nunca que va a ser padre, si Lily se empeña en seguir negando la verdad.

¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?.- propuso entonces Schneider.- Si tienes la sospecha, y sientes que tu amiga va a cometer un error, dile la verdad tú a Wakabayashi.

Es que ni siquiera estoy segura, Lily no me lo confirmó así que son solo sospechas, podría crear un lío aun mayor si abro mi bocota.- replicó Eli.

Uhm, sí que es un problema.- bufó Karl.- Pero piensa bien, ¿qué crees que sea peor? ¿Qué Ozhora tenga un hijo que no es de él y que se case con alguien que no ama, o que Wakabayashi haga un escándalo por tratar de averiguar la verdad?

Elieth no respondió, pero era obvia cuál era la peor opción. Quizás, ella no tendría que decirle como tal a Genzo que Lily estaba esperando un hijo de él, sino simplemente que Lily iba casarse con Tsubasa porque ella estaba embarazada. Elieth sabía que Wakabayashi era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de la verdad por él mismo.

Tienes razón.- dijo Eli.- Tengo que decirle a Genzo la verdad.

¿Genzo? ¿Ya lo llamas por su primer nombre?.- bufó Schneider.

¿Es eso un arranque de celos o qué?.- se rió Elieth.- Es una buena persona, me agrada.

Ya, o sea, que te gusta.- replicó Karl.

Eres medio idiota, ¿sabías?.- dijo ella.

Gracias por el insulto.- Karl estaba celoso y no lo podía ocultar.

Lo eres, porque yo sigo esperando a que vuelvas.- dijo Elieth, provocativa.- A menos que ya te hayas encontrado a alguna tonta alemana por allá.

Nada de eso.- negó Karl.- Yo sigo contando los días que faltan para verte.

Elieth y Karl se entretuvieron entonces en una plática de enamorados, expresando sus deseos mutuos de volver a verse, tras lo cual Karl volvió a decirle a Eli que hablara con Genzo. Era la mejor opción, dado que Lily no tenía ganas de arreglar sus propios asuntos; Elieth estaba cansada de tener que andar arreglándole la vida a su amiga, pero también sabía que, en caso necesario, Lily hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella.

Lo malo es que a Elieth no le resultó tan fácil hablar con Genzo; como sospechando lo que iba a ocurrir, Lily trajo a su agente de arriba abajo, organizando ruedas de prensa y organizando todo para la boda, de manera que Eli no tuvo disponible ni un segundo, aunque ella se dijo que si tenía que acostarse en el piso para que Lily no caminara al altar, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Sanae se sumió en una depresión tremenda de la cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo salir. No era solo el hecho de que Tsubasa hubiese embarazado a otra mujer y se fuese a casar con ella lo que la tenía tan triste, sino también el que él no hubiese sido nada decente al decírselo. Tsubasa le había dejado caer la noticia de golpe, nada le hubiese costado decírselo con más tranquilidad pero no, él se lo había dejado caer como si nada más le hubiese dicho que iba a ir a comprar a México un plato de enchiladas. Yukari, Kumi, Ishizaki, Manabu, y todos los que conocían a Sanae intentaron ayudarla, consolarla, hacer algo por ella pero Sanae estaba mal, de cualquier manera. De nada le había servido todo su teatrito por ser Aki Yamazaki para querer acercarse a Tsubasa si al final Lily Del Valle había terminado por salirse con la suya.

Sé que es un vago consuelo.- dijo Yukari.- Pero podrás seguir siendo amiga de Tsubasa.

¿Y crees que Lily me va a dejar que me acerque a su esposo?.- cuestionó Sanae.- No, Yukari, eso va a ser imposible...

Yukari ya no insistió; se dijo que Sanae tendría que encontrar el camino por sí misma y que sus amigos solo debían estar ahí para apoyarla.

Una tarde lluviosa, Sanae salió a caminar por su barrio, pensando y recordando las veces que había estado por esos mismos lugares en compañía de Tsubasa. Era inútil, todo ahí le recordaba a él, y de buena gana ella se hubiese marchado, de no ser porque ya había huido una vez para escapar de los recuerdos y eso al final no la llevó a nada bueno.

Huir no es la solución.- musitó Sanae, para sí misma.

No, no lo es, pero vaya que es tentadora.- suspiró alguien, detrás de ella.

Sanae se dio la vuelta, asustada, y vio a Tsubasa parado detrás de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Tsubasa tenía cara de que tampoco se esperaba verla, pero no se le veía con intenciones de irse de ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Sanae, con el corazón encogido.- Pensé que estarías organizando tu boda.

No.- negó Tsubasa, simplemente.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. ¿Qué se podían decir, cuando ya se habían dicho todo?

Lamento lo que ocurrió.- se disculpó Tsubasa, después de un rato.- Yo no quise que esto terminara así, solo...

No digas más, por favor.- pidió Sanae.- No quiero saber más, ya no quiero sufrir...

Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse Tsubasa.- Es solo que... Vaya, no sé ni lo que digo, pero a pesar de todo, no quiero alejarme de ti.

Yo tampoco.- dijo Sanae, inmediatamente.- Sé que los dos hicimos y dijimos muchas cosas que quizás terminaron arruinando lo que sea que pudo haber entre nosotros, pero yo no quisiera dejar de ser tu amiga.

Ni yo dejar de verte, o de ser tu amigo.- coincidió Tsubasa.- ¿Crees que a pesar de todo, podamos seguirlo siendo?

Sanae no respondió; ella estaba muy dolida, pero también sabía que, sin importar lo que pasara, haría lo que fuera necesario para poder seguir al lado de Tsubasa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que tenía visitas. Se suponía que nadie sabía que había regresado a Japón, pero ahí estaba alguien que quería verlo, según le habían dicho. Sin embargo, su sorpresa por recibir visitas no se iba a quedar ahí, ya que cuando vio a Elieth esperándolo su asombro llegó al máximo. Y eso que aun le faltaba por saber lo que era bueno.

Espero no interrumpir algo importante.- dijo Elieth, a manera de saludo.- Me urge hablar contigo.

No pensé que nadie supiera que estaba yo aquí, en la mansión de mis padres.- comentó Genzo.

No es tan difícil averiguar las cosas cuando se tienen los contactos necesarios.- replicó Eli.- Por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

Espero que no me vengas a traer la invitación para la boda de Tsubasa y Del Valle, porque están locos si creen que voy a ir.- bufó Genzo.- Eso es ser demasiado masoquista.

La quieres entonces.- sonrió Elieth.- Me lo imaginaba.

¿Y qué más da?.- preguntó Genzo, con amargura.- Ella al final va a casarse con Tsubasa. No sé como lo consiguió, pero se va a salir con la suya.

Elieth no sabía como dar la noticia que le quería dar, se dijo que debía tener tacto, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ya con mucho tiempo disponible. La boda sería en menos de una semana y no había más tiempo por perder.

Mira, solo quería venir a decirte la verdadera razón por la cual Lily se va a casar con Tsubasa.- dijo Eli, suspirando.

No quiero saberla.- Genzo negó.- No quiero saber por qué ella prefirió a Tsubasa sobre mí. Sí, está bien, lo reconozco, la quiero, ¿lo oyes? La quiero, quiero a Lily con toda el alma, y qué más da, me merezco que ella se vaya a casar con mi mejor amigo, así sabré lo que Tsubasa sintió cuando yo estuve con Sanae.

Genzo se sintió frustrado cuando vio a Elieth sonreír. ¿Qué había ido a hacer ella a su casa, burlarse? Al portero no le estaba causando gracia en verdad.

¿De qué te ríes?.- gruñó él.

De que estás molesto sin razón.- respondió Elieth.- Sin rodeos, la razón por la cual Lily se va a casar con Tsubasa es porque ella está embarazada.

A Genzo esta noticia le causó un gran impacto, como era de esperarse, pero por sobre esto, al portero le llegó la fuerte sensación de seguridad de que el hijo que Lily estaba esperando no era de Tsubasa, y de que Genzo haría lo que fuera para impedir que ellos se casaran, aun así tuviera que raptarse a la novia.

**Notas:**

Últimos capítulos para el final, je.


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35.**

Ya estaba todo listo. En una semana daría comienzo el mundial de fútbol juvenil, y para ese entonces Tsubasa Ozhora ya estaría casado. Quizás al final del mundial él y su nueva esposa podrían anunciarle al mundo que estaban esperando un hijo. Todo sonaría muy bien de no ser porque la mujer con la que se iba a casar no era con la que Tsubasa quería estar ni con la que quería tener un hijo, mucho menos una familia...

La boda sería más tipo occidental, en una iglesia como tal, y los novios, damas de honor, padrinos y demás espectadores usarían trajes occidentales. Así pues, en la iglesia la novia terminaba de prepararse y el novio hacía lo mismo en un cuarto ubicado al otro extremo. Según los novios no debían de verse antes de la boda, por eso de la mala suerte, pero ambos novios que ya tenían la suficiente mala suerte como para el resto de su vida.

Tsubasa terminaba de arreglarse, con la actitud de alguien que se dirigía a un patíbulo. Lo más triste del caso era que Genzo y Taro se habían negado a ser los padrinos de boda de Tsubasa, el primero porque según no quería ser testigo de un error tan fatal y el segundo porque aun estaba en el hospital por lo de su accidente, aunque de cualquier manera Taro no hubiese ido de haber podido hacerlo. Igual que Genzo, Taro también pensaba que Tsubasa estaba cometiendo un grave error. Así pues, Tsubasa le pidió a Ishizaki que fuese su padrino, cosa que éste aceptó aunque con cierta reserva. Igual, habría muchos invitados a la boda, ya que si bien caso todos compartían el pensamiento de Genzo y Taro, muchos no quisieron dejar solo a Tsubasa en un momento como ése.

No sé cómo consiguen acomodarse estas cosas.- gruñó Tsubasa, peleándose con el moño del traje.

No es tan difícil como crees.- dijo entonces Natsuko, entrando a ver a su hijo.- Te ves muy apuesto, Tsubasa, aunque no quería que fuera así como te casaras...

No hables más de eso, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa, tendiéndole a Natsuko el moño para que se lo pusiera.

Natsuko asintió, acomodándole el mentado moño a su hijo y dejándolo impecable. Tsubasa en verdad lucía muy apuesto, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza de sus ojos.

Me gustaría que por lo menos Wakabayashi estuviera aquí.- confesó Tsubasa, mirando a su madre.- Aun no entiendo por qué tomó tan mal mi boda.

Creo que a muchos no les cayó bien.- Natsuko pensó en Sanae.

Lo sé.- musitó Tsubasa.

Él se preguntó si ella estaría presente en su boda. Después de la vez que Tsubasa y Sanae prometieron que seguirían siendo amigos, ella estuvo a su lado en el resto de los preparativos, pero cuando él le preguntó si iría a la boda, ella se había marchado llorando. Quizás era demasiado pedir el que ella asistiera...

No es precisamente lo mejor que queremos para ti.- dijo Genzo, en ese momento.- Por eso es que muchos preferiríamos estar haciendo otra cosa.

¡Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Tsubasa.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Yo tampoco, para ser sinceros, pero qué se le hace.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

El joven iba vestido completamente de negro, incluyendo la corbata y la camisa, como si en vez de ir a una boda fuese a ser testigo de un funeral, ya que incluso sus ojos se veían llenos de tristeza.

No me reclames nada, que me he decidido ya.- replicó Tsubasa.

Sí, te has decidido, pero la razón que has escogido para casarte no es lo suficientemente válida.- replicó Genzo.

Tsubasa miró a Natsuko y ella entendió de inmediato que querían hablar a solas. Genzo esperó a que la mujer se marchara para decir lo que deseaba decir.

No tienes por qué casarte, Tsubasa, ese motivo NO es motivo para unirte para siempre a alguien a quien no amas.- dijo el portero.

Y según tú, ¿qué motivo es ése?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- Yo quiero mucho a Lily.

No es ése y lo sabes.- lo cortó Genzo.- Un hijo no es motivo, Tsubasa.

No sé como te enteraste.- Tsubasa se puso muy serio.- Pero ése es asunto mío y de nadie más.

Te equivocas, es asunto de Lily y... .- Genzo estuvo a punto de decir "el verdadero padre de su hijo", pero se contuvo. Era solo una teoría, no había nada confirmado.- Tsubasa, dime la verdad: ¿Dormiste con Lily?

Para ser sinceros, no me acuerdo.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Sí, pasé una noche con ella, pero yo no recuerdo que hayamos hecho algo, aunque ella dice que sí.

Eso no es suficiente para que te hagas responsable de un hijo que puede no ser tuyo.- replicó Genzo.

Quizás no, pero si ese niño no es mío, ¿de quién?.- repuso Tsubasa.- Lily no estuvo con nadie más aparte de mí.

Ése era el momento adecuado para que Genzo dijera que él podría ser el verdadero papá del hijo que estaba esperando Lily, y él no se contuvo. No importaban las consecuencias, Genzo debía decir la verdad.

Te diré quién: Yo.- dijo Genzo, decidido.- Yo estuve con Lily, ese niño puede ser mío. Es más, estoy casi seguro que lo es.

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- ¿Tuyo? No, no puede ser cierto.

Es la verdad, Tsubasa, escúchame, fue algo que se dio sin pensar pero yo estuve con Lily las suficientes veces como para pensar que ese bebé es mi hijo.- asintió Genzo.- Fue una locura, pero nosotros...

No, Wakabayashi, por favor.- lo interrumpió Tsubasa.- Sé que quieres ayudar, que quieres hacer algo, que te sientes culpable por todo esto, pero esto es demasiado. No tienes por qué sacrificarte por mí, lo que ha pasado es culpa mía nada más, no tuya ni de Sanae. Ni de Lily, en todo caso... Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy a punto de casarme. Y gracias por venir.

Después de esto, Tsubasa salió de la habitación, dispuesto a aceptar su sentencia de muerte (qué dramático); Genzo tuvo ganas de gritar, por un momento tuvo ganas de zarandear a su amigo por ser tan ciego, pero se dijo que no iba a dejar que Tsubasa se casara con la mujer que Genzo amaba y que iba a tener un hijo de éste, así que el portero se dirigió entonces a la habitación donde se estaba arreglando la novia. Era momento de tomar medidas drásticas...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su ajuar, el cual tenía un millón de efectos, según la propia novia lo expresaba. Era como si ese día todo le saliera mal, o quizás la propia Lily estaba arruinando las cosas a propósito en inconsciente boicot. El caso es que ella terminaba de arreglarse, ayudada por su madre y sus amigas Elieth y Alex.

Elieth en su momento estuvo a punto de negarse a ser parte de una farsa como ésa, pero Karl le dijo entonces que si ella no asistía, iba a arrepentirse de no haber estado con su amiga en un momento como ése. Además, quien sabe, quizás al último momento a Karl se le ocurriría alguna forma de boicotear la ceremonia y entonces necesitaría ayuda de Eli. Otra que no se decidía a ir era Alex, cierto era que la chica quería mucho a Lily, pero Alex se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho que ella no quería a Tsubasa y que éste no la quería a ella, y peor aun, Alex también había notado que su hermano se había enamorado de su amiga y que le iba a romper el corazón si Lily se casaba con otro. Además, había otra cosa que no encajaba para nada en la historia, Lily le había confesado que ella estaba embarazada, cosa que de momento Alex no creyó. Cierto, Tsubasa y Lily eran novios, pero hasta donde Alex sabía entre ellos nunca había habido nada de contacto físico, cierto era que los dos eran jóvenes con hormonas alteradas pero aun así como que la atracción física no se había dado entre esos dos y por esa razón Alex n se creía el cuento de que Lily estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, fue la propia Elieth la que confirmó la versión de que Lily sí estaba esperando un hijo, pero le confesó directamente que dudaba que Tsubasa fuese el padre.

¿Entonces quién es?.- quiso saber Alex.

Eso solo ella lo sabe.- Elieth no quiso soltar prenda, sobre todo porque el papá real era hermano de Alex.

Así pues, con estos datos, Alex también intentó convencer a su amiga de que no cometiera el error de casarse, pero Lily tampoco la escuchó, y fue entonces cuando Alex le preguntó a quemarropa si era cierto lo que habían dicho de que Lily estaba esperando un bebé de otro hombre, cosa a la que la embarazada no quiso responder. Lily se cortaría primero la lengua antes que confesar que el hijo era de Genzo.

No siempre he apoyado lo que haces, pero aun así, he confiado siempre en tu criterio.- comentó Alex, mientras Lily se acomodaba el velo.- Hasta hoy. No sé por qué, pero a pesar de todo lo que dices, siento que estás cometiendo un gravísimo error.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- sentenció Lily, fúnebremente.- No voy a echarme para atrás ahora. Me voy a casar, le guste a quien le guste.

Como digas.- suspiró Alex, decaída.- Qué lástima que por un error, vayas a echar a perder toda tu vida, en vez de que encuentres la manera de corregirlo adecuadamente y salir adelante, como siempre lo has hecho. Iré a tomar mi puesto como dama de honor.

Alex salió, dejando a Lily sola con sus pensamientos ya que Emily y Elieth se habían ido primero. Lily se contempló en el espejo, y admiró el hermoso y carísimo vestido de diseñador, los guantes de encaje, el velo con la misma corona de brillantes que había usado su madre, el maquillaje perfecto, el peinado adecuado. Sin dudarlo, Lily era una novia hermosa y perfecta, como de portada de revista. ¿Por qué entonces Lily tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

Porque te vas a casar con alguien que no quieres.- le respondió su reflejo en el espejo.- Lo sabes.

Lo sé perfectamente, como también sé que él no me ama.- se respondió Lily, a sí misma.- El verdadero padre de mi hijo no me ama, será peor exponer a mi bebé a un futuro sin un padre a un matrimonio sin amor. Mientras Tsubasa y yo lo amemos a él, qué más da si nosotros no estamos con quien amamos en realidad...

Lily suspiró, tratando de contener las lágrimas, y se preparó para salir. Su padre estaría esperándola en el vestíbulo para llevarla después al altar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae al final se decidió a ir a la boda de Tsubasa, después de pensarlo largamente. Yukari y Kumi habían decidido quedarse con ella, para apoyarla, pero Sanae les dijo que no estaría bien porque Tsubasa necesitaba apoyo de una amiga y dado que ella no podría ir, quería que sus dos amigas fueran en representación suya. Así pues, Yukari y Kumi se marcharon a la ceremonia mientras Sanae se lamentaba de sí misma, comiendo helado y escuchando música a todo volumen. Fue cuando apareció la canción de _"Keep on going"_, cuando Sanae recordó lo que Manabu le había dicho cuando descubrió que ella era Aki Yamazaki. No se trataba de huir de los problemas, eso no lo hacía la Sanae que él conocía, ni la que todos conocían, la Sanae real que siempre había estado apoyando a sus amigos decía que nunca había que huir del problema, sea cual sea que éste fuera. Así pues, cierto era que Tsubasa iba a casarse con otra, cosa que le rompería el corazón a Sanae, pero también era cierto que ella le había prometido a él que sería su amiga, pasara lo que pasara, y eso incluía estar presente en su boda...

Así pues, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sanae estuvo lista para la boda y se presentó a la iglesia cuando ya todos estaban tomando sus asientos. Sanae vio a lo lejos a Tsubasa y se dijo que el haber ido era una tontería, estaba a punto de decaer. Sin embargo, en ese momento aparecieron Yukari y Kumi, sorprendidas de ver a su amiga ahí.

Tenía que venir.- Sanae sonrió con tristeza.- Es menos peor que estar en casa, imaginándome todo.

Kumi la abrazó, y Yukari las condujo a ambas a un sitio ubicado en las últimas bancas del lugar. Las tres chicas tomaron asiento, y en ese entonces la ceremonia comenzó. Tsubasa apareció en la entrada del pasillo, del brazo de sus padres, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al altar, mientras la música de fondo era interpretada por la orquesta que Lily había contratado. Tsubasa, en algún momento, volteó a los lados y vio a Sanae parada entre Yukari y Kumi, con el rostro muy pálido. El mundo pareció detenerse en los pocos segundos que Tsubasa intercambió miradas con Sanae, pero la presión de los brazos de sus padres devolvieron al joven a la realidad. Ya no había marcha atrás...

Tsubasa llegó al altar y sus padres ocuparon sus puestos correspondientes. Detrás de él desfiló el padrino y las damas de honor con sus acompañantes; todos tomaron sus puestos y entonces la gente se preparó para recibir a la novia...

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. El momento había llegado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Genzo entró, empujando la puerta con brusquedad. Ella respingó y dio un brinco hacia atrás, no esperaba verlo a él ahí. Genzo quería decirle muchas cosas, decirle que era una desgraciada por llegar a ese extremo, pero sobre todas esas cosas, él deseaba decirle que la amaba más que a nadie y pedirle que no se casara con Tsubasa, sino con él. Vaya que ella se veía hermosa vestida de novia, se veía tan frágil y desamparada, como una novia modelo, como ella debía lucir, pero Genzo sabía que el novio era el equivocado.

Lily, por su parte, estaba confundida por ver frente a ella al hombre del que sí se había enamorado, el cual estaba completamente vestido de negro, que iba acorde con la seriedad de sus ojos. Lily sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que iba a salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba él haciendo ahí?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, en un murmullo.

Evitar que cometas una injusticia.- respondió Genzo.

¿Una injusticia?.- replicó Lily, atónita.- ¿Cuál?

Que vayas a casarte con un hombre que no amas por puro capricho tuyo.- respondió Genzo.- Es increíble ver hasta donde llega tu terquedad.

No es ningún capricho, no hables de lo que no sabes.- reclamó Lily, enojada.- No tienes ni idea de por qué voy a casarme con…

Porque estás embarazada.- la cortó Genzo, acercándose a ella.- Te vas a casar con Tsubasa porque estás embarazada, pero tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que ese hijo que esperas no es de él. Vas a casarte con quien no amas y que aparte de todo no es el padre de tu hijo.

¿Y tú que sabes?.- cuestionó Lily, enojada.- Yo pasé una noche con Tsubasa y…

Sí, pero no creo que haya ocurrido nada entre ustedes.- volvió a interrumpir Genzo, tomando a Lily entre sus brazos.- Tsuabsa me contó que no se acuerda de nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche, y creo que si no lo recuerda es porque no pasó nada, vamos, que hasta yo recuerdo de la primera vez que dormimos juntos y eso aun estando borracho. No vengas con cuentos, Lily, sabes bien que ese hijo no es de él.

Yo solo sé que Tsubasa puede darle la familia que necesita.- musitó Lily, intentando zafarse del abrazo de Genzo.- Nada más. Ya suéltame, no sé que esperas que te diga o que haga, ¿a ti que te importa de quien es este bebé, o con quién me voy a casar?

¡Me importa, porque te quiero!.- respondió Genzo, casi a gritos.- ¡Te amo, y por eso no puedo permitir que te vayas con otro!

Y tras decir esto, Genzo besó a Lily en los labios, pero ella de inmediato se separó y le dio una bofetada, muy a pesar del sentimiento que estaba experimentando de querer estar con él. Genzo se frotó la mejilla adolorida y miró a Lily con desilusión.

Lo siento, me voy a casar con Tsubasa, no hay vuelta de hoja.- Lily luchaba con todo para no caer.

¿Sabes? Si a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabes que amas a otro y de que el hijo que esperas no es de Tsubasa, te vas a casar con él, entonces tú no eres la mujer que yo creí que eras.- sentenció Genzo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Lily de buena gana se hubiese ido tras él, pero entonces la marcha nupcial empezó a escucharse, y ella se dijo que no había vuelta de hoja, había llegado el momento. Así pues, se recompuso y se controló las ganas de llorar, para después bajarse el velo sobre el rostro y salir al vestíbulo, en donde ya la estaba esperando su padre. Los asistentes voltearon a ver cuando la hermosa novia hizo acto de presencia por el largo pasillo, del brazo de su gallardo padre. Lily vio a Sanae entre la multitud y desvió la mirada, avergonzada; la mexicana intentó concentrarse en el rostro de su futuro esposo, pero sin querer la atención se le desviaba hacia Genzo, el cual la miraba con tristeza, desesperación y desilusión en sus ojos…

Alejandro Del Valle sintió en el brazo por el que llevaba tomada a su hija, el tirón que le decía que ella había dejado de caminar. Sorprendido, la volteó a ver, preguntándose si acaso había empezado a sentirse mal. Faltaba muy poco para el altar, tan poco que Tsubasa miró fijamente a Lily, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

Lo siento, Tsubasa.- Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No puedo continuar con esto, no puedo hacerte esto…

Lily se soltó entonces del brazo de su padre, arrojó su ramo a un lado y salió corriendo de la iglesia, en medio de los murmullos de sorpresa de los espectadores.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36.**

El mundial dio comienzo; Japón en la primera fase, en el primer partido, se enfrentó a México. Al ver a los mexicanos, Tsubasa recordó a Lily un experimentó una especie de retortijón en el estómago. ¿En dónde estaría ella, y sobre todo, por qué se había marchado así a tan pocos pasos del altar? Para ser honestos, Tsubasa se sentía muy aliviado por el hecho de que Lily se hubiese arrepentido, pero aun así estaba preocupado por ella. ¿En dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé? Éstas eran preguntas que Tsubasa no podía responderse y que ansiaba una respuesta pronta.

Claro, que Tsubasa no era el único que estaba preocupado por Lily, Genzo no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su hijo, y en lo que habría pasado con ellos. Wakabayashi había movido cielo, mar y tierra para tratar de saber en dónde se encontraba Lily, pero no había tenido éxito. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

Después de que Lily salió corriendo de la iglesia, justo antes de llegar al altar, el primero en salir corriendo tras ella fue Genzo, seguido por Elieth, Karl y Alex, y detrás de ellos Leonardo, el hermano mayor de Lily. Era increíble, pero Lily era muy rápida, aun con zapatos de tacón, de manera que consiguió esfumarse antes de que Genzo pudiese alcanzarla; la última vez que Genzo alcanzó a verla, Lily se había subido a un autobús, al tiempo que arrojaba su velo a la calle. Wakabayashi tomó el velo mientras miraba el autobús alejarse; ¿no hubiese sido más simple que Lily se hubiese fugado con Genzo en vez de hacer todo ese teatrito?

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, se creó un escándalo, como era de esperarse, los invitados a la boda murmuraban entre sí, se miraban unos a otros, salían del lugar para seguir a la novia fugitiva, y los reporteros parecieron toparse con un irresistible pastel de chisme que publicarían a los cuatro vientos. Alejandro buscó a su esposa en el pandemónium, y los dos intentaron disculparse con Tsubasa y los Ozhora por lo ocurrido.

No se disculpen, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.- Si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese corrido yo.

Entre los invitados, Tsubasa vio a Sanae llorar, e intentó dirigirse hacia ella, pero fue la propia chica quien le cortó el paso.

No, Tsubasa.- negó Sanae.- No te casaste, pero Lily sigue esperando un hijo tuyo, y contra eso no voy a luchar.

Así pues, la chica se dio la vuelta y salió, perdida entre el tumulto y el escándalo que se hizo. Tsubasa suspiró, en tan solo media hora se le habían escapado dos mujeres...

El caso es que, después de ese día, nadie tuvo más noticias de los Del Valle; Alejandro y Emily regresaron a México al día siguiente de la boda, y de Leonardo y de Lily nadie sabía nada, aunque se rumoraba que los dos continuaban en Japón. Sea como fuere, nadie volvió a ver a Lily Del Valle otra vez, y si bien Tsubasa se sentía momentáneamente liberado, él no quería que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera.

Después de algunos días, Genzo se animó a hablar con Tsubasa; éste, después de que Lily lo dejó, tenía la seguridad de saber si en verdad lo que Genzo le había dicho era cierto, que el hijo de Lily era del portero. Así pues, Genzo se confesó, y le contó que para ayudar a Sanae se había encargado de Lily por unos días, pero que sin desearlo ni pretenderlo, había terminado por enredarse con Lily más de lo esperado.

Lo lamento, Tsubasa.- se disculpó Genzo.- Sé que era tu novia, pero no lo pude evitar. No sé que demonios había entre Lily y yo, era como una especie de sensación peligrosa la que me envolvía estando con ella... No sé que decirte...

Solo quiero saber una cosa: ¿Te acostaste con Lily mientras ella fue mi prometida?.- Tsubasa quería saberlo.

No.- negó Genzo.- La primera vez que dormimos juntos fue precisamente la noche que cortaste con ella.

Entiendo.- Tsubasa no sabía que más decir.

Lo lamento, en verdad.- repitió Genzo.- Fue algo incontrolable, nunca antes me había sentido así...

Supongo que debería estar enojado porque has tomado la costumbre de meterte con mis novias.- dijo Tsubasa, de buen talante.- Pero para qué te lo niego, yo nunca dejé de amar a Sanae y a Lily solo la veía como una hermana a la que había que cuidar, como diría Ishizaki, la hermana menor caprichosa que todos deberíamos tener.

Ella es tan... No sé como decirlo.- musitó Genzo.- Lily es terca, orgullosa, engreída, vanidosa, insoportable...

Y algo me dice que la quieres.- comentó Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

Estoy loco por ella.- confesó Genzo.- Pero de qué me sirve, si ella no siente lo mismo.

Tsubasa no contestó; sus dudas de que el hijo de Lily fuera suyo habían desaparecido ya con esa plática, pero sentía pena por Genzo. Se notaba que él amaba a Lily, y sobre todo eso, él era el padre del bebé de ella, y sin embargo, Lily se había esfumado, sacándolos a los dos de la vida del portero...

Aparecerá.- dijo Tsubasa, tratando de consolar a su amigo.- Tarde que temprano lo hará, no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo alejada de un escenario.

Vaya consuelo.- suspiró Wakabayashi.

Y sin embargo, él seguía teniendo esperanza... Tarde que temprano, Genzo habría de encontrar a Lily, eso ni dudarlo.

Sanae, a su vez, no se pudo sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que Lily estuviera embarazada de Tsubasa. Si bien Genzo le dijo que él se había acostado con Lily en muchas ocasiones, Sanae seguía insistiendo que aun así, Tsubasa y Lily habían estado una noche juntos y que eso daba pie a la posibilidad de que ese hijo sí fuera de Tsubasa. Genzo intentó decirle a Sanae que lo más seguro era que se tratara de una jugarreta más de Lily, pero Sanae no quiso escucharlo. Ella estaba demasiado dolida como para hacerlo...

Mientras quede la oportunidad, no puedo acercarme a Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae a Genzo.- Porque no me creo capaz de quitarle a un hijo a su padre.

Genzo le pidió entonces a Sanae que le diera a Tsubasa la oportunidad de explicarse, pero la chica también lo negó. Se dijo que ya había soportado por demasiado tiempo el que le estuvieran rompiendo el corazón. Wakabayashi maldijo una vez más la terquedad de las mujeres, y rogó porque Lily apareciera cuanto antes para poder ponerle al fin punto final al asunto.

No hubo que esperar mucho tiempo para eso, en realidad. Después de que Japón pasó a los cuartos de final del Mundial, Tsubasa recibió un mensaje de texto de Lily diciéndole que quería verlo. Tsubasa por supuesto aceptó, intentando adivinar qué quería ella decirle, y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que ella se encontrara bien. Durante un momento, él dudó en comentarle a Genzo que Lily se encontraba en Tokio, pero decidió esperar a reunirse con ella primero y ver qué quería. El caso es que Lily se encontró con Tsubasa en el Pía Carrot, cosa que a él no le sorprendió, tratándose de Lily era de esperarse el hecho de que ella escogiera uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad para la reunión.

Tsubasa, al llegar al Pía Carrot, recordó que una vez él había ido ahí con Aki, en plan de cita, fue ése el lugar en donde él le confesó que le gustaba. Tsubasa se dijo que había sido medio tonto y bastante despistado al no darse cuenta de que Aki y Sanae eran la misma persona, cuando las señales habían sido bastante obvias. En fin, no importaba, Lily ya estaba esperando a Tsubasa en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar. Una linda y sexy camarera condujo a Tsubasa hacia la mesa, y ahí él le sonrió a Lily, sin saber qué esperar.

Hola.- dijo él, simplemente.

Gracias por venir.- dijo Lily, quitándose los lentes oscuros que usaba para nadie la reconociera.- No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.- dijo Tsubasa, de inmediato.- No sabíamos si te encontrabas bien, si...

Estoy bien, gracias.- lo cortó ella.- Perdona por desaparecerme así, pero no podía casarme contigo y no quería que nadie me siguiera.

Con el "nadie", Lily se estaba refiriendo a Genzo, pero ella no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Tsubasa únicamente pidió algo de beber, apenas iba llegando y ya tenía la boca seca. Lily le contó que sus padres habían aceptado al fin la decisión de no casarse, y que ellos y su hermano la apoyarían con el bebé. Tsubasa intentó decirle que él también la apoyaría, pero Lily no lo dejó.

Perdóname, Tsubasa, es lo que te quiero decir.- dijo Lily, después de un rato.- Por haberte causado tanto daño, en verdad estoy arrepentida. No sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar por la fama, por el dinero, por mis caprichos y mi obsesión de querer tenerlo siempre todo. Te he lastimado mucho, y a Sanae también, y creo que ahora lo estoy pagando. Sé que no voy jamás a recompensar lo que te he hecho, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida de todo...

Ése es un buen comienzo.- asintió Tsubasa.- No te diré que no me molestó lo que intentaste hacer, separarme de la mujer que amo, pero también entiendo que yo no fui siempre sincero contigo. De un principio debí de haberte dicho que yo nunca dejé de amar a Sanae, sinceramente iba a casarme contigo por... Bueno...

Por despecho.- dijo Lily.- Está bien, no hay problema, las cosas como son. De todos modos, me lo merezco.

Nadie se merece eso, por más cosas que haya hecho.- replicó Tsubasa.- Y si tú me perdonas por haberte usado así, yo no tengo reparo en olvidar lo que me has hecho.

Siento que en este pacto sales perdiendo tú.- sonrió Lily.- Pero yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte...

Tsubasa también le sonrió, y ambos suspiraron, un poco más aliviados. No por eso significaba que todo estaba aliviado, pero al menos ya habían dado el primer paso para intentar olvidarlo todo y poder ser los buenos amigos que querían llegar a ser. Sin embargo, aun había algo pendiente por aclarar, y Lily no sabía como abordarlo.

Sobre el bebé, Tsubasa... .- comenzó a decir ella, pero se detuvo.

Te ayudaré con él, me haré responsable.- dijo Tsubasa, inmediatamente.- Por eso no te preocupes.

No, Tsubasa, no vine aquí para exigirte nada.- negó Lily.- Más bien, quiero pedirte también perdón por eso... Tú y yo nunca hicimos nada la noche que te quedaste en mi casa, simplemente te dormiste y yo me dormí a tu lado, nada más. Nunca tuvimos relaciones ni nada remotamente similar, por lo que este bebé no puede ser tu hijo.

¿Quién es el padre, entonces?.- quiso saber Tsubasa, aunque ya tenía la sospecha.

Alguien a quien no le importa en lo más mínimo.- Lily tuvo ganas inesperadas de llorar.- Alguien para quien solo fui un estorbo y que me usó como juguete de una noche.

Pero aun así, se merece saber que va a ser padre.- insistió Tsubasa.- Eso es algo que no puedes callar, Lily, él no se lo merece.

Lily miró entonces a Tsubasa, y éste le dijo con la mirada que él ya sabía de quién se trataba. Lily, sin embargo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me tengo que ir ya.- Lily se puso de pie.- Solo quería decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, no voy a interponerme más en tu felicidad. El hijo que esperas no es tuyo, es de Genzo Wakabayashi, así que no te preocupes más que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad.

Pero aun así, ese bebé necesita un padre, aun cuando no sea yo.- replicó Tsubasa, levantándose también.

No le hará falta.- negó Lily.- No seré la primera madre soltera de este mundo.

Lily dejó un billete para pagar la cuenta, diciendo que ella invitaba, y echó a andar. Tsubasa no pudo evitarlo e intentó ir tras ella.

¿A dónde irás?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

No te lo diré.- Lily volteó a verlo, sonriendo con tristeza.- Porque no quiero que se lo digas a Genzo. Que seas muy feliz, Tsubasa Ozhora.

Y sin decir más, la chica salió a paso veloz del restaurante. Tsubasa salió corriendo tras ella, pero ya alguien estaba esperándola, porque un auto se detuvo a la entrada del lugar y Lily abordó, sin voltear a ver a Tsubasa ni una sola vez más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Así es la ley..._

_Hay un ángel_

_Hecho para mí..._

_Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue_

_Tal como llegó... _

_Y te fallé..._

El nuevo éxito de Lily Del Valle se dejaba escuchar en la radio desde hacía varios días; Genzo, que estaba desesperado por saber de ella, se frustraba cada vez que oía esa canción, sobre todo, por lo que decía. Era como si Lily estuviese dedicándosela a Genzo...

Más bien será que la extrañas.- comentó Alex, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Que ya crees que te anda dedicando canciones.

La veo hasta en la sopa.- bufó Genzo.- ¡Cómo no pensar en ella! Cuando anda en quien sabe donde con mi hijo a cuestas.

Eso suena a que carga una bolsa de frijoles.- se burló Alex.

¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como ir a lastimar más a Misaki?.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- No ayudas en nada.

Es que no te puedo ayudar en nada si te la pasas quejándote todo el rato porque Lily no se te aparece en la puerta.- replicó Alex.- Como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?.- gruñó Genzo.- Ya la intenté buscar, y Tsubasa no supo ayudarme tampoco.

Pues sí, pero te pasas de menso.- bufó Alex.- Como si nada más él supiera cómo localizarla.

Genzo volteó a ver a su hermana; ¿qué estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Acaso Alex sabía en dónde encontrar a Lily? La chica miró a su hermano como dándole a entender que si preguntaba, encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

¿Tú sabes en dónde está?.- preguntó Genzo, con cierta aprehensión.

No, no lo sé, nomás te digo para que te emociones.- Alex puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Claro que sé donde está, Lily es mi mejor amiga, obvio que sé en donde se encuentra.

Dime donde, por favor.- pidió Genzo, confesándose.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

_Te hice daño…_

_Tantos años, yo…_

_Pasé por todo sin pensar…_

_Te amé sin casi amar…_

_Y al final quien me salvó…_

Alex no dudó ni un segundo en decirle a su hermano sobre el paradero de Lily; después de todo, Genzo era el papá del niño de ella, y pues Alex quería conocer a su futuro sobrino… Además, si Lily fue tan tonta como para decirle a Alex en dónde podía localizarla, era por dos cosas: o porque era de verdad tremendamente tonta, o porque Lily quería que Genzo la encontrara, así de simple, así que lo mejor sería que Alex soltara prenda.

Para que veas que no soy mala hermana.- dijo ella.- Te diré que Lily sigue en Japón. Les hizo creer a todos que se regresaría a México, pero así como oyes, esa canción que anda tan de moda la grabó Lily aquí. Y sí, está dedicada a ti, ella misma me lo dijo.

¿En dónde está?.- Genzo creyó que ya no se contendría por más tiempo.

Va a tener una firma de autógrafos en un antro del distrito de Akihabara.- respondió Alex.- Creo que ahí hará una presentación en vivo.

Genzo abrazó a su hermana y salió cuanto antes al sitio que ella le indicó. Él solo esperaba que Lily no fuera a huir esa vez, porque no se lo perdonaría.

_El Ángel que quiero yo…_

**Notas:**

La canción que se escucha de fondo se llama "_Ángel"_, y la interpreta Yuridia.

No sé cuantos capítulos falten, pero creo que en cuatro tengo listo el final.


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37.**

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos_

_Dejándome tu beso_

_Junto al corazón..._

Lily estaba mareada, sentía que en cualquier momento lo poco que había comido en la mañana lo iba a expulsar por la boca, con todo y estómago incluido. Los mareos eran cada vez más frecuentes, las náuseas más intensas y los antojos más extraños, cosa que le estaba impidiendo a la chica trabajar como debía; quizás, después de cumplir sus obligaciones en Japón, Lily se tomaría un descanso para poder permanecer lejos de las cámaras y de los escenarios mientras nacía su bebé. Ella aun no le había dicho nada a la prensa sobre su embarazo, porque ya de por sí había mucho escándalo por dejar plantado a Tsubasa en el altar, no quería un rumor que pudiera destruirle sus primeros años de vida a su bebecito, así que Lily se callaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, aun cuando tuviese que hacer pasar al niño por su hermano. Prefería eso, a que el mundo entero lo cuestionara por ser el hijo de una famosa cantante, él no tenía la culpa.

Esto es lo último.- Elieth le llevó a Lily la última pila de CDs con su último sencillo.

Al fin podré tomarme un descanso.- suspiró Lily.- Estoy agotada.

Ni creas, aun quieren que cantes.- negó Eli.- A eso viniste, ¿no? Pudiste haber cancelado.

No puedo quedarles mal.- negó Lily.- Ya teníamos ese compromiso pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Es eso, o será que aun esperas que él venga por ti como antiguo samurai con su katana desenvainada?.- se burló Elieth.- No sé a quien quieres engañar, no creas que no sé que esa canción la cantas pensando en él.

No sé quién es él.- replicó Lily.- No conozco a nadie que se llame así, a menos que con "él" te refieras a mi bebé, porque si es así, sí, canto pensándola en él.

Eli ya no insistió, aunque no se iba a quedar callada. A Lily nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Elieth si sabía cómo era que Genzo se había enterado de que Lily estaba embarazada, y Eli no se lo iba a informar. No era tonta, además de que ella quería seguir aprovechándose de su buena suerte para intentar hacer conciencia en su amiga.

Es ya la hora.- le dijo Eli a Lily, para que saliera a cantar.

Lily subió al improvisado escenario, sonrió débilmente a sus fans y respiró profundo; el malestar era mayor, pero solo sería esa canción y después se iría. Ya había tenido mucho ajetreo para su estado de salud. La música del piano sonó y Lily comenzó a entonar la melodía de una manera tan lánguida que la canción sonaba muy triste. Ella bien que sabía a quien se había referido Eli cuando le habló de "él", y su representante tenía razón, Lily pensaba siempre en Genzo cada vez que cantaba esa melodía. Él la había salvado del laberinto que se había creado ella misma, era su ángel guardián... Y el padre de su hijo...

_Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor..._

_Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.._

¿Qué más daba si no lo volvía a ver? Después de todo, había sido solo cosa de momento. Qué más daba si Lily se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, si se sentía otra mujer mirándose en sus ojos oscuros, si por él se sentía capaz de hacerlo todo... No funcionaría algo entre ellos, por más que lo intentaran, eran demasiado diferentes...

_Cuando estoy fatal ya no sé qué hacer_

_Ni a donde ir_

_Me fijo en ti_

_Y te siento cerca pensando en mí..._

Genzo la escuchó cantar, esa canción que le llegaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos y lo hacía estremecerse. Pobre niña, Lily no era más que una niña perdida, a punto de tener que criar otro niño, como ella. Ese par iban a necesitar mucho amor, mucha ayuda, y él estaba dispuesto a darles todo lo necesario...

_El cuerpo se me va_

_Hacia donde tú estas_

_Mi vida cambió..._

_El ángel que quiero yo..._

Sanae se encontraba en Shizuoka, en su casa, mirando por televisión a Lily cantando en vivo. ¿Estaría ella pensando en Tsubasa al entonar esa melodía? Sanae aun no podía creer que ella se hubiese marchado de la iglesia ahí, quizás pensaba que le había dado una crisis de conciencia o un ataque de pánico, quien sabe, lo seguro era que tarde que temprano Lily iba a recapacitar y a darse cuenta de que tenía que volver con Tsubasa, por el bien del niño que estaban esperando...

Después de todo, te saliste con la tuya.- musitó Sanae, muy triste.- Y ahora, le cantas eso a Tsubasa, como si de verdad estuvieras enamorada de él...

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos_

_Dejándome tu beso_

_Junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tu abriéndome tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor_

_Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo..._

Lily terminó la canción en medio de la ovación correspondiente, sin embargo, esta vez ella apenas y agradeció y salió corriendo del escenario, encerrándose en la habitación que le habían dado como camerino, vomitando en el baño lo poco que había comido, tras lo cual se enjuagó la cara, se lavó la boca y salió al balconcito del cuarto. Una brisa suave se dejaba sentir y le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro e iba llevándose poco a poco el malestar.

Eres muy difícil de atrapar.- dijo Genzo, tranquilamente, tras ella.- Pero te escondas donde te escondas, te seguiré.

No sé por qué eres tan terco.- musitó Lily, sin mirarlo.- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas y hagas tu vida lejos del lastre que soy, y no te vas.

Ya te lo dije.- musitó Genzo.- No me voy, porque te quiero.

Lily no respondió. La música que se escuchaba a lo lejos era la versión de _"Fields of Gold" _entonada por The Gregorian Masters of Chant, y Genzo sonrió.

Ésa canción es la que tocó tu estéreo cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlo.- musitó Lily, en voz muy baja.

Él se atrevió al fin a dar un paso; ella estaba muy confusa y aun algo mareada, así que Genzo la abrazó. Lily no correspondió al gesto, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

Déjame estar contigo.- pidió Genzo.- Déjame quererte, y déjame querer también a nuestro hijo, porque por más que me digas sé que ese niño que esperas es mío.

Eres demasiado terco, y te crees la gran cosa.- suspiró Lily.

Y tú, una niña mimada.- replicó Genzo.- Mi niña mimada.

Fue entonces cuando Lily al fin lo abrazó, y Genzo entonces aspiró el aroma de su cabello; ella levantó la cara y él la besó. Iban a tener muchos problemas, eso que ni qué, pero también él estaba seguro de que iban a superarlos.

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos_

_Dejándome tu beso_

_Junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tu abriéndome tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor..._

_Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón había pasado a la semifinal, la cual sería contra Holanda. Para esas alturas, ya muchos pensaban que el equipo de casa podría hacer la odisea de ganar el campeonato más ambicionado por un futbolista. Sanae, sin embargo, miraba todo desde su casa, desde su habitación; no iba a haber nada que la sacaran de su encierro, iba a quedarse ahí para siempre. Ni Yukari, ni Kumi, ni Manabu, ni su madre consiguieron hacer que Sanae saliera de su encierro; ella no quería ver el momento cuando Lily volviera a jugar con Tsubasa, no iba a tolerarlo, así que por eso Sanae se tragó el coraje que sentía por estarse perdiendo los partidos de su selección. Sin embargo, en algún momento Akane Nakazawa tocó con tanta insistencia a la puerta de su hija que ésta no tuvo más remedio que abrirle la puerta.

¿Qué sucede, mamá?.- quiso saber Sanae, algo fastidiada.- Por poco y derribas la puerta.

Tienes visitas, hija.- respondió la señora.

No deseo ver a nadie.- negó Sanae.

Pues créeme, yo tampoco quiero que recibas a esta visita en especial, pero esta mujer es demasiado terca.- replicó la mujer.

Sanae estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su madre qué rayos significaba eso, cuando vio a Lily aparecer en su campo de visión. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer en su casa? Sanae se enojó mucho, y le pidió a su madre que las dejara solas, cosa con la que Akane no estuvo de acuerdo.

Puedo traer la cacerola y estrellársela en la cabeza.- dijo ella.- No quería dejarla pasar, pero se metió por la puerta.

No será necesario, mamá.- negó Sanae.- Y no te preocupes, porque ella se va a ir en seguida.

No me iré hasta que no me dejes decirte lo que te tengo que decir.- dijo Lily, entonces.

Te sacaré a patadas si es necesario.- gruñó Sanae.

Hazlo, a ver si no te remuerde después la conciencia por haber agredido a una mujer embarazada.- replicó Lily, sin importarle.

Sanae miró a su madre, ofuscada, y ésta se encogió de hombros.

A mí me dijo más o menos lo mismo.- bufó Akane.

Ni modo, no había más remedio. Akane se marchó, no sin antes decir que estaría cerca por cualquier eventualidad, y dejó a las dos muchachas solas. Sanae no entendía qué rayos hacía Lily ahí, ¿qué no la había humillado lo suficiente?

No sé qué vienes a hacer aquí.- dijo Sanae, muy enojada.- No tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza, ni de dignidad. Si vienes a presumirme que regresaste con Tsubasa, puedes ahorrarte tus palabras.

No vine a eso.- negó Lily, tranquila.

¿Entonces a qué, a echarme en cara tu embarazo?.- bufó Sanae.

Tampoco.- negó Lily.- Solo quiero decirte que el hijo que espero no es de Tsubasa.

Sanae, de momento, se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Era una broma? Sin embargo, Lily no sonreía ni tenía ese gesto de burla que solía usar con ella.

Esto es mucho peor.- dijo Sanae.- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

No.- negó Lily.- Escucha, Sanae, sé que te hice mucho daño. No tengo justificación, ni perdón para lo que te hice, así que no espero que me perdones, pero sí quisiera de cualquier modo pedirte que me disculpes por todo el daño que les hice, a Tsubasa y a ti. No me porté como la mejor, de eso no hay duda, pero aunque no lo creas, lo que hice, fue por soledad... Como sea, eso no importa, solo quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para reparar el daño que hice, y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero decirte que sé que no quieres ver a Tsubasa porque crees que el hijo que espero que es de él y que eso los separará, por eso quiero que sepas que mi hijo no es de él. Nunca estuvimos juntos, Tsubasa y yo, la noche que él cree que pasamos juntos fue porque yo se lo dije, pero no fue cierto. Él durmió toda la noche como un lirón, yo me quedé dormida a su lado, nada más. Este bebé no puede ser de él.

Sanae se quedó callada, considerando todo lo que acaba de decirle Lily. La japonesa buscó en los ojos de la mexicana algún signo de duda, algo que le indicara que se estaba burlando de ella, pero nada de eso pasó. Lily estaba siendo sincera, o al menos lo parecía, pero Sanae obviamente aun tenía la duda.

Si Tsubasa no ese el padre, ¿entonces de quién es ese niño?.- quiso saber Sanae.- No tiene lógica.

Claro que la tiene, si te pones a pensarlo un poquito.- sonrió Lily, con vergüenza.- Tú misma lo mandaste a entretenerme, pero no le dijiste cómo, de manera que no te debería de sorprender qué yo esté embarazada.

Sanae lo pensó un momento, y se quedó después con los ojos como platos. ¡No podía ser! ¿Estaba Lily hablando en serio? Pero antes de que la japonesa pudiera decir algo, Lily se puso de pie.

Habla con Tsubasa, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Él te ama en verdad. Y sé que tú a él. Tan fuerte es el amor entre ambos que lo resistió todo, incluso todo lo que hicimos Genzo y yo para intentar separarlos. Y ya me voy, sé que soy persona _non grata_ en esta casa. Y perdóname de nuevo, sé que no lo vas a hacer de inmediato, pero de verdad me gustaría que algún día lo hicieras.

Lily salió de la casa, pero Sanae no se quedó con la duda y fue tras ella.

¡Espera!.- gritó Sanae.- ¿No me estás diciendo esto solo porque Tsubasa te lo pidió?

Tsubasa no sabe que estoy aquí.- negó Lily.- Él piensa que con nada volverás a quererlo. Y si no me crees, habla con Genzo. Él es tu amigo, confías en él.

¿Y qué va a pasar con tu bebé?.- insistió Sanae.

No te preocupes por eso.- Lily sonrió, esta vez genuinamente.- Su verdadero padre va a hacerse cargo.

Sanae dejó entonces que Lily se alejara, aun preguntándose si ella en verdad estaba hablando en serio. Sin embargo, al poco rato a Sanae le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono proveniente del celular de Genzo, que decía más o menos algo como: "No es un truco, es en serio. Voy a ser padre". Sanae lo releyó varias veces, el tiempo suficiente como para que le fuese cayendo lentamente el veinte… ¿Sería cierto? ¿El hijo que Lily esperaba no era de Tsubasa, sino de Genzo? No podría ser de otro, ya que el propio portero le estaba diciendo a Sanae que iba a ser papá…

Sanae no necesitó mucho más para decidirse; cuando Akane regresó, encontró a su hija haciendo sus maletas a toda prisa.

Me voy a Tokio.- dijo Sanae, feliz.- Tsubasa me está esperando.

Akane Nakazawa suspiró aliviada; había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que vio sonreír a su hija…

Lily, por su parte, caminaba muy distraída por las calles, estaba oscureciendo y la temperatura comenzó a descencer; ella no sabía si Sanae iba a perdonarla o no, y el remordimiento estaba carcomiéndola por dentro, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sido tan mala? La chica se sentía muy mal, se decía que tenía que corregir todo el daño que había hecho, solo esperaba que Tsubasa y Sanae pudieran perdonarla algún día…

De pronto, se escuchó un bocinazo proveniente de un coche que circulaba con las luces apagadas y que por lo tanto Lily no vio al atravesar la calle. Cuando la chica volteó era demasiado tarde, el automóvil la embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Lily chocara contra el parabrisas y rebotara contra el pavimento. La chica escuchó ruido y tumulto a su alrededor, después un dolor intenso que le corría por todo el cuerpo, vio una fuerte luz alumbrarle la cara y después… Nada…

**Notas:**

La canción es la misma del capítulo previo: _Ángel,_ de Yuridia.


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38.**

Tsubasa estaba feliz. Sanae estaba parada junto a él, y ambos observaban el hermoso espectáculo que se veía desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio. Había sucedido todo tan rápido que él aun no se lo podía creer. De buenas a primeras, Sanae se apareció en el campamento del equipo japonés, pidiendo hablar con Tsubasa; éste, al verla, quiso decirle mil cosas, pero ella lo detuvo con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento negativo de su dedo.

No digas nada, por favor.- pidió ella.- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. ¿Crees que puedas salir un rato?

No le veo el problema.- Tsubasa se encogió de hombros, sin poder creer en su buena suerte.

El caso es que Sanae le dijo a Tsubasa que quería conocer la torre de Tokio y hacia allá se dirigieron. El día era agradable, soplaba una fresca brisa que les acariciaba el cabello y los rostros. Después de un largo rato de silencio, Sanae se había animado a hablar al fin, y le había dicho a Tsubasa que quería que él le dijera su versión de la historia. Tsubasa, presto, le contó de inmediato que él dudaba que hubiese tenido sexo con Lily ya que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, y de su creencia de que el hijo de ella no era suyo.

De ninguna manera digo que rechazaría a ese niño.- dijo Tsubasa.- Si en verdad es mío, me haría cargo, pero la propia Lily me ha dicho ya que yo no soy el padre.

Lo sé.- dijo Sanae.- Ella también me lo dijo.

¿Cómo dices?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.- ¿Hablaste con Lily?

Básicamente, ella fue a invadir mi casa.- gruñó Sanae.- Debería demandarla por allanamiento de morada, pero en fin. El caso es que ella fue a decirme que el hijo que espera no es tuyo, y que la perdone.

¿Lily fue a pedirte perdón?.- Tsubasa estaba aun más asombrado.

Para que veas.- suspiró Sanae.- Yo de momento, creí que era una broma...

No es una broma el hecho de que ese niño no es mío- dijo Tsubasa, inmediatamente.

Lo sé.- volvió a decir Sanae.- Es de Genzo.

Silencio. Tsubasa no creía que el portero hubiese hablado ya con Sanae, o que Lily lo hubiese reconocido ante ella, cuando días antes no quiso reconocerlo ante Tsubasa.

¿Él te lo dijo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Sí, porque Lily no me quiso decir quién es el padre.- asintió Sanae.- Solo me dijo que el verdadero padre, que no eres tú, se iba a hacer cargo de ella y del bebé.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora todo comenzaba a encajar. Genzo había regresado al campamento muy contento, sin decir el verdadero motivo de su felicidad, pero diciéndole a todo el mundo que iba a ser padre. Bueno, al menos Tsubasa se sentía feliz por él, al parecer Genzo había encontrado en Lily lo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. ¡Quién lo diría! La vida podía llegar a ser muy irónica cuando quería.

Eso solo nos deja a nosotros dos.- dijo Sanae.- Creo que ambos hemos hecho cosas que han resultado ser muy locas. Yo me hice pasar por otra persona, tú estuviste a punto de casarte y... Bueno, me entiendes...

Claro.- asintió Tsubasa.- Creo que ninguno de los dos pudo aceptar bien el hecho de que cada uno estuviera con alguien más, ¿cierto?

Sanae se ruborizó, y no pudo responder, aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, su mirada lo decía todo.

Yo al menos, no pude afrontar el hecho de que estuvieras con alguien más, Sanae.- insistió Tsubasa.- Porque yo nunca dejé de quererte...

¿Aun cuando me hiciera pasar por otra?.- Sanae soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de lo apenada y emocionada que estaba.

¿No te diste cuenta?.- se rió Tsubasa.- Me enamoré de ti, dos veces. Claro que de momento me dolió que me hubieras mentido, pero negaría si te dijera que por eso estoy dispuesto a perderte.

Yo tampoco dejé de quererte, Tsubasa.- Sanae casi lloraba de la emoción.- Por eso es que hice todo esto...

Creo que hubiera sido más fácil el que nos hubiésemos puesto a hablar con calma y desenredar los malentendidos.- comentó Tsubasa, sonriendo.- En vez de hacer tanto circo, maroma y teatro.

Lo sé.- rió Sanae.- Pero bueno, creo que esto sirvió par que nuestro amor se hiciera más fuerte, ¿no crees?

Tienes razón.- asintió Tsubasa.- Pero no pienso hacer nada loco nunca más. No pienso dejarte ir otra vez.

Tsubasa entonces se acercó a Sanae y tomó su rostro entre sus manos; ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cada segundo que faltaba para que Tsubasa la besara, y ya él estaba saboreando sus labios cuando de repente el teléfono de él sonó, cortando el momento romántico. Ella suspiró, mientras él, gruñendo, contestaba el teléfono.

¿Hola?.- dijo Tsubasa.- ¿Wakabayashi?... Sí, hablaste en mal momento... ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Estás seguro? Está bien, iremos hacia allá.

Tsubasa colgó el teléfono, y al verlo Sanae supo que algo malo había sucedido.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber ella.

Lily está en el hospital de Shizuoka.- respondió Tsubasa.- La atropellaron.

Sanae emitió un quejido de sorpresa. ¡Atropellada! ¿Cuándo, cómo dónde? Si apenas unas cuantas horas antes ellas habían hablado y Lily se encontraba bien cuando se marchó, quizás el accidente ocurrió después de que ella se fue...

A Genzo le acaban de avisar, ya va en camino.- anunció Tsubasa.- Tengo que ir a darle mi apoyo.

Vamos.- dijo Sanae.- No podemos dejarlo solo en este momento.

Tsubasa y Sanae se dispusieron a regresar a Shizuoka cuanto antes; por el tono de voz de angustia de Genzo, era obvio que la situación era bastante delicada...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos; era obvio que estaba viva, porque todo el cuerpo le dolíay respiraba con dificultad. Ella sentía que tenía puesto algo en la cara, de la cual salía un flujo de aire que le calaba en la nariz. Lily intentó quitarse el objeto extraño, pero una mano y una voz conocida la detuvieron.

No te quites la mascarilla de oxígeno, la necesitas.- dijo Genzo.- Tranquilízate, estás a salvo.

Lily enfocó entonces la mirada y vio el rostro de Genzo encima de ella. Él estaba sentado junto a la cama y sus ojos negros la miraban con preocupación. Al otro lado de Lily había un monitor que revisaba los signos vitales de la chica, y de un tripié colgaba una bolsa de suero que goteaba lentamente. Fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital y recordó que la habían atropellado, lo que explicaba el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

¿E-estoy... E-en el h-hospital?.- a Lily le costó trabajo pronunciar las palabras.

Sí, te atropellaron.- dijo Genzo.- Me diste un buen susto, pensé que me ibas a dejar...

M-mi h-hermano... .- balbuceó Lily.- L-leo, él...

Él fue quien me llamó.- respondió Genzo, acariciándole la frente.- Él te trajo aquí, te estaba esperando y al no aparecer fue a buscarte y te encontró tirada en la calle en medio de un charco de sangre, rodeada de gente.

¿D-dónde e-está?.- quiso saber Lily.

Fue a llamar a tus padres, ahora que los médicos nos dijeron que estás fuera de peligro.- dijo Genzo.- Tienes algunas fracturas, pero no es nada grave.

Lily escuchó la tristeza en la voz de Genzo y supo de inmediato la noticia que tanto temía saber. El automóvil la golpeó con fuerza, lo suficiente como para haberla matado, bien a ella o bien a... No, no podía ser. Quizás los médicos habían podido hacer un milagro y salvar a lo más preciado que Lily tenía en esos momentos.

¿Y el bebé?.- preguntó Lily, con temor.- ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

Genzo desvió la mirada; la noticia que estaba a punto de darle a Lily era una de las más difíciles que iba a darle, una noticia que incluso a él lo dejó destrozado. Algo como eso, una pérdida así, no iba a ser fácil de afrontar...

Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron.- a Genzo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Pero... No pudieron salvarlo...

No.- gimió Lily.- No, no es cierto. Dime que no es cierto, dime que es mentira.

Lo siento, no sabes cuanto.- Genzo no sabía qué hacer.

No, no puede ser cierto.- Lily se incorporó.- No puede ser que mi bebé esté muerto, no puede ser cierto. Dime que no es verdad, dime que estás jugando conmigo, Genzo, por favor. ¡No me digas que mi bebé está muerto!

Lily se soltó a llorar y Genzo la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no podía creer que hubiese abortado, aunque con el accidente que sufrió era imposible que un bebecito hubiese podido sobrevivir. No, era algo muy cruel, un castigo muy duro por sus errores, cierto era que Lily había sido muy desgraciada, ¿pero por qué se las habían cobrado todas con la vida de una criatura inocente?

Me había hecho tantas ilusiones.- musitó Lily.- ¡Había pensado ya en tantas cosas! ¡En comprar ropita, cuidar a este niño, criarlo, llenarlo de amor, no puede ser que lo haya perdido!

En que lo hayamos perdido.- musitó Genzo, sin soltarla.- Yo también deseaba tanto que naciera este niño...

¿Y ahora qué?.- Lily no podía dejar de llorar.- ¡Me voy a quedar sin nada! ¿Cómo voy a afrontar esto?

No, de ninguna manera.- negó Genzo.- No te voy a dejar sola, ahora menos que nunca. Yo aun quiero estar contigo. Estaré contigo, nos apoyaremos mutuamente, saldremos juntos de esto. Yo aun te amo, y quiero estar contigo.

Lily no respondió, simplemente se limitó a llorar para tratar de sacar el espantoso sentimiento de tristeza que tenía en el pecho. Sin embargo, aun cuando Genzo le dijera lo contrario, su propia mente le decía a Lily que ellos no iban a estar juntos después de eso...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El show debía continuar, o mejor dicho, el partido debía continuar. El mundial estaba por concluir, y Japón no se podía perder la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Genzo aceptó jugar contra Holanda, diciendo que su mejor terapia para su pérdida sería la de jugar; Tsubasa se dijo entonces que ellos ganarían ese partido y llegarían a la final no solo por Misaki, quien estaba aun recuperándose de su lesión, sino también por el bebé que habían perdido Lily y Genzo. Sanae, Yukari, Kumi, Manabu y el resto de la porra japonesa, incluso, usaron en el partido unos moñitos negros prendados con alfileres a las mangas de sus camisetas, en señal de duelo, cosa que imitaron muchos de los jugadores del equipo nipón.

El caso es que, después de un extraño partido, Japón venció a Holanda con un aun más extraño gol anotado por Tsubasa Ozhora., lo que les dio el pase a la gran final del mundial. ¡Todo un gran mérito! Genzo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y satisfecho, a pesar de todo.

(Nota de la autora: perdonen el escueto comentario del partido, pero incluso en el manga no viene mucho sobre el partido Japón contra Holanda del World Youth).

Elieth se encontraba en el estadio, más que nada por petición de Lily. Brasil había vencido a Alemania en las semifinales, por lo que a Eli ya no le interesaba mucho el mundial, pero Karl le había pedido que la acompañara el juego porque tenía algo muy importante por decirle, y dado que Lily insistió que se encontraba bien y que Leonardo la cuidaría, Elieth aceptó a ir. Sin embargo, el partido empezó y terminó y Schneider no abrió la boca más que para comentar las jugadas de Tsubasa y Cruiffort, capitán del equipo holandés. Eli comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido cuando de repente Karl la tomó por las manos.

Bueno, al fin podré decirte lo que tanto quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Karl.- Quiero que estés conmigo.

Ya estoy contigo, ¿no?.- replicó Elieth.

No me refiero a eso y bien que sabes.- Karl puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Tengo que volver a Alemania dentro de poco, por eso es que antes de irme quiero pedirte que estés conmigo.

¿Y para qué?.- cuestionó Elieth.- ¿Si te irás? ¿Cuánto he de esperar para volver a verte?

No sé, no quiero que pienses en eso, por favor.- pidió Karl.- Yo quiero estar contigo, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿qué otra cosa importa?

Es que no quiero que después pienses que te equivocaste.- replicó Elieth.- Que estando allá te encuentres a otra mujer y…

Karl le calló la boca a Elieth con un beso. Ella de momento lo disfrutó, pero él tendría que hacer algo más que eso para convencerla.

Ven conmigo a Alemania.- dijo Karl.

¿Qué dices?.- Eli se sorprendió.

Que vengas conmigo.- pidió él.- Eres una mujer inteligente, y además de eso, hermosa, en Alemania te amarán.

¿Te olvidas que tengo trabajo?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Soy la representante de Lily.

Sí, pero ella estará un tiempo fuera, recuperándose, en ese tiempo puedes venir conmigo a Alemania y quien sabe, quizás te convenza de que te quedes allá definitivamente.- Karl le guiñó un ojo.

No lo sé.- Eli no se esperaba eso y por lo mismo, titubeaba.

Sin embargo, la chica recordó que, antes que ser representante de Lily, tuvo el deseo de irse a trabajar con su padre, diplomático, en alguna embajada. Actualmente, Rémy Shanks se encontraba en Alemania, trabajando en la embajada francesa de ese país. ¿Sería acaso el destino o solo simple coincidencia?

Ven conmigo.- repitió Karl, abrazándola y después besándola.- Te amo.

Elieth suspiró en los brazos del alemán. Para ser coincidencia, era una increíblemente muy buena y maravillosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro y Alex habían visto todo el partido por televisión, desde la sala de fisioterapia en donde él tomaba su rehabilitación. Ella estaba angustiada más que nada por su amiga y por su hermano, pero Lily también la había corrido a ella del hospital cuando la fue a ver, diciéndole que su lugar era junto a Taro y que ella estaría bien. Alex protestó, como siempre, porque ella no tenía un lugar y que podía estar con quien quisiera, pero Lily no le hizo caso, para variar. Sin embargo, ahora que el partido había terminado, Alex se dio cuenta de que fue mejor estar ahí, para darle ánimos a Taro. El médico aun no había dado la orden para que Misaki pudiese volver a jugar, y solo quedaba ya un partido del mundial.

Creo que en este torneo no podré participar.- dijo Misaki, con cierta tristeza.

No digas eso.- pidió Alex.- Aun tienes la oportunidad, el doctor puede cambiar de opinión, faltan algunos días y quizás en ese tiempo podrías…

No bien Alex acababa de decir esto cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró por ella el médico que estaba a cargo del cuidado de Misaki. Tanto éste como Alex miraron al doctor, con esperanza, asombro y duda. Obviamente, el médico había visto el partido y sabría que Japón pasó a la final. ¿Dejaría que Taro se uniera a su equipo, o tendría que decirle que habría de perderse uno de los partidos más importantes de su vida?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, después del partido, decidió ir a Shizuoka a ver a Lily; él llevaba un ramo de azucenas blancas, que según supo, eran sus favoritas. El joven tenía deseos de pedirle a la chica que aceptara estar con él e intentar llevar una relación más formal. Era cierto lo que Genzo le había dicho a Lily, él quería seguir estando con ella, sin importar que el bebé ya no existiera… Él en serio la amaba, quería estar a su lado, sin importar lo que había pasado…

Sin embargo, Genzo iba a quedarse con las ganas de intentar tener algo serio con Lily. Cuando él llegó al hospital, las enfermeras le dijeron que Lily había pedido su alta voluntaria y que se había marchado con su hermano, horas antes. Cuando Genzo les preguntó si sabían a dónde se habían marchado ellos, las enfermeras negaron, pero una de ellas le entregó un pequeño papelito.

Esto se lo dejó la señorita.- dijo la mujer.- Me encargó que se lo diera.

Genzo, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento, desdobló el papelito y leyó lo que éste contenía, y al hacerlo, sintió que una vez más el corazón se le encogía de dolor…

"_Lo siento, Genzo, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no va a funcionar. Somos demasiado diferentes, y creo que si estuvimos juntos fue más por despecho que por amor. Suerte en tu vida, y ojalá que te encuentres a alguien que sí te merezca, te lo mereces… Lily."._

Genzo, sin embargo, se dijo que no iba a permitir que la terquedad de ella los separara. Tarde que temprano, ellos se volverían a encontrar y esa vez él no permitiría que Lily volviese a huir de su lado.

**Notas:**

Bien, si todo sale bien, el último capítulo es el final.


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39.**

La gran final del mundial fue más de lo que muchos esperaban. Japón y Brasil se enfrentarían por la gloria, y el estadio estaba a reventar. Sanae estaba como siempre al frente de la porra y Tsubasa al frente de su equipo. Siempre líderes, siempre destinados a estar juntos. Antes del comienzo del partido Tsubasa volteó a ver a Sanae y le sonrió. Ella, emocionada, no pudo evitar lanzarle un beso.

Genzo contemplaba el campo y las tribunas. ¿Estaría ella ahí? No, eso no era posible. Lily se había marchado, sería imposible que ella estuviese observándolo en ese momento. No era hora, sin embargo, de ponerse a pensar en eso. El partido estaba por comenzar, uno de los más importantes de su vida, y tenía que estar concentrado.

Desde las tribunas, Melissa miraba el partido, expectante. Antes de irse, Lily le dijo que ya no la quería como su sirvienta y cocinera, sino como su amiga, y en agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había hecho por Lily, ésta le dio una especie de fideicomiso para que pudiese poner un negocio de cocina en el lugar en donde Melissa quisiera. Ella había decidido regresar a Brasil, a su amado Río de Janeiro, y poner su negocio allá, aunque antes de irse quería ver jugar una vez más a Carlos Santana. Melissa presentía que quizás sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Vamos, hijo.- murmuró una señora, al lado de Melissa, la cual traía en las manos una copia de la camiseta que usaba Santana.- Da lo mejor de ti, Carlos...

La señora se veía algo tensa, y no dejaba de mirar a Santana, además de que ella seguía mencionando su nombre. ¿Sería posible?

Disculpe.- preguntó Melissa, muerta de la curiosidad.- ¿Es usted la madre de Santana?

Se podría decir que sí.- respondió la mujer, acongojada.- Si es que me merezco ese título. Hace mucho tiempo yo lo dejé abandonado en un campo de fútbol cuando era solo un bebé. Una madre no hace ese tipo de cosas...

¡Ah!.- Melissa recordó el hecho de que Santana había sido adoptado.- Bueno, seguramente sus razones tuvo...

La señora sonrió al ver a Melissa; parecía ser una buena chica, y ella se sentía angustiada por hablar con alguien, así que básicamente la mujer le contó a Melissa que había tenido que abandonar a Carlos de pequeño porque no tenía dinero para alimentarlo ni cuidarlo, y que cuando lo tuvo ya no encontró el valor de volver por su hijo. Ahora, ella se encontraba ahí para apoyar a Carlos e intentar verlo y obtener su perdón.

Pero no creo que desee verme.- musitó la mujer.- No me perdonará jamás por haberlo abandonado.

Usted es su madre.- dijo Melissa.- Y además, a pesar de todo lo que han dicho, Carlos es una buena persona, un buen muchacho. Sé que podrá comprenderla cuando usted le explique lo que pasó.

Gracias.- la señora sonrió.- Eres una buena chica.

Vaya, que tenía que ser una enorme coincidencia. De todos los lugares que Melissa pudo haber escogido, eligió el que se encontraba junto al de la madre de su querido Carlos Santana.

Elieth y Karl también se encontraban en las tribunas; ése sería el último día que ellos estarían en Japón, al terminar el partido, los dos tomarían un vuelo rumbo a Alemania. Eli tenía ganas de ver a su padre, y quién sabe, quizás una nueva vida estaría esperándola allá.

El partido dio comienzo. Santana intentó muchas veces anotar en la portería de Genzo, sin éxito. Sin embargo, a los japoneses también les estaba costando trabajo el mantener el empate a cero, ya que los brasileños estaban atacando con todo. Sin embargo, al equipo nipón le darían una noticia que iba a levantarles enormemente la moral.

Taro se había parado en los vestidores en el medio tiempo, anunciando que estaría listo para jugar los últimos 30 minutos del partido. Con esta noticia, el ánimo se elevó al máximo y los japoneses decidieron darlo todo en el campo de juego. Misaki estaría a la expectativa, mirando todo desde la banca, esperando su oportunidad. Sin embargo, apenas comenzando el segundo tiempo, Santana al fin consiguió anotar el primer gol del partido, con lo que el ánimo y la moral de Japón se vinieron abajo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Sanae para darle ánimo a su amor y a su equipo, y entre ella y sus compañeros corearon una porra tan emotiva que los japoneses no pudieron evitar sentirse animados.

Después del gol, Taro entró a jugar, entre la mirada angustiosa de Alex. Ella sabía que con nada hubiese convencido a Misaki de no jugar, y ni quería hacerlo, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por él. Misaki se dio cuenta de inmediato que aun no estaba del todo listo para jugar, pero no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. El partido se reinició, Japón intentó con todo el empate, el cual habría de caer con un extraño disparo de Tsubasa, ayudado por sus compañeros. Casi al final del segundo tiempo, con un tiro gemelo potente que lanzaron Tsubasa y Misaki, Japón conseguía ponerse a la cabeza por dos tantos. Sin embargo, con este esfuerzo que hizo, Taro volvió a lastimarse la pierna y tuvo que salir del juego, justo cuando entraba Naturezza, un prodigio del sóccer y el jugador sorpresa que Roberto Hongo (entrendor de Brasil) estaba reservando para el momento adecuado. El caso es que este jugador consiguió anotar el empate con un disparo desde fuera del área, por lo que el partido habría de irse a tiempos extras.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Japón tendría que prescindir de tres de sus jugadores: Taro, cuya pierna no iba a soportar ni un minuto de juego más, Genzo, quien se había reventado las manos intentando detener un tiro de los brasileños, e Ishizaki, quien estaba inconsciente por detener un potente disparo con la cara. Esto, por supuesto, no iba a detener a Tsubasa, quien se dijo que ganaría el partido en honor a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, poco después Taro habría de regresar al juego, aun en contra de las indicaciones del doctor, ya que no hubo cambio de jugador cuando él salió. Después de otros angustiosos minutos de partido, Tsubasa y Naturezza se confrontaron por última vez, duelo del cual saldría victorioso el capitán japonés, quien habría de anotar el gol del triunfo.

Marcador final: Brasil 2- Japón 3. El país nipón era el indiscutible campeón del mundo.

Después del partido, Alex saltó a la cancha y se le dejó ir a Misaki en un potente abrazo. Taro apenas y podía tenerse en pie, pero por nada del mundo soltaría a Alex, a su Alex, así que la abrazó con fuerza y la besó por un largo rato.

Voy a hacer el mejor reportaje del mundo.- se rió ella, cuando se separaron.- Ya lo verás.

Mientras no sea solo sobre mí, porque todos ganamos este juego.- se rió él.

Lo sé.- asintió Alex, volviendo a abrazar a Taro.

No importaba lo que fuese a ocurrir después, lo que cada uno quisiera hacer o decir, Taro y Alex habían conseguido probar que su amor era auténtico y que eran merecedores de tener toda una vida por delante, juntos.

Algarabía total, emoción general, el estadio, la ciudad y el país entero eran un pandemonium. Los japoneses celebraban su merecida victoria, aunque no por eso dejaron de aplaudirle al equipo brasileño, el cual recibió la ovación de buena manera. Carlos Santana se encontró al final del partido con su verdadera madre y su hermano, cosa que él no se esperaba. Había muchas cosas que había que decirse, que había que contar, que había que perdonar y dejar atrás, pero para eso había todo el tiempo del mundo. La madre de Santana, sin embargo, se acordó de Melissa y volteó a verla para agradecerle por haberla escuchado y apoyado.

Eres muy linda y amable.- le dijo la mujer.- No me hubiese atrevido a hablar con mi hijo, de no haber sido por ti.

No fue nada.- Melissa se encogió de hombros.- Me da gusto que se hayan encontrado.

¿Con quién habla?.- preguntó Santana a su madre, con algo de curiosidad.

Esta chica es realmente encantadora.- le dijo la señora a su hijo.- Acabo de conocerla, pero es un amor.

¿No eres tú la chica que trabajaba de cocinera en el Flamenco?.- preguntó Santana, un tanto sorprendido.

Eh, sí, soy yo.- balbuceó Melissa, sorprendida de que Carlos la recordara.

Me preguntaba qué había pasado contigo.- comentó él.- Tenía mucho de no verte.

Melissa no puso evitar ruborizarse. Quizás no había pasado tan desapercibida como ella había pensado.

Genzo vio a Elieth y a Karl acercarse a él, sonriendo. El portero esperaba que Lily apareciera en cualquier momento, detrás de ellos, pero eso no sucedió.

- Buen juego, Wakabayashi.- dijo Schneider.- Lamento lo de tus manos.

- Gracias.- respondió Genzo.- No es gran cosa, sanarán algún día.

- Felicidades.- dijo entonces Elieth.- Lo hicieron muy bien.

- Gracias, otra vez.- asintió Genzo.- Todos pusimos nuestro empeño en ello.

- No esperaba que dijeras otra cosa.- dijo Schneider.- Lamento lo de tu chica.

- Es raro que la nombres así.- bufó Wakabayashi.- Cuando nunca lo fue.

La volverás a ver algún día.- dijo Eli.- No va a desaparecerse para siempre.

- ¿Sabes en dónde está?.- quiso saber Genzo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Sabes que si lo supiera, te lo diría sin dudar.- suspiró Elieth.- Pero esta vez Lily se aseguró de que nadie la pudiese localizar.

Ni hablar. Era obvio que Lily en verdad creía que Genzo y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, así que tendría que esperar un buen tiempo antes de volver a verla. Pero de que la volvería a encontrar, eso era seguro. Genzo sabía que Lily tampoco resistiría estar separado de él por mucho tiempo.

¿Y ustedes qué harán?.- les preguntó Genzo a Elieth y a Karl.

Nos iremos a Alemania.- respondió Schneider.- Ya veremos qué pasa después.

Es una gran chica, Schneider.- dijo Genzo entonces.- No vayas a dejarla ir.

No lo haré.- dijo Karl, sonriendo.

Mucha suerte, a los dos.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Lo mismo para ti.- sonrió Elieth.

Los dos jóvenes entonces se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron; Genzo sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los volviera a ver.

Después de un buen rato de celebración, los jóvenes japoneses al fin salieron del estadio. La mayoría quería irse a seguir la fiesta a alguna parte, pero Tsubasa dijo que se quedaría. Genzo quiso saber qué pensaba hacer su amigo, por supuesto.

Tengo una última cosa por hacer, un último sueño por cumplir el día de hoy.- respondió Tsubasa, sonriendo.- Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Sanae.

Felicidades.- sonrió Genzo, genuinamente feliz.- Merecen estar juntos.

Tsubasa sonrió y agradeció a Genzo con un movimiento de la cabeza. El estadio estaba en semipenumbra y Sanae lo estaba esperando... Ella se preguntaba para qué le había pedido Tsubasa que se quedara después del partido. Obviamente, si la había citado ahí era para algo importante, ¿pero para qué? A lo lejos, Tsubasa la vio y respiró profundo; había llegado la hora.

Tsubasa se acercó a ella, con paso firme, aun cuando su corazón latía con más rapidez que nunca, ocultando su pequeño presente detrás del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su inseparable balón de soccer. Sanae lo miró venir, con esa dulce manera que demostraba cuánto lo amaba.

Tsubasa, aquí estoy.- dijo ella, cuando él llegó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sanae, tenía la intención de darte esto si ganaba el Mundial.- dijo Tsubasa.- Espero que lo aceptes.

Tsubasa entonces hizo el balón a un lado y le ofreció a Sanae un hermoso anillo de compromiso, que descansaba en una pequeña caja de terciopelo Tomó el anillo y se colocó a ella en el dedo. Sanae comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, y su sonrisa parecía un arco iris que surge después de una suave lluvia.

Soy tan feliz.- susurró ella.- No es verdad lo que dicen de que nada viene de tu primer amor. Hoy, mi sueño también se ha hecho realidad.

Al fin, después de tantos líos, de tantos enredos, de tantas confusiones, al fin Sanae estaba escuchando las palabras que más deseaba oír del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

¿Aceptas entonces casarte conmigo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, esperanzado.

¡Sí, por supuesto que sí!.- dijo Sanae, emocionada.

Tsubasa la abrazó entonces y la besó con suavidad. Solo las estrellas eran testigos de este memorable momento, que quedaría grabado por siempre en la memoria de los enamorados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda fue memorable. No podía esperarse menos, por supuesto, ya que prácticamente los novios habían echado la casa por la ventana para esa ceremonia. Toda la selección japonesa estaba reunida, no era para menos, además de los amigos y familiares de los novios.

Sanae se veía en verdad linda con su traje de novia, a la moda occidental. Después de mucho discutirlo, ambos jóvenes habían decidido casarse bajo estas costumbres, ya que se estaba volviendo una moda entre los matrimonios jóvenes en Japón (además, Takahashi los dibujó casándose en una iglesia que a todas luces no es sintoísta ni budista ni nada similar, y los trajes son claramente occidentales). El caso era que Sanae lucía un lindo vestido de novia con un sencillo pero elegante ramo de crisantemos y flores de cerezo y luciendo también un peinado que resaltaba sus facciones (me habrán de disculpar, pero a mí sinceramente no me gustó el vestido de novia que Yoichi Takahashi le dibujó a Sanae). Tsubasa la esperaba nervioso, en el altar, luciendo muy apuesto y elegante con su traje especial para la ceremonia. Y esta vez, él estaba seguro que la hermosa mujer que se dirigía hacia él sí era la mujer con la que él quería pasar el resto de su vida y compartir todas sus victorias. La pareja estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, ya que les habían pasado muchas cosas que habían intentado separarlos y ellos no sabían si habría algo que les arruinaría la boda, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Todo lo contrario, la ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente y sin interrupciones y Sanae y Tsubasa se dieron el sí con decisión y firmeza, pero sobre todo, amor.

La alegría y emoción que se respiraba en el aire eran los mismos que se dejaban sentir en la final del mundial, quizás un poco más. Yukari y Kumi no dudaron en aventar arroz y pétalos de rosas blancas a los recién casados para desearles felicidad y prosperidad. Obvio era, la foto del recuerdo no podía faltar, así que todos los invitados se reunieron detrás de los novios para grabar ese memorable recuerdo para siempre.

Te amaré por siempre.- murmuró Tsubasa, mirando a los ojos a Sanae.

Ella se ruborizó y le sonrió a su ahora esposo, momentos antes de voltear hacia la cámara y lucir como la feliz esposa que ya era.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Algunos meses después..._

Tsubasa y Sanae se encontraban en Alemania, como parte de una visita de conocimiento de los clubes europeos que estaban interesados en Tsubasa, cuya fama aumentó aun más después del mundial. La paraba obligatoria era Hamburgo, en donde Genzo continuaba siendo el portero estrella y poniendo en alto el nombre de Japón. Wakabayashi estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos y les preguntó sus planes a futuro, después de contarles que Alex estaba estudiando periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio, lugar en donde Taro Misaki continuaba con su rehabilitación.

Creo que tienen planes de casarse.- gruñó Genzo.

Y parece ser que no te agrada la idea.- sonrió Sanae.

No me causa gracia en lo más mínimo.- bufó Wakabayashi.- Pero qué se le hace, más le vale a Misaki cuidarla y hacerla feliz. ¿Y tú, Tsubasa? ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

He visitado varios clubes, pero creo que voy a quedarme en Barcelona.- dijo Tsubasa.- Ahí es donde se encuentra el escenario de mis sueños.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Me da mucho gusto por ti, pero no deja de pesarme. Esperaba que te unieras a mí y recordar los viejos tiempos.

¿Qué será mejor que recordar los viejos tiempos que enfrentándome a ti?.- se rió Tsubasa.

Genzo y Sanae rieron con él, y entonces ella le contó al portero sobre el sueño que tuvo en el avión que los llevó a ella y a Tsubasa a Europa, sueño en el cual Tsubasa y Wakabayashi se enfrentaban en la Champions League. Genzo estuvo de acuerdo entonces que sería agradable que ese sueño se convirtiera en realidad.

Me dará gusto darte una paliza.- dijo Genzo.

Ya quisieras.- replicó Tsubasa.

Los tres se volvieron a reír, y entonces Sanae quiso saber si Genzo sabía algo sobre Lily, cosa que él negó, con cierto pesar.

A nosotros nos mandó una larga carta, a Tsubasa y a mí.- dijo entonces Sanae.- Nos dijo que se enteró de la boda por los periódicos y nos dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros y que nos deseaba lo mejor del mundo para nuestro matrimonio. También nos volvió a pedir perdón, por todo el daño que nos hizo y que espera que en algún futuro no muy lejano aceptemos verla de nuevo.

¿En verdad?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Una carta? ¿Tenía remitente?

No.- negó Tsubasa.- Solo traía la dirección de la casa de Sanae en Shizuoka.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo, decaído.- No esperaba menos...

¿La sigues queriendo?.- quiso saber Sanae.

Como el primer día.- confesó Wakabayashi.- No hay día que no piense en ella y que no desee verla... Sé que es una locura, sé que Lily es caprichosa, mimada y engreída, pero en el fondo es tan diferente… Y yo la amo, a pesar de todo…

_Tu corazón fue lo que me_

_acabó de enamorar…_

Tsubasa y Sanae suspiraron. Al parecer, no todo había salido bien en esa historia... Los jóvenes se despidieron entonces, porque tenían que tomar un vuelo a Francia para conocer los clubes de allá. Genzo se despidió entonces y recordó que había quedado de ir con Kaltz a la sede de la ONU en Alemania, ya que los dos habían sido invitados a ser algo así como embajadores de la buena voluntad. Qué curioso, Genzo no se creía ser buen embajador de nada, pero la invitación era más una especie de buena acción y él pensaba que no le haría daño aceptar el ofrecimiento. Lo que le molestaba era tener que ir de traje y corbata, Genzo odió desde niño las formalidades, pero no le quedaba de otra, no tenía más opción. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que sonreían amablemente, sin embargo, y de alguno que otro reportero, cosa que hizo que Genzo pensara en Alex y se preguntara si estaría bien. Kaltz apareció entonces, con un traje que parecía quedarle algo ajustado, y le sonrió a su amigo.

Al fin llegas.- dijo el alemán.- Te tardaste mucho, ¿no tenían trajes de tu talla?

Mira quien habla.- se mofó Genzo.- Lo siento, me entretuve con unos amigos.

El caso es que se apareció el diplomático que había invitado a Wakabayashi y a Kaltz y les habló más o menos de cuáles serían sus labores como embajadores de la buena voluntad, aunque dado que ni Genzo ni Hermann lucían muy convencidos, el hombre decidió jugarse su última carta.

Vengan conmigo, los llevaré con la embajadora de los niños en América Latina.- ofreció el diplomático.- Ella les podrá explicar un poco más sobre nuestras actividades.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo, Genzo y Hermann fueron llevados a otra parte del lugar, en donde una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, vestida de azul claro, platicaba con otras personas invitadas. A Genzo se le paralizó el corazón al ver esa estilizada figura, esa alegre sonrisa, pero sobre todo ese par de ojos del color del chocolate derretido, únicos en el mundo, y cuya alegría dio paso a la sorpresa al ver a Genzo frente a ella.

_Pero la fuerza del destino…_

_Nos hizo repetir…_

Señor Wakabayashi, señor Kaltz, les presento a la señorita Lily Del Valle, Embajadora de los niños en América Latina.- anunció el diplomático.

Lily.- musitó Genzo.- No puedo creer que te haya encontrado.´

Genzo.- Lily no atinó a decir otra cosa más.

¿Se conocen?.- preguntó el diplomático, sorprendido.

Larga historia.- fue Kaltz quien respondió.- ¿Me podría mejor presentarme a otra persona que me hable de las maravillas de ser embajador?

Kaltz, que sabía más o menos la historia de Genzo y Lily, se llevó a todas las interrupciones con él, dejando a los otros dos a solas. Lily tenía ganas de correr, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que se moría de ganas de estar con Genzo; éste, a su vez, quería besar a la chica, abrazarla, decirle cuán importante era para él…

No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- confesó Lily, muy nerviosa.

Yo tampoco.- negó Genzo.- Pero no sabes cuán feliz me pone el verte. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

No, por favor.- pidió Lily.- No digas nada. Eso ya quedó atrás, ya es algo del pasado…

No, no puede ser del pasado cuando pienso en ti todos los días, cuando te apareces en mis sueños todas las noches.- negó Genzo.- Te fuiste, pensando que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionarían porque somos diferentes, sin darme a mí la oportunidad de decir lo que yo quería, lo que yo aun quiero.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres?.- cuestionó Lily, tratando de no mirar a Genzo a los ojos.- ¿Qué estemos juntos? ¿Tú todo el tiempo metido con tus partidos, yo con mis giras y conciertos?

Sí, eso es lo que quiero.- Genzo no resistió más y abrazó a Lily.- Eso es lo que quiero, que estemos juntos, no me importa como. ¿Por qué, si con Tsubasa estabas dispuesta a hacerlo, conmigo no quieres? ¿No será que tienes miedo al fin de encontrarte con alguien que esté dispuesto a amarte a pesar de todo?

No digas tonterías.- Lily desviaba la mirada, tratando de zafarse de Genzo.- Yo no le tengo miedo a ser amada.

¿Entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos?.- cuestionó Genzo, tomando su rostro con una mano.- ¿Por qué no me miras y me dices que no me amas, y que no te mueres de las ganas de que esté contigo?

¡Porque no puedo hacerlo!.- gritó Lily.- No puedo decírtelo, porque yo también te amo, yo también he soñado contigo y he pensado en ti todos los días! ¿Pero de qué me sirve? Lo nuestro no va a funcionar…

¿Por qué, eh?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Por qué somos muy diferentes? ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estando juntos hay fuego entre nosotros y que te quiero a mi lado más que otra cosa en el mundo?

Lily miró a Genzo fijamente a los ojos, como deseando que sus palabras pudiesen ser ciertas. Ella vio que en los ojos del portero había fuego y decisión, y un sentimiento que ella había buscado en muchos lados, sin conseguirlo…

Amor…

Genzo no soportó más y besó a Lily en los labios. Ella de momento quiso resistirse, pero era inevitable el sentimiento que estaba experimentando, era innegable el hecho de que Lily ansiaba con toda su alma el estar con Genzo… Después de besarse y abrazarse con fuerza por un buen rato, ambos se separaron y Lily se recargó contra el pecho del guardameta.

No me importa qué tan diferentes seamos, ni qué difícil nos la ponga el mundo.- murmuró Genzo, al oído de Lily.- Yo te amo, y te tendré conmigo por siempre, mi niña mimada…

Lily no dijo nada, solo escuchó el latir del corazón de Genzo en su oído, dejando que el sonido la tranquilizara y le dijera que las palabras del portero eran totalmente ciertas…

_Que si el invierne viene frío…_

_Quiero estar junto a ti…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae leía el periódico, el cual traía el anuncio de que Genzo Wakabayashi era a partir de ese entonces embajador de la buena voluntad de las Naciones Unidas, título que se ganó en una ceremonia especial, organizada en la sede de la ONU en Alemania. Esto no era, sin embargo, lo que más feliz tenía a Sanae, sino el hecho de que en la fotografía que le tomaron a Genzo se encontraba Lily Del Valle, los dos muy abrazados. Sin dudarlo, la mirada de ambos era la que solo podía tener un par de enamorados, por lo que Sanae no podía estar más feliz por su amigo. Si bien la historia de Genzo y Lily no había comenzado bien, ellos ya tendrían mucho tiempo para poder corregirla y mejorarla a su antojo.

Sanae dejó a un lado el periódico y recordó entonces la predicción que le había hecho la abuela de Kumi. Le había costado trabajo, pero al fin Sanae había conseguido estar con el hombre que amaba y que la amaría por el fin de sus días. Sanae se dijo que, quien quiera que hubiese dicho que el amor lo puede todo había tenido mucha razón, ella ya lo había comprobado en carne propia.

Su amor había derribado todas las barreras.

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

Los lyrics que se ven en la escena entre Lily y Genzo pertenecen a la canción "_La fuerza del destino"_, la cual interpreta Mecano.

Bueno, ahora sí, éste fue el fin. Debo reconocer que éste no es precisamente uno de los fics que más me han gustado, y sin embargo sí es uno de los que más trabajo me han costado. Tsubasa y Sanae son dos personajes que me cuesta trabajo usar como protagonistas, así que si se fijan, por algo metí a otros personajes accesorios para hacerme más llevadera la trama. Y en algún momento sentí que de plano me salí del contexto de los personajes, así que espero que me disculpen por haber destrozado a Tsubasa en varias ocasiones. Como siempre, digo que los fics los escribo más para mi gusto personal que para el de alguien más, motivo por el cual yo sigo escribiendo aunque arda Troya o haya gente intolerante a quien le reviente el hígado que haya una fangirl como yo que escriba tantos fanfics metiendo a su infaltable Mary Sue. Para todos ellos, solo les diré: cómprense una vida y algo de autoestima. Mientras yo siga teniendo las mías (una vida y una autoestima), va a ser difícil que alguien pueda convencerme de dejar de hacer una de las cosas que más me gustan hacer, escribir fanfics de Captain Tsubasa.

La otra cosa que quería decirles es que he visto muchos "escritores" por ahí que afablemente dicen: "Dedicado a todas mis fans o a todos los que me admiran", y pues a mí nunca me verán diciendo eso. No juzgo a nadie, pero yo nunca me he considerado una buena escritora, tengo muchos talentos y escribir no es uno de ellos, por eso humildemente reconozco que mis fanfics no pasan de ser eso, historias simples inventadas por una chica con sueños, con tramas cursis y trilladas, nada más, aunque como son mías, a mí sí me gustan y mucho. Yo, como todos, quiero la gloria, pero no en la escritura porque esto no es lo mío, no es mi sueño ni mi habilidad, es solo mi hobby, así que jamás diré que agradezco a todos mis fans, porque no creo tenerlos, ni me gustaría tenerlos tampoco. Mi sueño, mi verdadero, es la medicina, el poder salvar vidas y algún día recibir un "gracias, doctora" sincero, proveniente de un paciente al cual pude ayudar. De ahí en más, lo demás está de sobra. Así pues, únicamente quiero agradecer a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de leer este fic, y a aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme un review, ya sean buenos o malos, todos son bien recibidos, porque no dejaré de ser mujer y vanidosa y agradecer por la poca o mucha atención que pueda dar con esta simple historia. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, espero que ésta no sea la última.


	41. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Estimados Tsubasa y Sanae:_

_Estamos ya en el día 17 de nuestro viaje de luna de miel, y aun así no nos hemos cansado de viajar. Cancún es hermoso, no creí que en el mundo pudiese haber un lugar tan magnífico ni paradisíaco como éste, deberían venir algún día. Lily y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible e imaginable por hacer: bucear, andar en kayak, esnorquelear (yo digo que esta palabra no existe, pero Lily dice que no hay otra que exprese lo mismo), andar a caballo, nadar con delfines, escalar y todas las cosas que nunca pensé que haría algún día. Creo que en este viaje me he gastado ya la mitad del dinero que me pagó el Bayern Munich pero no me importa, bien ha valido la pena, mi esposa se merece lo mejor y pues no me he cansado de comprarle todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente. Después de aquí nos iremos a visitar a mis suegros al interior de México, Lily está ansiosa por mostrarme su país y sus costumbres. ¿Conocen los "tacos"? Creo que así me dijo Lily que se llaman, es un platillo hecho con alguna cosa redonda hecha de masa, con comida en el centro. Se los digo, deben de probarlos, es una de las comidas más ricas que he probado en mi vida. Hay demasiadas cosas por contarles que creo que más que una carta terminaríamos por mandarles un libro, por lo que solo les diré que ni mi esposa ni yo podemos expresar la felicidad que sentimos en estos momentos. En cierto modo, Lily y yo debemos agradecerles a los dos, Tsubasa y Anego, porque sin ustedes nosotros no nos hubiésemos conocido. Cierto es que fue más accidentado nuestro encuentro, pero aun así los dos creemos que todo fue obra del destino. Por cierto, Tsubasa, espero que puedas perdonar que te haya quitado a la novia, jajaja, y Sanae, Lily te sigue agradeciendo por haberla ayudado a ser más humilde, ella dice que ahora eres su ejemplo a seguir. Bueno, no decimos nada más, que está por partir el barco que nos llevará a un recorrido nocturno por la costa; adjuntaremos algunas fotografías para que conozcan un poco de este increíble lugar. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, espero que no les importe si de regreso a Alemania pasamos a visitarlos. Cuídense, y saludos a todos, Lily les manda abrazos y yo mis mejores deseos._

_Genzo y Lily Wakabayashi._

Sanae y Tsubasa terminaron de leer el mail que les habían enviado los Wakabayashi desde Cancún, México, una de las escalas de su viaje de luna de miel. El mail contenía además unas fotografías de unos Genzo y Lily muy sonrientes y felices, posando en numerosos y bellos lugares selváticos y marinos.

Se ve que están pasándola muy bien.- sonrió Sanae.- Se ven muy felices juntos. Y se nota que a Genzo no se le puede quitar la costumbre de llamarme Anego.

Me da mucho gusto por los dos.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Genzo y Lily se merecen ser felices.

Igual que nosotros.- añadió Sanae.

Igual que todos.- asintió Tsubasa.

Sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas. Había pasado el tiempo y cada quien había seguido su camino. Genzo y Lily se habían casado tres semanas antes, después de que ella se mudó a Alemania para darle un giro a su carrera artística y estar además más cerca de él; ahí ella se encontró con Elieth, la cual aceptó a volver a ser su representante. Ella y Karl se habían casado y estaban esperando a su primer hijo, pero aun así la chica podía repartir su tiempo para seguir impulsando la carrera de su amiga, y la suya propia, además de dedicarle tiempo a su esposo y a su futuro bebé. Genzo, por su parte, había aceptado al fin un contrato para jugar con el Bayern Munich y poder enfrentarse así a Tsubasa y a Misaki en la Champions League. Y hablando de Misaki, él había recibido una propuesta para jugar en el Lyon de Francia, propuesta que él había aceptado, por lo que el joven se mudó nuevamente a Europa en compañía de Alex, la cual había ganado ya cierto prestigio como reportera en el mundo del deporte por sus artículos. Ellos aun no se casaban, no se sabía si iban a hacerlo algún día, Taro y Alex decían que les bastaba con estar juntos.

Por parte de Tsubasa y Sanae, después de casarse y andar un tiempo por Europa, se habían establecido en Barcelona para que Tsubasa entrara a formar parte de las filas de ese memorable equipo. De comienzo, Tsubasa tuvo muchos problemas para poder ganarse la titularidad en el equipo principal, pero en esos momentos, y después de demostrar que tenía lo necesario para jugar en Europa, estaba ya por formar parte del equipo titular. Por cierto que, a otro que Tsubasa se encontró en España fue a Carlos Santana, el cual había fichado para el Real Madrid. Lo que más curioso le pareció a Tsubasa y a Sanae es que después de un partido entre el Barcelona y el Real Madrid, en la ciudad de Madrid, Santana los invitó a comer a un restaurante de comida brasileña que era dirigido por su madre y por una linda chica a la que los japoneses reconocieron como Melissa, la antigua cocinera que estaba trabajando para Lily en Japón. Santana nunca dijo nada, pero algo les dijo a Tsubasa y a Sanae que entre el brasileño y Melissa había algo más que simple relación de amigos.

Tsubasa volteó a ver a Sanae; justo en ese momento estaban pasando la canción que cantó Lily en honor a ellos, la vez que al fin todos perdonaron rencores pasados, en un concierto que la mexicana había dado en Barcelona. Un fragmento de la canción en particular estaba dedicado a Tsubasa y a Sanae, y había una estrofa que resumía todo lo que Tsubasa quería ser para Sanae:

_Quiero ser tu firmamento..._

Sanae, al ver que su esposo la miraba, le sonrió. Al fin, después de tantas penurias, ellos estaban consiguiendo lo que tanto deseaban, Tsubasa tenía una carrera brillante en el mundo del fútbol como siempre soñó desde niño, y Sanae estaba junto al hombre que más había amado en su vida, apoyándolo como siempre había hecho. En ese momento, se escuchó el otro fragmento de canción que resumía todo lo que Sanae quería ser para Tsubasa.

_De tu boca, una canción..._

_De tus alas, siempre ser el viento..._

Tendremos al fin nuestro comienzo feliz.- dijo Tsubasa, abrazando a Sanae, y después la besó.

Ella, emocionada, abrazó a su marido y susurró bien cerquita de su oído, conciente del peso de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

Fui en la mañana a ver al doctor.- murmuró Sanae, sin poder contenerse.- Y me ha dado una increíble noticia: Estoy embarazada.

Tsubasa, al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar gritar de la felicidad y cargar a Sanae, abrazándola con fuerza. Ahora sí, la felicidad era plena.

**Notas:**

Los fragmentos de canción que aparecen al final del epílogo pertenecen a la canción de "_No creo_", de Shakira, y la puse porque esas estrofas en particular me hacen pensar en Tsubasa y Sanae. No olvidemos que Tsubasa significa "alas" en japonés, y Ozhora significa "firmamento".

¡Se acabó! Todo lo que quería decir, lo dije en las notas del capítulo final, aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien, quisiera además agradecer a las tres personas que han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que me han aguantado mis berrinches y han compartido mis alegrías y que han escuchado mis locas historias de fics: Eli, Liss y Made. A las tres las quiero muchísimo, son como mis Duvalines ®: no las cambio por nada. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, este fic va para ustedes.

¿Alguien notó que no metí a Jean Lacoste en este fic? ¡Qué raro! xD

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Leonardo Del Valle, Ian Rosso, Melissa Andrade y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks y Rémy Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Alexandra Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Maderique.


End file.
